Medianoche
by princesheart
Summary: Un internado donde nada es lo que parece. Dos jóvenes atraídos por una fuerza magnética. Un secreto oscuro y peligroso. Y una única certeza: Entregarse al amor es jugar con fuego… Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1 intento de fuga

**Este fic esta basado en el libro de Medianoche de Claudia Gray, los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto pertenecientes al anime de Naruto algunos seran inventos mios, espero les guste este fic y dejen review. Es un fic Sasuhina que puedo decir amo esta pareja de hecho estoy escribiendo otros 3 pero esperare a que acabe mis examenes finales.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 "intento de fuga"**

Era el primer día de clase, es decir, la última oportunidad de escapar.

No tenía una mochila con un equipo de supervivencia, ni un monedero abultado con que comprarme un billete de avión a donde fuera, ni un amigo esperándome en la calle en un coche con el motor en marcha. Resumiendo: carecía de lo que la mayoría de la gente en su sano juicio llamaría «un plan».

Sin embargo, daba igual, no pensaba quedarme en la Academia Medianoche por nada del mundo.

La luz mortecina del amanecer apuntaba en el horizonte mientras yo intentaba enfundarme unos vaqueros y sacaba un grueso jersey negro. A esas horas de la mañana y a la altura a la que nos encontrábamos, hacía frío incluso en septiembre. Me recogí el pelo en un moño hecho a toda prisa y me calcé unas botas de montaña. A pesar de lo importante que era no hacer ruido, no debía preocuparme porque mis padres se despertaran. No eran precisamente madrugadores, por así decirlo. Caían muertos en la cama hasta que sonaba el despertador y para eso todavía quedaban un par de horas.

Lo que me proporcionaba una buena ventaja.

Al otro lado de la ventana de mi dormitorio, la gárgola de piedra me aguijoneaba con la mirada mientras me sonreía con una mueca flanqueada por unos colmillos prominentes. Cogí la chaqueta vaquera y le saqué la lengua.

—Igual te gusta estar colgada ahí fuera, en el Baluarte de los Malditos —murmuré—. Pues que te aproveche.

Hice la cama antes de irme. Normalmente tienen que estar encima de mí para que la haga, pero esta vez no tuvieron ni que decírmelo. Ya tendrían bastante con el ataque que iba a darles después y pensé que estirando la colcha me reconciliaría un poquito con ellos. Aunque lo más probable era que no compartieran este punto de vista, lo hice de todos modos. Estaba ahuecando las almohadas cuando, de repente, recordé algo extraño con tanta viveza como si todavía no hubiera despertado, algo que había soñado esa misma noche:

 _Una flor de color sangre._

 _El viento aullaba entre los árboles que me envolvían, azotando las ramas en todas direcciones. En lo alto, el cielo se encapotaba de nubes tormentosas. Me aparté el pelo, que me castigaba la cara. Solo quería mirar la flor._

 _Los pétalos, perlados de lluvia, eran de un rojo vivido, lánguidos y afilados, como los de algunas orquídeas tropicales. Sin embargo, la flor estaba lozana y completamente abierta, prendida de la rama, como una rosa. Era lo más exótico y fascinante que había visto nunca. Tenía que ser mía._

¿Por qué me hizo estremecer ese recuerdo? Solo era un sueño. Respiré hondo y me concentré. Era hora de partir.

Tenía la bolsa preparada; la había llenado la noche anterior con apenas cuatro cosas: un libro, unas gafas de sol y unos cuantos billetes por si al final tenía que ir hasta Riverton, lo más cercano a la civilización que había por la zona. Eso me mantendría ocupada todo el día.

A ver, no estaba escapándome de casa, al menos no en serio, como cuando rompes con todo y asumes una identidad nueva y, no sé, te unes a un circo o algo así. No, se trataba de una declaración de principios. Me había opuesto desde el primer momento a la idea que mis padres habían dejado entrever que entraríamos en la Academia Medianoche, ellos como profesores y yo como alumna. Habíamos vivido en el mismo pueblecito toda la vida, yo había acudido al mismo colegio con las mismas personas desde que tenía cinco años y quería que siguiera siendo así. Hay gente a la que le gusta conocer a extraños y hace amigos con facilidad, pero yo nunca he sido así. Ni por asomo.

Es curioso, cuando la gente te llama «tímida», suele sonreír. Como si hiciera gracia, como si se tratara de una de esas manías que acabas perdiendo cuando te haces mayor, como los huecos que te quedan entre los dientes cuando se te caen los de leche. Si supieran lo que se siente cuando no solo se trata de que te cueste romper el hielo, sino de ser tímido de verdad, no sonreirían. Se lo pensarían dos veces si supieran que esa sensación te atenaza el estómago, o te hace sudar las manos, o te impide decir algo que tenga sentido. No hace ninguna gracia.

Mis padres no habían sonreído nunca al decirlo. Me conocían muy bien y por eso siempre creí que ellos me comprendían... hasta que decidieron que, con dieciséis años, había llegado el momento de superarlo. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que un internado? Sobre todo si ellos también iban incluidos en el paquete.

En cierto modo adiviné lo que se proponían, aunque solo fue en teoría. En cuanto enfilamos la entrada de la Academia Medianoche y vi aquella mole gótica de piedra tan monstruosa, supe de inmediato que no iba a quedarme allí ni muerta. Mis padres harían oídos sordos, de modo que tendría que obligarles a escucharme.

Fui avanzando de puntillas por el pequeño apartamento para el profesorado que mi familia había utilizado durante ese último mes. Oí los leves ronquidos de mi madre tras la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de mis padres. Me puse la bandolera al hombro, giré el pomo lentamente y empecé a bajar la escalera. Vivíamos en lo alto de una de las torres de Medianoche, y sé que eso suena más excitante de lo que en realidad es, ya que comportaba tener que bajar unos escalones que habían sido tallados en la roca hacía más de doscientos años y que, con el desgaste del tiempo, ahora eran irregulares. La larga escalera de caracol tenía pocas ventanas y todavía no habían encendido las luces, por lo que la oscuridad contribuía a dificultar el descenso.

 _Al agacharme para coger la flor, el seto se estremeció. Era el viento, pensé, pero no era el viento. No, el seto crecía, y lo hacía tan rápido que podía apreciarse a simple vista. Enredaderas y zarzas se abrían paso entre las hojas a través de una maraña de quejidos. Antes de que pudiera echar a correr, el seto casi me había rodeado. Estaba cercada por ramas, hojas y espinas._

Lo último que necesitaba era que mis pesadillas me asaltaran cada dos por tres. Respiré hondo y seguí bajando los escalones hasta llegar al gran vestíbulo de la planta baja. Era un espacio majestuoso, construido para emocionar o al menos para impresionar: suelos de mármol, altos techos abovedados y ventanales con vidrieras que se alzaban desde el suelo hasta las vigas formando un dibujo calidoscópico. Todas menos una, en el mismo centro, cuyos vidrios eran transparentes. Debían de haber acabado la noche anterior los preparativos para la ceremonia de ese día, porque ya había dispuesto un podio para la directora, desde donde recibiría a los alumnos recién llegados. Parecía que todo el mundo seguía durmiendo, lo que significaba que no había nadie que pudiera detenerme. Abrí la pesada y ornamentada puerta de entrada de un fuerte empujón y respiré libertad.

Las primeras nieblas del alba lo cubrían todo con un manto gris azulado mientras atravesaba los prados que rodeaban el internado. En el siglo XVIII, cuando se construyó la Academia Medianoche, esa zona era bosque cerrado. Aunque unos cuantos pueblecitos desperdigados salpicaban los alrededores, ninguno estaba demasiado cerca de Medianoche; y a pesar de las vistas de los valles y los tupidos bosques, nadie había construido nunca una casa en las cercanías. Y con toda la razón, ¿quién iba a querer estar cerca de ese lugar? Volví la vista hacia las altas torres de piedra de la escuela, ambas rodeadas por las siluetas retorcidas de las gárgolas, y me estremecí. Unos pasos más y empezaron a desvanecerse entre la niebla.

 _Medianoche se alzaba amenazadora detrás de mí. Los muros de piedra de sus altas torres eran la única barrera que las espinas no podían romper. Debería haber salido corriendo hacia la escuela, pero no lo hice. Medianoche era mucho más peligrosa que las espinas y, además, no pensaba irme sin la flor._

La pesadilla estaba empezando a parecer más real que la realidad. Intranquila, me di la vuelta y eché a correr. Me alejé de los prados y desaparecí en el bosque.

Pronto acabará todo, me dije, abriéndome paso entre la hojarasca y las ramas caídas de los pinos, que crujían bajo mis pies. Aunque apenas había unos cientos de metros hasta la puerta principal, tenía la sensación de estar mucho más lejos. La densa niebla conseguía que pareciera como si ya me encontrara en el corazón del bosque. «Mis padres se despertarán y se darán cuenta de que no estoy. Por fin comprenderán que no puedo soportarlo, que no pueden obligarme. Saldrán a buscarme y, vale, se enfadarán mucho por haberlos asustado de este modo, pero lo entenderán. Al final siempre acaban entendiéndolo, ¿no? Y luego nos iremos. Saldremos de la Academia Medianoche y no volveremos nunca más.»

Tenía el corazón desbocado. En vez de reconfortarme, cada paso que me alejaba de la Academia Medianoche ponía a prueba mi determinación. Antes, al elaborar el plan, me había parecido buena idea, como si fuera infalible, pero ahora que era real y me encontraba sola en el bosque, adentrándome en la espesura, no estaba tan segura. Tal vez estuviera huyendo para nada. ¿Y si me arrastraban de vuelta de todos modos?

 _Estalló un trueno. Se me aceleró el pulso. Volví la espalda a Medianoche definitivamente y observé la flor que temblaba en su rama. El viento le arrancó un pétalo. Introduje las manos entre las espinas, sentí que me laceraban la piel dolorosamente, pero eso no me detuvo; estaba decidida._

Eché a correr hacia el este, intentando poner tierra de por medio entre Medianoche y yo, mientras mi pesadilla se empeñaba en acompañarme. Era ese lugar. Me ponía los pelos de punta, me hacía sentir inquieta y vacía. Si me alejaba de allí, todo saldría bien. Jadeante, volví la vista atrás para comprobar cuánto trecho había recorrido... cuando lo vi. A menos de cien metros de mí, había un hombre envuelto en un abrigo largo y oscuro, entre los árboles, medio oculto por la niebla. En el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, echó a correr en mi dirección.

Hasta ese momento no había sabido qué era el miedo. Una sensación fría como el agua helada sacudió todo mi cuerpo y entonces descubrí lo rápido que podía correr. No grité, ¿para qué? Me había adentrado en el bosque para que nadie pudiera encontrarme, lo más estúpido que había hecho nunca en la vida y, por lo que parecía, también lo último que iba a hacer. Además, ¿para qué iba a llevarme el móvil, si no había cobertura? Nadie iba a venir a salvarme. Tenía que correr lo más rápido que pudiera.

Oía sus pasos detrás, quebrando ramas y aplastando hojas. Se acercaba. ¡Dios, era muy rápido! ¿Cómo podía alguien correr a esa velocidad?

Te han enseñado a defenderte, pensé. ¡Se supone que sabes qué hacer en situaciones como esta! No recordaba nada, no podía pensar en nada. Las ramas desgarraban las mangas de mi chaqueta y se enganchaban en los mechones de cabello que se me habían soltado del moño. Tropecé con una piedra y me mordí la lengua, pero seguí corriendo. El hombre estaba cada vez más cerca, demasiado. Tenía que acelerar, pero no podía.

—¡Ah! —grité medio asfixiada cuando saltó sobre mí y caímos rodando.

Me di un costalazo en la espalda y me aplastó contra el suelo con su peso y sus piernas, entrelazadas con las mías. Me tapó la boca con una mano, pero conseguí liberar un brazo. En las clases de autodefensa de mi antiguo colegio, siempre decían que había que ir directo a los ojos, que había que sacárselos sin contemplaciones. Nunca había dudado de poder hacerlo cuando se diera la ocasión, ya fuera para ponerme a salvo o para ayudar a otra persona, pero estaba tan aterrorizada que no sabía si podría soportarlo. Doblé los dedos, intentando armarme de valor.

—¿Has visto quién te seguía? —susurró el tipo en ese momento.

Lo miré fijamente unos instantes. El retiró la mano de mi boca para que pudiera responder. Pesaba mucho y todo me daba vueltas.

—¿Te refieres además de ti? —conseguí decir al fin.

—¿De mí? —No tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando. El tipo lanzó una mirada furtiva a su espalda, como si siguiera a la defensiva—. Tú corrías porque te perseguía alguien... ¿no?

—Yo solo corría. El único que me perseguía eras tú.

—Quieres decir que creías que... —El tipo se apartó de mí de inmediato para que pudiera moverme—. Ah, vaya, lo siento. No era mi intención... Tía, debo de haberte dado un susto de muerte.

—Entonces, ¿tu intención era ayudarme?

Tuve que decirlo en voz alta antes de conseguir creérmelo. Él asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Tenía la cara muy cerca de la mía, demasiado cerca, lo que me impedía ver nada más. Era como si solo existiéramos nosotros y la niebla que se espesaba a nuestro alrededor.

—Sé que debo de haberte asustado y lo siento muchísimo. Creía que...

Sus palabras no estaban sirviéndome de gran ayuda. Estaba cada vez más mareada, no menos. Necesitaba aire y tranquilizarme, algo imposible mientras él estuviera tan cerca de mí. Lo señalé con un dedo y dije algo que no creo haberle dicho a mucha gente, mucho menos a un extraño, y mucho menos aún al extraño que más me había aterrado en mi vida:

—¿Te... quieres... callar?

Se calló.

Dejé caer la cabeza contra el suelo, soltando un suspiró. Me llevé las manos a los ojos y los apreté hasta verlo todo rojo. Todavía tenía el sabor de la sangre en la boca y el corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que era como si el pecho se estremeciera. Un poco más y me meo encima, tal vez lo único que hubiera faltado para que aquella situación fuera más humillante de lo que ya era de por sí. Sin embargo, me limité a respirar hondo, poco a poco, hasta que me sentí con fuerzas para incorporarme.

El tipo seguía a mi lado.

—¿Por qué me has tirado al suelo? —conseguí preguntarle.

—Pensé que teníamos que ponernos a cubierto y escondernos de quien estuviera persiguiéndote, de ese que al final ha resultado ser, esto... nadie.

Parecía bastante azorado.

Agachó la cabeza y lo miré con tranquilidad por primera vez. La verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de fijarme en nada: cuando lo primero que piensas de alguien es que es un «asesino pirado», no te pones a analizar los detalles. Me di cuenta de que no se trataba de un hombre adulto, como había creído. Aunque era alto y ancho de espaldas, era joven, tal vez de mi misma edad. La carrera le había alborotado el pelo, liso y de azabache, que le caía sobre la frente, ocultando unos ojos negros y profundos. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte y angulosa, y un cuerpo musculoso y robusto.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de todo era lo que llevaba bajo el abrigo negro: unas botas negras bastante estropeadas, pantalones negros de lana y un jersey rojo oscuro de cuello de pico adornado con un blasón: dos cuervos bordados a cada lado de una espada plateada. El escudo de Medianoche.

—Eres alumno de la escuela —dije.

—Bueno, voy a serlo —contestó en voz baja, como si temiera volver a asustarme—. ¿Y tú?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me deshacía el moño para volver a hacérmelo.

—Es mi primer año. Mis padres encontraron trabajo de profesores, así que... me toca pasar por el aro.

Pareció sorprenderse porque frunció el ceño. De repente su mirada se volvió más inquieta e insegura, aunque se repuso enseguida y me tendió la mano.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

—Hola. —Me resultaba extraño presentarme a alguien a quien cinco minutos antes creía decidido a matarme—. Hinata Hyuga.

—El corazón te va a mil por hora —murmuró Sasuke. Volvió a mirarme con ojos inquisidores y me puse nerviosa, aunque por motivos distintos—. Vale, si no corrías porque te perseguía alguien, entonces ¿por qué corrías de esa manera? Porque a mí no me pareció que estuvieras haciendo footing precisamente.

Le habría mentido si se me hubiera ocurrido alguna excusa creíble, pero no fue así.

—He madrugado para... Bueno, para escaparme.

—¿Tus padres no te tratan bien? ¿Te pegan?

—¡No! No es eso. —Me sentí muy ofendida, pero comprendí que era lógico que Sasuke dedujera algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué si no alguien en su sano juicio iba a adentrarse en el bosque antes de que saliera el sol y echar a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello? Acabábamos de conocernos, así que Sasuke tal vez asumía que estaba tratando con una persona cuerda. Decidí no mencionarle lo de la pesadilla recurrente, no fuera que eso acabara de inclinar la balanza hacia «chiflada»—. Es que no quiero ir a esa escuela. Me gustaba la de mi pueblo y, además, la Academia Medianoche es... Es tan...

—Pone los pelos de punta.

—Eso.

—¿Adonde ibas? ¿Has encontrado trabajo en alguna parte o algo así?

Estaba sonrojada y no solo por el esfuerzo físico de la carrera.

—Ah, no. En realidad no me escapaba de verdad, solo estaba llevando a cabo una... declaración de principios. O algo así. Pensé que si hacía una cosa por el estilo, mis padres por fin comprenderían lo mucho que detesto estar aquí y tal vez nos iríamos.

Sasuke me miró incrédulo y luego sonrió. Su sonrisa transformó la extraña energía que se había ido acumulando en mi interior y transformó el miedo en curiosidad, incluso en excitación.

—Como yo con el tirachinas.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando tenía cinco años, pensaba que mis padres estaban siendo injustos conmigo y decidí irme de casa. Me llevé el tirachinas porque ya era todo un machote, ya me entiendes, y podía cuidar de mí mismo. Creo que también me llevé una linterna y un paquete de Oreos.

A pesar del aturdimiento, se me escapó una sonrisa.

—Creo que ibas mejor preparado que yo.

—Salí muy digno de la casa en que vivíamos y llegué hasta... el final del patio trasero, así que decidí resistir desde allí mismo. Me quedé fuera todo el día, hasta que empezó a llover. No se me había ocurrido coger un paraguas.

—Un plan estupendo. —Suspiré.

—Lo sé, es patético. Volví a entrar en casa, empapado y con dolor de estómago después de zamparme como unas veinte Oreos, y mis padres, muy inteligentes aunque me saquen de quicio, fingieron que no había ocurrido nada. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Lo mismo que harán tus padres. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Ahora sí.

Estaba tan decepcionada que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. En realidad había sabido desde el principio cómo iba a terminar aquello, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados; tal vez solo lo había hecho para que quedara patente mi frustración antes que para enviar un mensaje a mis padres.

En ese momento Sasuke me hizo una pregunta que me dejó descolocada:

—¿Quieres irte de aquí de verdad?

—¿Te refieres a... huir? ¿A escaparme de verdad?

Sasuke asintió, y parecía que lo decía muy en serio. Aunque no podía ser. Seguro que me lo había preguntado para devolverme a la realidad.

—No, no quiero —admití al final—. Volveré y me prepararé para ir al colé como una niña buena.

Otra vez esa sonrisa.

—Nadie te obliga a comportarte como una niña buena.

Su modo de decirlo me reconfortó.

—Es que... La Academia medianoche... No sé si voy a saber encajar en este lugar.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Puede que no sea tan malo no acabar de encajar en este lugar.

Me miró fijamente, muy serio, como si supiera de otro lugar en que pudiera encajar mejor. O de veras le gustaba o me lo estaba imaginando porque quería gustarle. La prácticamente nula experiencia sobre el tema me impidió saberlo.

Me puse en pie a toda prisa.

—¿Y que hacías tú cuando me viste? —le pregunté, mientras él también se ponía en pie.

—Ya te lo he dicho, creía que necesitabas ayuda. Por aquí corre gente un poco chunga. No todo el mundo sabe controlarse. —Se sacudió unas cuantas agujas de pino del jersey—. No debería haberme precipitado en sacar conclusiones, pero me pudo el instinto. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. Ya sé que querías ayudarme. Me refería a que qué hacías antes de verme. La presentación no empieza hasta dentro de unas horas y es muy temprano. Les dijeron a los alumnos que llegaran sobre las diez.

—Nunca se me ha dado bien seguir las normas.

Aquello empezaba a parecerme interesante.

—Entonces... ¿Eres una persona madrugadora, de esas que se levantan de un salto por las mañanas?

—Ni por asomo, todavía no me he acostado. —Tenía una sonrisa cautivadora y ya me había dado cuenta de que sabía cómo utilizarla. Y no me importaba—. De todos modos, mi madre no podía acompañarme. Está fuera, podríamos decir que de viaje de negocios. Cogí el tren nocturno y decidí llegar a pie, para saber qué terreno pisaba y... rescatar damiselas en apuros.

Al recordar a qué velocidad había corrido tras de mí y comprender que lo había hecho para salvarme la vida, el enfoque del recuerdo cambió por completo: todos mis miedos se desvanecieron y sonreí.

—¿Por qué vienes a medianoche? A mí me toca pringar por mis padres, pero seguramente tú podrías ir a cualquier otro sitio. A uno mejor. Como... no sé, cualquiera.

Sasuke no pareció saber qué responder. Iba apartando las ramas mientras nos abríamos camino por el bosque para que no me dieran en la cara. Nunca antes me habían despejado el paso.

—Es una historia muy larga.

—No tengo prisa por volver. Además, aún quedan cuatro horas hasta la presentación.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza, pero no apartó la mirada de mí. Había algo indudablemente seductor en ese movimiento, aunque no estaba segura de que él pretendiera producir ese efecto. Tenía un color de ojos casi idéntico al del cielo a medianoche.

—Es que también es una especie de secreto.

—Sé guardar secretos. Es decir, tú vas a mantener en secreto este asunto por mí, ¿no? Me refiero a lo de salir corriendo y morirme de miedo...

—No se lo contaré a nadie. —Al cabo de unos segundos de vacilación, Sasuke acabó sincerándose—. Hace unos ciento cincuenta años un antepasado mío intentó entrar en el internado. Podría decirse que suspendió. —Sasuke se echó a reír, y fue como si la luz del sol hubiera irrumpido entre los árboles—. Por eso depende de mí «limpiar el honor de la familia».

—No es justo. No deberías tener que tomar todas tus decisiones en función de lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer.

—No todas, me dejan elegir los calcetines.

Sonreí cuando se subió la pernera para enseñarme el calcetín a rombos que asomaba por encima de la pesada bota negra.

—¿Por qué suspendieron a tu retatara lo que sea?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

—Se batió en duelo la primera semana.

—¿Un duelo? Venga, ¿alguien insultó su honor? —Intenté recordar lo que había aprendido sobre los duelos en las novelas y las películas románticas. Lo que estaba claro es que la historia de Sasuke era definitivamente mucho más interesante que la mía—. ¿O fue por una chica?

—Pues tendría que haber aprovechado muy bien el tiempo para conocer a una chica en los primeros días de escuela.

Sasuke se detuvo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que era el primer día de clase y él ya había conocido a una. Sentí un impulso, como si algo tirara físicamente de mí hacia él, pero en ese momento Sasuke volvió la cabeza y clavó la mirada en las torres de Medianoche que se veían entre las ramas de los pinos. Fue como si el edificio lo hubiera ofendido.

—Pudo haber sido por cualquier cosa. Entonces se batían en duelo a la mínima de cambio. Según la leyenda familiar, empezó el otro tipo, aunque la verdad es que da igual. Lo que importa es que sobrevivió, pero no sin antes romper una de las vidrieras del vestíbulo.

—Ah, claro, hay una con cristales transparentes y no sabía por qué.

—Ahora ya lo sabes. Desde entonces, Medianoche le cerró las puertas a mí familia.

—Hasta ahora.

—Hasta ahora —convino—. Y no me importa. Creo que aquí aprenderé muchas cosas, pero eso no significa que me tenga que gustar lo que veo.

—Pues yo no estoy segura de que me guste nada —le confesé. «Salvo tú», añadió una vocecilla interior, que se había envalentonado de repente.

Fue como si Sasuke pudiera oír esa voz, porque hubo algo perturbador en el modo en que se volvió para mirarme. Debería parecer el típico chico estadounidense, con esos rasgos tan marcados y el uniforme del colegio, pero no era así. Durante mi huida y en los momentos posteriores, cuando él creía que estábamos intentando salvar la vida, había percibido algo salvaje acechando bajo esa fachada.

—Me gustan las gárgolas, la montaña y el aire puro. Eso es todo.

—¿Te gustan las gárgolas?

—Me gusta que los monstruos sean más pequeños que yo.

—No me lo había planteado nunca de ese modo.

Habíamos llegado al linde de los prados. El sol brillaba con fuerza y tuve la sensación de que la escuela despertaba y se preparaba para recibir a los alumnos y engullirlos a través de la abovedada entrada de piedra.

—Le tengo pavor —confesé.

—Todavía no es demasiado tarde para salir corriendo, Hinata —dijo con toda tranquilidad.

—No quiero salir corriendo, pero tampoco quiero estar rodeada de extraños. Cuando estoy con gente que no conozco soy incapaz de hablar, de actuar con normalidad o de ser yo misma... ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Pues a mí me parece que no has tenido muchos problemas para hablar conmigo.

Parpadeé, sorprendida. Sasuke tenía razón. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Contigo... Supongo que... Creo que me asustaste tanto que se me pasó el miedo de golpe —balbucí.

—Eh, pues si funciona.

—Sí. —Sin embargo, tuve la sensación de que había algo más. Los extraños seguían dándome pánico, pero él no era un extraño. Había dejado de serlo en cuanto comprendí que había intentado salvarme la vida. Tenía la sensación de conocer a Sasuke desde siempre, como si hubiera estado esperando su llegada durante años—. Debo volver antes de que mis padres se den cuenta de que no estoy.

—No dejes que te sermoneen.

—No lo harán.

Sasuke no parecía tan seguro, pero asintió y se alejó. Se perdió entre las sombras mientras yo entraba en un cerco de luz.

—Nos vemos por aquí.

Levanté la mano para decirle adiós, pero Sasuke ya se había ido. Había desaparecido sigilosamente en el bosque.

* * *

 **gracias por leer nos vemos despues dejen review para saber si les ha gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2 la tortura comienza

**hola aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia llena de misterio, espero la disfruten y dejen review lo quiero**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Volvía a ascender la larga escalera de caracol hasta llegar al último piso de la torre, todavía temblorosa a causa de la descarga de adrenalina. Esta vez no me molesté en no hacer ruido. Dejé resbalar al suelo la bandolera que llevaba al hombro y me desplomé en el sofá. Me habían quedado unas cuantas hojas enredadas en el pelo y empecé a quitármelas.

—¿Hinata? —Mi madre salió de su dormitorio, anudándose el cinturón de la bata. Me sonrió somnolienta—. ¿Has madrugado para ir a dar un paseo, corazón?

—Sí —contesté, con un suspiro. Ya no valía la pena montar una escena dramática.

Mi padre salió a continuación y la abrazó por detrás.

—No puedo creer que nuestra niñita ya esté en la Academia Medianoche.

—El tiempo pasa tan rápido... —se lamentó mi madre con un suspiro—. Cuanto mayor te haces, más rápido pasa.

Mi padre sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

Refunfuñé. Siempre decían lo mismo y habíamos convertido en una especie de broma el fastidio que me producía. Las sonrisas de mis padres se ensancharon.

«Parecen muy jóvenes para ser tus padres», solía comentar la gente de mi pueblo, aunque lo que en realidad querían decir era «demasiado guapos». En ambos casos era cierto.

El cabello de mi madre tenía un tono azulado y el de mi padre era castaño. Mi padre era de estatura media, pero musculoso y robusto, mientras que mi madre era más bien pequeñita. La cara de mi madre era perfecta y ovalada, como un camafeo antiguo, mientras que mi padre tenía una mandíbula cuadrada y una nariz que parecía haber participado en más de una pelea de juventud, aunque en su rostro hacía un buen efecto. En cuanto a mí... Mi cabello tenía una tonalidad negra azulada que solo podía describirse así: y mi piel era tan blanca que padecía de una palidez más mortuoria que antigua lo único que me gustaba es que había heredado los ojos de mi padre color perla con tono lila aunque en mi no se vieran tan bien. Allí donde mi ADN podría haber girado a la derecha, había dado un brusco viraje a la izquierda. Mis padres me decían que me convertiría en una mujer muy guapa, pero eso es lo que suelen decir todos los padres.

—Vamos a darte algo de desayunar —dijo mi madre, dirigiéndose a la cocina—. ¿O ya has tomado algo?

—No, todavía no.

Caí en la cuenta de que no habría sido una mala idea haber comido algo antes de mi gran escapada, me rugían las tripas. Si Sasuke no me hubiera detenido, en esos momentos estaría vagando por el bosque con un hambre de lobo y con una larga caminata hasta Riverton por delante. Menudo plan de fuga.

En ese instante, me vino a la mente la imagen de Sasuke abalanzándose sobre mí y los dos rodando entre la hierba y las hojas. Me había dado un susto de muerte y me estremecí al recordarlo, aunque ahora por razones bien distintas.

—Hinata—Mi padre parecía muy serio y lo miré con sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Acaso había adivinado lo que estaba pensando? Enseguida comprendí que estaba volviéndome paranoica, aunque era indudable que mi padre no sonreía cuando se sentó a mi lado—. Sé que no es lo que más deseas, pero Medianoche es importante para ti.

Era el mismo tipo de charla que me daba cuando era pequeña antes de tener que tragarme el jarabe para la tos.

—No quiero volver a tener esta conversación ahora.

—Hiashi, déjala en paz. —Mi madre me tendió un vaso antes de regresar a la cocina, donde había algo friéndose en una sartén—. Además, como no espabilemos, vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión del profesorado previa a la presentación.

Mi padre consultó la hora y rezongó.

—¿Por qué ponen estas cosas tan pronto? Como si a alguien le apeteciera bajar ahí abajo a estas horas.

—Cuánta razón tienes —murmuró ella.

Para ellos, cualquier hora antes del mediodía era demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, habían trabajado de profesores desde que yo tenía memoria, sin olvidar ni un solo día su larga contienda con las ocho de la mañana.

Acabaron de prepararse mientras me tomaba el desayuno, me gastaron unas cuantas bromas con intención de animarme y me dejaron sola sentada a la mesa. Pues bueno. Bastante después de que bajaran la escalera y las manecillas del reloj se arrastraran sigilosas hacia la hora de la presentación, yo seguía en la silla. Creo que intentaba convencerme de que, mientras no me acabara el desayuno, no tendría que ir a conocer a todas esas personas nuevas.

El hecho de que Sasuke estuviera entre ellas —una cara amiga, un protector— ayudaba un poco. Aunque no mucho.

Finalmente, cuando fue obvio que no podía posponerlo más, entré en mi habitación y me puse el uniforme de Medianoche. Odiaba el uniforme; nunca había tenido que llevarlo. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo fue que, al entrar en mi dormitorio, volví a recordar la extraña pesadilla que había tenido esa noche.

Una camisa blanca almidonada.

 _Espinas arañándome la piel, azotándome, animándome a regresar._

Una falda roja plisada.

 _Pétalos abarquillándose y ennegreciéndose, como si ardieran en medio de una hoguera._

Un jersey gris con el escudo de Medianoche.

 _Vale, ¿no es esta una buena ocasión para dejar de ser una morbosa sin remedio? ¿Como ya, por ejemplo?_

Decidida a comportarme como una adolescente normal y corriente, al menos el primer día de clase, me miré en el espejo. El uniforme no me quedaba precisamente mal, aunque tampoco de muerte. Me hice una coleta, me sacudí una ramita que antes se me había pasado por alto y decidí no darle más vueltas: ya estaba preparada.

La gárgola seguía mirándome con insistencia, como si se preguntara cómo era posible que alguien pudiera tener esa pinta. O tal vez se estuviera burlando por el estrepitoso fracaso de mi plan. Al menos ya no tendría que mirar su horripilante cara. Me puse derecha y salí de mi dormitorio... por última vez: dejaba de pertenecerme desde ese momento en adelante.

Había estado viviendo en el internado con mis padres el último mes, por lo que había tenido tiempo para explorar la escuela de arriba abajo: desde el gran vestíbulo hasta las aulas magnas de la planta baja, que después se dividían en dos torres enormes. Los chicos vivían en la torre norte con parte del profesorado, y además había un par de habitaciones que olían a moho y estaban llenas de archivadores, donde por lo visto iban a parar todos los expedientes. Las chicas se alojaban en la torre sur, junto al resto de las estancias del profesorado, incluidas las de mi familia. Las plantas superiores del edificio principal, sobre el gran vestíbulo, albergaban las aulas y la biblioteca. Con el tiempo, habían ampliado y hecho adiciones a Medianoche, por lo que no todas las secciones compartían el mismo estilo o guardaban perfecta simetría con el resto. Había algunos pasillos serpenteantes que no conducían a ninguna parte. Desde la habitación de mí torre estudiaba el tejado, un manto de retazos de arcos, tabillas y estilos diferentes. Había aprendido a moverme por el edificio y sus alrededores, era el único modo en que me sentiría preparada para afrontar lo que vendría a continuación.

Volví a bajar los escalones. Daba igual las veces que hubiera hecho ese camino, siempre tenía la sensación de que caería rodando por la desgastada escalera hasta el último peldaño. Mira que eres tonta preocupándote por pesadillas con flores marchitas o por caerte por la escalera, me dije. Me aguardaba algo bastante más terrorífico.

Llegué abajo y salí al vestíbulo. Esa misma mañana, más temprano, todo estaba en silencio, como en una catedral. En esos momentos, estaba abarrotado de gente y sus voces resonaban por todas partes. A pesar del bullicio, tuve la sensación de que mis pasos retumbaban en la sala porque varias personas se volvieron hacia mí a la vez; era como si todo el mundo se hubiera vuelto a mirar al intruso, como si llevara colgada al cuello una señal de neón que dijera: LA NUEVA.

Los alumnos, reunidos en corros demasiado apretados para que pudiera entrar un recién llegado, volvieron rápidamente sus vivos ojos oscuros hacia mí. Fue como si incluso pudieran sentir el aleteo aterrado de mi corazón. Todos me parecían igual, no de una manera clara y precisa, sino por la perfección que compartían. A todas las chicas les brillaba el pelo, ya lo llevaran suelto sobre los hombros o recogido en un pulcro moño. Todos los chicos parecían seguros de sí mismos y vigorosos, con sonrisas que les servían de máscaras. Todo el mundo vestía el uniforme: jerséis, faldas, chaquetas y pantalones en todas las variaciones posibles: grises, rojas, a cuadros, negros. Todos llevaban el escudo del cuervo bordado y lo lucían como si fuera el blasón de su familia. Todos derrochaban seguridad, superioridad y desdén. Sentí el calor que desprendía allí de pie, en la periferia de la estancia, cambiando de un pie a otro, incómoda.

Nadie me saludó.

El murmullo general volvió a imponerse de inmediato. Por lo visto, las chicas nuevas desgarbadas no merecían más que unos instantes de atención. Tenía las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, porque era obvio que ya había hecho algo mal, aunque no conseguía imaginar qué podría ser. ¿O acaso habían sentido, igual que yo, que en realidad no iba a encajar allí?

Me pregunté dónde estaría Sasuke. Alargué el cuello, buscándolo entre la multitud. Creía poder enfrentarme a todo aquello si Sasuke estaba a mi lado. Tal vez era una tontería albergar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia un chico a quien apenas conocía, pero me daba igual. Sasuke tenía que estar por alguna parte, aunque no consiguiera encontrarlo. Me sentía completamente sola en medio de toda esa gente.

A medida que iba bordeando la estancia hacia un rincón, empecé a fijarme en que había otros alumnos en la misma situación que yo o, al menos, que también eran nuevos. Un chico castaño con moreno de playa, y ojos increíblemente castaños llevaba la ropa tan arrugada que daba la impresión de haber dormido con ella puesta, aunque precisamente allí no parecía que ir superinformal fuera a hacerte ganar puntos. Debajo de la chaqueta, aunque encima del jersey, llevaba abierta una camisa hawaiana de colores tan chillones que se desgañitaban en la penumbra de Medianoche. También había una chica de cabello castaño y lo llevaba en dos conguitos. El peinado de pelo no era desenfadado y juvenil, sino que daba la impresión de habérselo hecho a la carrera. El uniforme, dos tallas más grandes, le colgaba de los hombros. Era como si la gente se apartara de ella, como si los repeliera un campo de energía. Como si fuera invisible. Le habían colgado el sambenito de insignificante incluso antes de la primera clase.

¿Que cómo podía estar tan segura? Pues porque también me había ocurrido a mí. Estaba atrapada en la periferia de la multitud, apabullada por el barullo, intimidada por el vestíbulo de piedra y tan perdida como pudiera estarse.

—¡Atención!

La voz retumbante quebró el bullicio y lo redujo a silencio. Todos nos volvimos a la vez hacia el extremo del gran vestíbulo, donde la señora Tsunade, la directora, había subido al estrado.

Era una mujer alta, de abundante cabello rubio que llevaba recogido en dos coletas bajas. Me resultó imposible adivinar su edad. Llevaba una blusa que dejaba ver su enormes pechos sin embargo a pesar del escote aún era de época. Si consideras que la severidad es sinónimo de belleza, no habría nadie más atractivo que ella. La había conocido cuando mis padres y yo nos instalamos en los alojamientos del profesorado, y ya entonces me había intimidado un poco, aunque me obligué a recordar que apenas la conocía.

En cualquier caso, en esos momentos parecía más imponente aún. Al ver con qué inmediatez y facilidad imponía el orden en aquella sala llena de gente —la misma que me había excluido de mutuo y tácito acuerdo antes de darme la oportunidad de que se me ocurriera algo que decir—, comprendí por primera vez que la señora Tsunade tenía poder. Y no se trataba del poder que acompaña de manera inherente al cargo de directora, sino al poder real, al innato.

—Bienvenidos a Medianoche —dijo, abriendo las manos en un gesto de acogida. Tenía las uñas largas y traslúcidas—. Algunos de ustedes ya han estado aquí antes. Otros habrán oído hablar acerca de la Academia Medianoche durante años, tal vez a sus familias, y se habrán preguntado si alguna vez entrarían en nuestra escuela. Este año, además, también contamos con un nuevo tipo de estudiantes, resultado de un cambio en la política de admisión. Creemos que ha llegado el momento de que nuestros alumnos conozcan un mayor abanico de gente de orígenes variopintos y, de este modo, prepararlos mejor para el mundo que les espera al otro lado de las paredes de nuestra institución. Todos tenemos mucho que aprender de estos otros estudiantes, y estoy segura de que los tratarán con el respeto que se merecen.

Para el caso, ya podría haber pintado con aerosol en gigantescas letras rojas: ALGUNOS DE VOSOTROS NO ENCAJÁIS AQUÍ. La «nueva política de admisiones» era sin duda la responsable de la presencia del surfista y la chica del pelo con chongos. Por lo visto, ni siquiera se los consideraba «verdaderos» alumnos de Medianoche, sino que únicamente representaban una experiencia educativa para los alumnos «legítimos».

Yo no formaba parte de la nueva política. Si no hubiera sido por mis padres, no habría estado allí. En otras palabras: ni siquiera era lo bastante diferente a ellos para que me consideraran uno de los marginados.

—En Medianoche no tratamos a nuestros alumnos como si fueran niños. —La señora Tsunade no se dirigía a nadie en concreto, sino que parecía limitarse a otear por encima de todos con una especie de mirada distante que, sin embargo, abarcaba todo lo que entraba dentro de su campo de visión—. Han venido aquí a aprender a manejarse como adultos del siglo XXI, y así es como se espera que se comporten. Sin embargo, eso no significa que Medianoche carezca de normas. La posición que ocupamos nos exige mantener la más estricta de las disciplinas. Esperamos mucho de ustedes.

No comentó cuáles serían las repercusiones en el caso de saltarse las normas, pero mucho me temía que los castigos solo serían el aperitivo.

Me sudaban las manos. Estaba cada vez más sonrojada y tenía la impresión de que llamaba la atención como una bengala. Me había prometido ser fuerte y no permitir que la gente me intimidara, pero las palabras se las lleva el viento. Los altos techos y las paredes del gran vestíbulo parecían cerrarse sobre mí. Incluso sentí que empezaba a quedarme sin aire.

Mi madre se las arregló para llamar mi atención sin hacerme ningún gesto ni llamarme por mi nombre, como suelen hacer las madres. Mis padres estaban en uno de los extremos de la hilera de profesores esperando a que los presentaran y ambos me sonrieron con confianza. Querían verme disfrutar del momento.

Esa esperanza infundada fue lo que colmó el vaso. Ya era bastante duro tener que combatir el miedo para encima verme obligada a enfrentarme a su decepción.

—Las clases empezarán mañana —concluyó la señora Tsunade—. Por hoy, instálense en sus habitaciones, preséntense a sus compañeros, paséense por las instalaciones. Contamos con que estén preparados. Es un placer tenerles aquí y esperamos que sepan aprovechar su estancia en Medianoche.

La sala estalló en aplausos y la señora Tsunade los agradeció con una leve sonrisa y una caída de ojos, un parpadeo lento y satisfecho como el de un gato bien alimentado. A continuación, el murmullo generalizado volvió a imponerse en la habitación, más bullicioso que antes. Solo había una persona con la que me apeteciera hablar y estaba claro que esa podría ser la única persona a la que tal vez le interesara hablar conmigo.

Rodeé toda la sala manteniendo la espalda siempre pegada a la pared. Lo busqué entre la multitud con desesperación, anhelando atisbar un destello del cabello azabache de Sasuke, sus anchas espaldas o esos ojos negros. Si yo lo buscaba y él me buscaba a mí, tarde o temprano teníamos que encontrarnos. A pesar del pánico que me provocaban las masificaciones de gente, y de mi tendencia a exagerarlas, sabía que solo había unos doscientos alumnos en aquel lugar.

Me dije que Sasuke sobresaldría, que no era como los demás: frío, pedante y vanidoso. Sin embargo, enseguida comprendí lo equivocada que estaba. Sasuke no era pedante, pero compartía el mismo aspecto: rasgos bellos y definidos, el mismo cuerpo de perfectas proporciones y la misma... en fin, la misma perfección. No destacaría demasiado en medio de aquellas personas tan perfectas porque en realidad formaba parte de ellas.

A diferencia de mí.

A medida que profesores y alumnos se dispersaban, el gentío fue menguando poco a poco. Me quedé deambulando por allí hasta que casi fui la única que quedó en el gran vestíbulo. Estaba convencida de que Sasuke vendría a buscarme. El sabía lo asustada que estaba y se sentía responsable por haberme asustado aún más. ¿Es que ni siquiera querría saludarme?

Sin embargo, no apareció. Al final tuve que aceptar que lo había juzgado mal y eso significaba que no me quedaba más remedio que ir a conocer a mi compañera de habitación.

Subí los escalones de piedra lentamente. Mis zapatos nuevos de suelas duras repiqueteaban contra el suelo y mis pasos resonaban con gran escándalo. Lo que me hubiera apetecido era seguir subiendo hasta la última planta y dirigirme derecha al alojamiento para el profesorado de mis padres, pero sabía que me enviarían escalera abajo de inmediato en cuanto abriera la puerta. Tenía tiempo de sobra para recoger mis cosas y mudarme definitivamente después de comer. Por el momento, la primera prioridad era «instalarme».

Intenté mirarlo por el lado positivo. Tal vez la escuela intimidara a mi compañera de habitación tanto como a mí. Seguramente las cosas serían más sencillas si me tocara convivir con otra «marginada». Iba a ser una tortura tener que vivir con una extraña, verme obligada a compartir el mismo espacio con alguien a quien no conocía, incluso de noche, aunque esperaba que se me acabara pasando. Ni en mis mejores sueños imaginaba hacer amistad con nadie.

En el impreso ponía «Ino Yamanaka». Intenté relacionar el nombre con la chica que recordaba, pero no le pegaba, aunque, ¿quién podía saberlo?

Abrí la puerta y descubrí, con el alma en los pies, que el nombre de mi compañera le iba como anillo al dedo. No era ninguna marginada. En realidad era la mismísima personificación del prototipo Medianoche.

El cutis de Ino tenía la tonalidad de un río al amanecer, una piel exquisitamente, y llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta dejando uno de sus ojos cubierto por su flequillo y dejaba a la vista sus pendientes de perla y un esbelto cuello. Estaba sentada delante del tocador y me miró mientras ordenaba cuidadosamente sus botes de laca de uñas.

—Así que tú eres Hinata—dijo. Ni apretones de manos, ni abrazos, solo el tintineo de los botes de laca de uñas contra el tocador: rosa pálido, coral, melón, blanco—. No eres como esperaba.

Miles de gracias.

—Lo mismo digo.

Ino ladeó la cabeza y me escudriñó con la mirada. Me pregunté si ya nos odiábamos. Alzó una mano con una manicura perfecta y empezó a dejar claros varios puntos contando con los dedos.

—Puedes ponerte mi perfume, pero no las joyas ni la ropa. —No mencionó el caso contrario, pero era bastante evidente que en la vida se le pasaría por la cabeza—. En principio estudiaré casi siempre en la biblioteca, pero si quieres trabajar aquí, dímelo y hablaré con mis amigas en otro lugar. Si me ayudas en las asignaturas que se te den bien, haré lo mismo por mi parte. Estoy segura de que ambas podemos aprender muchas cosas la una de la otra. ¿Alguna objeción?

—Todo perfecto.

—De acuerdo. Nos llevaremos bien.

Creo que me habría dejado mucho más patidifusa si Ino hubiera fingido una falsa amistad de buenas a primeras. Por decirlo finamente, me quedó bastante claro que a Ino no le gustaba andarse por las ramas.

—Me alegro —dije—. Sé que somos... diferentes.

Ni siquiera se molestó en protestar.

—Tus padres son profesores de la escuela, ¿no?

—Sí, ya veo que las noticias vuelan.

—Te irá bien. Cuidarán de ti.

Intenté agradecérselo con una sonrisa, rezando para que tuviera razón.

—¿Ya has estado antes en Medianoche?

—No, es la primera vez —contestó Ino, como si cambiar por completo de vida fuera para ella tan sencillo como calzarse un par de zapatos de diseño recién comprados—. Es preciosa, ¿no crees?

Me guardé mi opinión sobre el estilo arquitectónico del edificio.

—Pero has dicho que tenías amigas aquí.

—Sí, claro. —Su sonrisa era tan etérea como todo lo relacionado con ella, desde el brillo amelocotonado de sus labios hasta el perfume y los botes de laca de uñas cuidadosamente ordenados en el tocador—. Sakura y yo nos conocimos en Suiza el invierno pasado. Con Karin hice amistad cuando estuve en París. Y Hanabi y yo pasamos un verano juntas en el Caribe. ¿Fue en Santo Tomás? Igual fue en Jamaica. No lo recuerdo bien.

Mi pueblo de mala muerte me pareció más soso que nunca.

—Ah, entonces vosotros... soléis moveros en los mismos círculos.

—Más o menos. —Un poco tarde, Ino pareció darse cuenta de lo incómoda que me sentía—. También acabarán siendo los tuyos.

—Ojalá estuviera tan segura como tú.

—Ya lo verás. — Ino vivía en un mundo en que los veranos interminables en los trópicos estaban al alcance de todos. Me fue imposible imaginar que algún día formara parte de aquello—. ¿Conoces a alguien de aquí? Además de a tus padres, claro.

—Solo a la gente que he conocido esta mañana.

Lo que sumaba la apabullante cantidad de dos personas: Sasuke e Ino.

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer amistades —aseguró Ino con decisión, siguiendo con la distribución de sus cosas: pañuelos de seda de color marfil, medias de tonalidad marrón o gris paloma. ¿Dónde pensaba lucir esas cosas tan elegantes? Tal vez para Ino era inimaginable viajar sin ellas—. Me han dicho que Medianoche es el lugar perfecto donde conocer hombres.

—¿Conocer hombres?

—¿Sales con alguien?

Iba a hablarle de Sasuke, pero me detuve. No sé qué había ocurrido entre nosotros en el bosque, pero estaba segura de que significaba algo; sin embargo, lo que sentía me resultaba demasiado nuevo para compartirlo.

—No dejé ningún novio en mi pueblo —me limité a responder.

Conocía a todos los chicos del instituto desde que era pequeña y todavía los recordaba con sus juegos de construcciones o emplastándome plastilina en el pelo, el tipo de cosas que conseguía impedirle a una tener alguna mínima inclinación romántica por alguno de ellos.

—Novio... —repitió Ino, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, como si la palabra le hubiera sorprendido por su candidez.

No obstante, no se estaba burlando de mí. Desde su punto de vista, yo era demasiado joven e inexperta como para tomarme en serio.

—¿Ino? Soy Sakura. —La chica llamó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que la abría, convencida de que sería bienvenida.

Era incluso más guapa que Ino: cabello de un llamativo color rosa que le llegaba al hombro y esos labios carnosos que yo solo había visto en las jóvenes aspirantes a estrella de la televisión que podían permitirse cosas como el colágeno. La misma falda que a mí me colgaba hasta las rodillas sin gracia alguna, hacía que sus piernas parecieran kilométricas.

—Oh, tu habitación es mucho mejor que la mía. ¡Me encanta!

Todas las habitaciones venían siendo prácticamente iguales: un dormitorio lo bastante grande para dar cabida a dos personas, camas blancas de hierro colado y tocadores de madera tallada a cada lado. Nuestra ventana daba justo a uno de los árboles que crecían cerca de Medianoche, pero por lo demás, no conseguí adivinar qué tenía nuestra habitación de especial. Hasta que caí en la cuenta de algo.

—Estamos más cerca de los lavabos —dije.

Sakura e Ino me miraron fijamente, como si hubiera dicho una grosería. ¿Acaso eran demasiado finas para admitir que necesitábamos lavabos?

—Eh... Nunca he compartido el baño —me excusé, incómoda—. Es decir, con mis padres sí, pero no con... No sé, seremos como doce o así por cada baño, ¿no? Esto será una locura por las mañanas.

Les había llegado el turno de darme la razón y quejarse, solidarizándose conmigo; sin embargo, Sakura siguió mirándome con curiosidad, concentrada. Me dije que era normal que me mirara con extrañeza, pero hubiera preferido que dijera algo. Sus ojos entrecerrados parecían amenazadores, bastante más que los de la mayoría de los extraños.

—Esta noche vamos a salir a los prados —dijo, dirigiéndose a Ino, no a mí—. A cenar. Podría decirse que en plan picnic.

Se suponía que los alumnos debían comer en sus dormitorios. Estaba visto que se trataba de una «tradición», era como se hacía antaño, antes de que se hubieran inventado los comedores, y las familias enviaban paquetes con que complementar la asignación espartana de verduras que recibía cada dormitorio semanalmente. Eso significaba que tendría que aprender a cocinar en el microondas que mis padres me habían comprado. Era obvio que Ino estaba muy por encima de esos problemas tan mundanos.

—No suena mal. ¿Qué te parece, Hinata?

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada. Por lo visto no se trataba de una invitación abierta.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a cenar con mis padres —me disculpé—. De todos modos, gracias por preguntar.

Los exuberantes labios de Sakura adoptaron una mueca casi perversa al fruncirlos en una sonrisita.

—¿Todavía te gusta pasar el rato con mami y papi? ¿Es que te dan el biberón?

—¡Sakura! —la reprendió Ino, aunque estaba segura de que también le había hecho gracia.

—Tienes que ver la habitación de Karin. —Sakura empezó a empujar a Ino hacia la puerta—. Es oscura y espantosa. Dice que para el caso podrían haberle dado unas mazmorras.

Salieron juntas y el frágil vínculo que pudiera haberse establecido entre Ino y yo quedó truncado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus risas resonaron en el pasillo. Con las mejillas encendidas, abandoné mi dormitorio de inmediato, salí al vestíbulo de la residencia y subí corriendo al apartamento y refugio de mis padres.

Para mi sorpresa, me dejaron entrar sin armarme un escándalo. Ni siquiera me preguntaron por qué llegaba tan pronto. Al contrario, mi madre me dio un fuerte abrazo y mi padre me dijo:

—Ve a echarle un vistazo al equipaje que te hemos hecho, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía te quedan cosas por recoger, pero hemos adelantado trabajo.

Les estaba tan agradecida que me habría echado a llorar. Entré en mi habitación, ansiosa por encontrar un poco de paz y tranquilidad en un lugar seguro.

Solo quedaban unas cuantas prendas de abrigo colgadas en el armario. Todo lo demás lo habían embutido en el viejo baúl de cuero de mi padre. Le eché un rápido vistazo a mi neceser y vi maquillaje, pasadores para el pelo, champú y todo lo demás cuidadosamente colocado. La mayoría de mis libros se quedarían allí, tenía demasiados para las escasas estanterías de nuestro dormitorio. Sin embargo, había separado mis preferidos para meterlos en la maleta: Jane Eyre, Cumbres borrascosas y mis libros de astronomía. En una de las almohadas, sobre la cama hecha, había varias cosas con que decorar las paredes de mi nuevo dormitorio, como postales que mis amigos me habían enviado a lo largo de los años y algunos mapas estelares que tenía colgados en nuestra antigua casa. Sin embargo, también había algo nuevo en la habitación, algo con lo que mis padres pretendían asegurarme que este también seguía siendo mi hogar: una pequeña lámina enmarcada de _El beso_ , de Klimt. Hacía unos meses la había visto en un escaparate y les había dicho lo mucho que me gustaba. Por lo visto me la habían comprado para entregármela a modo de regalo sorpresa el primer día de escuela.

Al principio simplemente me sentí agradecida por el regalo, pero luego no pude dejar de mirar la lámina ni sacudirme de encima la sensación de que nunca me había detenido a mirarla de veras.

 _El beso_ era una de mis obras preferidas. Klimt siempre me había gustado desde que mi madre me enseñó por primera vez sus libros de arte. Era sorprendente cómo conseguía los dorados de los segmentos y las líneas, y me gustaba la belleza de esos rostros pálidos que asomaban en las imágenes caleidoscópicas que creaba. Sin embargo, de repente la lámina había cobrado otro significado. Nunca había prestado demasiada atención al modo en que la pareja se abrazaba: el hombre se inclinaba hacia ella, desde lo alto, como si una fuerza inexorable lo empujara hacia la mujer. Ella tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, como en un desvanecimiento, abandonándose a la fuerza de la gravedad. Los labios resaltaban sobre la palidez de la piel ruborizada. No obstante, lo más bello de todo era que el fondo rutilante había dejado de parecer algo ajeno al hombre y la mujer, era como si se tratara de una cálida y densa bruma que su amor hacía visible y que convertía en oro el mundo que los rodeaba.

El cabello del hombre era más claro que el de Sasuke, pero de todos modos estaba intentando imaginarlo en el cuadro. Sentí las mejillas encendidas, había vuelto a ruborizarme, aunque con un rubor distinto.

Regresé a la realidad de golpe: era como si me hubiera quedado dormida y hubiera empezado a soñar. Me arreglé el pelo rápidamente y respiré hondo un par de veces. En ese momento oí el String of Pearls de Glenn Miller en el equipo de música. Cuando sonaba jazz era señal de que mi padre estaba de buen humor.

Sonreí a mi pesar. Al menos a uno de nosotros le gustaba la Academia Medianoche.

Ya casi era hora de comer cuando por fin acabé de hacer la maleta y salí al comedor, donde todavía sonaba la música. Me encontré a mis padres bailando abrazados, haciendo el tonto: mi padre fruncía los labios en una mueca que supuestamente debía hacerle parecer seductor y mi madre se sujetaba el borde de la falda negra con una mano.

Mi padre la hizo girar entre sus brazos y luego la inclinó hacia atrás. Mi madre ladeó la cabeza casi hasta el suelo, sonriendo y me vio.

—Ya estás aquí, corazón —dijo, todavía boca abajo. Mi padre la enderezó—. ¿Ya has acabado de hacer la maleta?

—Sí. Gracias por echarme una mano. Y por la lámina, es preciosa.

Se sonrieron, aliviados de haberme hecho al menos un poquitito feliz.

—Menudo festín que te ha preparado tu madre. —Mi padre hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la mesa—. Esta vez se ha superado.

Mi madre no solía cocinar grandes platos, por lo que era evidente que se trataba de una ocasión especial. Había preparado mis favoritos, más de lo que podría comer nunca de una sentada. Me había saltado la comida, así que descubrí que estaba muriéndome de hambre, razón por la que mis padres tuvieron que entretenerse el uno al otro durante la primera parte de la cena. El apetito voraz me impidió colar ni una sola palabra con la boca tan llena.

—La señora Tsunade dijo que por fin habían acabado de reacondicionar los laboratorios —dijo mi padre entre sorbo y sorbo—. Espero encontrar el momento de echarles un vistazo antes que los alumnos, no fuera a ser que el equipo sea tan moderno que no sepa utilizarlo.

—Por eso enseño historia —contestó mi madre—. El pasado no cambia, solo se alarga.

—¿Os tendré de profesores? —pregunté, con la boca llena.

—Con la boca llena no se habla —me reprendió mi padre de manera automática—. Tendrás que esperar a mañana, como los demás.

—Ah, vale.

No era propio de él cortarme de esa manera y me quedé un poco desconcertada.

—Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a no darte demasiada información extra —se explicó mi madre con delicadeza—. Cuantas más cosas tengas en común con el resto de los alumnos, tanto mejor.

No lo dijo con mala fe, pero me sentí herida.

—¿Y con quién se supone que he de tener cosas en común de todos lo que estudian aquí? ¿Con los chicos de Medianoche cuyas familias estudian en esta escuela desde hace siglos? ¿Con los marginados que encajan aquí aún menos que yo? ¿A qué grupo se supone que debo parecerme?

—Hinata, sé razonable —dijo mi padre, con un suspiro—. No vale la pena volver a discutirlo.

Ya era demasiado tarde para soltarlo, pero no pude remediarlo.

—Sí, ya lo sé, hemos venido aquí «por mi propio bien». ¿Se puede saber qué bien va a hacerme abandonar mi hogar y a mis amigos? Vuelve a explicármelo porque no acabo de entenderlo.

Mi madre cubrió mi mano con la suya.

—Es bueno para ti porque puede decirse que nunca has salido de Suna, porque apenas te alejabas del barrio si no te obligábamos nosotros y porque los cuatro amigos que tenías no iban a durarte toda la vida.

Tenía razón y yo lo sabía.

Mi padre se quitó las gafas.

—Debes aprender a adaptarte a los cambios y hacerte más independiente. Tal vez sea lo más importante que tu madre y yo podamos enseñarte. No puedes seguir siendo nuestra niñita para siempre, Hinata, por mucho que nos pese. Creemos que esta es la mejor manera que hay de prepararte para la persona en que vas a convertirte.

—¿Queréis dejar de fingir que todo esto tiene que ver con madurar? —protesté—. No es por eso y lo sabéis. Se trata de lo que vosotros queréis para mí y estáis decididos a saliros con la vuestra tanto si me gusta como si no.

Me levanté y me aparté de la mesa. En vez de meterme en mi habitación en busca de mi sudadera, cogí la chaqueta de punto de mi madre que había colgada en el perchero y me la puse. A pesar de que apenas estábamos en otoño, en los terrenos de la escuela hacía frío cuando se ponía el sol.

Mis padres no me preguntaron a dónde iba. Era una vieja norma: aquel que estuviera a punto de enfadarse tenía que hacer una pausa en medio de la discusión, salir a dar una vuelta y luego volver y decir lo que tuviera que decir. Por muy disgustados que estuviéramos, el paseo siempre funcionaba.

De hecho, fui yo quien creó la regla. Se me ocurrió con nueve años, por eso sabía que el tema de la madurez no era el verdadero problema.

El desasosiego que me producía el mundo que me envolvía, el profundo convencimiento de que no existía un lugar para mí, no tenía nada que ver con ser adolescente. Formaba parte de mí y así había sido siempre. Tal vez siempre sería así.

Mientras paseaba por los alrededores, eché un vistazo en torno a mí, preguntándome si volvería a ver a Sasuke en el bosque. Era una idea tonta, ¿por qué iba a pasarse todo el tiempo fuera?, pero me sentía sola y fui a comprobarlo. No estaba. A mis espaldas, la intimidante Academia Medianoche parecía antes un castillo que un internado. Era fácil imaginar princesas encerradas en sus celdas, príncipes luchando con dragones en las sombras y brujas malvadas sellando las puertas con conjuros. Nunca antes le había encontrado menos sentido a los cuentos de hadas.

El viento cambió de dirección y trajo consigo una ráfaga entramada de voces. Las risas procedían del oeste, cerca del cenador del prado occidental. Estaba claro que se trataba de los que estaban celebrando la comida campestre. Me arrebujé aun más en la chaqueta de punto y me adentré en el bosque, aunque no tomé el camino que se dirigía hacia el este, hacia la carretera, el mismo camino que había hecho esa mañana, sino el del pequeño lago que quedaba al norte.

Era muy tarde y todo estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo, pero disfrutaba con el susurro del viento entre los árboles, el aroma vigorizante de los pinos y el ulular de los búhos, cerca de allí. Llené los pulmones de aire y dejé de pensar en los que estaban de picnic, en Medianoche y en todo lo demás. Me abandoné al momento.

Segundos después, oí unos pasos cerca de mí que me sobresaltaron. Pensé que sería Sasuke, pero se trataba de mi padre, que se acercaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos por el mismo camino que yo había tomado. Sabía dónde encontrarme.

—Esa lechuza está cerca. Qué raro, tendríamos que haberla asustado.

—Seguramente huele una presa. No se irá si cree que puede caerle algo.

Como si quisiera darme la razón, un aleteo veloz estremeció las ramas por encima de nuestras cabezas y la silueta oscura de una lechuza se lanzó en picado hacia el suelo. Unos chillidos espantosos nos convencieron de que un ratoncito o una pequeña ardilla acababa de convertirse en su cena. La lechuza remontó el vuelo demasiado rápido para poder verla. Mi padre y yo nos quedamos mirando. Sabía que debía admirar las dotes de cazadora de la lechuza, pero no pude evitar sentir lástima por el ratón.

—Siento si te he parecido demasiado brusco —se disculpó mi padre—. Eres una joven muy madura y no debería haber sugerido lo contrario.

—No pasa nada. Además, yo también he perdido los estribos. Ya sé que no vale la pena discutir lo de venirnos aquí. Al menos a estas alturas.

Mi padre me sonrió cariñosamente.

—Hinata, ya sabes que tu madre y yo jamás creímos posible que pudiéramos tenerte.

—Ya lo sé.

Por favor, otra vez la charla sobre la «niña milagro» no.

—En cuanto apareciste en nuestras vidas, empezamos a dedicarnos a ti en cuerpo y alma. Tal vez demasiado. Y eso es culpa nuestra, no tuya.

—Papá, por favor. —Adoraba a mi familia, solo nosotros tres ante el mundo—. Te ruego que no hables de ello como si fuera algo malo.

—No, no es eso. —Parecía triste, y por primera vez me pregunté si en realidad a él le gustaba este lugar—. Pero todo cambia, corazón, y cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor que mejor.

—Lo sé... y lo siento, es que todavía estoy haciéndome a la idea. —Me rugieron las tripas y arrugué la nariz—. ¿Pueden volver a calentarme la cena? —pregunté, esperanzada.

—Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tu madre puede haberse encargado ya de eso.

Efectivamente. Pasamos una velada agradable. Decidí que más me valía pasármelo bien mientras pudiera. Tommy Dorsey sustituyó a Glenn Miller y luego le llegó el turno a Ella Fitzgerald. Charlamos y bromeamos sobre cosas sin importancia: películas, programas de televisión y todo eso en lo que mis padres no perderían ni un minuto si no fuera por mí, aunque intentaron bromear sobre la escuela en un par de ocasiones.

—Vas a conocer a gente maravillosa —me prometió mi madre.

Sacudí la cabeza pensando en Sakura. Apenas habían pasado unas horas y ya era una de las personas menos maravillosas que había conocido en toda mi vida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ahora ves el futuro? —me burlé.

—Cariño, no me lo habías dicho. ¿Y qué otras cosas predice la adivina? —preguntó mi padre, levantándose para cambiar el disco. El hombre seguía conservando su colección en vinilo—. Me gustaría oírlo.

Mi madre le siguió el juego y se llevó los dedos a las sienes como una gitana prediciendo el futuro.

—Creo que Hinata conocerá... chicos.

El rostro de Sasuke apareció en mi mente y se me aceleró el pulso. Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Es que mis latidos se oían desde la otra punta de la habitación? Tal vez era eso.

—Pues espero que sean guapos —bromeé.

—Pues yo espero que no demasiado —dijo mi padre, y todos nos echamos a reír: mis padres con ganas, yo tratando de ocultar las mariposillas que revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Me sentía extraña por no hablarles de Sasuke. Siempre les contaba todo lo que sucedía en mi vida. Sin embargo, Sasuke era diferente y hablar de él habría roto el hechizo. Quería que Sasuke siguiera siendo un secreto por el momento, así podía guardármelo para mí sola.

Quería que Sasuke me perteneciera solo a mí.

* * *

 **muchas gracias a quienes lo han leido y ha quienes han dejado review**

bellamita-uchiha

Fher34

kds

gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante en esta y en las otras dos historias si gustan de historias de vampiros estare subiendo una basada en vampire diaries y gracias un abrazo muy fuerte los quiero.

:)


	3. Chapter 3 malos entendidos y aclaracione

**Capítulo 3 malos entendidos y aclaraciones**

 **el pasado no cambia**

 **solo se alarga**

-No te han hecho el uniforme a medida, ¿verdad? —comentó Ino, alisándose la falda mientras nos preparábamos para el primer día de clase.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Las alumnas «legítimas» de Medianoche habían enviado sus uniformes a un sastre para que les metiera a las camisas por aquí o a las faldas por allá y conseguir que quedaran elegantes y favorecedores en vez de ramplones y asexuales. Como el mío.

—No, no se me ocurrió.

—Pues nunca lo olvides —dijo Ino—. La ropa a medida es un mundo a parte. Ninguna mujer debería descuidar su aspecto.

Ya me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba dar consejos y demostrar lo sofisticada e inteligente que era, algo que me habría fastidiado bastante de no ser porque tenía toda la razón del mundo. Lancé un suspiro y seguí con lo mío: intentar que el cabello no me quedara abultado detrás de la cinta. Tarde o temprano vería a Sasuke y quería tener el mejor aspecto posible, o al menos el mejor posible con aquella piltrafa de uniforme.

Después de hacer una larga cola en el gran vestíbulo, recogimos el listado de las asignaturas que nos habían asignado. Nos iban entregando una hoja de papel de uno en uno, tal como se había hecho durante cientos de años. Los alumnos que iban acercándose armaban bastante menos escándalo que los de mi antigua escuela en su misma situación. Parecía que todo el mundo conocía el funcionamiento.

Aunque tal vez lo del silencio solo fueran imaginaciones mías. Era como si mi ansiedad engullera el sonido y lo enmudeciera todo, hasta tal punto que empecé a preguntarme si alguien me oiría en el caso de ponerme a gritar.

Ino no se separó de mí la primera hora, pero solo porque íbamos juntas a la primera clase, la asignatura de Historia estadounidense que impartía mi madre, el único pariente que tendría por profesor. En vez de la clase de Biología de mi padre, un tal profesor Kakashi sería el encargado de darme Química. Me sentía incómoda caminando junto a Ino sin saber qué decir, aunque tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer... hasta que vi a Sasuke. La luz que se colaba a través del cristal escarchado de los pasillos bañaba de bronce su cabello azabache. Al principio creí que nos había visto, pero siguió caminando sin perder paso.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? —le dije a Ino, alejándome de ella. Ino se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba otras amigas con quienes pasear—. Sasuke —lo llamé.

Ni siquiera pareció oírme. No quería ponerme a gritar, así que apreté el paso para darle alcance. Iba en dirección contraria a la mía —por lo visto no estaría en la clase de mi madre—, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de llegar tarde.

—¡Sasuke! —insistí, esta vez más alto.

Se volvió lo justo para ver quién lo llamaba y luego miró a su alrededor, como si le preocupara que alguien nos oyera.

—Eh, ¿qué tal?

¿Dónde estaba mi protector del bosque? El chico que tenía delante no se comportaba como si se preocupara por mí, sino como si no me conociera. Aunque en realidad no me conocía, ¿verdad? Habíamos hablado una sola vez y en el bosque, cuando había intentado salvarme la vida y yo se lo había agradecido haciéndole callar. Solo porque yo creyera que eso era el inicio de algo no significaba que lo fuera.

De hecho, daba la impresión de que no me conocía de absolutamente nada. Sasuke volvió la cabeza un segundo, me saludó fugazmente con la mano y un gesto de cabeza, como cuando alguien saluda a un conocido cualquiera, y siguió caminando hasta que desapareció entre la multitud.

Ahí estaba, me acababan de dar calabazas. Me pregunté cómo era posible que entendiera a los chicos aún menos de lo que creía.

El lavabo de las chicas de esa planta estaba cerca, así que me colé en uno de los compartimentos y me rehice como pude en vez de echarme a llorar. ¿Qué había hecho mal? A pesar de lo extraño que había sido nuestro primer encuentro, Sasuke y yo habíamos acabado manteniendo una conversación tan íntima como las que tenía con mis mejores amigas. Tal vez no supiera mucho de chicos, pero estaba convencida de que habíamos conectado. Me había equivocado. Volvía a estar sola en Medianoche y me sentía mucho peor que antes.

Cuando por fin me hube calmado, salí corriendo hacia la clase de mi madre, a la que por poco llego tarde. Ella me fulminó con la mirada y yo me encogí de hombros y me apoltroné en uno de los pupitres de la última fila. Entonces pasó de inmediato del modo madre al modo profesora.

—Veamos, ¿quién sabría decirme algo sobre la guerra de la Independencia? —Juntó las manos y miró expectante a sus alumnos. Me arrellané en el asiento, aunque sabía que no me preguntaría en la primera clase. Únicamente quería que supiera cómo me sentía al respecto. Un chico que se sentaba a mi lado levantó la mano para alivio de todos los demás. Mi madre sonrió levemente—. ¿Y usted es el señor...?

—Uzumaki Naruto.

Lo primero que debería saberse de él es que tenía el aspecto de alguien que podía llevar el nombre de «Naruto» sin que nadie se burlara. Le quedaba bien. Parecía muy tranquilo por lo que mi madre pudiera preguntarle, pero sin la insolencia de la mayoría de los chicos de la clase; solo parecía seguro de sí mismo pero a la misma vez alegre una extraña combinación.

—Bien, señor Uzumaki, si tuviera que resumir las causas de la guerra de la Independencia, ¿qué diría?

—Que las cargas impositivas establecidas por el Parlamento británico fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. —Hablaba con facilidad, sin prisas. Naruto era alto delgado de ojos azul zafiro y a pesar de ser delgado se veía que pasaba mucho tiempo en el gimnasio. Su postura convertía la incomodidad en elegancia, como si prefiriera mil veces estar repantingado que sentarse derecho—. Aunque a la gente también le preocupaba la libertad política y de religión, por descontado.

Mi madre enarcó una ceja.

—De modo que, Dios y la política son poderosos pero, como siempre, el dinero es el motor del mundo. —Se oyeron tímidas risitas por toda la clase—. Hace cincuenta años, ningún profesor de instituto estadounidense habría mencionado los impuestos. Hace un siglo, la conversación habría girado en torno a la religión. Hace ciento cincuenta años, la respuesta habría dependido del lugar de residencia. En el norte, os habrían hablado de la libertad política. En el sur, os habrían enseñado sobre la libertad económica, la cual, claro está, era impensable sin la esclavitud. —A Ino se le escapó un bufido desdeñoso—. Y por descontado, en Gran Bretaña habría quien hubiera descrito a Estados Unidos como un estrambótico experimento intelectual condenado al fracaso.

Risas de nuevo: comprendí que mi madre se había ganado a toda la clase. Incluso Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, tan encantadora que casi consiguió hacerme olvidar a Sasuke.

De acuerdo, no. Pero esa sonrisa zorruna le hacía ganar muchos puntos.

—Y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, es lo que quisiera que aprendierais sobre la historia. —Mi madre se remangó la chaqueta de punto y escribió en la pizarra: «Interpretaciones evolutivas»—. La idea que la gente tiene del pasado cambia tanto como lo hace el presente. La imagen en el retrovisor cambia a cada instante. Para comprender la historia, no es suficiente con conocer los nombres, las fechas y los lugares. Estoy convencida de que muchos de vosotros ya os los sabéis. Sin embargo, debéis aprender a distinguir las distintas interpretaciones que se le han dado a los acontecimientos históricos a lo largo de los siglos. Ese es el único modo de tener una perspectiva que resista el paso del tiempo, y es en eso en lo que este año centraremos gran parte de nuestros esfuerzos.

La gente se inclinó hacia delante, abrió sus libros y miró a mi madre completamente fascinada. En ese momento, comprendí que más me valía ponerme a tomar apuntes, como todos los demás. Puede que me quisiera más que a nadie, pero no dudaría en catearme la primera si tenía que hacerlo.

La hora pasó volando. Los alumnos no dejaban de hacerle preguntas para ponerla a prueba y las respuestas les convencieron. Mientras tomaban apuntes, sus plumas se movían a una velocidad que nunca hubiera creído posible y, en más de una ocasión, sentí que me entraba rampa en los dedos. Hasta ese momento no había caído en lo competitivos que iban a ser mis compañeros. No, no es del todo cierto, era evidente que eran competitivos en cuanto a la ropa, las posesiones y las pretensiones amorosas. Esa voracidad pendía en el aire que los envolvía. En lo que no había caído era que también iban a serlo en clase. Daba igual de lo que se tratara, en Medianoche todo el mundo quería ser el mejor en todo.

En fin, un poco de presión de nada...

—Tu madre es fantástica —me dijo Ino, emocionada, en el pasillo, después de clase—. Tiene una visión global, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Que no es nada estrecha de miras. La verdad, hay muy poca gente así.

—Sí, bueno... Espero parecerme a ella. Algún día.

En ese momento Sakura dobló la esquina. Llevaba el cabello rosa recogido en una coleta muy tirante que le hacía arquear las cejas con un aire aún más desdeñoso. Ino se puso tensa. Por lo visto, aceptarme a su lado no implicaba tener que defenderme delante de Sakura, así que me preparé para recibir su arrogante comentario de turno. Sin embargo, podría decirse que me sonrió, aunque era evidente que Sakura pensaba que estaba siendo mucho más atenta conmigo de lo que me merecía.

—Este fin de, fiesta —dijo—. El sábado. Junto al lago. Dejaremos pasar una hora después del toque de queda.

—Perfecto.

Ino encogió un solo hombro, como si le importara tres pimientos que la invitaran a la que probablemente sería la mejor fiesta de Medianoche de ese semestre, al menos hasta el Baile de otoño. ¿O los bailes formales no molaban? Mis padres me lo habían pintado como el mayor acontecimiento del año, aunque ya había quedado claro que sus opiniones acerca de Medianoche y las mías distaban bastante.

La duda que me asaltó sobre los bailes me había impedido responder a Sakura, quien no me quitaba ojo, claramente molesta por no haberme deshecho en agradecimientos.

—¿Y bien?

Si hubiera sido un poco más atrevida, le habría dicho que era una pedante y una pelmaza y que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ir a su fiesta.

—Esto... Sí, genial, será genial —fue lo único que conseguí decir, en cambio.

Ino me dio un ligero codazo mientras Sakura se alejaba por el pasillo muy digna, al compás del balanceo de su coleta rubia.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. La gente te aceptará porque eres... Bueno, porque eres su hija.

¿Qué tipo de desgracia humana había que ser para ascender en el ranking de popularidad del instituto gracias a tus padres? Sin embargo, tampoco podía permitirme despreciar la aceptación que me ganara, viniera de donde viniera.

—Por cierto, ¿de qué tipo de fiesta se trata? Es decir, ¿se va a hacer en los alrededores? ¿Y de noche?

—Tú ya has ido a alguna fiesta antes, ¿verdad?

A veces Ino no se diferenciaba tanto de Sakura.

—Claro —contesté, pensando en las fiestas de cumpleaños de cuando era pequeña, aunque Ino no tenía por qué saberlo—. Solo me preguntaba si... Iba a haber bebida.

Ino se echó a reír como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

—Por favor, Hinata, madura.

Echó a andar hacia la biblioteca y me dio la impresión de que no quería que la siguiera, así que me volví sola a nuestro dormitorio.

No sabía cómo, pero todos pensaban que mis padres molaban. ¿Es que eso se saltaba una generación?

Mis padres me habían dicho que pronto me acostumbraría a la rutina y que, cuando lo hiciera, Medianoche empezaría a gustarme. Bueno, después de la primera semana, comprendí que estaban en lo cierto al cincuenta por ciento.

Las clases estaban bien, al menos la mayoría. A mi madre se le escapó en cierto momento que yo era su hija y enseguida añadió: «Ni Hinata ni yo volveremos a mencionar este hecho nunca más. Y vosotros tampoco deberíais hacerlo». Todo el mundo se echó a reír. Los tenía comiendo de la palma de la mano. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué no me había enseñado a hacerlo a mí también?

Me costó acostumbrarme a otros profesores y echaba de menos la informalidad y la cercanía de mi antiguo colegio. Aquí los maestros me intimidaban y era impensable que alguien no pudiera cumplir sus altas expectativas. Toda una vida pasada en la biblioteca, donde ocultarme del mundo, me había preparado para trabajar duro y además le dediqué más tiempo a mis estudios que nunca antes. La única clase que me preocupaba era la de Lengua inglesa, porque era la que impartía la señora Tsunade. Había algo en ella, en el modo en que se mantenía erguida o en que ladeaba la cabeza antes de que alguien contestara una pregunta en clase que, en fin, que me intimidaba.

Sin embargo, los profesores no serían un problema, estaba segura. En cambio, mi vida social era otra historia.

Sakura y otros alumnos de Medianoche habían decidido que yo no merecía su desprecio; mis muy apreciados padres me habían ganado el bendito derecho a ser ignorada, pero a nada más. Sin embargo, las «nuevas admisiones» me miraban con recelo. Por lo visto, compartir dormitorio con Ino era razón suficiente para asumir que jamás me pondría en su contra o en contra de sus amigos. Los grupos se habían formado de un día para otro y yo me vi atrapada justo en medio.

La única «marginada» a la que conseguí aproximarme fue a Ten-ten, la chica del pelo en chongos. Nos habíamos pasado una mañana protestando por la cantidad de deberes de trigonometría que teníamos y aquello había sido casi el único contacto social que habíamos tenido. Tenia la impresión de que a Ten-ten le costaba hacer amigos. Parecía una chica solitaria, recluida en sí misma. En realidad no se diferenciaba mucho de mí, aunque parecía más desamparada y un poco más ruda.

Y los demás alumnos se aseguraban de que así fuera.

—El mismo jersey negro, los mismos pantalones negros —comentó Sakura con sonsonete un día que pasaba junto a Ten-ten— y la misma pulsera negra. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que mañana volveremos a verlos.

—No todo el mundo puede permitirse el uniforme en todas sus variantes, ¿sabes? —se defendió Ten-ten.

—No, eso es evidente —intervino Lee, un chico delgado, de cara afilada y ovalada, con cejas demasiado pobladas que solía seguir a Sakura a todas partes—. Solo la gente que realmente es de aquí.

Sakura y todos sus amigos se echaron a reír. Ten-ten se puso roja como un tomate, pero se limitó a dar media vuelta y a irse con paso airado, al tiempo que las risas se convertían en carcajadas. Nuestras miradas se encontraron al pasar por mi lado. Intenté expresarle sin palabras que me sentía mal por ella, pero creo que eso solo hizo que se sintiera peor. Por lo visto, odiaba que la compadecieran.

Estaba segura de que si hubiera conocido a Ten-ten en cualquier otro sitio, habríamos descubierto que teníamos mucho en común. Sin embargo, con lo mal que me sentía por ella, dudaba que fuera a hacerme ningún bien estar con alguien más deprimido que yo.

Aunque también estaba convencida de que yo no estaría ni la mitad de hundida de lo que estaba si hubiera conseguido comprender qué había sucedido entre Sasuke y yo.

Íbamos juntos a la clase de Química del profesor Iruka, pero nos sentábamos uno en cada punta del aula. Cuando no estaba concentrada intentando descifrar el cerrado acento nigeriano del profesor, me dedicaba a lanzarle miraditas disimuladas. Nuestros ojos jamás se encontraban ni antes ni después de clase, y él nunca se dirigía a mí. Lo más extraño de todo era que Sasuke no tenía ningún problema en hablar con nadie. Y no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de pararle los pies en cualquier momento a quien se pusiera gallito, pedante o grosero, es decir, prácticamente todos los que encajaban en el prototipo Medianoche.

Por ejemplo, un día en los prados, dos chicos empezaron a reírse de una chica que evidentemente no pertenecía al prototipo Medianoche, a quien se le había caído la bolsa con la que casi había tropezado. Sasuke se acercó a ellos con paso decidido.

—Qué irónico —dijo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Kankuro, uno de los chicos que estaba riéndose—. ¿Que ahora también dejen entrar a pardillos en esta escuela?

La chica a la que se le había caído la bolsa se sonrojó.

—Aunque fuera cierto, eso no sería una ironía —señaló Sasuke—. Ironía es el contraste entre lo que se dice y lo que ocurre.

Kankuro hizo una mueca.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—Os habéis reído de ella por haber tropezado justo antes de que vosotros os dierais de morros.

No tengo ni idea de cómo le puso la zancadilla, pero sé que lo hizo antes de ver a Kankuro despatarrado en el suelo. Hubo gente que se echó a reír, pero la mayoría de los amigos de Sakura fulminaron a Sasuke con la mirada, como si salir en defensa de aquella chica no hubiera estado bien.

— ¿Ves? Eso es una ironía —dijo Sasuke, y siguió su camino.

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, le habría dicho que pensaba que había hecho lo correcto y no me habría importado que Kankuro, Sakura y los demás estuvieran mirando. Sin embargo, no tuve ocasión de hacerlo: Sasuke pasó por mi lado como si me hubiera vuelto invisible.

Kankuro odiaba a Sasuke. Sakura odiaba a Sasuke. Ino odiaba a Sasuke. Por lo que yo sabía, prácticamente todo el mundo en la Academia Medianoche odiaba a Sasuke salvo el surfero graciosito en el que me había fijado el primer día... y yo. De acuerdo, Sasuke era un poco macarra, pero también era valiente y honesto, cualidades que a más de uno le faltaban en aquella escuela.

Sin embargo, por lo visto tendría que admirar a Sasuke de lejos. Por el momento, seguía sola.

—¿Todavía no estás lista? —Ino se encaramó al alféizar de la ventana. Su esbelto cuerpo se recortaba contra la noche, grácil incluso a punto de saltar hasta la rama más cercana del árbol—. Los monitores pasarán enseguida.

Los monitores de pasillo vigilaban la academia todas las noches, aunque mis padres eran los únicos profesores a los que todavía no había visto merodeando por los corredores, agazapados para abalanzarse sobre quien pretendiera saltarse las normas. Aquella razón era suficiente para salir cuanto antes, pero seguí intentando arreglarme delante del espejo.

«Arreglarse» era la palabra clave. Con unos pantalones de sport ajustados y un jersey rosa claro que hacía resaltar su piel resplandeciente, Ino tenía una elegancia natural. En cambio yo... Ya tenía bastante con intentar que unos téjanos y una camiseta negra me quedaran pasables. Sin demasiado éxito, debería añadir.

—Hinata, vamos. —A Ino se le había acabado la paciencia—. Yo me voy ya. ¿Vienes o no?

—Voy, voy.

De todas formas, ¿qué más daba la pinta que tuviera? Solo iba a ir a la fiesta porque no había tenido agallas para negarme.

Ino saltó hasta la rama del árbol y luego se dejó caer al suelo con un aterrizaje tan controlado como la salida de una gimnasta de las barras paralelas. La seguí como pude y acabé raspándome las manos con la corteza. El miedo a que nos descubrieran aguzó mi oído y presté atención a todos los sonidos que nos envolvían: risas en un dormitorio, el susurro de las primeras hojas del otoño en el suelo, el ulular de otra lechuza saliendo de caza...

El frío aire nocturno me hizo estremecer al cruzar los prados a la carrera en dirección al bosque. Patrice sabía abrirse camino entre la maleza sin hacer ruido, una habilidad que le envidié. Tal vez algún día llegaría a tener esa coordinación, pero me costaba imaginarlo.

Por fin vimos la hoguera. Habían encendido un fuego a la orilla del lago, lo bastante pequeño para no llamar la atención, pero suficientemente grande para emitir una luz fantasmagórica y vacilante y poder calentarnos a su alrededor. Los alumnos se juntaban en grupos desperdigados, inclinándose para hablar entre susurros o cuando se echaban a reír. Me pregunté si serían las mismas risas que había oído la noche del picnic.

A primera vista, no se diferenciaban de cualquier otro grupo de adolescentes que hubiera salido a divertirse, pero algo vibraba en el aire que agudizaba mis sentidos, algo que añadía tensión a sus movimientos y crueldad a la mayoría de las sonrisas. En ese momento, recordé lo que había pensado al conocer a Sasuke en el bosque durante nuestro primer y aterrador encuentro: al mirar a ciertas personas, a veces se percibe algo salvaje bajo la superficie. Pues eso mismo era lo que sentía allí.

Alguien había puesto música en su radio, hipnotizante y suave. No conocía al cantante y no cantaban en inglés. Ino no tardó en desaparecer entre su círculo de amistades, así que me quedé allí plantada y sola, sin saber qué hacer con las manos.

«¿Me las meto en los bolsillos? No, así tendré pinta de imbécil. ¿Pongo los brazos en jarras? Venga ya, ¿cómo si estuviera enfadada o algo así? No. Vale, incluso pensar en esto es patético.»

—Eh, hola —me saludó Naruto.

Se me había acercado por la espalda, por eso no lo había visto venir. Llevaba una chaqueta negra de ante y una botella en la mano. La hoguera le bañaba el rostro con una luz cálida. Tenía el cabello alborotado, una mandíbula cuadrada y hombros anchos. Parecía un tipo duro, un matón, alguien más familiarizado con los puños que con las palabras. Sin embargo, su mirada lo hacía accesible e incluso atractivo, porque en sus ojos azules se adivinaba la inteligencia y también el ingenio. Además, su sonrisa carecía de crueldad era más bien una sonrisa cálida y amistosa del tipo casi infantil.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? Todavía quedan.

—No, así está bien. —A pesar de lo oscuro que estaba, seguro que se dio cuenta de que me sonrojaba—. No tengo la edad.

¿Que no tenía la edad? Como si allí fuera a importarle a alguien. Debería haberme colgado al cuello un cartel que dijera «rarita», para ahorrarles trabajo.

Naruto sonrió, pero no parecía estar riéndose de mí.

—Antes, los niños solían beber vino con sus padres durante las comidas. Y los médicos recomendaban a las mujeres cuyos hijos no mamaban lo suficiente que les dieran un poco de cerveza como alimentación suplementaria.

—Eso era antes.

—Tienes razón. —No insistió y me di cuenta de que no estaba nada borracho. Empecé a relajarme. A pesar de su corpulencia y su más que evidente fortaleza física, Naruto tenía un don para conseguir que la gente se sintiera cómoda—. Desde el primer día que tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

—¿De verdad? —dije, confiando en que no se me escapara un chillido.

—Te lo advierto, voy detrás de algo. —Naruto debió de ver la cara que puse porque se echó a reír, una risotada grave y estentórea—. Tu madre dijo que ya te había dado clases antes, por eso quería que me dieras unos cuantos consejos, para saber de qué pie cojea. Tengo que averiguar los secretos de mi profesora.

Decidí que a mi madre no le importaría que se los contara.

—Pues no estaría mal que prestaras atención cuando se balancea sobre los pies.

—¿Cuando se balancea?

—Sí, eso suele significar que está emocionada, que hay algo que le interesa mucho. Y si a ella le interesa, cree que también debería interesarte a ti.

—Lo que significa que saldrá en el examen.

—Exacto.

Volvió a reír. Tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla que le daba un aire travieso. Fijarme en lo guapo que estaba Naruto casi me hizo sentir que traicionaba a Sasuke, pero es que saltaba a la vista. Después del modo en que Sasuke me había ignorado durante toda la semana, no estaba segura de seguir debiéndole lealtad. Además, no estaba nada mal que un chico guapísimo se interesara por una.

Naruto se acercó un poco más.

—Veo que no voy a arrepentirme de habernos conocido.

Le devolví la sonrisa y durante tres segundos, ni uno más ni uno menos, tuve la sensación de que la fiesta iba a estar bien... Hasta que Sakura hizo acto de presencia. Llevaba una falda negra muy, muy corta y una camisa blanca abierta casi hasta el ombligo. No tenía muchas curvas, pero lo compensaba pasando del sostén mostrando de más casa que en esos momentos demostraba

—Naruto, me alegro de que tengamos la oportunidad de ponernos al día.

—Ya estamos al día.

Naruto parecía aún menos entusiasmado que yo de verla; sin embargo, Sakura no pareció darse cuenta o al menos eso fingió.

—Parece que hayan pasado siglos desde que salíamos juntos. Bueno, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. La última vez que nos vimos fue en Londres, ¿no?

—San Petersburgo —la corrigió.

Naruto dijo el nombre de la ciudad como quien no quiere la cosa. Por lo visto era lo bastante audaz y experimentado para cruzar el océano sin pensárselo dos veces.

Sakura deslizó las manos con suavidad sobre la chaqueta de Naruto, perfilando su poderoso físico con el movimiento de los dedos. La envidié. No por su aspecto de estrella, ni por sus viajes continentales, sino por su descaro. Si en el bosque hubiera sido la mitad de lanzada con Sasuke, si lo hubiera tocado o utilizado el comentario sobre la «niña buena» para tontear con él, tal vez no se comportaría como si fuéramos dos extraños. La voz de Sakura se abrió paso entre mis fantasías.

—No estás haciendo nada, ¿no, Naruto?

—Estoy hablando con Hinata.

Sakura se volvió para mirarme. Su cabello aunque corto se movió cuando ladeo la cabeza para mirarme sobre el hombro.

—¿Tienes algo interesante que compartir, Hinata?

—Yo... —¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Aunque cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que lo que dije—: Pues no.

—Entonces no te importará que me lo lleve un rato, ¿verdad?

Empezó a tirar de él sin esperar una respuesta. Naruto me miró con intención y comprendí que si yo decía algo, aunque fuera una sola palabra, él se detendría. Sin embargo, me quedé allí plantada como un pasmarote viendo cómo se iban.

Un par de personas ahogaron una risita. Miré a un lado y vi a Kankuro, y a pesar de las sombras vacilantes que proyectaba la luz de la hoguera, pondría la mano en el fuego que estaba señalándome.

Me aparté de allí con la intención de desaparecer del mapa hasta encontrar a Ino o a alguien que pudiera considerar mínimamente cordial. Sin embargo, cada paso que me alejaba de los demás me hacía sentir mejor y, antes de darme cuenta, ya me había ido de la fiesta.

Si no me hubiera escabullido después del toque de queda, habría corrido hasta la puerta y habría subido al dormitorio, pero me detuve a tiempo al recordar que en esos momentos estaba fuera de la ley. Así que me dirigí al cenador, al oeste de los terrenos del internado, para tranquilizarme y planear la entrada.

Estaba subiendo los escalones cuando vi a alguien, aunque al principio no reconocí quién era. Fuera quien fuese, tenía unos binoculares colocados delante de la cara. Lo identifiqué cuando la luna iluminó su cabello azabache.

—¿Sasuke?

—Eh, hola, Hinata. —Todavía tardó unos segundos en apartar los binoculares y sonreírme—. Bonita noche para una fiesta.

Me quedé mirando los prismáticos.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Tú qué crees? Estoy espiando a los de la fiesta —me espetó casi con la misma brusquedad que en el pasillo, hasta que me miró a la cara. Debí de parecerle muy desolada, porque me preguntó con mayor suavidad—: ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada. Soy una pringada, pero estoy bien.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Ya he visto que te ha faltado tiempo para irte. ¿Te ha molestado alguien?

—No, la verdad es que no, pero es que estaba un poco... agobiada. Ya sabes lo que me pasa con los extraños.

—Pues has hecho bien, no pegas con ellos.

—No me digas. —Me quedé mirando los prismáticos. Solo alguien con una visión nocturna excelente podía utilizarlos para ver algo, aunque supuse que la luz de la hoguera ayudaría un poco—. ¿Por qué estás vigilando la fiesta?

—Estoy controlando que nadie se emborrache, se ponga tontorrón o le dé por ir a pasear al bosque.

—¿Es que ahora eres el monitor de pasillo de la señora Tsunade o qué?

—Ni de coña. —Sasuke bajó los prismáticos. Iba vestido para confundirse con las sombras: pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga larga que hacía resaltar sus brazos y su pecho musculosos. Era más delgado y estaba más fibrado que Naruto. Había algo casi agresivamente masculino en él—. Me preguntaba qué narices hacían esos tíos cuando no están metiéndose con los demás, pavoneándose o haciéndole la pelota a alguien. —Me lanzó una mirada curiosa—. Parece que te gustan.

—¡¿Qué?!

Se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre andas con esa gente.

—¡Eso es mentira! Ino es mi compañera de habitación, por eso paso tiempo con ella, y sus amigos vienen a visitarla cada dos por tres, no puedo ignorarlos. Es decir, hay un par que se salvan, pero a los demás les tengo pavor.

—No se salva ni uno, créeme.

Se me ocurrió que podría romper una lanza a favor de Naruto, pero en esos momentos no me apetecía hablar de él. También me di cuenta de que Sasuke me había hecho poner a la defensiva y de que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

—Un momento, ¿por eso te has mostrado tan frío conmigo? ¿Por qué te comportas como si no nos conociéramos?

—No quería quedarme a ver cómo caías en las garras de esa gente, una chica tan dulce como tú. Sobre todo sin poder hacer nada al respecto. —Me sorprendió el sentimiento con que lo dijo. Todavía nos separaban unos cuantos metros, pero nunca había tenido la sensación de estar tan cerca de alguien—. Cuando te vi salir corriendo, comprendí que no todo estaba perdido.

—Créeme, no formo parte de ese grupo —insistí—. Creo que me invitaron a la fiesta solo para reírse de mí. Únicamente he ido porque, bueno, porque digo ya que tarde o temprano tendré que conocer gente. Tú eras el único amigo que tenía y creía que te había perdido.

Sasuke unió las manos alrededor de uno de los adornos en forma de volutas del cenador y yo hice otro tanto, de modo que quedamos el uno al lado del otro. Nos enroscábamos con las volutas, como la enredadera.

—He herido tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?

—Más o menos —admití con un hilo de voz—. Es decir... Ya sé que solo hemos hablado una vez...

—Pero para ti fue importante. —Nuestras miradas se encontraron apenas un instante—. También lo fue para mí, pero no me había dado cuenta de que... Bueno, creía que solo me había pasado a mí.

¿Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de que a mí también me gustaba él? Nunca en la vida conseguiría comprender a los hombres.

—Pero si me acerqué a hablar contigo el primer día de clase...

—Sí, y justo antes de eso andabas paseando y charlando con Ino Yamanaka, que no puede ser más de aquí. Los de su clase y los de la mía... Admitámoslo, no se mezclan. —Pareció disgustado unos segundos—. Me dijiste que apenas hablabas con extraños, por eso pensé que debíais de ser muy amigas.

—Es mi compañera de cuarto. Más me vale ser capaz de comunicarme con ella si quiero ir tirando.

—Vale, me equivoqué. Lo siento.

Tuve la sensación de que no era del todo sincero conmigo, pero Sasuke parecía verdaderamente arrepentido de haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas y con eso me bastaba. Mi protector no había dejado de preocuparse por mí, aunque yo no lo supiera, y esa certeza me hizo sentir cálidamente reconfortada, como si me hubieran echado un abrigo sobre los hombros para resguardarme del frío.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros, aunque no fue incómodo. A veces encuentras gente con la que puedes estar callada sin tener la sensación de que necesitas rellenar el silencio con charlas insustanciales. Solo me había sentido así de a gusto con un par de personas, en mi pueblo, y siempre había pensado que se necesitaban años para llegar a compartir esa complicidad. Sin embargo, ya me ocurría con Sasuke.

Recordé el descaro de Sakura y decidí que yo también podía ser, como mínimo, la mitad de lanzada que ella. Aunque nunca se me había dado bien entablar conversación, lo intenté:

—¿Te llevas bien con tu compañero de habitación?

—¿Con Kiba? —Sasuke esbozó una ligera sonrisa—. No está mal, como compañero de habitación al menos. Un poco inconsciente. Un payaso. Pero es un tío legal.

La palabra «payaso» me hizo pensar que sabía a quién se refería.

—Kiba es el chico que lleva camisas hawaianas, ¿verdad?

—Ese mismo.

—No hemos hablado, pero parece simpático.

—Lo es. Igual podríamos salir un día todos juntos.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—No estaría mal, pero... Preferiría pasar más tiempo contigo —me lancé.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y tuve la sensación de que habíamos cruzado algún tipo de línea. ¿Eso era bueno o era malo?

—Podríamos... Pero... —¿Por qué vacilaba Sasuke?— Hinata, espero que seamos amigos. Me gustas, pero no es buena idea que pases demasiado tiempo conmigo. Ya has visto que no soy precisamente el chico más popular del campus. No estoy aquí para hacer amigos.

—¿Y estás para hacer enemigos? Por cómo os peleáis Kankuro y tú, a veces lo parece.

—¿Preferirías que fuera amigo de Kankuro?

Kankuro era un imbécil de marca mayor y ambos lo sabíamos.

—No, claro que no. Solo es que a veces parece que, no sé, que vayas buscando pelea. Es decir, ¿de verdad los odias tanto? No es que a mí me gusten, pero es que a ti... Es como si ni siquiera pudieras soportar respirar el mismo aire.

—Confío en mi instinto.

No iba a discutírselo.

—Es mejor no tenerlos en contra si puedes evitarlo.

—Hinata, si tú y yo... Si nosotros...

Si nosotros ¿qué? Imaginé miles de respuestas a esa pregunta y me gustaron casi todas. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron con tanta fuerza que parecía imposible desprenderlas. Si la pasión de Sasuke era arrolladora incluso cuando no iba dirigida hacia mí, cuando yo era su objetivo —como en esos momentos, mientras estudiaba hasta el último centímetro de mi cara, sopesando sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas en voz alta— me cortaba la respiración.

—No podría soportar que te hicieran la vida imposible por mi culpa —consiguió decir al fin Sasuke—. Y habrían acabado haciéndolo.

¿Estaba protegiéndome? De no haber sido una soberana estupidez, habría resultado enternecedor.

—¿Sabes? No creo que tenga ninguna credibilidad social que puedas echar por tierra.

—No estés tan segura.

—No seas tan tozudo.

Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio. La luz de la luna se colaba entre las hojas de la enredadera. Sasuke estaba lo bastante cerca para poder reconocer su fragancia, algo que me recordó a cedro y pino, como el bosque que nos envolvía, como si de algún modo él formara parte de ese oscuro lugar.

—Lo he enredado todo, ¿verdad? —Sasuke parecía casi tan azorado como yo—. No estoy acostumbrado.

—¿A hablar con chicas? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

Con el aspecto que tenía Sasuke, me costaba mucho creerle. Sin embargo, no cabía duda de su sinceridad cuando asintió con la cabeza. El brillo travieso había desaparecido de su mirada.

—He pasado muchos años yendo de aquí para allá, viajando de un lugar a otro. Siempre que le cogía cariño a alguien, desaparecía de mi lado de repente. Creo que he aprendido a mantener las distancias con la gente.

—Me hiciste sentir como una imbécil por haber confiado en ti.

—No te sientas así. El problema es mío y no soportaría que también fuera tuyo.

Siempre había creído que el hecho de haber pasado toda mi vida en un pueblecito había contribuido a no saber cómo comportarme delante de extraños. Sin embargo, después de oír a Sasuke comprendí que una existencia ambulante podía tener el mismo efecto: el aislamiento y la introversión que convertían la comunicación con los demás en lo más difícil del mundo.

Tal vez su rabia se pareciera a mi timidez. Era una señal que ambos nos sintiéramos tan solos, y quizá no tuviéramos por qué seguir estándolo demasiado tiempo.

—¿No estás cansado de esconderte? —pregunté, en voz baja—. Yo sí.

—Yo no me escondo—repuso Sasuke, pero enseguida se quedó en silencio, meditando—. Bueno, mierda.

—Podría equivocarme.

—No te equivocas. —Sasuke siguió mirándome, y justo cuando empecé a pensar que no tendría que haber sido tan franca, añadió—: No debería hacer esto.

—¿El qué?

Sentí que el corazón empezaba a latirme con fuerza. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. La mirada picara había regresado a sus ojos.

—Cuando la cosa se complique, no digas que no te avisé.

—Tal vez la complicada sea yo.

El comentario ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Ya veo que esto va a llevarnos un rato. —Me quedé atontada cuando me sonrió como lo hizo y deseé que el tiempo no pasara en el cenador, era una sonrisa de medio lado pero para mi significo mucho. Sin embargo, en ese momento Sasuke ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Has oído eso?

—¿El qué? —Entonces lo oí: la puerta de entrada de la escuela se abría y se cerraba repetidamente a lo lejos y hubo pasos en el camino principal—. ¡Van a hacer una redada en la fiesta!

—No me gustaría ser Sakura —dijo Sasuke—. Esto nos da la oportunidad de volver dentro.

Atravesamos el césped a la carrera, atentos a las voces que procedían del lugar de la fiesta, e intercambiamos una amplia sonrisa al cruzar la puerta principal sin que nos pillaran.

—Hasta pronto —me susurró Sasuke cuando me soltó el brazo y se dirigió a su pasillo.

Esa palabra siguió resonando en mis oídos de camino a mi habitación y a mi cama: pronto.

* * *

 **hola espero no haber tardado tanto gracias a las personitas que dejan review**

 **bellamita-uchiha**

 **utatane armstrong**

 **tambien muchas gracias a quienes han leido el fic y que les ha gustado o lo han colocado en favoritos saludos a todos... :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Llegué a mi cuarto justo a tiempo de meterme bajo las sábanas antes de que entrara Ino acompañada de la señora Tsunade. La figura de la directora se recortó contra la débil luz del pasillo, por lo que solo pude distinguir su silueta.

—Ya conoces las normas, Ino —dijo en voz baja, aunque indudablemente seria. Decir que intimidaba sería quedarse corto, y eso que ni siquiera era yo a la que reprendía—. Debes comprender que las normas están para obedecerlas. No podemos andar corriendo por el campo en plena noche. ¿Qué diría la gente? Los alumnos se desmadrarían y podría ocurrir una tragedia. ¿Está claro?

Ino asintió y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Me enderecé.

—¿Ha ido muy mal? —le pregunté en un susurro.

—No, solo un poco —gruñó Ino mientras empezaba a desnudarse. Llevábamos una semana cambiándonos en la misma habitación, pero a mí seguía dándome vergüenza. A ella no. De hecho, ni siquiera dejó de mirarme mientras se quitaba la camisa precipitadamente—. ¡Pero si todavía vas vestida!

—Ah, sí.

—Creía que te habías ido de la fiesta.

—Lo hice, pero... No pude entrar en la escuela. Estaban de patrulla. Luego se dieron cuenta de dónde estabais y salieron pitando. He llegado tres minutos antes que tú.

Ino se encogió de hombros al agacharse para recoger el pijama. Yo hice lo que pude para cambiarme sin volverme. La conversación se había terminado y yo había mentido con éxito a mi compañera de cuarto por primera vez.

Tal vez debería haberle explicado por qué me había retrasado. La mayoría de las chicas se morirían por contarle a todo el mundo que acababan de ligar con un chico guapísimo, pero quería que siguiera siendo un secreto, me gustaba. En cierto modo, el hecho de que yo fuera la única en saberlo lo hacía más especial. «Yo le gusto a él y él me gusta a mí. Tal vez pronto estemos juntos.»

Mientras volvía a meterme bajo las sábanas, recapacité y decidí que quizá estaba echando las campanas al vuelo. Los pensamientos se atropellaban en mi cabeza y me impedían dormir. Le sonreí a la almohada.

«Es mío.»

—He oído que anoche hubo una fiesta —dijo mi padre, dejando delante de mí una hamburguesa y patatas fritas; estábamos sentados a la mesa de mi familia.

—Hum... —contesté con la boca llena de patatas. Acabé de tragar y mascullé—: Es decir, eso me han dicho.

Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada y tuve la impresión de que incluso les hacía gracia. Qué alivio.

Sería la primera de las muchas cenas semanales de los domingos. Todo el tiempo que pudiera pasar con mi familia en los alojamientos del profesorado en vez de rodeada de alumnos de Medianoche, para mí era tiempo bien invertido. Aunque intentaban actuar de la manera más informal posible, era fácil adivinar que mis padres me habían echado de menos tanto como yo a ellos. Duke Ellington sonaba en el equipo de música y, a pesar del interrogatorio paterno, el mundo volvía a recuperar su orden.

—No os desmadrasteis mucho, ¿verdad? —Por lo visto mi madre había decidido pasar por alto el hecho de que yo hubiera negado mi asistencia a dicha fiesta—. Solo hubo cerveza y música, por lo que me han dicho.

—No sé nada del asunto —contesté, sin negarlo. Es decir, yo solo estuve unos quince minutos en la fiesta.

—Da igual que solo se tratara de unas cervezas —dijo mi padre sacudiendo la cabeza, en dirección a mi madre—. Las normas están para cumplirlas, Hitomi. Una cosa es el terreno de la escuela, pero ¿y si la semana que viene les da por ir a la ciudad? Hinata no me preocupa, pero algunos de los otros...

—No estoy en contra de las normas, pero es normal que los alumnos de mayor edad se rebelen contra ellas de vez en cuando. Es mejor tener algún que otro desliz sin importancia de vez en cuando que incidentes más graves. —Mi madre se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Cuál es tu asignatura preferida hasta ahora?

—La tuya, ¿cuál va a ser? —respondí, y la miré como queriendo decir si de verdad creía que iba a ser tan tonta como para responder otra cosa. Se echó a reír.

—Además de la mía. —Mi madre descansó la barbilla en la mano, saltándose a la torera la norma de no poner los codos sobre la mesa—. ¿Tal vez Inglés? Siempre te ha gustado mucho.

—No con la señora Tsunade.

El comentario no me granjeó ninguna simpatía.

—Pues atiende a lo que te diga —dijo mi padre con severidad. Dejó las gafas sobre la mesa de roble con brusquedad, de un porrazo—. Tómatela muy en serio.

Qué tonta había sido, pero si era su jefa. ¿Qué ocurriría si corría la voz de que su hija iba por ahí hablando mal de la directora? Tal vez debería dejar de pensar solo en mí para variar.

—Me esforzaré —le prometí.

—Sé que lo harás.

Mi madre cubrió mi mano con la suya.

El lunes entré en la clase de Inglés decidida a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Hacía poco que habíamos empezado a hablar de la mitología y el folclore en la literatura, dos temas que siempre me habían gustado. Si había algún área en que poder demostrarle mis aptitudes a la señora Tsunade, era precisamente esa.

Aunque estaba visto que no iba a poder demostrarle nada.

—Supongo que relativamente pocos de ustedes habrán leído nuestro siguiente libro de estudio —dijo, a medida que iba repartiendo por la clase una pila de libros de tapa blanda. La señora Tsunade siempre olía a lavanda. Femenino, pero muy penetrante—. Sin embargo, imagino que prácticamente todos habrán oído hablar de él.

Los libros llegaron hasta mi escritorio y cogí un ejemplar de Drácula, de Bram Stoker.

—¿Vampiros? —oí que Ten-ten murmuraba en la fila de enfrente.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, el aire pareció cargarse de electricidad.

—¿Tiene algún problema con el libro, señorita Ama? —le espetó la señora Tsunade, clavando su brillante mirada de ave rapaz en Ten-ten, quien daba la impresión de haber preferido morderse la lengua antes de abrir la boca. Le estaban saliendo bolas al único jersey de la escuela que tenía, al que también se le estaban gastando los codos.

—No, señora.

—Pues no lo parece. Por favor, señorita Ten-ten, ilumínenos. —La señora Tsunade se cruzó de brazos, encantada con el modo de conducir la situación. Tenía unas uñas gruesas y extrañamente surcadas—. Si encuentra que las sagas escandinavas sobre monstruos gigantes son merecedoras de su atención, ¿por qué no las novelas sobre vampiros?

Ten-ten estaba perdida respondiera lo que respondiera. Ella intentaría contestar y la profesora echaría por tierra su argumento, cualquiera que fuera, y así podíamos tirarnos casi toda la hora. Ese era el modo de entretenimiento que la señora Tsunade había escogido durante sus clases: elegía a alguien a quien torturar, por lo general para deleite de los alumnos por cuyas poderosas familias sentía una obvia predilección. Lo más sensato habría sido guardar silencio y dejar que ese día Ten-ten fuera la cabeza de turco de la señora Tsunade, pero no pude resistirme.

Levanté la mano, tímidamente. La señora Tsunade apenas me miró.

—¿Sí, señorita Hyuga?

—Con todo, Drácula no es un libro muy bueno, ¿no? —Todos me miraron desconcertados, sorprendidos de que alguien además de Ten-ten se hubiera atrevido a contradecir a la señora Tsunade—. Tiene un lenguaje muy florido y muchas cartas dentro de otras cartas.

—Ya veo que alguien desaprueba el estilo epistolar que tantos autores distinguidos emplearon durante los siglos XVIII y XIX. —El repiqueteo de los tacones de los zapatos de la señora Tsunade sobre el suelo embaldosado resonó con fuerza extraordinaria al encaminar sus pasos hacia mí, olvidando a Ten-ten. El aroma a lavanda se intensificó—. ¿Lo encuentra anticuado? ¿Desfasado?

¿Quién me mandaría levantar la mano?

—Es que no se trata de un libro que se lea rápido, nada más.

—La velocidad, claro, el criterio por el cual se ha de juzgar toda la literatura. —Las risitas ahogadas que recorrieron el aula me hicieron encoger de vergüenza en mi asiento—. Tal vez querría que sus compañeros de clase se preguntaran si vale la pena estudiarlo.

—Estamos estudiando folclore —intervino Sakura—. Y los vampiros son un elemento común al folclore mundial.

No había salido en mi ayuda, únicamente estaba presumiendo. Me pregunté si lo haría para hacerme quedar mal o para que Naruto se fijara en ella. Hacía días que procuraba que la falda le quedara lo más corta posible para lucir las piernas al máximo cada vez que se sentaba, pero hasta el momento no parecía haber surtido ningún efecto en él. La señora Tsunade se limitó a asentir en dirección a Sakura.

—En la cultura moderna occidental no hay ningún vampiro más famoso que Drácula. ¿Por dónde empezar mejor?

— _Otra vuelta de tuerca_ —contesté, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, a mí incluida.

—¿Disculpe?

La señora Tsunade enarcó las cejas. Nadie parecía saber a qué me refería salvo Naruto, quien era evidente que se estaba mordiendo el labio para no echarse a reír.

— _Otra vuelta de tuerca_. La novela de Henry James sobre fantasmas, al menos en un principio. —No iba a iniciar el viejo debate sobre si el personaje principal estaba loco o no. Los fantasmas siempre me habían parecido aterradores, pero eran más fáciles de afrontar en la ficción que a una señora Tsunade de carne y hueso—. Los fantasmas son incluso más universales en el folclore que los vampiros. Y Henry James es mejor escritor que Bram Stoker.

—Señorita Hyuga, cuando sea usted quien programe las clases, podrá empezar por los fantasmas. —La voz afilada de la profesora podría haber cortado el cristal. Tuve que reprimir un estremecimiento al verla cernerse sobre mí más imperturbable que una gárgola—. Aquí se empezará por los vampiros. Aprenderemos de qué modo los han percibido diferentes culturas a lo largo de la historia, desde tiempos remotos hasta el día de hoy. Si lo encuentra aburrido, anímese, no tardaremos mucho en llegar a los fantasmas, avanzaremos bastante rápido, incluso para usted.

Después de eso aprendí a estarme calladita.

Al acabar la clase, ya en el pasillo, temblorosa por culpa de esa extraña debilidad que siempre acompaña a la humillación, fui abriéndome paso lentamente entre los bulliciosos alumnos. Parecía como si todo el mundo tuviera un amigo con quién pasar el rato menos yo. Ten-ten y yo podríamos habernos consolado mutuamente, pero ella ya había desaparecido.

—Otra lectora de Henry James —oí que decía alguien.

Me volví y vi a Naruto, que había apretado el paso para darme alcance. No estaba segura de si se había acercado para transmitirme su apoyo o para evitar a Sakura, pero en cualquier caso me alegré de ver una cara amiga.

—Bueno, yo solo he leído _Otra vuelta de tuerca_ y _Daisy Miller_ , nada más.

—Pues lee _Retrato de una dama_ , creo que te gustará.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

Supuse que Naruto diría algo sobre lo bueno que era el libro, pero me sorprendió.

—Va de una mujer que quiere definirse a sí misma en vez de permitir que otra gente la defina a ella. —Se iba abriendo paso entre la gente sin ningún esfuerzo y sin apartar la vista de mí. El único chico que en algún momento me había mirado con aquella intensidad era Sasuke—. Tuve el presentimiento de que te interesaría el tema.

—Puede que tengas razón —dije—. Lo buscaré en la biblioteca. Y... gracias. Por la recomendación.

Y por pensar tanto en mí.

—De nada. —Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, luciendo ese hoyuelo de la barbilla, pero entonces ambos oímos reír a Sakura, no demasiado lejos, y él puso una cara de pánico fingido que me hizo reír—. Hora de salir corriendo.

—¡Rápido! —le susurré al tiempo que él se escabullía por el pasillo que le quedaba más cerca.

Aunque el apoyo de Naruto me había levantado el ánimo, seguía sintiéndome fatal después del enfrentamiento con la señora Tsunade, así que decidí dar un paseo cortito por los jardines en busca de un poco de aire fresco y tranquilidad antes de comer. Tal vez podría disfrutar de unos minutos a solas.

Por desgracia, no fui la única a la que se le había ocurrido la misma idea: fuera había varios alumnos paseándose mientras escuchaban música o charlaban. Reparé en un grupo de chicas sentadas a la sombra. Por lo visto ninguna de ellas volvía a su dormitorio para comer y, mientras las veía cuchichear entre las sombras proyectadas por uno de los viejos olmos, se me ocurrió que seguramente estarían a dieta, pensando en el Baile de otoño.

Solo había una persona allí fuera a quien me apetecía ver. Lo recordé del primer día y lo reconocí por la descripción de Sasuke.

—Kiba—lo llamé.

Kiba me sonrió.

—¡Eh!

Cualquiera diría que éramos viejos amigos en vez de ser la primera vez que hablábamos. Su suave cabello de color castaño asomaba por debajo de la gorra de los Phillies y llevaba un mp3 con una carcasa estampada de espirales de color naranja y verde.

—Hola, ¿has visto a Sasuke? —le pregunté, cuando se acercó a mí al trote y se quitó los auriculares

—Ese tío es un zumbao. —En el mundo de Kiba, «estar zumbado» por lo visto era un cumplido—. Iba a pirárselas de la sala de estudio cuando voy y le digo: «¿Oye, qué haces?». Y él va y me dice que si le puedo cubrir y eso, ¿no? Bueno, pues eso hacía hasta ahora, pero tú no vas a delatarlo, tú eres legal.

Teniendo en cuenta que Kiba y yo nunca habíamos hablado antes, ¿cómo podía saber si yo era legal o no? Pero entonces me pregunté si Sasuke no le habría hablado de mí, y la idea me hizo sonreír.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—Si me lo preguntara un profe, no sé nada, pero ya que eres tú... Yo miraría por la cochera.

La cochera, que quedaba al norte, cerca del lago, era donde antaño se guardaban los caballos y las calesas. Con el tiempo se había transformado en las oficinas administrativas de la Academia Medianoche y en la residencia de la señora Tsunade. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sasuke allí?

—Creo que voy a darme un paseo por allí —dije—. Solo voy a caminar un rato, ¿eh? No voy a hacer nada en particular.

—Tope —contestó Kiba, asintiendo con la cabeza como si yo hubiera dicho algo realmente inteligente—. Lo has pillado.

Mientras me dirigía con toda parsimonia hacia la cochera, como quien no quiere la cosa, iba pensando en que Kiba no era precisamente un lumbrera, aunque parecía un chico majo. Por lo menos no era el típico alumno de Medianoche. Nadie se fijó en mí cuando me alejé de los demás; eso era lo bueno de parecer invisible, que podías desaparecer como si lo fueras.

En aquella parte no había bosque en el que poder cobijarme, solo el extenso césped de los prados, lleno de tréboles y varios árboles dispuestos a intervalos regulares que seguramente fueron plantados mucho tiempo atrás para proporcionar sombra. Atisbé entre la maleza el cuerpo de una ardilla muerta, apenas un testimonio marchito de lo que había sido; el viento le erizaba la cola tristemente. Arrugué la nariz e intenté ignorarla para concentrarme en lo que andaba buscando. Aminoré el paso y presté más atención con la esperanza de oír a Sasuke.

La cochera era un edificio alargado y blanco, de una sola planta. Supuse que un segundo piso no habría tenido sentido si los inquilinos iban a ser unos caballos. Estaba rodeado por árboles altos que lo envolvían todo en unas sombras tan densas que casi parecía de noche, y solo unos cuantos rayos vacilantes de luz alcanzaban el suelo. Me acerqué a la parte trasera de puntillas, asomé la cabeza al llegar a la esquina y vi a Sasuke saliendo por la ventana de la señora Tsunade. Aterrizó con ligereza y cerró los batientes con cuidado detrás de él.

En ese momento, se volvió y me vio. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente un segundo eterno y tuve la sensación de haber sido yo la pillada in fraganti haciendo algo que no debía en vez de al contrario.

—Eh —balbucí.

En vez de intentar justificar su comportamiento, Sasuke sonrió.

—Eh, ¿por qué no estás comiendo?

Su caminar despreocupado al acercarse a mí me dejó claro que Sasuke pretendía fingir que no había ocurrido nada, que yo no había visto nada fuera de lo normal. ¿O acaso yo le había dado pie a que creyera algo así al saludarlo en vez de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo?

—Creo que no tengo hambre.

—No es propio de ti pasarlo por alto.

—¿La comida?

—Hombre, yo me referiría antes a por qué no me has preguntado qué estaba haciendo en la oficina de la señora Tsunade.

Solté un suspiro de alivio y ambos nos echamos a reír.

—Vale, si estás dispuesto a decírmelo, entonces no puede ser tan malo.

—Mi madre no deja de decir que solo firmará la autorización para que pueda ir a Riverton los sábados si saco un excelente en los exámenes parciales, pero tuve el presentimiento de que ya la había firmado y Química no la llevo muy bien, así que decidí comprobar si la autorización estaba en mi expediente. Como ya te dije: las normas y yo no acabamos de congeniar.

—Ya, claro. —Aunque no estuviera bien lo que había hecho, tampoco era tan terrible, ¿no? Era muy fácil confiar en Sasuke—. ¿La has encontrado?

—Sí. —Sasuke exageró su autocomplacencia para hacerme sonreír. Y lo consiguió—. Soy libre como un pájaro aunque saque un notable.

—¿Por qué son tan importantes los fines de semana libres? En verano estuve en la ciudad antes de que llegarais vosotros y, créeme, no hay mucho que ver.

Paseamos entre las sombras y fuimos avanzando con cuidado por uno de los lados hacia Medianoche, hasta que acabamos mezclándonos con los demás estudiantes sin ser observados. A los dos se nos daba bastante bien lo de andar con sigilo.

—Se me ha ocurrido que podría ser un buen lugar donde poder pasar un tiempo juntos. Lejos de Medianoche. ¿Qué te parece?

Dada la conversación que habíamos mantenido en el cenador, la sorpresa no debería haberme dejado tan patidifusa, pero lo hizo, y fue una sensación aterradora a la vez que, en cierto modo, maravillosa.

—Sí. Es decir, que me gusta la idea.

—A mí también.

Después de eso, los dos seguimos callados. Deseaba que me diera la mano, aunque yo todavía no me sintiera lo bastante lanzada para cogerle la suya. Rebusqué febrilmente entre mis recuerdos algo divertido que pudiera hacerse en Riverton, una ciudad más grande que Arrowwood, pero incluso más aburrida. Al menos había un cine donde a veces proyectaban películas clásicas antes de las sesiones normales.

—¿Te gustan las películas antiguas? —me atreví a preguntarle.

A Sasuke se le iluminó la mirada.

—Me encantan las pelis, las antiguas, las de ahora, todas. Desde John Ford a Quentin Tarantino.

Le sonreí aliviada. Tal vez era cierto que todo iba a salir bien.

Esa misma semana, la estación cambió de la noche a la mañana. El frío fue el primero en despertarme con las primeras luces y lo noté en los huesos.

Me arrebujé entre las mantas, pero no sirvió de nada. El otoño ya había adornado los cristales con escarcha. No tendría más remedio que bajar el pesado edredón del estante superior de mi armario más tarde. A partir de ese momento, iba a ser más complicado no morirme de frío.

La luz seguía siendo tenue y alborada y supe que hacía un rato que había amanecido. Refunfuñando, me enderecé y me resigné a estar despierta. Podría haber sacado el edredón y haber intentado arañar unas cuantas horas de sueño, pero tenía que terminar de darle un último repaso al trabajo sobre Drácula o enfrentarme una vez más a la ira de la señora Tsunade. Así que me puse la bata y pasé de puntillas junto a Ino, que dormía profundamente, como si el frío no pudiera penetrar la fina sábana que la cubría.

Los baños de Medianoche habían sido construidos en otra época, en un tiempo en que los alumnos probablemente daban gracias por no tener que salir fuera para utilizar el lavabo como para ponerse tiquismiquis con cosas como las instalaciones: insuficientes cubículos, sin comodidades tipo vaciado eléctrico de las cisternas o espejos, y grifos distintos para el agua fría y caliente en los lavamanos diminutos... Les había cogido manía desde el primer día. Al menos ya había aprendido a acumular un poco de agua helada en la palma de la mano antes de abrir el grifo del agua caliente, que salía ardiendo. De ese modo podía lavarme la cara sin escaldarme los dedos. Noté el suelo tan frío bajo los pies descalzos, que me obligué a recordar ponerme calcetines cuando me fuera a la cama, como mínimo hasta la primavera.

En cuanto cerré los grifos, oí algo, un débil sollozo. Me sequé la cara con mi toalla y me acerqué al lugar del que procedía el gemido.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Los lamentos cesaron. Estaba empezando a pensar que me había metido donde no me llamaban cuando la cara de Ten-ten asomó por uno de los cubículos. Llevaba puesto el pijama y la pulsera de cuero entretejido de la que estaba visto que no se separaba nunca. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Hinata? —susurró.

—Sí. ¿Estás bien?

Ten-ten negó con la cabeza y se secó las mejillas.

—Estoy atacada, no puedo dormir.

—Ha empezado a hacer frío de golpe, ¿verdad?

No pude sentirme más idiota al decir aquello. Sabía tan bien como Ten-ten que no estaba llorando en el baño de madrugada porque hubieran bajado las temperaturas.

—Tengo que decirte algo. —La mano de Ten-ten se cerró sobre mi muñeca y la apretó con una fuerza que nunca le hubiera imaginado. Estaba muy pálida y tenía la nariz enrojecida de tanto llorar—. Necesito que me digas si crees que estoy volviéndome loca.

Una petición bastante rara indistintamente de quién la hiciera, cuándo, dónde o cómo.

—¿Crees que estas volviéndote loca? —le pregunté, con cautela.

—¿Quizá?

A Ten-ten se le escapó una risita entrecortada y eso me dio confianza: si era capaz de verle un lado divertido, entonces era probable que no le pasara nada grave. Eché una mirada a mi alrededor, pero el baño estaba vacío. A esas horas, podíamos estar seguras de que tendríamos los lavabos para nosotras solas durante un buen rato.

—¿Tienes pesadillas o algo así?

—Vampiros, capas negras, colmillos y toda la pesca. —Fingió que se reía—. Nadie diría que a alguien que ya no va a parvulario pudieran seguir dándole miedo los vampiros, pero en mis sueños... Hinata, son horribles.

—La noche anterior a que empezaran las clases tuve una pesadilla sobre una flor marchita —dije. Quería distraerla para que dejara de pensar en sus pesadillas y creí que tal vez ayudaría en algo compartir las mías, aunque me sintiera un poco tonta comentándola en voz alta—. Era una orquídea, o un lirio o algo así que se marchitaba en medio de una tormenta. Me dio tanto repelús, que no pude sacármela de la cabeza en todo el día.

—Yo tampoco puedo quitármelos de la cabeza. Esas manos muertas, apresándome...

—Solo piensas en esas cosas por el trabajo de Drácula —dije—. La semana que viene ya habremos acabado con Bram Stoker, ya lo verás.

—Ya lo sé, no soy tonta, pero tendré pesadillas con otras cosas. Nunca me siento segura. Es como si siempre hubiera una persona, una presencia, alguien, algo que se cierne sobre mí. Algo espantoso. —Ten-ten se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró—: ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que en esta escuela hay algo... malo?

—Sakura, a veces —contesté, intentando bromear.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de maldad, sino a la de verdad —le temblaba la voz—. ¿Crees en el Mal?

Nadie me había hecho jamás esa pregunta, pero sabía la respuesta.

—Sí.

Oí que Ten-ten tragaba saliva y nos quedamos mirándonos un momento sin saber qué decir. Sabía que debía seguir animándola, pero la intensidad de su miedo me obligó a prestarle atención.

—Aquí siempre tengo la sensación de que me observan —comentó—. A todas horas. Incluso cuando estoy sola. Sé que parece de locos, pero es verdad. A veces tengo la sensación de que las pesadillas continúan aunque esté despierta. Oigo cosas ya entrada la noche, arañazos y golpes en el tejado. Cuando miro por la ventana, te juro que a veces veo una sombra adentrándose en el bosque. Y las ardillas... Las has visto, ¿no? Hay ardillas muertas por todas partes.

—He visto un par.

Tal vez fuera el frío otoñal del ventilado y antiguo baño lo que hizo que me estremeciera, pero también pudo haber sido el miedo de Ten-ten.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido segura aquí?

—No me siento segura, pero no creo que sea nada raro —contesté entre balbuceos. Aunque, claro, «raro» significaba cosas distintas para según quién—. Es esta escuela, este sitio. Las gárgolas, el edificio de piedra, el frío... Y el ambiente. Todo eso me hace sentir fuera de lugar. Sola. Y asustada.

—Medianoche te chupa la vida. —Ten-ten se río débilmente—. ¿Lo ves? Chupar la vida. Como los vampiros.

—Lo que tú necesitas es descansar —dije con firmeza, recordándome a mi madre—. Algo de descanso y cambiar de lecturas.

—Lo de descansar no suena mal. ¿Crees que la enfermera de la escuela me daría pastillas para dormir?

—No creo que aquí haya enfermería. —Ten-ten arrugó la nariz, contrariada—. Pero seguramente podrás comprarlas en el drugstore cuando vayamos a Riverton —sugerí.

—Supongo. En cualquier caso es una buena idea. —Hizo una pausa y luego me sonrió, con los ojos llorosos—. Gracias por escucharme. Ya sé que parece de locos.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Como ya te he dicho, Medianoche pone los pelos de punta.

—El drugstore —dijo Ten-ten en voz baja, recogiendo sus cosas para volver a su dormitorio—. Pastillas para dormir. Así dormiré a pesar de todo.

—¿A pesar de qué?

—Aunque continúe habiendo ruidos en el tejado. —Estaba muy seria, había adoptado la expresión de una persona mucho mayor de lo que correspondería a su edad—. Porque de noche hay alguien ahí arriba. Lo oigo. Eso no forma parte de la pesadilla, Hinata. Es real.

Bastante tiempo después de que Ten-ten regresara a su cama, yo seguía sola en el lavabo, temblando.


	5. Chapter 5 la peor cita

Capítulo 5

Normalmente sería imposible despegar de delante del espejo a una chica que ha de prepararse para su primera cita, pero cuando llegó la noche del viernes, la de la escapada a Riverton, Ino estaba tan ocupada mirándose que para el caso podría haberme vestido en la oscuridad. Estuvo examinándose la cara y la figura en el espejo de cuerpo entero, volviéndose a un lado y al otro, incapaz de encontrar lo que estuviera buscando, ya fueran imperfecciones o belleza.

—Estás muy guapa —dije—. Come algo, ¿vale? Casi te transparentas.

—No queda ni un mes para el Baile de otoño. Quiero estar estupenda.

—¿Y de qué sirve ir al Baile de otoño si no puedes disfrutarlo?

—Así lo disfrutaré más. —Ino me sonrió. Tenía el don de poder ser paternalista y completamente sincera al mismo tiempo—. Algún día lo entenderás.

No me gustaba cuando me hablaba de esa manera, con esos aires de superioridad, pero ya la consideraba como a una amiga. Ino me había prestado un jersey muy suave de color marfil para mi cita como si fuera el mayor favor que alguien pudiera hacer nunca a otra persona. Tal vez estuviera en lo cierto. Gracias a ese jersey, mi figura... Vamos, que se hacía evidente que tenía una, algo que las sosas faldas plisadas y las chaquetas de Medianoche ocultaban al mundo.

—¿Vosotros no vais a ir? —le pregunté, mientras trataba de hacerme una trenza alta. No hacía falta que concretara a quién me refería.

—Kankuro va a dar otra fiesta junto al lago. —Ino se encogió de hombros. Todavía llevaba puesta la bata de satén rosa y una cinta que le retiraba el pelo de la cara. Si ella ni siquiera había empezado a prepararse, era señal de que seguramente la fiesta no empezaría hasta después de medianoche—. La mayoría de los profesores estarán en la ciudad haciendo de acompañantes y eso nos asegura una noche de primera aquí.

—Me cuesta mucho imaginar que en la Academia Medianoche haya noches de primera.

—Ni que nos tuvieran encerrados en una jaula, Hinata. Además, ese peinado no te favorece nada.

Suspiré.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo veo yo sólita.

—Espera.

Ino se puso detrás de mí, deshizo las trenzas desiguales que había conseguido entretejer con muchos esfuerzos y pasó los dedos entre los mechones de pelo. Luego me recogió el cabello en un moño flojo y muy bajo, y unos cuantos mechones se soltaron y me cayeron sobre la cara. Desenfadado, pero con estilo, como siempre había querido llevarlo. Al ver la transformación en el espejo, pensé que casi parecía que me hubieran arreglado el pelo por arte de magia.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Ya aprenderás con el tiempo. —Ino sonrió, más satisfecha de su trabajo que de mí—. Tienes un color de pelo precioso, ¿sabes? Tienes que lucirlo más cuando te caiga sobre el jersey; mira qué contraste hace con el color marfil, ¿lo ves?

¿Cuándo aquel tono azulado se había convertido en un «color precioso» de pelo? Le sonreí a mi reflejo pensando que, partiendo de que Sasuke y yo íbamos a salir juntos, cualquier milagro era posible.

—Perfecto —dijo Ino y, no sé por qué, pero supe que lo decía con sinceridad.

No por eso el cumplido dejaba de ser impersonal. Estaba convencida de que el concepto de perfección significaba más para ella que para mí, pero Ino no lo habría dicho si no lo pensara de verdad.

Cohibida y encantada, me quedé mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. Si Ino conseguía encontrarme guapa, entonces tal vez Sasuke también lo haría.

—¡Estás estupenda! —exclamó Sasuke al verme.

Lo saludé con un gesto de cabeza, tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo que era más que evidente e intentando no perder el contacto visual mientras nos abríamos paso entre los alumnos que iban apretujándose en el autobús que nos llevaría a la ciudad. La Academia Medianoche no podía tener algo tan ordinario como un autobús escolar amarillo normal y corriente, eso por descontado; en vez de eso, nos esperaba una pequeña lanzadera de lujo, de las que suelen utilizar los hoteles de postín, que seguramente habrían alquilado para la ocasión. Yo entré a presión con la primera oleada de estudiantes mientras Sasuke seguía haciendo lo que podía por acercarse a la puerta, tenía cara de fastidio y cuando me vio asomada por la ventanilla me sonrió de medio lado.

—De lujo. —Kiba se echó a reír, dejándose caer en el asiento libre que había a mi lado. Llevaba un sombrero de fieltro que parecía directamente sacado de los cuarenta, y la verdad es que estaba muy guapo, pero aun así no era la persona que deseaba como acompañante; y algo debió de delatar mi expresión, porque me dio un codazo amistoso—. No te preocupes, solo le estoy calentando el asiento a Sasuke.

—Gracias.

Si no hubiera sido por Kiba, no podría haberme sentado con Sasuke. La gente se mataba por subir al autobús y parecía que unas veinte personas —de hecho, casi todas las que no encajaban con el típico alumno de Medianoche— estaban decididas a ir a Riverton. Teniendo en cuenta lo aburrida que era la ciudad, seguramente lo único que deseaban era alejarse de la escuela y para eso cualquier lugar valía. Sabía cómo se sentían.

Kiba cedió el asiento con galantería a Sasuke cuando este consiguió llegar por fin hasta nosotros, aunque yo no diría que la cita empezó entonces. Estábamos completamente rodeados por otros compañeros que no dejaban de reír, hablar y gritar, aliviados por poder salir por fin de las claustrofóbicas propiedades de la escuela. Ten-ten se sentaba unas filas más adelante y charlaba animadamente con su compañera de cuarto; debía de haber aplacado sus temores, al menos por el momento. Hubo algunos que me lanzaron miraditas sorprendidas no demasiado amistosas. Por lo visto seguía siendo sospechosa de formar parte de los «legítimos», algo tan absurdo que hasta tenía gracia. Kiba se arrodilló en el asiento de delante y se volvió hacia nosotros con la intención de hablarnos del ampli que iba a comprarse en una tienda de música que acababan de abrir en la ciudad.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con un ampli? —le pregunté, alzando la voz para hacerme oír por encima del bullicio general, a medida que avanzábamos a trompicones por la carretera en dirección a la ciudad—. No van a dejarte tocar la guitarra eléctrica en la habitación.

Kiba se encogió de hombros, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

—¡Me basta con poder mirarlo, tío! Y saber que tengo algo tan increíble. Así iré contento todos los días.

—Pero si tú siempre estás contento. Sonríes hasta en sueños- dijo Sasuke con expresión sería tan característica de el.

A pesar del tono burlón en que Sasuke lo había dicho, estaba claro que en el fondo le gustaba Kiba.

—Es lo que te mantiene vivo, ¿sabes?

Kiba era justo lo contrario al típico alumno de Medianoche y decidí que a mí también me gustaba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mientras nosotros estemos en el cine?

—Explorar, dar una vuelta, sentir la tierra bajo mis pies. —Kiba enarcó las cejas repetidas veces—. Tal vez conocer a alguna tía buena en la ciudad.

—Entonces será mejor que compres el ampli después —dijo Sasuke sin sonreír—. Igual te corta el rollo tener que arrastrar esa cosa contigo.

Kiba asintió muy serio y tuve que cubrirme la boca con la mano para ocultar una sonrisa.

Es decir, que Sasuke y yo no estuvimos realmente solos hasta que no nos encontramos paseando por la calle principal de Riverton, a una sola manzana del cine. Ambos nos alegramos mucho cuando vimos lo que había anunciado en la marquesina.

— _Sospecha_ —leyó—. Dirigida por Alfred Hitchcock, un genio.

—Con Cary Grant. —Cuando Sasuke me miró, añadí—: Tú tienes tus preferencias y yo las mías.

Había más alumnos pululando por el vestíbulo, algo que seguramente estaba más relacionado con que Riverton no ofreciera demasiados entretenimientos que con un súbito y renovado interés en Cary Grant. Sin embargo, a nosotros nos interesaba de verdad, al menos hasta que comprobamos quiénes eran los profesores que harían de acompañantes en el cine.

—Créeme, estamos tan sorprendidos como tú —dijo mi madre.

—Estábamos convencidos de que irías a tomarte algo. —Mi padre le había pasado el brazo por los hombros a mi madre, como si se tratara de su cita y no de la nuestra. Estábamos todos plantados delante del cartel del vestíbulo y Joan Fontaine nos miraba fijamente, escandalizada, como si se enfrentara a mi dilema en vez de al suyo—. Por eso decidimos encargarnos del cine. Ya hay otros encargándose de la cafetería.

—Todavía no es demasiado tarde para un pastelito —añadió mi madre, intentando animarnos—. No nos ofenderemos.

—No os preocupéis. —En realidad sí que era preocupante tener que pasar mi primera cita con mis padres, pero ¿qué iba a decir si no?—. Resulta que a Sasuke le gustan las películas antiguas, así que... No pasa nada, ¿no?

—No, no pasa nada.

Aunque no parecía precisamente que no pasara nada; daba la impresión de que Sasuke estaba incluso más disgustado que yo, eso pensé ya que su rostro no dejaba ver sus emociones me pregunte si siempre era así pero sinceramente no me importaba había algo en el que me atraía de forma irremediable.

—A no ser que te gusten los pastelitos —dije.

—No. Es decir..., sí, los pastelitos me gustan, pero me gustan bastante más las películas antiguas. —Levantó la barbilla como si estuviera retando a mis padres a que intentaran intimidarlo—. Nos quedamos.

Mis padres, lejos de sentirse intimidados, sonrieron de oreja a oreja, bueno al menos mi madre lo hizo porque mi padre cuando estábamos solo era mas alegre y expresivo que frente a los demás.

Les había contado que Sasuke y yo íbamos a ir juntos a Riverton durante la comida del domingo anterior. No les di más detalles por miedo a paralizarlos de la impresión, pero quedó claro que no les había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro. Para mi sorpresa y alivio, no me interrogaron; de hecho, primero intercambiaron una mirada, calibrando su reacción respectiva delante de mí. Probablemente era extraño que tu «niña milagro» ya fuera lo bastante mayor para salir con alguien. Mi padre mencionó con calma que Sasuke parecía un buen chico y luego me preguntó si quería más macarrones con queso.

Resumiendo, no sé que tipo de exagerada reacción sobreprotectora estaría esperando Sasuke, pero esta no se produjo.

—En el caso de que quisierais evitarnos, cosa que no me extrañaría, nosotros vamos a ir a la platea, que es donde estarán casi todos los alumnos —dijo mi madre.

Mi padre asintió.

—Las plateas son poderosas tentaciones y ejercen una intensa atracción gravitacional sobre las bebidas sostenidas por manos adolescentes. Yo he sido testigo.

—Creo haberlo estudiado en alguna clase de ciencias del instituto —dijo Sasuke, muy serio, más de lo normal.

Mis padres rieron y yo me dejé arropar por una cálida oleada de alivio. Sasuke les gustaba y puede que no tardaran mucho en invitarlo a comer algún domingo. Ya nos estaba viendo juntos a todas horas y en todas partes, a mi lado, amoldado a mi vida.

Sasuke no parecía tan convencido como yo —tenía una mirada cautelosa al entrar en el cine—, pero di por hecho que se trataba de la típica reacción del chico ante los padres de su pareja y me sonroje ante este último pensamiento.

Escogimos las butacas que quedaban debajo de la platea, donde era imposible que mis padres pudieran vernos. Sasuke y yo nos sentamos muy juntos, con el cuerpo medio inclinado hacia el otro, de modo que nuestros hombros y rodillas se rozaban.

—Nunca había hecho esto —dijo.

—¿Nunca habías ido a un cine antiguo? —Miré embelesada las volutas doradas que decoraban las paredes y la platea, y el telón de terciopelo granate—. Son preciosos.

—No me refiero a eso. —A pesar de su agresividad innata, a veces incluso podía parecer ¿tímido?; no se si era la palabra adecuada pero me gustaba porque eso solo ocurría cuando hablaba conmigo—. Nunca había llegado a... Salir con una chica.

—¿También es tu primera cita?

—Cita. ¿La gente todavía utiliza esa palabra? —Me habría muerto de vergüenza si Sasuke no me hubiera dado un codazo socarrón—. Me refiero a que nunca me había sentido así con nadie, sin presiones ni temiendo tener que mudarme otra vez al cabo de un par de semanas.

—Hablas como si nunca te hubieras sentido como en casa en ningún sitio.

—Hasta ahora no.

Lo miré con escepticismo.

—¿Te sientes como en casa en Medianoche? Venga ya.

Una leve sonrisa apareció lentamente en el rostro de Sasuke.

—No me refería a Medianoche.

En ese momento las luces del cine empezaron a bajar de intensidad, y menos mal, porque si no seguramente me habría dado por decir alguna tontería en vez de disfrutar del momento.

 _Sospecha_ era una de las películas de Cary Grant que no había visto. La mujer, Joan Fontaine, se casaba con Cary a pesar de que él era un irresponsable y despilfarraba mucho dinero, pero lo hacía de todos modos porque se trataba del macizo de Cary Grant, y eso bien valía quedarse sin blanca. A Sasuke no pareció convencerle mi razonamiento.

—¿No crees que es un poco extraño que él investigue sobre venenos? —me susurró—. ¿Quién estudia los venenos como si se tratara de un pasatiempo? Al menos admite que tiene un entretenimiento un poco raro.

—Un hombre con esa planta no puede ser un asesino —insistí.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que confías en la gente demasiado deprisa?

—Que te calles.

Le di un codazo y varias palomitas saltaron de la bolsa. Estaba disfrutando de la película, pero aún más de estar tan cerca de Sasuke. Era increíble lo mucho que podíamos decirnos sin abrir la boca, solo necesitábamos una divertida mirada de soslayo o el modo natural en que nuestras manos se rozaron y él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Me acarició la palma de la mano con su pulgar, dibujando circulitos y si eso solo ya fue suficiente para que se me desbocara el corazón, ¿qué debía de sentirse entre sus brazos?

Al final se demostró que no estaba equivocada: por lo visto Cary estudiaba los venenos para suicidarse y así evitar que la pobre Joan Fontaine tuviera que cargar con las deudas. Ella insistía en que encontrarían una solución y se iban juntos en coche. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con el fundido de la última toma.

—No es el verdadero final, ¿sabes? Hitchcock quería que él fuera el culpable, pero el estudio le obligó a salvar a Cary Grant al final para que le gustara al público.

—Si se acaba así, es el verdadero final —insistí. Encendieron las luces unos momentos, antes del inicio de la siguiente sesión—. Vamos a otro sitio, ¿vale? Todavía queda un buen rato antes de que tengamos que volver al autobús.

Sasuke echó un vistazo hacia arriba y adiviné que no le importaba lo más mínimo alejarse un poco de los vigilantes paternos.

—Vamos.

Paseamos por la pequeña calle principal de Riverton, donde daba la impresión de que no había tienda o restaurante que no estuviera tomado al asalto por los refugiados de la Academia Medianoche. Sasuke y yo pasamos por delante en silencio, buscando lo que realmente nos apetecía: un lugar donde estar solos. La idea de que Sasuke quisiera un poco de intimidad para ambos me emocionó e intimidó a la vez. La noche refrescaba y las hojas otoñales no dejaban de susurrar mientras paseábamos por la acera, lanzándonos miradas disimuladas sin apenas intercambiar una palabra.

Por fin, justo al pasar la estación de autobuses, que delimitaba el final de la calle principal, al doblar la esquina encontramos una vieja pizzería que parecía intacta desde el día de su inauguración, que había sido en 1961.

En vez de pedirnos una entera, cogimos unos trozos de pizza solo de queso y un refresco y nos fuimos a un compartimento. Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro en una mesa con un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos y una botella de chianti cubierta de cera de vela derretida. En la gramola del rincón sonaba una canción de Elton John de antes de que yo hubiera nacido.

—Me gustan estos sitios —dijo Sasuke—. Parecen de verdad, no como si un grupo de sondeo hubiera diseñado hasta el último detalle.

—A mí también. —Aunque si me lo hubiera pedido hasta le habría dicho que me gustaba comer berenjenas en la luna. Sin embargo, en este caso en concreto estaba diciendo la verdad—. Aquí puedes relajarte y ser tú mismo.

—Ser tú mismo... —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, aunque de repente parecía estar a kilómetros de allí, como si esas palabras le hubieran hecho gracia por algo que solo él conocía—. Algo que debería ser más fácil de lo que es en realidad.

Sabía a qué se refería.

Estábamos prácticamente solos en la pizzería. Solo había otra mesa ocupada, a la que se sentaban cuatro tipos que parecían haber acabado de trabajar en una obra. Tenían las camisetas cubiertas de polvo de yeso y un par de jarras de cerveza vacías testimoniaban que ya estaban borrachos. Se reían muy alto de sus propios chistes, pero me daba igual. De hecho, eso me servía de excusa para inclinarme sobre la mesa y estar un poco más cerca de Sasuke.

—Así que Cary Grant... —dijo Sasuke, espolvoreando pimienta negra sobre su trozo de pizza—. Es tu tipo ideal, ¿eh?

—Hombre, yo diría que es el rey de los tipos ideales, ¿no? Estoy chiflada por él desde que lo vi por primera vez en _Vivir para gozar_ , cuando tenía cinco o seis años.

Estaba segura de que Sasuke, el cinéfilo, estaría de acuerdo, pero no fue así.

—La mayoría de las chicas del insti se pirrarían por estrellas de cine que todavía hicieran películas. O por alguien de la tele.

Le di un bocado a mi trozo de pizza y por unos instantes estuve demasiado liada intentando resolver una bochornosa situación relacionada con unos alargados hilos de queso.

—Me gustan muchos actores —farfullé cuando por fin logré meterme la pizza en la boca—, pero ¿quién puede decir que Cary Grant no es lo más?

—Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que es una tragedia, asumámoslo: mucha gente de nuestra generación ni siquiera ha oído hablar de Cary Grant.

—Un crimen. —Intenté imaginar la cara que pondría la señora Tsunade si le sugiriera que hiciéramos Historia del cine como asignatura optativa—. Gracias a mis padres he visto películas y he leído libros que les gustaban de antes que yo naciera.

—Cary Grant fue muy famoso en los cuarenta, Hinata. Hacía películas hace setenta años- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo bueno lo era pero tenía un modo muy particular de decir las cosas.

—Que siguen emitiéndose por televisión. Es fácil encontrar una película antigua si buscas un poco.

Sasuke me miró dubitativo y sentí un miedo repentino: la rápida y urgente necesidad de cambiar de tema y hablar de otra cosa, de lo que fuera. Demasiado tarde, porque Sasuke se me adelantó.

—Dijiste que tus padres te trajeron a Medianoche para que conocieras a más gente y tuvieras una perspectiva más amplia del mundo, pero tengo la sensación de que han dedicado mucho tiempo a procurar que tu mundo fuera lo más pequeño posible.

—¿Disculpa?

—Olvídalo. —Suspiró profundamente mientras dejaba el reborde de su trozo de pizza en el plato—. No debería haber sacado ese tema ahora. Se supone que deberíamos pasárnoslo bien.

Tal vez tendría que haberlo dejado correr porque lo último que deseaba era discutir con Sasuke la primera noche que salía con él; sin embargo, no pude evitarlo.

—No, no, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Se puede saber qué sabes tú de mis padres?

—Sé que te enviaron a Medianoche, prácticamente el último lugar de la Tierra al que todavía no ha llegado el siglo XXI: no hay móviles, no hay inalámbrico, solo hay Internet en una sala de informática con ¿qué?, ¿cuatro ordenadores? No hay televisores, apenas se tiene contacto con el mundo exterior...

—¡Es un internado! ¡Se supone que debe estar alejado del mundo exterior!

—Quieren separarte del resto del mundo, por eso te han enseñado a apreciar las cosas que les gustan a ellos, no lo que se supone que les gusta a las chicas de tu edad.

—Soy yo la que decido lo que me gusta y lo que no. —Sentí que la rabia me encendía las mejillas. Normalmente siempre acababa llorando cuando estaba tan enfadada, pero esta vez estaba decidida a no derramar ni una sola lágrima—. Además, es a ti a quien le gusta Hitchcok y las películas antiguas. ¿Acaso significa eso que tus padres controlan tu vida?

Sasuke se inclinó sobre la mesa, me cogió la mano con fuerza y me miró fijamente con sus ojos negros. Llevaba toda la noche deseando que me mirara de esa manera, pero no en esas circunstancias.

—Intentaste huir de tu familia y le restaste importancia como si solo fuera una mala pasada que quisieras jugarle a alguien.

—Porque no fue más que eso.

—Pues yo creo que fue algo más, que no ibas desencaminada respecto a Medianoche. Y creo que deberías escuchar más tu propia voz y dejar de escuchar tanto la de tus padres.

No era posible que Sasuke estuviera diciéndome aquello. Si mis padres le oyeran hablar así... No, no quería ni imaginarlo.

—Que Medianoche sea una mierda no significa que mis padres sean malos padres, y hay que tener morro para criticarlos cuando apenas los conoces. No sabes nada de mi familia y, además, ¿a ti qué te importa?

—Me importa porque... —se interrumpió, como si no se atreviera a seguir—. Me importa porque me importas tú.

¿Por qué tuvo que decirlo en ese momento? De esa forma. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—Eh. —Uno de los obreros de la construcción acababa de pinchar una de esas machaconas canciones heavy de los ochenta en la gramola y se dirigió a nosotros, tambaleante—. ¿Estás molestando a la señorita?

—No pasa nada —me apresuré a decir. No había peor momento para descubrir que la caballerosidad no se había extinguido—. De verdad, no pasa nada.

Sasuke reaccionó como si no me hubiera oído.

—No es asunto tuyo —le espetó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Fue como dejar caer una cerilla encendida en un tanque de gasolina. El tipo se acercó con paso vacilante y todos sus amigos se levantaron.

—Cuando alguien trata así a su novia en público, maldita sea, ya lo creo que es asunto mío.

—¡No me estaba molestando! —Seguía enfadada con Sasuke, pero la situación estaba saliéndose de control—. Está muy bien que, esto... os preocupéis por las mujeres, de verdad, es fantástico, pero no pasa nada.

—No te metas en esto —dijo Sasuke con voz grave. Detecté algo en su tono de voz que no había oído antes, una fuerza casi sobrenatural. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda—. Ella no es asunto vuestro.

—¿Es que crees que te pertenece o algo así y que por eso puedes tratarla como te venga en gana? Me recuerdas al cerdo de mi cuñado. —El obrero parecía más enfadado que nunca—. Y si crees que no vas a recibir lo mismo que él, tú sueñas, chaval.

Desesperada, miré a mi alrededor en busca de un camarero o del dueño del local. O de mis padres. O de Ten-ten. En dos palabras, esperaba que alguien, me daba igual quién fuera, pusiera fin a aquello antes de que aquellos obreros borrachos hicieran papilla a Sasuke, porque eran enormes y eran cuatro y en esos momentos estaba claro que todos tenían ganas de pelea.

Aunque jamás habría imaginado que Sasuke sería el primero en empezar.

Se movió con tanta rapidez que ni lo vi. Pasó junto a mí como una exhalación y, segundos después, el obrero caía de espaldas sobre sus compañeros. Sasuke tenía el brazo extendido y el puño cerrado, pero aun así necesité unos segundos para comprender lo que había sucedido. Por Dios, acababa de pegarle a alguien.

—Ahora verás.

Uno de los obreros se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, quien lo esquivó con tanta agilidad que fue visto y no visto. Se había hecho a un lado, lo que le permitió empujar a su adversario con tanta fuerza que creí que acabaría en el suelo.

—¡Eh! —Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con un delantal repleto de manchas de tomate, apareció en el salón. Me dio igual si se trataba del dueño, el cocinero o el señor Pizza Hut, pero lo cierto es que en mi vida me había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡No pasa nada! —Sí, mentí, pero qué más daba. Salí del cubículo y empecé a retroceder hacia la puerta mis piernas temblaban jamás me había gustado la violencia y menos espere ver a Sasuke iniciar una pelea—. Nos vamos, ya está.

Los obreros y Sasuke seguían mirándose fijamente, como si quisieran matarse, pero gracias a Dios Sasuke me siguió. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, oí que el dueño farfullaba algo sobre los crios de esa maldita escuela.

Sasuke se volvió hacia mí en cuanto estuvimos en la calle.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡No gracias a ti! —Eché a andar a toda prisa hacia la calle principal—. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? ¡Has empezado una pelea con ese tipo porque sí!

—¡La empezó él!

—No, él empezó la discusión, pero tú empezaste la pelea.

—Estaba protegiéndote.

—El también creía que me protegía. Puede que estuviera borracho y que fuera un poco basto, pero no pretendía hacerle daño a nadie.

—No tienes ni idea de lo peligroso que es el mundo en realidad, Hinata- dijo mirando hacia el frente y se le oscureció la mirada, sentí un pinchazo de culpa.

Siempre que Sasuke me había hablado así, como si fuera mucho mayor que yo y quisiera enseñarme algo y protegerme, me había hecho sentir arropada y feliz, pero en esa ocasión me sacó de quicio.

—¡Te comportas como si lo supieras todo y luego actúas como un imbécil y te pones a pelear con cuatro tíos! Y me he fijado en cómo peleas. No es la primera vez.

Sasuke caminaba a mi lado, pero poco a poco fue quedándose atrás, como si se hubiera quedado pasmado. Enseguida comprendí que lo que realmente lo había sorprendido era que hubiera adivinado algo por el estilo. Tenía razón: Sasuke ya se había peleado antes, y más de una vez.

—Hinata...

—Ahórratelo.

Levanté una mano y me dirigí en silencio al autobús alquilado, que ya estaba rodeado por los estudiantes que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, la mayoría de ellos con bolsas de compra y refrescos en las manos.

Sasuke se sentó junto a mí, como si todavía albergara la esperanza de poder hablar conmigo, pero me crucé de brazos y no despegué la mirada de la ventanilla. Kiba se sentó de un bote en el asiento de delante y se volvió hacia nosotros.

—Eh, tíos, ¿qué pasa? —Nos saludó, antes de fijarse en nuestras caras—. Vale, esto tiene pinta de ser el momento perfecto para contar una de mis largas y liosas historias que no llevan a ninguna parte, dijo con una sonrisa que me recordó ligeramente a Naruto.

—Genial —contestó Sasuke rodando los ojos.

Fiel a su palabra, Kiba empezó a hablar sin parar de tablas de surf, de **Panic! At The Disco** y de un sueño raro que tuvo una vez, y no paró hasta que llegamos a la escuela. Eso me ahorró tener que dirigirle la palabra a Sasuke, quien, por otro lado, tampoco abrió la boca.


	6. Chapter 6 la invitación de Naruto

Capítulo 6

Después del viaje a Riverton, me sentí como la imbécil que había roto con Sasuke por una tontería.

Esos tipos de la construcción habían estado bebiendo y, además, ellos eran cuatro y Sasuke solo uno. Tal vez había tenido que demostrarles que sabía lo que se hacía para que no lo molieran a palos. Si no le había quedado más remedio, ¿qué derecho tenía yo a juzgarlo?

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo Ten-ten, cuando me confié a ella al día siguiente, paseando por las inmediaciones del internado. Las hojas habían acabado de cambiar de color, por lo que los montes distantes ya no eran verdes, sino rojizos y dorados—. Si un tío se pone violento, te las piras. Y punto. Ya puedes dar gracias de haber descubierto cómo es en realidad antes de ser tú el blanco de su ira.

Su vehemencia me dejó atónita, yo no creía que Sasuke me pudiera hacer daño.

—Parece como si supieras muy bien de lo que estás hablando.

—¿Es que nunca has visto un telefilme? —Ten-ten no me miró a los ojos y siguió jugueteando con la pulsera trenzada de cuero que llevaba en la muñeca—. Todo el mundo lo sabe: los hombres que pegan no son buenos.

—Ya sé que se pasó tres pueblos, pero Sasuke jamás me haría daño- jamás lo consideraría una opción confiaba en él.

Ten-ten se encogió de hombros y se arrebujó aun más en su chaqueta, como si le hubiera entrado frío, aunque fuera se estaba bien. Hasta ese momento, no me había preguntado hasta qué punto su discreto comportamiento y su aspecto tenían algo que ver con no querer llamar la atención, lo entendería siempre había hecho lo mismo.

—Nadie piensa que va a ocurrir algo malo hasta que ocurre. Además, no paraba de decirte que la gente de aquí daba asco y que no debías intimar ni con tu compañera de cuarto ni con nadie, ¿no es así?

—Bueno... Sí, pero...

—Pero nada. Sasuke ha estado intentando aislarte de todo el mundo para poder tener más poder sobre ti. —Ten-ten sacudió la cabeza—. Estás mejor sin él.

Yo sabía que se equivocaba respecto a Sasuke, pero también era consciente de que no había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado para conocerlo a fondo.

¿Por qué había empezado Sasuke a criticar a mis padres? La única vez que nos había visto a todos juntos había sido en el cine y ellos se habían mostrado cordiales y afectuosos. Sasuke había dicho que se guiaba por mi patético intento de fuga del primer día de clase, pero no sabía si creerle. Si tenía algún problema con mis padres, era obvio que se lo había inventado él por alguna extraña y paranoica razón con la que yo no quería tener nada que ver.

Posibles explicaciones acudieron a mi mente sin ser invitadas. Tal vez había tenido una novia antes de mí, por Europa, una chica elegante y sofisticada que había viajado alrededor del mundo, cuyos padres habían sido unos pedantes y se habían comportado injustamente con él. Quizá le habían cerrado la puerta en las narices, o incluso le habían prohibido volver a ver a su hija nunca más, y por eso ahora estaba escarmentado y no confiaba en nadie.

La historia que había acabado de inventarme no me ayudó en lo más mínimo. Primero: me hizo sentir mal por Sasuke, como si comprendiera por qué se había comportado de ese modo tan extraño cuando él no era así en realidad. Y segundo: me hizo sentir insegura al compararme con una teórica novia europea y sofisticada... ¿Y qué hay más patético que sentirse amenazada por una persona que ni siquiera existe?

Creo que hasta ese momento, hasta separarnos y tener razones de peso para mantenerme alejada de él, no comprendí lo importante que Sasuke era para mí. La clase de Química, la única a la que íbamos juntos, era una hora de tortura diaria. Era como si lo sintiera cerca de mí igual que se siente el calor que desprende el fuego de un hogar en una habitación fría. Sin embargo, no me dirigí a él en ningún momento, y él hizo otro tanto, respetando el silencio que yo había impuesto y que mantenía. Me resultaba imposible imaginar que él estuviera sufriendo más que yo. La lógica dictaba que lo mejor para mí era alejarme de él, pero la lógica me importaba bien poco. Lo echaba de menos a todas horas y daba la impresión de que, cuanto más me decía que lo dejara en paz, más deseaba estar con él.

¿Se sentiría él igual? No tenía ni idea; lo único que sabía era que se equivocaba respecto a mis padres.

—¿Cómo estás, Hinata? —me preguntó mi madre con ternura, mientras aclarábamos los platos de la cena del domingo.

No había dormido bien, apenas había probado bocado y lo único que me apetecía era esconder la cabeza debajo de una manta los siguientes dos años más o menos. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mi vida no tenía ganas de compartir mis preocupaciones con ellos. Eran sus profesores y no sería justo para él que les contara lo que Sasuke opinaba de ellos. Además, hablar del hecho de que Sasuke y yo al parecer habíamos acabado incluso antes de empezar solo habría conseguido ahondar en la herida.

—Estoy bien.

Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada. Sabían que estaba mintiendo, pero no me presionaron.

—¿Sabes qué? No hace falta que te vuelvas ya a tu habitación —dijo mi padre, dirigiéndose hacia el equipo de música.

—¿De verdad?

Por lo general, según las normas de la cena de los domingos, debía regresar a mi dormitorio para ponerme a estudiar poco después de acabar de cenar.

—La noche está despejada y se me ha ocurrido que tal vez te gustaría echar una ojeada por el telescopio. Además, estaba a punto de poner Frank Sinatra y sé lo que te gusta la voz.

— _Fly Me to the Moon_ —le pedí, y al cabo de escasos segundos Frank cantaba para nosotros.

Les enseñé la galaxia de Andrómeda. Les pedí que primero buscaran Pegaso en el firmamento y que luego se dirigieran hacia el noreste hasta que toparan con el suave y difuso resplandor de un billón de estrellas lejanas. Después de eso, pasé un buen rato paseándome por el cosmos y saludando a las estrellas conocidas como a mis viejas amigas.

Al día siguiente, vi a Sasuke en el pasillo de camino a la clase de Historia en el mismo momento en que él me vio a mí. La luz tamizada por los cristales de la vidriera lo bañaba con los colores del otoño, y pensé que nunca había estado tan guapo.

Sin embargo, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, el momento perdió toda su belleza. Sasuke parecía resentido, y tan desorientado y desamparado como yo desde la pelea del restaurante, que por un angustioso momento me sentí responsable de su desdicha. Sin embargo, en sus ojos también adiviné el sentimiento de culpabilidad, aunque enseguida apretó la mandíbula y dio media vuelta, con los hombros ligeramente vencidos. Segundos después, había desaparecido entre la marea de uniformes, una persona invisible más de Medianoche.

Tal vez estuviera repitiéndose una vez más que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de la gente. Recordé cómo se había comportado estando juntos, mucho más relajado y feliz, más libre, y la idea de que yo hubiera podido obligarle a apartarse de los demás se me hizo insoportable.

—Sasuke está de un bajón que no veas —me informó Kiba ese mismo día, cuando nos topamos en la escalera un poco después. Por una vez en su vida, Kiba iba vestido de manera formal, al menos de los tobillos para arriba porque las deportivas rojas de bota que llevaba en los pies definitivamente no formaban parte del uniforme—. Vale, de todos modos el tío siempre ha tenido sus rollos raros, pero es que está raro que te cagas. Superraro. Megarraro. Rarito extremo.

Kiba hizo una cruz con los brazos para dibujar la «x» de extremo.

—¿Te ha enviado para que defiendas su caso? —dije, con intención de parecer desenfadada, aunque creo que no me salió muy bien; tenía la voz tan carrasposa que cualquiera habría adivinado que había estado llorando, incluso alguien tan despistado como Kiba.

—No me ha envidado él, no le pega. —Kiba se encogió de hombros—. Es que me preguntaba de qué va este drama.

—No hay ningún drama.

—Ya lo creo que sí, un dramón, y ya veo que tú no vas a soltar prenda; pero, eh, no pasa nada, porque no es asunto mío.

Menudo chasco. Me habría enfadado si Sasuke hubiera enviado a Kiba para discutir el asunto en su nombre, pero aun fue peor comprender que Sasuke iba a darse por vencido sin luchar.

—Vale.

Kiba me dio un codazo amistoso.

—Tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? Que sepáis que en este divorcio tenéis la custodia compartida. Amplios derechos de visitas.

—¿Divorcio? —Me eché a reír a mi pesar. Solo a Kiba se le ocurriría llamar divorcio al resultado de una primera cita que había salido mal—. Seguimos siendo amigos.

En realidad antes tampoco habíamos sido exactamente amigos, así que lo de «seguir siéndolo» era un poco exagerado, pero habría resultado de muy mal gusto sacar aquello a relucir. Además, Kiba me gustaba.

—Excelente. Los bichos raros tienen que mantenerse unidos en estos sitios.

—¿Me estás llamando bicho raro?

—Es el mayor honor que puedo concederte. —Extendió los brazos mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, abarcándolo todo en ese gesto: los altos techos, las oscuras volutas de madera que enmarcaban vestíbulos y puertas, y la luz tamizada que se filtraba a través de los viejos ventanales y que dibujaba largas e irregulares sombras en el suelo—. Este lugar es la capital de lo raro. Lo que es raro aquí es normal en cualquier otro sitio. Bueno, al menos esa es mi opinión.

Suspiré.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tienes más razón que un santo.

Kiba tenía toda la razón del mundo al decir que me convenía tener todos los amigos que pudiera en un lugar como la Academia Medianoche. No es que ese sitio me hubiera gustado nunca, pero el poco tiempo que había pasado con Sasuke me había hecho comprender lo que se siente cuando no se está completamente sola, y ahora que lo había perdido, el relieve de mi desamparo resaltaba con mayor nitidez. Saber lo distinto que podría haber sido solo conseguía que fuera aun más duro soportar la hostilidad y la intimidación que se respiraba en ese lugar.

El cambio de estación tampoco resultaba de mucha ayuda. El estilo gótico del edificio había quedado ligeramente suavizado por la exuberante hiedra y las lomas cubiertas de césped. Los ventanales estrechos y la luz de tintes extraños no habían conseguido enmascarar por completo el fulgor del sol de finales de verano. Sin embargo, ahora anochecía cada vez más pronto, lo que hacía que Medianoche pareciera más aislada que nunca. A medida que bajaban las temperaturas, un frío perpetuo se deslizaba en las aulas y los dormitorios y a veces parecía que los flecos de la escarcha en los cristales estuvieran intentando abrirse camino a través del vidrio. Incluso las bellas hojas otoñales susurraban estremecidas por el rumor solitario del viento. Ya habían empezado a caer y dejaban las primeras ramas desnudas como garras descarnadas que escarbaban en un cielo encapotado.

Me pregunté si los fundadores de la academia habrían instaurado el Baile de otoño para levantar el ánimo de los estudiantes en un momento del año tan lánguido.

—No creo —opinó Naruto

Compartíamos mesa en la biblioteca. Me había invitado a estudiar con él un par de días después del fatídico viaje a Riverton. En mi antiguo colegio no había estudiado con nadie, porque «estudiar» normalmente se convertía en «hablar y gandulear», y luego los trabajos se hacían interminables. Prefería llevarme los deberes y hacerlos yo sola. Resultó que Naruto era de la misma opinión y habíamos pasado un montón de tiempo juntos en las últimas dos semanas, trabajando el uno al lado del otro sin apenas intercambiar una palabra durante horas. De hecho, no hablábamos hasta que empezábamos a recoger los libros, lo cual era raro siempre habría creído que Naruto sería más conversador igual era más maduro que yo a pesar de su imagen un poco infantil.

—Sospecho que los fundadores de la academia adoraban el otoño. Creo que saca a relucir la verdadera naturaleza de Medianoche.

—Por eso necesitarían animarse.

Naruto sonrió y se colgó la cartera de cuero al hombro.

—No es la peor academia sobre la faz de la tierra, Hinata. —Naruto solo quería provocarme, aunque su preocupación por mí era genuina—. Me gustaría que te lo pasaras mejor aquí.

—Ya somos dos —dije, echando un vistazo al rincón donde unos minutos antes había visto que Sasuke estaba leyendo.

Seguía allí. Su cabello reflejaba la luz de la lamparilla, pero él ni siquiera se dignó a volver la vista hacia nosotros, dudaba siquiera que supiera que estaba ahí.

—Podría gustarte si de verdad le dieras una oportunidad. —Naruto sujetó la puerta de la biblioteca para que yo pasara—. Deberías explorar un poco más y poner un poco más de tu parte para conocer gente.

Me lo quedé mirando.

—¿Como Sakura?

—Corrijo: poner un poco más de tu parte para conocer a la gente adecuada.

Cuando Naruto dijo «adecuada» no se refería a los más ricos o a los más populares, se refería a los que realmente valía la pena conocer. Hasta el momento, el único de los alumnos típicamente de allí que pudiera valer la pena conocer era el propio Naruto, así que pensé que tampoco lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

—No creo que Medianoche sea adecuada para nadie —le confesé—. Al menos seguro que para mí no. Sé que cumple con su cometido, pero te aseguro que cuando acaben las clases seré la persona más feliz del mundo.

—Yo también, pero no por la misma razón. —Naruto caminaba a mi lado con paso lento, midiendo su larga zancada con cuidado para que yo no me quedara atrás. A veces me sorprendía lo grande que era, alto y fornido, de constitución fuerte, y sentía un extraño y pequeño hormigueo en el estómago—. Gracias a Medianoche tengo la sensación de que puedo llegar a comprender el mundo, a manejarme en él sin problemas. Las materias nuevas que estudio, todo lo que aprendo... Es como si estuviera impaciente por salir ahí fuera para probarlo por mi cuenta- dijo con una amplia sonrisa zorruna mostrando todos sus dientes siempre a su lado todo era más brilloso más alegre contrario a Sasuke.

Su entusiasmo no bastaba para conseguir reconciliarme con la academia, pero me hizo sonreír por primera vez en lo que ya me parecían siglos.

—Bueno, al menos uno de los dos es feliz.

—Espero que ambos lo seamos dentro de poco —contestó Naruto, en voz baja.

Tenía sus ojos azules clavados en mí y volví a sentir el cálido hormigueo.

Habíamos llegado al pasadizo abovedado que conducía al ala de los dormitorios de las chicas, y Naruto se detuvo justo en la frontera. Era fácil imaginárselo en el siglo XIX, con sus finos modales. Una sonrisa asomó a mis labios al pensar en él haciendo una reverencia.

Naruto parecía a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento apareció Ino, quien por lo visto ya había acabado de estudiar.

—Ah, Hinata, estás aquí. —Entrelazó su brazo con el mío con toda naturalidad, como si fuéramos amigas íntimas—. Tienes que explicarme los deberes que nos han puesto en Tecnología moderna, no entiendo nada.

—Esto... De acuerdo. —Volví la vista atrás mientras me arrastraban por el pasillo y le dije adiós con la mano a Naruto, quien parecía más divertido que molesto—. Estábamos hablando —le susurré a Ino.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —respondió del mismo modo—. Así se quedará con las ganas de seguir hablando contigo y, cuantas más ganas tenga, antes irá a buscarte.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo digo por experiencia. Además, no es broma, necesito que me ayudes con los deberes.

No era la primera vez que tenía que auxiliar a Ino en esa asignatura en concreto, ni la última que me preguntaba por qué me molestaba en decir que sí a todo.

—Ningún problema —contesté en un suspiro.

Ino rió tontamente y por un momento casi me pareció una cría.

—Si te interesa mi opinión, Naruto es el hombre más atractivo de la escuela. No es que sea mi tipo precisamente, pero ¿has visto qué espalda? ¿Y esos ojos azul profundo? Te lo has montado bien.

—Solo somos amigos —protesté, mientras regresábamos a nuestro cuarto, para mi el más guapo era Sasuke pero claro Ino solo se refería a los estudiantes legítimos.

—Solo amigos, ya —dijo Ino, con ojillos traviesos—. Me pregunto si Sakura estaría de acuerdo.

Levanté las manos para intentar cortar esa conversación antes de que se volviera más incómoda de lo que ya era.

—No le digas nada a Sakura de esto, ¿vale? No quiero problemas.

Ino enarcó una ceja.

—¿Que no le hable de qué? Creía que me habías dicho que no había nada que contar.

—Si quieres que te ayude con los deberes, será mejor que dejes el tema. Ya.

Ligeramente ofendida, Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Yo en tu lugar estaría encantada de atraer la atención de un tipo como Naruto, pero, de acuerdo, hablemos de los deberes en su lugar.

Para ser sincera, me halagaba gustarle a Naruto. No tenía demasiado claro que él quisiera ser otra cosa más que amigos, pero estaba convencida de que a veces tonteaba conmigo. Después del desastre con Sasuke, sentaba muy bien que alguien coqueteara conmigo como si de verdad fuera guapa y fascinante en vez de la chica tímida y patosa del rincón.

Naruto era amable, inteligente y tenía un sentido del humor muy fino. Le caía bien a todo el mundo, seguramente porque todo el mundo parecía caerle bien a él. Incluso Ten-ten, quien detestaba a prácticamente todos los alumnos «legítimos», lo saludaba por los pasillos y él siempre respondía. No era ni un pedante ni se comportaba de manera fría y distante. Además de ser irresistible.

En definitiva: era todo lo que una chica podía pedir. Pero no era Sasuke.

En mi antiguo colegio, los profesores siempre decoraban las aulas cuando llegaba Halloween. Se colocaban calabazas de plástico naranja en las ventanas para llenarlas de caramelos y barritas de chocolate, y las brujas de papel volaban por todas las paredes. El año pasado, la directora había colgado luces de colores en el marco de la puerta de su despacho, en la que también había un cartel que decía en letras verdes de caligrafía irregular: ¡Uh! Siempre me había parecido una horterada y jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que algún día lo echaría de menos.

No se colgaban adornos en Medianoche.

—Igual creen que las gárgolas ya dan bastante miedo —sugirió Ten-ten mientras comíamos en su dormitorio.

Recordé la que había al otro lado de la ventana de mi habitación y traté de imaginarla envuelta en lucecitas de colores.

—Sí, ya sé a qué te refieres. Cuando la escuela ya es una mazmorra espantosa, húmeda y oscura de por sí, sobran los adornos de Halloween.

—Qué lástima que no podamos montar una casa encantada. Para los niños pequeños de Riverton, digo. Podríamos adornarla para que diera mucho miedo y disfrazarnos de demonios un fin de semana. Algunos de estos capullos ni siquiera tendrían que esforzarse demasiado. Podríamos recaudar dinero para la escuela.

—No creo que la Academia Medianoche ande escasa de fondos.

—Vale, tienes razón —admitió—, pero tal vez podríamos recaudar dinero para la beneficencia. Como un teléfono de ayuda, o un teléfono de la esperanza o algo así. Supongo que a la gente de aquí le importa un pimiento la beneficencia, pero tal vez lo harían para ponerlo en sus solicitudes de ingreso universitarias. Todavía no he oído mencionar la universidad a ninguna de ellas, seguramente porque esas estúpidas brujas tendrán parientes en Harvard o en Yale, o en una de esas, pero de todos modos tendrán que rellenar la solicitud, así que tal vez aprueben la idea, ¿no?

Veía pasar las imágenes a toda velocidad en mi cabeza: telarañas en las escaleras, las risas demoníacas de los alumnos rebotando contra las paredes del vestíbulo principal e inocentes niños pequeños mirándolo todo con ojos desorbitados por el terror mientras Sakura o Karin agitaban unas uñas largas y negras sobre sus cabezas.

—Aunque ya es un poco tarde, solo quedan dos semanas para Halloween. Tal vez el año que viene.

—Si el año que viene vuelvo a estar aquí, por favor, pégame un tiro —rezongó Ten-ten, dejándose caer en su cama—. Mis padres dicen que voy a tener que aguantarme, que para eso me saqué una beca, para venir aquí, y que si no ya sé lo que me toca: volver a mi antiguo instituto público con sus detectores de metales y olvidarme de obtener una titulación. Pero es que tengo este sitio atragantado.

Me rugieron las tripas. La ensalada de atún y las galletas saladas que Ten-ten y yo habíamos compartido apenas habían conseguido matar el hambre. Tendría que comer algo más en mi habitación, pero no quería que Ten-ten se enterara.

—Seguro que la cosa mejora.

—¿Lo crees de verdad?

—No.

Nos miramos sin decir nada y de pronto estallamos en carcajadas.

A medida que las risas fueron apagándose, empecé a oír unos gritos, aunque alejados, al otro lado del vestíbulo principal. Ten-ten se alojaba junto al pasadizo abovedado central que comunicaba los dormitorios de las chicas con la zona de aulas, de donde me parecía que procedían los gritos.

—Eh, ¿oyes eso?

—Sí. —Ten-ten se enderezó para prestar atención, apoyándose en los codos—. Creo que es una pelea.

—¿Una pelea?

—Confía en una persona que antes iba al peor instituto público de Boston. Reconozco una pelea cuando la oigo.

—Vamos.

Cogí la bolsa de los libros y me dirigí a la puerta, pero Ten-ten me agarró por la manga del jersey.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No querrás meterte en medio de una pelea? —dijo, mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos—. No te busques problemas.

Tenía razón, pero no la escuché. Si había una pelea, tenía que asegurarme, por completo, de que Sasuke no estaba implicado.

—Quédate si quieres, yo voy.

Ten-ten me dejó ir.

Me dirigí a la carrera hacia el lugar del que procedían los gritos y ahora incluso chillidos.

—¡Acaba con él! —oí rugir a Sakura, como si estuviera disfrutando.

—¡Tíos, eh, tíos! —resonó la voz de Kiba en el pasillo—. ¡Dejadlo ya!

Doblé la esquina con el corazón en un puño justo a tiempo de ver a Kankuro dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke.

Sasuke cayó de espaldas y quedó despatarrado en el suelo delante de todo el colegio. Los alumnos prototípicos de Medianoche se echaron a reír y Sakura incluso aplaudió. Sasuke tenía los labios manchados de sangre, que contrastaba fuertemente sobre su piel clara. Cuando me vio entre la gente, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quizá la vergüenza dolía más que el puñetazo.

—No vuelvas a insultarme —le avisó Kankuro, levantando las manos y mirándolas como si estuviera satisfecho de lo que acababan de hacer. Tenía los nudillos manchados con la sangre de Sasuke—. O la próxima vez te callaré la boca para siempre.

Sasuke se enderezó sin apartar la mirada de Kankuro y un extraño silencio se instaló entre los presentes. Como si de repente todo fuera mucho más serio de lo que parecía, como si la pelea no hubiera hecho más que empezar. Sin embargo, no fue miedo lo que sentí, sino expectación. Impaciencia. Deseo de venganza.

—La próxima vez te aseguro que acabará de otra manera.

—Sí, no lo dudo —contestó Kankuro, con desenfado—, la próxima vez te dolerá de veras.

Kankuro se marchó a grandes zancadas, siendo considerado como un héroe por Sakura y quienes lo siguieron. Los demás se apresuraron a desperdigarse antes de que apareciera algún profesor. Solo nos quedamos Kiba y yo.

Kiba se arrodilló junto a Sasuke.

—Por cierto, menuda pinta, das pena.

—Gracias por la delicadeza.

Sasuke respiró hondo y soltó un gruñido. Kiba le sirvió de apoyo y le ofreció un pañuelo de papel acolchado para que se limpiara la sangre que le goteaba de la nariz.

Yo no sabía qué decir, solo podía pensar en el aspecto lastimoso que tenía Sasuke. Estaba claro que Kankuro había podido con él.

Desde el incidente en la pizzería, consideraba a Sasuke un tipo más duro de lo que había creído en un principio, alguien que se metía en peleas a la primera de cambio porque sí, sin motivo alguno. Y ahora acababa de meterse en otra. ¿Acaso no demostraba eso que yo tenía razón? ¿O el hecho de que se hubiera llevado la peor parte demostraba que, después de todo, Sasuke no era el tipo duro que había imaginado?

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté al fin.

—Sí, no pasa nada. —Sasuke ni siquiera me miró—. En realidad solo se necesitan un par de muelas, las demás son de recambio- dijo con tono sarcástico.

—¿Te ha saltado un diente? —preguntó Kiba, palideciendo por momentos.

—Me baila uno, pero creo que aguantará. —Sasuke esperó unos segundos antes de dirigirse a mí—. Te dije que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano.

Me había dicho que algún día sería un marginado en Medianoche y estaba claro que ese día había llegado, pero ¿por qué intentaba dar a entender que había sido él quien me había dejado por mi propio bien? Era yo la que había roto nuestra relación.

—Lo importante es que estés bien —dije.

Volví a dejarlo, esta vez despatarrado en el suelo. Tal vez así comprendería cuál de los dos estaba dejando a quién.

Me embargó una profunda tristeza y una sensación de desamparo que me sacudió los hombros y me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que me hice sangre. Me habría reconfortado volver al dormitorio de Ten-ten, pero todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a sus preguntas, así que me encaminé hacia la biblioteca para esconderme durante la siguiente media hora hasta la clase de Ciencias Políticas. Seguro que encontraría algo que leer, tal vez un libro de astronomía, incluso una revista de moda. Quizá me sentiría mejor si me ocultaba detrás de un libro durante un rato.

Al acercarme a la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par y por ella asomó Naruto, quien echó un cómico vistazo al pasillo.

—¿Hay moros en la costa?

—¿Qué?

—Supongo que buscas refugio de la batalla campal entre Sasuke y Kankuro.

—La batalla se ha acabado. —Suspiré—. Ha ganado Kankuro.

—Siento oír eso.

—¿De verdad? Creía que Sasuke no le caía bien a casi nadie.

—No voy a negar que es un poco liante —dijo Naruto—, pero Kankuro no se queda atrás y él ya tiene aquí quien le apoye. Supongo que siento debilidad por el más débil.

Me apoyé contra la pared. Estaba agotada, como si ya fuera medianoche en vez de media tarde.

—A veces se respira tanta tensión en este lugar que me sorprende que el edificio no se haga añicos como el cristal.

—Pues relájate. No estudies durante un rato —me propuso Naruto, zalamero.

—No vengo a estudiar. Creo que solo iba a pasar el rato.

—A pasar el rato... ¿en la biblioteca? Vale. ¿Sabes qué? —Se inclinó ligeramente hacia mí—. Tienes que salir más.

No tenía ganas de reír, pero hice un esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Me subestimas.

—Entonces permíteme proponerte algo. —Naruto vaciló lo suficiente para darme tiempo a adivinar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me cogió la mano—. Ven conmigo al Baile de otoño.

A pesar de las insinuaciones y las bromas de Ino, jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza que Naruto pudiera pedirme que fuera al baile con él. Era el chico más guapo de la escuela y podría haber invitado a quien le diera la gana. Aunque nos llevábamos bien y éramos amigos, y a pesar de no ser inmune a su irresistible encanto, jamás lo habría imaginado.

Ni que me lo pidiera, ni que mi primer impulso fuera decirle que no.

Si bien habría sido una grandísima estupidez. La única razón que se me ocurría para rechazar la invitación de Naruto era la esperanza de que me lo pidiera otra persona y esa otra persona no iba a pedírmelo porque yo la había echado de mi lado para siempre.

Naruto me miró con infinita ternura y, al ver esos ojos azules tan esperanzados, solo pude contestar:

—Será un placer.

—Genial. —Cuando sonreía de esa manera, se le marcaba más el hoyuelo de la barbilla—. Nos lo pasaremos bien.

—Gracias por pedírmelo.

Sacudió la cabeza y me miró como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

—El afortunado soy yo, créeme.

Le sonreí porque esa era una de las cosas más bonitas que nadie me había dicho jamás. Una mentira como un piano teniendo en cuenta que el chico más popular de la escuela iba a llevar al gran baile a la friqui de la clase —no hacía falta decir quién era el afortunado de los dos—, pero muy bonito al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, no había sentimiento en esa sonrisa. Me desprecié por mirar el apuesto rostro de Naruto deseando que fuera el de Sasuke, pero no pude evitarlo.


	7. Chapter 7 el baile

**Capítulo 7 el baile**

Los primeros paquetes llegaron con el reparto del correo de Halloween: enormes cajas de cartón, algunas de las cuales llevaban impresas elegantes etiquetas de tiendas caras, unas cuantas con direcciones de Nueva York y París. La de Ino venía de Milán.

—Lila. ¿No crees que es un color precioso? —El papel de tisú crujió al sacar el vestido para el Baile de otoño. Ino se puso la tela de seda de color claro sobre el cuerpo, supuestamente para que yo viera cómo le quedaba, aunque lo que en realidad le apetecía era estrecharlo contra ella—. Sé que ahora mismo no está de moda, pero lo adoro.

—Vas a estar guapísima. —Era fácil adivinar que ese color casaría a la perfección con su tono de piel—. Debes de haber ido a cientos de fiestas como esta.

Ino fingió modestia.

—Ah, con el tiempo todas parecen iguales. ¿Será tu primer baile?

—Celebraron un par en mi antiguo colegio —dije, sin mencionar que se hicieron en el gimnasio y que de la música se encargó el friqui de audiovisuales, quien se dedicó a poner sus mezclas cutres.

Ino no habría sabido de qué le hablaba, y habría entendido menos aún el hecho de que yo me pasara ambos bailes de pie como un pasmarote, apoyada contra una pared, o escondida en el lavabo de las chicas.

—Bueno, pues te vas a llevar una sorpresa muy agradable. Ya no se celebran bailes como estos. Son mágicos, Hinata, de verdad.

Se le iluminó el rostro al pensar en ello y deseé poder compartir su emoción.

Las dos semanas que transcurrieron entre la invitación de Naruto y el baile fueron muy confusas a causa del torbellino de emociones que me lanzaba en direcciones opuestas cada dos por tres. Tan pronto estaba con mi madre mirando vestidos en un catálogo para elegir el que más me gustara, como horas después empezaba a echar tanto de menos a Sasuke que apenas podía respirar. Naruto me sonrió para darme ánimos durante una de las clases interrogatorio de la señora Tsunade, y solo pensar en la magnífica persona que era hizo que me embargara una oleada de culpabilidad porque creí estar dándole falsas esperanzas. No es que él se hubiera arrodillado delante de mí y me hubiera prometido amor eterno, pero estaba convencida de que esperaba de mí algo más profundo de lo que yo sentía por él.

De noche, tumbada en la cama, imaginaba que Naruto me besaba y me sujetaba la cara entre sus manos. No significaba nada, podría haber estado recordando una escena de una película. Luego, a medida que me adormecía y mis pensamientos empezaban a divagar, las fantasías cambiaban. Los ojos azules que tenía clavados en mí se volvían de color negro hipnotizante y era Sasuke quien estaba conmigo, sus labios sobre los míos. Nunca había besado a nadie, pero conseguía imaginarlo con claridad meridiana mientras me revolvía inquieta bajo las sábanas. Mi cuerpo parecía mucho más experto que yo. Se me aceleraba el corazón, notaba las mejillas encendidas por el calor y había veces que apenas conseguía dormir. Las fantasías con Sasuke eran mejores que cualquier sueño.

Me dije que no podía seguir así. Iba a asistir al Baile de otoño con el chico más guapo de toda la escuela. Era lo único realmente bueno que me había ocurrido hasta el momento en la Academia Medianoche y quería disfrutarlo. Sin embargo, por mucho que me lo repitiera, en realidad nunca conseguía llegar a convencerme de que el baile fuera a alegrarme la vida.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando me puse el vestido la noche del baile.

—He metido un poco la cintura. —Mi madre llevaba una cinta métrica colgada del cuello y unos cuantos alfileres prendidos en los puños de la camisa. Sabía coser cualquier prenda que se te pasara por la cabeza, en realidad era una artista de la aguja, y me había modificado el vestido comprado por catálogo. Sin embargo, no había manera de que hiciera lo mismo con los uniformes. Se escudaba en la excusa de que no tenía tiempo y acabó sugiriéndome que aprendiera a coser, aunque sin éxito. Mi madre no era amante de las máquinas de coser, y yo no me imaginaba pasándome las tardes libres de los domingos aprendiendo a usar el dedal—. También he bajado un poco el cuello.

—¿Quieres que me exhiba delante de los chicos? —Nos echamos a reír. Sería un poco ridículo que me comportara con pudor estando allí de pie delante de ella en bragas y con un sostén sin tirantes—. Esto y los kilos de maquillaje que llevo... Creo que estás buscándote un problema con papá.

—Tu padre lo superará, sobre todo cuando vea lo guapa que vas a estar.

Me puse el vestido, de color negro azulado, que susurró suavemente cuando mi madre me ayudó a enfundármelo. Al subirme la cremallera del costado, creí que me lo había ceñido demasiado, pero cuando abrochó el corchete vi que todavía podía respirar. El corpiño, que acababa fundiéndose con la falda del vestido, me quedaba como un guante.

—Guau —susurré, alisando la tela suave y vaporosa con las manos, disfrutando del agradable tacto que tenía—. Quiero verme.

Mi madre me detuvo antes de que pudiera acercarme al espejo.

—Espera. Primero tengo que peinarte.

—¡Pero si solo quiero ver el vestido, no el pelo!

—Confía en mí. Ya verás como vale la pena esperar para ver el efecto completo. —Sonrió satisfecha—. Además, me lo estoy pasando bomba.

No podía decirle que no a la mujer que se había pasado la última semana retocando el vestido, así que me senté en el borde de la cama y dejé que empezara a peinarme y a trenzarme el pelo.

—Naruto es un chico muy majo —dijo—. Al menos esa es la impresión que da.

—Sí, sí que lo es.

—Hum... No pareces muy convencida.

—No es eso. Al menos, no pretendo dar esa impresión. —Así no iba a conseguir engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí—. Es que no lo conozco demasiado, nada más.

—Os pasáis estudiando juntos todo el tiempo. Yo diría que lo conoces bastante bien para una primera cita. —Los diestros dedos de mi madre me entretejieron una elegante trenza en la sien—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Sasuke? ¿Qué os ha ocurrido?

«Intentó ponerme en vuestra contra y luego se metió en una pelea con unos obreros de la construcción en la ciudad, mamá. Así que ya ves que es lógico que sea él con quien quiero estar. Ahora seguramente papá y tú querréis salir detrás de Sasuke con antorchas en la mano.»

—En realidad nada. No estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Eso es todo.

—Pero a ti sigue gustándote —dijo mi madre con tanta dulzura que me entraron ganas de volverme y abrazarla—. Si te sirve de consuelo, salta a la vista que Naruto y tú tenéis más en común. Es una persona alegre. Aunque ya estoy anticipándome. Tienes dieciséis años y no te hace falta pensar en relaciones serias, lo que necesitas es pasártelo bien en el baile.

—Me lo pasaré bien. Solo llevar este vestido ya hace que merezca la pena.

—Le falta algo. —Mi madre se colocó delante de mí e inspeccionó su trabajo con las manos en jarras, hasta que se le iluminó la cara—. ¡Eureka!

—Mamá, ¿qué haces? —Para mi espanto, se acercó al telescopio con las tijeras en la mano y empezó a cortar los extremos de las ristras de papel de estrellas de origami—. ¡Mamá! ¡Esas me gustaban mucho!

—Ya lo arreglaremos después. —Tenía dos hileras pequeñas en las manos, las que tenían las estrellas más pequeñitas en los extremos. La pintura plateada lanzó un destelló al ponérmelas en las manos—. Aguanta un momento.

—Estás como una cabra —dije al comprender lo que pretendía hacer.

—A ver si ahora dices lo mismo —dijo mi madre, después de colocar el último prendedor en su lugar y obligarme a dar media vuelta para que me viera en el espejo—. Mira.

Al principio me costó creer que quien se reflejaba en el espejo fuera yo. El vestido negro azulado hacía que mi piel pareciera tan suave y perfecta como la seda. El maquillaje no se diferenciaba demasiado del que solía llevar, pero las manos expertas de mi madre le habían aportado un matiz más difuminado, puso delineador y rímel haciendo que mis ojos color perla lavanda resaltaran más. Diminutas trenzas de distintos anchos arrancaban desde la frente y luego mi cabello negro azula igual que mi vestido caía por detrás, hasta el cuello, como debían de haberlo llevado las mujeres en la Edad Media. En vez de una diadema de flores como las que lucían en las fotos antiguas, yo llevaba estrellas plateadas en el pelo, lo bastante pequeñas para que parecieran horquillas adornadas, que desprendían destellos cada vez que movía la cabeza para mirarme desde todos los ángulos, mi fleco quedo igual la única diferencia era que los mechones que quedaban a un lado de el estaba ondulados.

—¡Mamá! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de mi madre. Con todo el cariño del mundo: era una boba.

—Teniendo una hija guapísima.

Mi madre no paraba de decirme que era guapa, pero nunca la había creído hasta ese momento. No era una chica de portada de revista como Sakura o Ino, pero no estaba nada mal.

Al entrar en el comedor, mi padre pareció sorprenderse tanto como yo. Mis padres se abrazaron.

—Lo hicimos bien, ¿eh? —le susurró mi madre.

—Ni que lo digas.

Se besaron como si no estuviera allí. Carraspeé.

—Esto... Chicos. ¿No eran los adolescentes los que se lo hacían en los bailes de gala?

—Perdona, cariño. —Mi padre me puso una mano en el hombro. La sentí fría, como si yo desprendiera calor—. Estás deslumbrante. Espero que Naruto sea consciente de lo afortunado que es.

—Más le vale —dije, y se rieron.

Temí que mis padres quisieran bajar conmigo, pero para mi alivio se quedaron arriba. Eso habría sido llevar la vigilancia del alumnado demasiado lejos. Además, me alegré de tener unos minutos para mí sola de camino al baile. Me recogí la falda del vestido con una mano mientras descendía los escalones como en una nube. Esos momentos me dieron la oportunidad de convencerme de que todo aquello era real y no un sueño.

De abajo llegaba el rumor de la gente, las risas y los suaves compases de la música. El baile ya había empezado y yo me estaba retrasando. Esperaba que Ino tuviera razón en lo de hacer esperar a los chicos.

Acababa de descender el último escalón de piedra y pisar el gran vestíbulo iluminado por la luz de las velas, cuando Naruto se volvió hacia mí como si hubiera sentido mi presencia. Al mirarlo a los ojos y ver el modo en que había clavado su mirada en mí, comprendí que Ino tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—Hinata, estás deslumbrante —dijo, acercándose con su típica sonrisa en su rostro me sonroje por el cumplido pero aun así conteste.

—Tú también. —Naruto llevaba un esmoquin clásico, como los de Cary Grant en los cuarenta. Sin embargo, por guapo que estuviera, no pude evitar echar un vistazo al gran salón que había a su espalda—. Uau —se me escapó.

El vestíbulo principal estaba adornado de enramadas de hiedra, y lo habían iluminado con altas velas blancas que habían colocado delante de las antiguas bandejas de latón batidas a mano para que reflejaran la luz. La banda de música estaba en una pequeña plataforma en uno de los rincones. No se trataba de un grupo de rockeros con téjanos y camisetas, sino de una clásica orquesta de baile cuyos miembros iban vestidos con esmóquines incluso más formales que el de Naruto, y que en esos momentos estaba interpretando un vals. Había muchas parejas en la pista de baile, perfectamente alineados, como la escena de un cuadro del siglo XIX. También había varios alumnos nuevos apoyados contra las paredes, chicos con trajes intencionadamente horteras o a la última y chicas con vestidos cortos de lentejuelas, y todos parecían ser muy conscientes de no haber sabido elegir el modelo para la ocasión.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que debería habértelo preguntado antes: ¿sabes bailar el vals? —Naruto me ofreció el brazo.

—Sí. Bueno, más o menos —dije, aceptándolo—. Mis padres me han enseñado algunos bailes antiguos, pero nunca he practicado con nadie que no fuera ellos. O en ningún otro sitio que no fuera mi casa.

—Es la primera vez de todo. —Me condujo al centro del gran salón, de modo que la luz de las velas brillaba con más fuerza a nuestro alrededor—. Vamos allá.

Naruto nos incorporó a la rueda de baile con un solo giro, como si lo hubiera ensayado. Sabía perfectamente dónde debíamos colocarnos y cómo debíamos movernos. Las dudas que yo pudiera tener acerca de mis aptitudes para bailar el vals se desvanecieron de inmediato. Recordé los pasos sin esfuerzo y Naruto era una pareja de baile consumada que, con su manaza en mi comparativamente diminuta espalda, me guiaba con pericia de experto. Antes de desaparecer de repente en el siguiente movimiento, atisbé a Ino a un lado sonriéndome complacida.

Después de eso, el baile se alargó en una dilatada y feliz indefinición. Naruto nunca se cansaba de bailar y yo tampoco. La energía fluía a través de mí como la electricidad y tenía la sensación de ser capaz de seguir bailando durante días sin descanso. Las sonrisas de Ino y la mirada incrédula de Sakura me confirmaron que estaba realmente guapa. Es más, me sentía así.

Hasta esa noche, no había descubierto hasta qué punto me gustaba ese tipo de baile. No solo me sabía los pasos, sino que los demás bailarines también. Las parejas formaban parte de la danza, todo el mundo se movía a la par, las mujeres extendían los brazos en el ángulo correcto en el momento justo. Las faldas de los vestidos, largas y amplias, giraban con nosotras y creaban hileras de remolinos de vivos colores delante de los zapatos negros de los chicos, mientras todos seguíamos el ritmo al compás de la música. No era limitativo, era liberador, te hacía olvidar la confusión y las dudas. Cada movimiento nacía del anterior. Tal vez eso era lo que se sentía al bailar ballet: un movimiento unísono para crear algo bello, incluso mágico.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la Academia Medianoche, sabía exactamente qué debía hacer. Sabía cómo moverme y cómo sonreír. Me sentía a gusto con Naruto y me deleitaba con su cálida admiración. Encajaba.

Siempre me había negado a creer que algún día pudiera formar parte del mundo de Medianoche, pero en esos momentos el camino se abría ante mí, ancho, hondo y alentador...

«No quería quedarme a ver cómo caías en las garras de esa gente, una chica tan dulce como tú.»

La voz de Sasuke resonó en mi cabeza con tanta claridad como si acabara de susurrarme al oído. Di un traspié y perdí el ritmo por completo en cuestión de segundos. Naruto me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y se apresuró a sacarme de la pista de baile.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada —mentí—. Es que... hace mucho calor. Creo que estoy un poco sofocada.

—Vamos a tomar el aire.

Al tiempo que Naruto nos abría camino entre las parejas de baile, comprendí lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Me había sentido orgullosa de formar parte de Medianoche, un lugar donde los fuertes se aprovechaban de los débiles, donde la gente agraciada miraba a la normal y corriente por encima del hombro y donde el esnobismo era más importante que la amistad. Solo habían dejado de meterse conmigo una noche, y ya estaba dispuesta a olvidar lo capullos que eran la mayoría de ellos.

Recordar a Sasuke me había hecho entrar en razón.

Salimos a los prados. No había profesores vigilando a la vista. Por lo visto, la señora Tsunade y los demás maestros contaban con que el frío de finales de otoño mantuviera a la mayoría de los alumnos en el interior, y cuando el aire gélido me acarició los hombros y la espalda desnudos, lo comprendí perfectamente. Sin embargo, antes de que me diera tiempo de echarme a temblar, Naruto se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y me la colocó sobre los hombros.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, solo será un segundo.

Naruto se acercó un poco más, preocupado. Era todo un caballero, una buena persona, y honesto, y en esos momentos deseé que hubiera invitado a otra persona al baile, a una chica que supiera valorarlo de verdad.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —propuso.

—¿Un paseo?

—A no ser que prefieras regresar al baile...

—¡No! —Si volvía a entrar, el hechizo podría nublar mi mente una vez más y debía mantener la cabeza despejada hasta que consiguiera comprender lo que había estado a punto de hacer—. Quiero decir que... todavía no. Vamos.

Las estrellas titilaban en el cielo nocturno. Era una noche despejada, perfecta para observar el firmamento, y hubiera querido poder subir a la habitación de lo alto de la torre para mirar por el telescopio las estrellas distantes y alejarme de una vez del caos que me rodeaba. A nuestras espaldas, la música y el eco de las risas que procedían del baile fueron desvaneciéndose lentamente en la distancia a medida que nos adentrábamos en el bosque.

—Vale, ¿quién es él? —preguntó al final Naruto.

—¿Quién?

—El chico del que estás enamorada.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Qué? —Estaba tan avergonzada, tanto por él como por mí, que intenté salir del apuro inventándome la respuesta—. No salgo con nadie.

—No me tomes por idiota, Hinata. Tengo suficiente experiencia para saber cuándo una mujer está pensando en otro hombre.

—Lo siento —contesté en voz baja, abochornada—. No pretendía hacerte daño.

—Podré soportarlo. —Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros—. Somos amigos, ¿no? Y eso implica que deseo que seas feliz. Preferiría que lo fueras conmigo...

—Naruto...- apenas logre susurrar

—... pero sé que no siempre es tan sencillo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no lo es. Eres una magnífica persona y deberías ser tú quien ocupara mis pensamientos.

—No hay «deberías» que valgan cuando se trata de amor. Créeme. —La camisa blanca del esmoquin refulgía a la luz de la luna. Naruto nunca había estado tan guapo como en ese momento, en plena retirada—. ¿Se trata de ese Kiba? A veces os veo hablar.

—¿Kiba? —No pude por menos que echarme a reír—. No. Es muy majo, pero solo somos amigos.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

Al principio vacilé, pero luego comprendí que me apetecía decírselo después de lo mucho que se había estrechado nuestra amistad a lo largo de esas últimas semanas, en las que apenas nos habíamos separado. Naruto siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharme y, a pesar de que yo era más pequeña que él y estaba más mimada, se tomaba en serio mis opiniones. En realidad, lo que Naruto pensara también era importante para mí.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

—Él más débil gana una partida. —Naruto no pareció muy complacido. Aunque, claro, ¿de qué iba a alegrarse cuando acababa de decirle que me gustaba otro chico?—. Ya sé qué vez en él.

—¿De verdad?

—Estoy convencido. Supongo que... es guapo- dijo tratando de sonreír, me dolía verlo así pero era lo mejor.

—No es eso. —Quería que me entendiese—. No estoy diciendo que Sasuke sea feo, pero es que es la única persona que comprende cómo me siento- no quería hacerlo más difícil o incomodo de lo que ya era.

—Yo también podría hacerlo. O podría intentarlo. —Naruto bajó la mirada e intuí que, a pesar de la entereza que demostraba, la conversación no le estaba resultando sencilla—. Se acabaron las súplicas. Lo prometo.

—Naruto, tú encajas aquí —dije con toda la delicadeza que pude—, por eso no puedes comprender cómo nos sentimos los que no pertenecemos a este lugar.

—Podrías encajar si quisieras.

—Es que no quiero.

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

—Entonces, tarde o temprano te encontrarás con problemas.

—No me refiero a eso. —Naruto hablaba del futuro, de un futuro a años vista en el que yo no quería pensar teniendo ante mí un presente suficientemente caótico—. Me refiero al instituto. Tú has estado en todas partes y has visto mundo. No creo que puedas llegar a imaginar lo... Lo grande que es este lugar para mí, lo que me intimida. Si bajo la guardia, podría caer en la trampa de dejar que Medianoche decida quién y qué soy, y eso no es lo que quiero. Y eso es lo que comparto con Sasuke.

Naruto meditó unos segundos y finalmente asintió. No creía haberlo convencido, pero al menos me había escuchado.

—Sasuke no es mala persona —admitió—, al menos por lo que sé. Lo he visto salir en defensa de alumnos a quienes estaban molestando y, por las cosas que dice en clase... parece inteligente.

Sonreí. Después de haberme pasado semanas enteras sin saber qué pensar de Sasuke, era todo un alivio oír que alguien tenía algo bueno que decir de él. Sin embargo, Naruto aún no había terminado.

—Pero tiene un carácter explosivo. De hecho, tú estabas cuando se peleó con Kankuro, así que ya lo sabes. —Me sentí secretamente aliviada de que Naruto no supiera nada de lo que había ocurrido en la pizzería de Riverton—. Y siempre está a la que salta. Entiendo que Medianoche pueda poner a la defensiva a alguien como él, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que él a veces sea...

—Imprevisible —dije—. Sí, ya lo sé. Es precisamente por eso que no sé si llegaremos a estar juntos alguna vez, pero tú mereces saber lo que siento.

—Lo único que digo es que vayas con cuidado. Si te hace daño, déjalo cuanto antes. —Me miró, ladeando una sonrisa—. Igual entonces te atrapo de rebote.

Coloqué una mano en su brazo.

—Estaría encantada.

Naruto me besó en la frente. Olía a humo de pipa y a cuero, y casi me arrepentí de no haber esperado a decirle todo aquello hasta después de que me hubiera besado de verdad, aunque solo hubiera sido por una vez.

—¿Lista para entrar? —me preguntó.

—Un minuto más. Me gusta estar aquí fuera. Además, esta noche se ven las estrellas.

—Es verdad, te gusta la astronomía... —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y siguió caminando a mi lado mientras seguíamos adentrándonos en el bosque, alzando la vista hacia las constelaciones que titilaban a través de las ramas desnudas—. Esa es Orión, ¿verdad?

—Sí, el Cazador. —Alcé una mano para reseguir las piernas, el cinturón, el brazo estirado para asestar un golpe—. ¿Ves esa estrella tan brillante del hombro? Esa es Betelgeuse.

—¿Cuál?

Era probable que la astronomía no le interesaba lo más mínimo, pero pensé que tal vez se sentiría más cómodo si teníamos algo más de lo que hablar a parte de su desengaño amoroso. Sabía cómo se sentía.

—Esa, baja. —Al agacharse a mi lado, guié uno de sus brazos hacia arriba para indicarle la estrella con su propio dedo—. ¿La ves ahora?

Naruto sonrió y a sus ojos azules volvió ese brillo.

—Creo que sí. ¿No hay una nebulosa en Orión?

—Sí, un poco más abajo. Te la enseñaré.

—¿Hinata? —dijo alguien detrás de nosotros.

Naruto y yo nos volvimos en redondo. Había reconocido la voz de inmediato, pero no podía dar crédito a mis oídos. Tal vez las ganas de que fuera cierto me estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero allí en la oscuridad creí ver a Sasuke vestido con su uniforme. Echaba fuego por los ojos, aunque no me miraba a mí, ni siquiera a los dos, únicamente a Naruto.

—Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Asegurarme de que estás bien.

A Naruto no le gustó aquello. Se enderezó.

—Hinata está completamente a salvo.

—Es tarde. Ha anochecido. La has sacado aquí fuera, a solas...

—Ha venido paseando hasta aquí por su propia voluntad. —Naruto respiró hondo, intentando no perder los estribos—. Si prefieres ser tú el acompañante de Hinata, adelante.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo. Esperaba un desafío, no una rendición.

—Entraré contigo —le dije a Naruto.

A pesar de lo que acabábamos de hablar, o de lo que yo sintiera, Naruto era mi pareja de baile y se lo debía, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. Se me han pasado las ganas de bailar.

—Gracias. Por todo —dije, aturdida y avergonzada, quitándome la chaqueta del esmoquin y abrazándome para resguardarme del frío aire nocturno.

—Si me necesitas, dímelo.

Naruto se puso la chaqueta con la mirada clavada en Sasuke y a continuación se alejó caminando, solo, en dirección a la escuela.

—Eso ha sido completamente innecesario —murmuré en cuanto Naruto desapareció de la vista.

—Se estaba abalanzando sobre ti.

—¡Le estaba enseñando las estrellas! —Me froté los brazos tratando de entrar en calor—. ¿Creíste que iba a besarme?

—No.

—Mentiroso.

Sasuke protestó.

—Vale, lo admito, solo quería alejarlo de ti. Pero entiende que no podía quedarme ahí plantado como un pasmarote mientras otro tipo te tiraba los tejos.

Se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme y me la ofreció. No fue un gesto tan elegante como había sido el de Naruto, aunque en el caso de Naruto se lo habían dictado sus buenos modales, era lo que se esperaba de un caballero, y en cambio a Sasuke lo había empujado la desesperación de hacer algo que demostrara que podía cuidar de mí, al menos un poco.

Acepté la chaqueta y me la puse. El forro todavía conservaba el calor de su cuerpo.

—Gracias.

—Qué lástima que tape ese vestido.

Me miró de arriba a bajo y una sonrisilla asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

—Deja de tontear conmigo. —Aunque parte de mí deseaba que Sasuke coqueteara conmigo toda la noche, sabía que no podíamos retrasar más aquella conversación—. Tenemos que hablar.

—De acuerdo. Hablemos.

Evidentemente, después de eso ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Eché a andar, en parte para ganar tiempo, y Sasuke me siguió. A cierta distancia de nosotros oímos el crujido de unas hojas, pero enseguida lo acompañaron unas risitas reprimidas. Por lo visto había más parejas que habían decidido perderse en el bosque esa noche y, por el ruido que hacían, se lo estaban pasando mejor que nosotros.

Finalmente comprendí que tendría que dar yo el primer paso.

—No deberías haber dicho aquello sobre mis padres.

—Estuvo fuera de lugar. —Sasuke suspiró—. Se preocupan por ti. Eso es evidente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué les tienes esa manía tan rara?

Lo meditó unos instantes, sin saber por dónde empezar.

—No hemos hablado mucho de mi padre.

Parpadeé, sorprendida.

—No, creo que no.

—Se lo toma todo muy en serio. —Sasuke no apartaba la vista de los pies mientras se abría paso a través del denso y suave manto de tostadas agujas de pino. Un poco más adelante había un manzano rodeado de la fruta caída que nadie había recogido. Las manzanas estaban macadas y blandas. Su aroma dulzón empalagaba el aire—. Intenta dirigir mi vida y no se le da nada mal.

—Me cuesta mucho imaginar a nadie dándote órdenes.

—Eso es porque no conoces a mi padre.

—Cambiará a medida que vayas haciéndote mayor —dije—. Antes mis padres solían ser mucho más protectores que ahora.

—No se parece a tus padres. —Sasuke se echó a reír, aunque su risa me pareció extraña por algo que no supe definir—. Mi padre ve las cosas en blanco y negro. Dice que hay que ser fuerte para alcanzar tus metas. Por lo que a él respecta, en el mundo solo hay dos tipos de personas: los depredadores y las presas.

—Eso suena un poco... extremista.

—Ese término lo define muy bien. Respecto a mí, tiene muy claro quién debería ser y qué debería hacer. Puede que no esté siempre de acuerdo con él, pero, en fin, no deja de ser mi padre. Sus palabras no me dejan indiferente. —Lanzó un hondo suspiro—. Seguramente parece antes una excusa que una explicación, pero tiene mucho que ver con mi comportamiento en Riverton.

Mientras iba dándole vueltas a lo que me contaba, empecé a comprender hasta qué punto lo explicaba todo: Sasuke había asumido que mis padres intentaban dirigir mi vida porque era lo que su padre intentaba hacer con él.

—Lo entiendo, de verdad.

—Hace frío. —Sasuke me dio la mano. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza—. Vamos. Volvamos a la escuela.

Continuamos caminando de vuelta a Medianoche. Salimos del bosque a los jardines, desde donde vimos las luces brillantes del salón y las siluetas de las parejas bailando. Imaginé cómo podría haber sido esa noche si Sasuke y yo no hubiéramos discutido y él hubiera sido mi pareja para el Baile de otoño. Era casi demasiado perfecto para poder imaginarlo.

—No quiero entrar todavía.

—Hace frío.

—Tu chaqueta es muy calentita.

—Cuando la llevas puesta, sí- sonrió de medio lado y me miro con esos ojos tan negros como la noche misma. Sasuke siempre me parecía mayor que yo menos cuando sonreía.

—Espera un poquito —supliqué, tirando de él hacia el cenador que habíamos encontrado la noche de la hoguera—. Nos mantendremos calentitos el uno al otro.

—Hombre, si lo pintas de ese modo...- volvió a sonreír y yo me sonroje por cómo había sonado lo que dije.

La tupida enredadera ocultaba las estrellas del firmamento cuando nos sentamos en el cenador. Sasuke me rodeó con sus brazos y con ese único gesto se desvanecieron todas las dudas y la confusión que habían estado acosándome las últimas semanas. Había creído ser feliz durante el baile, pero solo porque me había dejado llevar en medio del torbellino.

Ahora era diferente. Sabía dónde estaba, quién era y me sentía en paz conmigo misma. A pesar de que no había olvidado las razones que me habían hecho dudar de Sasuke, cuando estábamos tan cerca confiaba en él por completo. No tenía miedo de nada en el mundo. Podía ser yo misma, sin inhibiciones. Cerré los ojos y froté mi nariz contra su cuello. Sasuke e estremeció, y no creí que hubiera sido por el frío.

—Sabes que solo quiero cuidar de ti, ¿verdad? —susurró. Sentí sus labios rozando mi frente—. Quiero que estés a salvo.

—No necesito que me protejas de ningún peligro, Sasuke. —Lo abracé por la cintura y lo estreché contra mí, con fuerza—. Lo que necesito es que me protejas de la soledad. No te pelees por mí, quédate a mi lado. Eso es lo que necesito.

Se echó a reír. Una risa extraña y triste.

—Necesitas que alguien cuide de ti, que se asegure de que no pasa nada. Y yo quiero ser ese alguien.

Levanté la cabeza. Estábamos tan cerca que mis pestañas rozaron su barbilla y sentí el calor que desprendían nuestros cuerpos en el pequeño resquicio que separaba nuestras bocas.

—Sasuke, solo te necesito a ti —dije, reuniendo valor.

Sasuke me acarició la mejilla y rozó sus labios contra los míos. Ese primer contacto me cortó la respiración, pero había dejado de tener miedo. Estaba con Sasuke y no podía pasarme nada.

Lo besé y descubrí que mis sueños no me habían engañado: sabía cómo besarlo, cómo tocarlo. Era un conocimiento que había atesorado en mi interior desde siempre, a la espera de la chispa que lo prendiera y lo avivara. Sasuke me estrechó contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que apenas pude respirar. Fue un beso profundo y lento, impetuoso y delicado, mil veces distinto. Perfecto en todas sus facetas.

Se me cayó la chaqueta de los hombros y mis brazos y hombros quedaron expuestos al aire. Deslizó las manos por mi espalda para protegerme del frío nocturno y sentí sus palmas en mis omóplatos y sus dedos en mi columna. El tacto de su piel sobre la mía fue muy agradable, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de placer. Sasuke me besó en la boca, en las mejillas, en la oreja, en el cuello.

—Hinata —dijo en un dulce susurro que sentí en la piel. Los labios de Sasuke rozaban mi cuello—. Deberíamos parar.

—No quiero.

—Aquí fuera... No deberíamos... Dejarnos llevar...

—No tienes que parar.

Le besé el pelo y la frente. Solo podía pensar en que ahora me pertenecía, a mí y solo a mí.

Cuando nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, el beso fue diferente, intenso, casi desesperado. Nuestras respiraciones se habían acelerado y nos impedían hablar. No existía nada en el mundo salvo él y esa voz monótona en mi interior que insistía una y otra vez en que él era mío, mío, mío...

Sus dedos rozaron el fino tirante del vestido y este se escurrió de mi hombro y dejó a la vista la curvatura superior de mi pecho. Sasuke dibujó con su pulgar una línea entre mi oreja y mi hombro. Deseé que no se detuviera, que me tocara como necesitaba que me tocaran. No pensaba racionalmente, de hecho apenas conseguía pensar. En aquel momento solo existía mi cuerpo y lo que me exigía. Sabía qué debía hacer, aunque ni siquiera llegara a imaginarlo todavía. Lo sabía.

Para, me dije. Sin embargo, Sasuke y yo habíamos ido demasiado lejos para poder detenernos. Lo necesitaba, por completo, ahora.

Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y posé mis labios suavemente en los suyos, en su barbilla, en su cuello. Y al ver el pulso de las venas latiendo bajo la piel, no pude reprimir mi sed de él.

Lo mordí en el cuello, con fuerza. Lo oí gritar de dolor, desconcertado, pero al mismo tiempo la sangre salió disparada hacia mi lengua y el espeso sabor metálico se propagó en mi interior como un incendio: ardiente, incontrolable, mortífero y bello. Al tragar, el sabor de la sangre de Sasuke en mi garganta fue lo más dulce que había conocido hasta el momento.

Sasuke intentó separarse de mí, pero ya estaba muy debilitado. Lo cogí entre mis brazos cuando empezó a desplomarse para poder seguir bebiendo con avidez. Tenía la sensación de estar aspirando su alma junto con su sangre. Nunca habíamos estado tan unidos como en ese momento.

Mío, pensé. Mío.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Sasuke se relajó por completo: se había desmayado. Y el darme cuenta de su estado fue como un jarro de agua fría que me sacó del trance de golpe.

Respiré jadeante y solté a Sasuke, que cayó desmadejado al suelo del cenador. El corte amplio y profundo que mis dientes habían dejado en su cuello, oscuro y húmedo a la luz de la luna, resplandecía como tinta derramada. Caía un pequeño hilillo de sangre sobre los tablones del suelo, donde estaba formándose un charco alrededor de una pequeña estrella plateada que se me había caído del pelo.

—Socorro —jadeé, sin aire, en un susurro apenas audible. Aún tenía los labios pegajosos y calientes por la sangre de Sasuke—. Por favor, que alguien me ayude.

Descendí tambaleante los escalones del cenador, desesperada por encontrar a alguien, a quien fuera. Mis padres se pondrían hechos una furia, por no hablar de la señora Tsunade, pero alguien tenía que ayudar a Sasuke.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Sakura salió del bosque, visiblemente molesta. Llevaba arrugado el vestido blanco de encaje. Su pareja la seguía detrás. Por lo visto había interrumpido una sesión de morreo—. Un momento... Eso que tienes en la boca... ¿es sangre?

—Sasuke. —Estaba demasiado asustada para ni siquiera intentar explicarme—. Por favor, ayudad a Sasuke.

Sakura se retiró hacia atrás el cabello rosado y entró en el cenador, donde encontró a Sasuke tendido en el suelo, con el cuello abierto.

—Dios mío —dijo con un hilo de voz y se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa taimada—. Ya era hora de que crecieras y te convirtieras en un vampiro como los demás.


	8. Chapter 8 consecuencias y verdades

Capítulo 8

¿He matado a Sasuke? ¿Está bien? —sollocé. No podía dejar de llorar. Mi madre me había pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros y dejé que me condujera lejos del cenador sin oponer resistencia. También había otros profesores encargándose de que los demás alumnos no se enteraran de lo que había ocurrido—. Mamá, ¿qué he hecho?

—Sasuke está vivo. —Nunca me había hablado con tanta dulzura—. Se pondrá bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Del todo. —Fui tropezando en casi todos los escalones de piedra a medida que subíamos. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies de tal modo que apenas podía mantenerme derecha. Se me habían deshecho las trenzas y mi madre iba acariciándome el pelo, que ahora me caía lacio alrededor de la cara—. Cariño, sube a mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo? Lávate la cara y tranquilízate.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Quiero estar con Sasuke,

—Ni siquiera sabrá que estás a su lado.

—Mamá, por favor.

Iba a negarse, pero en ese instante comprendió que sería inútil discutir.

—Vamos.

Mí padre había llevado a Sasuke a la cochera. Al entrar me pregunté por qué estaría dividida en estancias, con las paredes recubiertas de paneles de madera tintada de negro y llenas de fotografías de color sepia con viejos marcos ovalados. Luego recordé que la señora Tsunade vivía allí. Estaba demasiado conmocionada para que me preocupara su presencia. Cuando intenté entrar en el dormitorio para ver a Sasuke, mi madre sacudió la cabeza.

—Lávate la cara con agua fría, respira hondo y tranquilízate, cariño. Luego ya hablaremos. —Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y añadió—: No pasa nada, ya lo verás.

Mis manos torpes y temblorosas buscaron a ciegas el pomo de cristal del baño. En cuanto me miré en el espejo, comprendí por qué mi madre había insistido tanto en que me lavara la cara: tenía los labios manchados con la sangre de Sasuke y unas cuantas gotas me habían salpicado las mejillas. Abrí los grifos de inmediato, desesperada por eliminar las pruebas de lo que había hecho, pero cuando el agua fría empezó a correr entre mis dedos, me encontré mirando las manchas de sangre con mayor detenimiento. Tenía los labios muy rojos y seguían hinchados de haber estado besándonos.

Me pasé la punta de la lengua lentamente por el contorno de los labios. Volví a probar el sabor de la sangre de Sasuke y fue como si en ese momento estuviera tan cerca de mí como cuando lo había tenido entre mis brazos.

Entonces se referían a esto, pensé. Mis padres siempre me habían dicho que algún día la sangre sería algo más que solo sangre, algo distinto a lo que traían de la tienda del carnicero y con lo que me alimentaban. Nunca había conseguido comprender a qué se referían, pero ahora lo sabía. En cierto modo, había sido como el primer beso con Sasuke: mi cuerpo sabía lo que necesitaba y quería antes de que mi mente hubiera llegado a adivinarlo.

Pensé en Sasuke recostándose para que pudiera besarlo, totalmente confiado. El sentimiento de culpa me hizo volver a llorar y me mojé la cara y la nuca con agua. Tuve que hacer varias inspiraciones hondas durante unos minutos antes de poder salir del baño por mi propio pie.

La cama de la señora Tsunade era un armatoste de madera negra tallada con columnas en espiral que soportaban un dosel. Sasuke, inconsciente en medio de la cama, estaba tan blanco como las vendas que le envolvían el cuello, pero al menos respiraba.

—Está bien —susurré.

—Con la cantidad que bebiste no había bastante para matarlo. —Mi padre me miró por primera vez desde que había entrado corriendo en el cenador. Me mortificaba la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarme a su desaprobación o, teniendo en cuenta qué estaba haciendo cuando me asaltó la necesidad de morder a Sasuke, su bochorno, pero estaba tranquilo, incluso se mostraba cariñoso—. Tienes que procurar beber más de medio litro en cada toma.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se ha desmayado?

—Es el efecto que tiene en ellos el mordisco —contestó mi madre, refiriéndose a los humanos con ese «ellos». Por lo general, intentaba no hacer distinciones. Le gustaba decir que la gente era gente de todas maneras, pero la línea divisoria entre nosotros nunca había estado tan clara—. Es como si se quedaran... hipnotizados, tal vez, o hechizados. Al principio se resisten, pero al poco caen en trance.

—De lo que tampoco podemos quejarnos, porque eso quiere decir que mañana no recordará nada. —Mi padre cogió la muñeca de Sasuke para comprobar el pulso—. Nos inventaremos una historia para explicar lo de la herida, algo no demasiado rebuscado sobre un accidente. El viejo cenador tiene un par de travesaños sueltos, tal vez uno de ellos podría haberse caído y haberlo golpeado en la cabeza.

—No me gusta mentirle a Sasuke.

Mi madre sacudió la cabeza.

—Cariño, ya sabes que hay cosas que la gente no tiene por qué saber.

—Sasuke no es como la mayoría de la gente.

Lo que yo sabía y ellos ignoraban era que Sasuke ya tenía sus sospechas acerca de la Academia Medianoche. Era evidente que desconocía la verdad sobre la escuela —de otro modo jamás habría cruzado la puerta de entrada—, pero sabía que ocurría algo, que allí había algo más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Estaba orgullosa del fino instinto de Sasuke, sin olvidar que, al mismo tiempo, eso mismo lo complicaba todo.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía siquiera pasárseme por la cabeza decirle la verdad? ¿Perdona porque anoche estuve a punto de matarte? Asentí con la cabeza, lentamente, aceptando lo que debía hacer. Sasuke no podía saber hasta qué punto le había traicionado. No me lo perdonaría jamás, y eso teniendo en cuenta que me creyera cuando empezara a hablarle de vampiros y no pensara que me había vuelto loca, que sería lo más lógico.

—Vale —claudiqué—. Tenemos que mentir. Lo entiendo.

—Ojalá lo hubiera entendido yo —se lamentó la señora Tsunade, con sequedad. Cruzó la puerta del dormitorio, con las manos entrelazadas delante de ella. En vez de sus típicas camisas de encaje y sus faldas oscuras, llevaba un vestido de gala morado oscuro y guantes negros de satén que le llegaban hasta los codos. Los pendientes de perla negra lanzaron un destello al sacudir la cabeza y su cabello normalmente en dos coletas lo llevaba en un chongo alto—. Ya sabíamos que íbamos a tener problemas de seguridad cuando aceptamos el ingreso de alumnos humanos en Medianoche. Hemos sermoneado a los alumnos mayores, hemos controlado los pasillos y hemos mantenido los grupos tan separados como nos ha sido posible, y con buenos resultados. O al menos eso creía yo. Jamás me lo habría esperado de usted, señorita Hyuga.

Mis padres se pusieron en pie. Al principio creí que se trataba de una muestra de deferencia hacia la señora Tsunade, su superiora, cuya opinión siempre habían respetado, pero entonces mi padre dio un paso al frente para defenderme.

—Ya sabe que Hinata no es como el resto de nosotros. Es la primera vez que prueba sangre fresca. No sabía cómo iba a afectarle.

La señora Tsunade frunció los labios en una sonrisa desagradable y tensa.

—Es evidente que Hinata es un caso especial. Muy pocos vampiros nacen en vez de convertirse. ¿Sabe que desde 1812 solo he conocido a otros dos además de usted? Mis padres me habían explicado que se concebían muy pocos bebés vampiro cada siglo. Ellos habían estado juntos durante casi trescientos cincuenta años antes de que mi madre los dejara pasmados a ambos al quedarse embarazada de mí. Siempre creí que exageraban un poco para hacerme sentir única, pero en ese momento comprendí que era la pura verdad.

La señora Tsunade no había terminado.

—Lo más lógico sería pensar que haber sido criada por vampiros y conocer nuestra naturaleza y necesidades contaría a su favor. Razón de más para un mayor autocontrol.

—Lo siento. —No podía permitir que mis padres cargaran con la culpa, sobre todo porque no había más culpable que yo—. Mis padres siempre me han advertido que ocurriría algún día, que sentiría la necesidad de morder, pero en realidad no había llegado a entenderlos hasta que me ha sucedido.

La señora Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, meditando mis palabras. Le lanzó una breve mirada a Sasuke, como si fuera un trasto que hubiéramos dejado en su habitación.

—¿Vivirá? Entonces no está todo perdido. Mañana decidiremos el castigo de Hinata.

Mi madre me lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

—Hinata nos ha prometido que no volverá a hacerlo.

—Si corre la voz por la escuela de que alguien ha mordido a uno de los alumnos nuevos y no ha sufrido las consecuencias, se producirán más incidentes. —La señora Tsunade se recogió la falda con una mano—. Y puede que algunos no tuvieran tanta suerte. Es de vital importancia que no vuelva a tocarse a ningún alumno humano más, no podemos permitirnos ni un asomo de sospecha. Tamaña trasgresión no puede quedar sin castigo.

La señora Tsunade y yo estábamos completamente de acuerdo por primera vez en la vida. Me sentía fatal por haberle hecho daño a Sasuke, por lo que pasarme varias noches limpiando el vestíbulo era lo menos que me merecía, aunque de repente se me ocurrió algo que podría complicarlo un poco.

—No pueden castigarme, no pueden obligarme a limpiar ni a nada por el estilo.

Las cejas de la señora Tsunade casi rozaron la línea del nacimiento del pelo.

—¿Acaso estás por encima de esas labores menores?

—Si alguien se da cuenta de que me han castigado por algo, Sasuke se preguntará por qué y lo último que queremos es que empiece a hacer preguntas, ¿no?

Mi razonamiento era irrefutable. La señora Tsunade asintió lentamente, aunque era fácil adivinar que le molestaba que me hubiera adelantado a ella.

—Entonces me hará un trabajo de diez folios para de aquí a dos semanas sobre, digamos, el uso de la forma epistolar en las novelas de los siglos XVIII y XIX.

Estaba tan abatida y espantada que el castigo no fue capaz de hacerme sentir mucho peor.

La señora Tsunade se acercó a mí, acompañada del susurro de la amplia falda del vestido, parecido al aleteo de un pájaro. El aroma a lavanda me envolvió como zarcillos de humo. No me resultó fácil aguantar su mirada, que me hizo sentir desprotegida y avergonzada.

—La Academia Medianoche ha servido de santuario para los nuestros durante más de dos siglos. Los que tienen una apariencia lo bastante juvenil para pasar por alumnos pueden venir aquí a instruirse en los cambios del mundo para poder reentrar en la sociedad y moverse con libertad sin levantar sospechas. Este es un lugar de aprendizaje, un lugar seguro, y solo podrá seguir siéndolo si los humanos al otro lado de los muros, y ahora dentro de ellos, también están a salvo. Si nuestros alumnos pierden el control y matan, Medianoche pronto levantará sospechas. Este santuario se vendría abajo y daría al traste con doscientos años de tradición. Señorita Hyuga, llevo protegiendo esta escuela casi desde su fundación, y le puedo asegurar que no tengo ninguna intención de permitir que ni usted ni nadie altere ese equilibrio. ¿Me ha entendido?

—Sí, señora —susurré—. Lo siento mucho. No volverá a suceder.

—Eso es lo que dice ahora. —Volvió a mirar a Sasuke, sin ocultar su curiosidad—. Ya veremos qué ocurre cuando el señor Uchiha despierte.

La señora Tsunade salió con la cabeza en alto de la habitación para regresar al baile. Era extraño pensar que había gente que seguía bailando apenas a unos metros de allí.

—Me quedaré con Sasuke—dijo mi padre—. Hitomi, llévate a Hinata a la escuela.

—No puedo volver a mi dormitorio ahora. Quiero estar aquí cuando Sasuke se despierte —supliqué.

Mi madre negó con la cabeza.

—Lo mejor para ambos es que no estés aquí. Tu presencia podría hacerle recordar lo que ha sucedido y Sasuke necesita olvidar. ¿Sabes qué? Sube a tu antigua habitación. Pero solo por esta noche. Nadie pondrá pegas.

La confortable habitación de la torreta en lo alto de la torre jamás me había parecido tan acogedora. Incluso me entraron ganas de volver a ver la gárgola.

—Qué bien. Gracias a los dos por todo. —Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos—. Esta noche nos habéis salvado a los dos.

—No te pongas melodramática. —La sonrisa de mi padre suavizó sus palabras—. Sasuke habría vivido de todos modos y tú habrías acabado mordiendo a alguien. Ojalá hubieras esperado un poco más, pero supongo que nuestra niñita tenía que crecer tarde o temprano.

—Hiashi —Mi madre lo cogió de la mano y empezó a tirar de él para sacarlo de la habitación—. Deberíamos hablar de aquello.

—¿De aquello? ¿De qué aquello?

—De lo que hay en el pasillo.

—Ah.

Mi padre lo captó más o menos a la vez que yo. Mi madre se había inventado una excusa para dejarme un momento a solas con Sasuke.

En cuanto hubieron salido, me senté en el borde de la cama del lado donde estaba Sasuke. Seguía estando arrebatador a pesar de la palidez y de las depresiones oscuras bajo los ojos. Debido a su lividez, el tono negro de su pelo parecía más apagado, más oscuro. Cuando le puse la mano en la frente, estaba frío al tacto.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho daño.

Una lágrima candente rodó por mi mejilla. El pobre Sasuke, que siempre estaba intentando protegerme del peligro, jamás había sospechado que el peligro era yo, el creía que yo necesitaba protección cuando era yo el peligro, tan confiado en mi y le traicione.

Esa misma noche, más tarde, contemplé mi precioso vestido manchado de sangre. Mi madre lo había colgado en el pomo de la puerta de mi habitación.

—Creía que el baile iba a ser perfecto —susurré.

—Ojalá hubiera sido así, cariño. —Se sentó en la cama, a mi lado, y empezó a acariciarme el pelo como solía hacerlo cuando yo era pequeña—. Mañana verás las cosas de otra manera, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás segura de que Sasuke no será un vampiro cuando se despierte?

—Estoy segura. Sasuke no ha perdido suficiente sangre para poner su vida en peligro. Y es la primera vez que le muerdes, ¿no?

—Sí —contesté, sorbiéndome la nariz.

—Solo se convierten en vampiros los que han sido mordidos varias veces y, aun así, únicamente cuando el último mordisco es letal. Recuerda lo que siempre te hemos dicho: en realidad es bastante complicado matar a alguien desangrándolo. Da lo mismo, hay que morir para convertirse en vampiro y Sasuke no va a morir.

—Yo soy un vampiro y no he muerto nunca.

—Eso es diferente, cariño, ya lo sabes. Tú naciste siendo especial. —Mi madre me tocó la barbilla para volverme la cara hacia ella. Vi que la gárgola nos sonreía a su espalda, como una fisgona escuchando una conversación ajena—. No te convertirás en un verdadero vampiro hasta que mates a alguien. Cuando lo hagas, también morirás, aunque solo por un momento. Será como echarse una siesta.

Evidentemente, mis padres ya me habían contado todo aquello como un millón de veces, de igual modo que me recordaban que debía cepillarme los dientes antes de irme a dormir o tomar nota del nombre y el número de teléfono de quien llamara mientras ellos estuvieran fuera. Según ellos, la mayoría de los vampiros no mataban, y aunque era imposible imaginarme haciéndole daño a alguien, insistían en que había maneras de hacerlo que estaban bien. Le habíamos dado vueltas y más vueltas a la famosa transformación por la que algún día tendría que pasar: podía ir a un hospital o a un hogar de ancianos, buscar a alguien muy mayor o a las puertas de la muerte y hacerlo.

Me habían asegurado que sería así de sencillo: o bien podía acabar con el sufrimiento de alguien o incluso podía darle la oportunidad de vivir para siempre como un vampiro si lo planeábamos de antemano y nos asegurábamos de que yo pudiera beber más de una vez. La explicación era así de sencilla y ordenada, como les gustaba que dejara mi habitación.

Lo que había ocurrido entre Sasuke y yo había demostrado que la realidad no era tan sencilla y ordenada como las explicaciones de mis padres.

—No tengo que convertirme en un vampiro si no estoy preparada —dije.

Era otra de las cosas que no dejaban de repetirme y esperaba que mi madre me diera la razón de manera automática. Sin embargo, se quedó callada unos segundos.

—Ya veremos, Hinata. Ya veremos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Has probado la sangre de una persona viva. En realidad acabas de darle la vuelta al reloj de arena: ahora habrá veces en que tu cuerpo reaccionará como el de un vampiro. —Debí de poner cara de espanto, porque me apretó la mano—. No te preocupes. No es que vayas a cambiar esta semana, seguramente ni siquiera este año, pero ahora sentirás con mayor urgencia la necesidad de hacer lo que hacemos nosotros, y esa urgencia será cada vez más acuciante. Además, Sasuke te importa. Vosotros dos os sentiréis... muy atraídos a partir de ahora. Cuando el cuerpo cambia a la velocidad del corazón se da una combinación muy poderosa. —Mi madre apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y me pregunté si se estaría remontando a mediados del siglo XVII, cuando estaba viva y mi padre era un apuesto y misterioso forastero—. Intenta evitar los problemas.

—Seré fuerte —prometí.

—Sé que lo intentarás, cariño. No se te puede pedir más.

¿Qué quiso decir con aquello? No lo sabía y debía haber preguntado, pero no pude. El futuro se acercaba a pasos agigantados y estaba tan cansada que tenía la sensación de llevar despierta varios días. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, hundí la cara en la almohada y esperé la llegada del olvido que acompaña al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, noté la diferencia incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

Mis sentidos se habían agudizado. Notaba la trama de la tela de las sábanas sobre mi piel, y no solo oía a mis padres hablando en la otra habitación, sino también otros sonidos procedentes de otras plantas por debajo de nuestros aposentos: el profesor Iruka gritándole a alguien que pretendía hacer novillos después de una noche de fiesta, pisadas sobre las tablas del suelo, un grifo goteando en alguna parte... Prestando algo más de atención, incluso habría podido contar las hojas que susurraban al compás del viento en el árbol de fuera. Cuando abrí los ojos, la luz del sol fue casi cegadora.

Al principio pensé que mis padres se habían equivocado, que me había convertido en un vampiro de la noche a la mañana y que eso significaba que Sasuke estaba...

No. Mi corazón todavía latía. Si yo estaba viva, Sasuke también debía de estarlo. Yo no podía morir y completar mi transformación en vampiro hasta que le hubiera quitado la vida a alguien.

Con todo, si así era... ¿qué estaba sucediéndome?

Mi padre me lo explicó durante el desayuno.

—Estás experimentando una pequeña muestra de lo que sentirás cuando hagas el cambio. Has bebido sangre de un ser humano y ahora ya sabes qué efecto tiene en ti. Luego es incluso más fuerte.

—Menudo rollo. ¿Cómo lo soportáis?

Tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para que la luz de la cocina no me deslumbrara. Incluso los copos de avena que me había dado mi madre tenían un sabor muy fuerte, era como si pudiera sentir la raíz, el tallo y la tierra de los que procedía la avena. En cambio, el vaso de sangre de las mañanas nunca me había sabido tan insípido. El sabor siempre me había agradado, pero en ese momento comprendí que solo era una mala imitación de lo que se suponía que debería estar bebiendo.

—No siempre es tan intenso como las primeras veces. Seguramente se te pasará en un par de horas. —Mi madre me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Tenía su vaso de sangre en la otra y parecía satisfecha con él—. Después... Bueno, al final acabas acostumbrándote. Y menos mal, claro, si no ninguno de nosotros podría dormir nunca.

Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar con tanta estimulación. Nunca había llegado a beberme una cerveza entera, pero sospechaba que aquello era como tener una resaca.

—Preferiría no tener que acostumbrarme a esto, gracias.

—Hinata —La voz de mi padre sonó tajante, impregnada de la rabia que no había demostrado la noche anterior. Incluso mi madre pareció sorprendida—. Que no vuelva a oírte hablar de ese modo.

—Papá... Solo quería decir que...

—Estás predestinada, Hinata. Naciste para ser vampiro. Nunca lo habías cuestionado hasta este momento y ahora no voy a permitirlo, ¿está claro?

Cogió su vaso y salió de la cocina a grandes zancadas.

—Muy claro —contesté con un hilo de voz al asiento vacío que mi padre había ocupado segundos antes.

Cuando bajé la escalera vestida con unos téjanos y mi sudadera con capucha de color amarillo claro, mis sentidos estaban volviendo a la normalidad. En cierto modo me sentí aliviada. La claridad y el bullicio habían estado a punto de hacerme perder los nervios; al menos ya no tenía que oír a Sakura quejándose por su pelo. Sin embargo, también me sentí en cierto modo vacía. Lo que hasta entonces había sido para mí el mundo normal ahora parecía un lugar extrañamente silencioso y lejano.

Lo único que importaba en realidad era que me sentía mejor y que podía ir a visitar a Sasuke. Después de lo que había pasado, sabía que era imposible que se hubiera levantado y anduviese por allí, pero al menos podía ir a verlo a la casa de la señora Tsunade. No podía ni imaginarme el horror que debía de sentir al despertarse allí; además, a saber qué historia le habría contado la señora Tsunade.

En esas estaba cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba, como si se anticipara a recibir un golpe. Mí madre me había prometido que Sasuke no se acordaría de nada, pero ¿cómo iba a ser eso posible? En su momento ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero en ese instante comprendí que el mordisco tenía que haberle dolido una barbaridad. Seguramente se quedaría conmocionado, se enfadaría y se espantaría. Sabía que lo mejor era esperar que lo hubiera olvidado. todo, pero entonces ¿también debía olvidar nuestros besos? Tanto daba, había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a lo que había hecho.

Crucé los jardines sin prestar atención a los alumnos que estaban jugando a rugby en uno de los extremos más alejados del césped, aunque vi que algunos se volvían para mirarme y oí vagamente unas risitas maliciosas. Estaba claro que Sakura se había ido de la lengua, y a esas horas lo más probable era que todos los vampiros de la escuela supieran lo que había hecho. Abochornada y enojada, apreté el paso hacia la cochera... y me detuve en seco al ver a Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia mí. Levantó una mano al reconocerme, casi con timidez.

Me entraron ganas de salir corriendo, pero Sasuke no se lo hubiera merecido, así que tendría que apechugar con mí vergüenza.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, obligándome a dirigirme hacia él.

—Sí. —Las hojas crujieron bajo sus pies al llegar el uno junto al otro—. Jesús, ¿qué ha pasado?

Sentí la boca seca.

—¿No te lo han dicho?

—Sí, me lo han contado, pero... ¿Me cayó un travesaño en la cabeza? ¿De verdad? —Estaba sonrojado, como abochornado, y casi parecía enfadado... con el cenador, la gravedad o con lo que fuera. Había visto a Sasuke perder su aplomo otras veces, pero nunca lo había visto así—. Me he hecho un tajo en el cuello con la estúpida barandilla de hierro forjado, eso es lo más patético de todo. Es que me cabrea que algo tuviera que ponerse en medio mientras estaba besándote por primera vez.

Alguien un poco más atrevido le habría vuelto a besar allí mismo; sin embargo, yo me lo quedé mirando boquiabierta y sonrojada. Parecía que estaba bien. Sasuke seguía estando pálido y un grueso vendaje blanco le tapaba parte del cuello, pero por lo demás podría haberse tratado de un día cualquiera. Vi que varias personas nos observaban con curiosidad a lo lejos, pero intenté olvidar el hecho de que tuviéramos público.

—Creí... Es decir, supongo... —Antes de seguir balbuciendo incoherencias, fui al grano—: Al principio creí que te habías desmayado. A veces tengo ese efecto en los chicos. Es demasiado intenso y no pueden soportarlo.

Sasuke se echó a reír. No había sido una carcajada, pero se había reído. Era cierto que todo iba bien: él no sabía nada de nada. Aliviada, lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo estreché con fuerza. Sasuke me devolvió el abrazo y por unos segundos nos quedamos así, entrelazados, y me permití fingir que nada había salido mal.

Su cabello brillaba la luz del sol e inspiré su fragancia, esa que tanto me recordaba la del bosque que nos rodeaba. Saber que era mío me hacía sentir muy bien, y poder abrazarlo así, al aire libre, porque ahora él era mío y yo era suya y, a cada momento que nos tocábamos, el recuerdo de cuando lo besaba cobraba fuerza, de cuando sentía sus manos en mi espalda, de la mullida piel salada entre mis dientes y de la sangre caliente manando en mi boca.

Mío.

Ahora sabía qué había querido decir mi madre. Morder a un humano no era tan sencillo como beber un sorbo de un vaso. Al beber la sangre de Sasuke, él había pasado a ser parte de mí... y yo parte de él. Estábamos unidos de una forma que yo no podía controlar y que Sasuke no comprendería jamás. ¿Hacía eso que fuera menos real el modo en que me abrazaba? Cerré los ojos con fuerza y recé para que no fuera así. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

—¿Hinata? —murmuró entre mi pelo.

—¿Sí?

—Anoche... ¿Me di con la barandilla así como así? La señora Tsunade me dijo que se desprendió, pero me parece que... Bueno, no recuerdo nada, pero ¿y tú? ¿Tú recuerdas algo?

Sus antiguas sospechas acerca de Medianoche debían de estar asaltándolo de nuevo. Lo más lógico habría sido contestar que sí, pero no pude hacerlo, sería una mentira más.

—Más o menos. Es decir, todo fue muy confuso y... Supongo que me entró el pánico. Si quieres saber la verdad, lo recuerdo todo muy borroso.

Fue la peor de las mentiras imaginables, pero para mi sorpresa, Sasuke pareció creérsela. Se relajó entre mis brazos y asintió, como si entonces ya lo comprendiera todo.

—No volveré a defraudarte. Te lo prometo.

—Tú nunca me has defraudado, Sasuke, es imposible . —La culpa me corroía, y me aferré a él con más fuerza—. Yo tampoco te defraudaré.

Te mantendré a salvo de cualquier peligro, me prometí. Incluso de mí.


	9. Chapter 9 naturaleza

Capítulo 9

Después del reencuentro, tuve la sensación de estar viviendo en dos mundos paralelos. En uno de ellos, Sasuke y yo por fin estábamos juntos, y tenía la sensación de que era en ese donde había querido estar toda mi vida. En el otro, era una mentirosa que no merecía estar ni con Sasuke ni con nadie.

—Es que me parece raro —me dijo Sasuke en un susurro para que no resonara en la biblioteca.

—¿El qué te parece raro?

Sasuke miró a su alrededor antes de contestar para asegurarse de que nadie nos oía. No tendría por qué haberse preocupado. Estábamos sentados en uno de los pasajes abovedados más alejados, revestido de libros encuadernados a mano de un par de siglos de antigüedad, uno de los rincones más recogidos de la escuela.

—Que ninguno de los dos recuerde lo que pasó esa noche.

—Tuviste un accidente. —Cuando no sabía qué decir, me aferraba a la historia que se había inventado la señora Tsunade. Sasuke no se la había acabado de creer, pero lo haría con el tiempo. No le quedaba más remedio. Todo dependía de eso—. Muchas veces la gente olvida lo que ha ocurrido justo antes de tener un accidente. Tiene sentido, ¿no crees? Esos motivos decorativos de hierro tienen un filo bastante cortante.

—Cuando he besado a alguna chica... —se le fue apagando la voz al ver mi expresión—. A nadie como tú. A nadie que ni siquiera pueda comparársete.

Bajé la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa abochornada.

—Da igual, el caso es que nunca me había desmayado, nunca —continuó—. Besas de miedo, créeme, pero ni siquiera tú podrías hacerme perder el sentido.

—No te desmayaste por eso —dije, fingiendo que deseaba volver a la lectura del libro de jardinería que había encontrado. Solo lo había sacado de su estantería por la persistente curiosidad que sentía por la flor que había visto en mis sueño meses atrás—. Te desmayaste porque esa enorme barra de hierro te dio en la cabeza. Eso es todo.

—Pero eso no explica por qué tampoco lo recuerdas tú.

—Ya sabes que tengo problemas de ansiedad, ¿no? A veces como que se me va la olla. Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, estaba en medio de uno de esos ataques. ¡Uno de los de verdad! Incluso hay partes del día de mi espectacular fuga que apenas recuerdo. Seguramente volví a tener uno de esos ataques cuando te golpeaste en la cabeza. Vaya, podrías haber muerto. —Al menos esa parte se acercaba bastante a la verdad—. No me extraña que tuviera miedo.

—No me ha salido ningún chichón en la cabeza. Solo tengo una magulladura, como si me hubiera caído o algo así.

—Te pusimos un paquete de hielo. Te atendimos enseguida.

—Sigue sin tener demasiado sentido —insistió, poco convencido.

—No sé por qué sigues dándole vueltas. —Aunque no dijera nada más, eso solo volvía a convertirme en una mentirosa, y mucho peor que antes. Tenía que ceñirme a la historia por su propia seguridad, porque si en algún momento la señora Tsunade descubría que Sasuke sospechaba algo, ella podría... Podría... No sabía qué podría hacer, pero me temía que no sería nada bueno. Sin embargo, decirle a Sasuke que sus dudas eran infundadas, que sus preguntas sensatas acerca de Medianoche y su amnesia transitoria no eran más que tonterías, eso era peor. Eso era pedirle a Sasuke que dudara de él mismo y no quería hacerle algo así. Ahora sabía lo mal que uno se sentía cuando se dudaba de sí mismo—. Por favor, Sasuke, déjalo.

Sasuke asintió lentamente.

—Ya hablaremos de ello en otro momento.

Cuando se olvidaba del tema y dejaba de preocuparse por la noche del Baile de otoño, no había nada mejor que estar juntos. Era casi perfecto. Estudiábamos en la biblioteca o en el aula de mi madre, y a veces nos acompañaban Kiba o Ten-ten. Comíamos en los prados: envolvíamos nuestros sándwiches en bolsas marrones y nos los metíamos en los bolsillos del abrigo. En clase, soñaba despierta con él y me despertaba de mi feliz ensoñación única y exclusivamente cuando no me quedaba más remedio que prestar atención para no suspender. Cuando teníamos Química, entrábamos y salíamos del aula de Iruka sin despegarnos. Los demás días venía a buscarme en cuanto acababan las clases, como si hubiera estado pensando en mí incluso más de lo que yo había estado pensando en él.

—Asúmelo, no sé nada de arte —me susurró Sasuke un domingo por la tarde que lo había invitado al apartamento de mis padres.

Ellos nos habían saludado con mucha diplomacia y luego nos habían dejado estar en mi habitación el resto del día. Nos habíamos tumbado en el suelo, sin tocarnos, pero juntos, y estábamos contemplando el póster de Klimt.

—No tienes que saber nada, solo tienes que mirarlo y decir qué te transmite.

—No se me da muy bien lo de transmitir.

—Sí, ya lo he notado. Inténtalo, ¿vale?

—Vale, bien. —Estuvo pensando un rato, muy concentrado, mirando fijamente _El beso_ —. Creo que... Creo que me gusta cómo le sujeta la cara entre las manos. Como si ella fuera lo único en el mundo que le hiciera feliz, lo único que fuera realmente suyo.

—¿De verdad ves eso en la lámina? A mí él me parece... Fuerte, creo.

Creía que el hombre de _El beso_ tenía el control de la situación y parecía que a la mujer desfalleciente le gustaba que así fuera, al menos por el momento.

Sasuke se volvió hacia mí y yo incliné la cabeza hacia un lado para estar cara a cara. El modo en que me miró, la intensidad, la seriedad, el deseo, me cortó la respiración.

—Créeme, sé que tengo razón —se limitó a decir.

Nos besamos y mi padre escogió ese preciso momento para llamarnos a cenar. La sincronización paterna es asombrosa.

Disfrutaron al máximo de la cena, incluso comieron alimentos y se comportaron como si les gustara.

Estar cerca de Sasuke significaba tener menos tiempo para compartir con mis otros amigos, por mucho que deseara que no fuera así. Naruto seguía mostrándose tan amable como siempre, me saludaba con la mano por los pasillos y con un gesto de cabeza a Sasuke, como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida y no alguien que había estado a punto de abalanzarse sobre él la noche del Baile de otoño. Sin embargo, tenía una mirada triste y sabía que estaba resentido por haberle negado una oportunidad.

Ten-ten también se sentía sola. Aunque la invitábamos a estudiar algunas noches, nunca más volvimos a compartir la comida. Tampoco había hecho más amigos, que yo supiera. Sasuke y yo tuvimos la genial idea de emparejarla con Kiba, pero no hubo nada que hacer, ellos dos sencillamente no conectaban. Salían con nosotros y se lo pasaban bien, pero eso era todo, ellos eran demasiado diferentes.

Me disculpé por pasar menos tiempo con ella, pero Ten-ten no pareció darle importancia.

—Estás enamorada y eso te convierte en un muermo para la gente que no lo está. Ya sabes, para los que no están chalados.

—No soy un muermo —protesté—, al menos no más que antes.

Ten-ten respondió juntando las manos y alzando la vista al techo de la biblioteca con la mirada ligeramente desenfocada, en un gesto que pretendía ser desdeñoso.

—¿Sabías que a Sasuke le gusta la luz del sol? ¡Uy, le encanta! Y las flores y también los conejitos. Y ahora voy a hablarte de los fascinantes lazos que Sasuke se hace en sus fascinantes zapatos.

—Cállate. —Le di un manotazo en el hombro y se echó a reír. Aun así, sentí la extraña distancia que se había establecido entre nosotras—. No quiero dejarte sola.

—No pasa nada. Seguimos siendo amigas.

Ten-ten abrió su libro de texto de biología, decidida a olvidar el tema.

—Parece que Sasuke te cae bien —dije, con sumo cuidado.

Se encogió de hombros y no levantó la vista del libro.

—Claro, ¿por qué no iba a caerme bien?

—Bueno... Por algunas de las cosas de las que habíamos hablado... No va a pasar nada, en serio. —Ten-ten había estado muy segura de que Sasuke podía atacarme, sin saber que era al revés—. Me gustaría que supieras cómo es de verdad.

—Un tipo fabuloso y maravilloso al que le gusta la luz del sol y vomita rosas... —Ten-ten bromeaba, aunque no del todo. Cuando por fin se encontraron nuestras miradas, suspiró—. Sí, me cae bien.

Sabía que no debía presionarla más ese día, así que cambié de tema.

Aunque a mi mejor amiga en Medianoche no le emocionaba lo más mínimo que estuviera con Sasuke, muchos de mis peores enemigos creían que era una idea estupenda. De hecho, se relamían de gusto de que le hubiera mordido.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano te pondrías al día con el programa —me dijo Sakura en Tecnología moderna, la única clase de la que habían sido excluidos los alumnos humanos—. Naciste siendo vampiro. Es como superraro y poderoso y eso, ¿no? Era imposible que siguieras siendo una pardilla el resto de tu vida.

—Vaya, gracias, Sakura —contesté de manera inexpresiva—. ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

—No sé por qué te comportas de una forma tan rara. —Kankuro me lanzó una sonrisa zalamera mientras jugueteaba con los deberes del día: un mp3—. Es decir, supongo que un tipo tan empalagoso y amargado como Uchiha Sasuke debe de dejar regusto, pero, eh, la sangre fresca es sangre fresca.

—Todos deberíamos tomar un refrigerio de vez en cuando —insistió Karin —. Hay que ver, esta escuela viene completa con buffet andante incluido y ¿nadie le puede dar ni un mordisquito?

Se oyó un murmullo de aprobación.

—A ver, atención todo el mundo —pidió el señor Kakashi, nuestro profesor—. Ya habéis tenido los mp3 unos minutos, ¿preguntas?

Igual que el resto de profesores de Medianoche, era un vampiro de grandes poderes, alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo formando parte de este mundo y aun así seguía conservando una posición aventajada. El señor Kakashi no era excesivamente mayor; nos había dicho que había muerto por la década de 1880, pero desprendía una fuerza y una autoridad casi tan imponentes como las de la señora Tsunade. Tenía el cabello blanco a pesar de no haber muerto antes de los 30 era sumamente atractivo aunque la mitad de la cara siempre la trajera cubierta desprendía un aire de misterio. Por eso los alumnos, incluso los que le sacaban varios siglos, lo respetaban. A sus órdenes, todos guardamos silencio.

Ino fue la primera en levantar la mano.

—Ha dicho que la mayoría de los aparatos electrónicos pueden establecer conexiones inalámbricas, pero este no parece que pueda.

—Muy buena observación, Ino. —Cuando el señor Kakashi la alabó, Ino me lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Habíamos discutido varias veces sobre el concepto de las comunicaciones inalámbricas—. Esta limitación es uno de los fallos de diseño del mp3. Los modelos posteriores seguramente incorporarán algún tipo de conexión inalámbrica y, por descontado, también existe el teléfono de última generación, que veremos a continuación.

—Si la información que contiene el mp3 recrea la canción —dijo Naruto, meditabundo—, entonces la calidad del sonido dependerá por completo del tipo de altavoces o auriculares que se utilicen, ¿no es así?

—En gran parte, sí. Existen formatos de grabación mejores, pero un oyente normal y corriente, incluso un oído experto, no conseguiría distinguir la diferencia ya que el mp3 se conectó a un sistema de audio superior. ¿Alguien más? —El señor Kakashi miró a su alrededor y suspiró—. ¿Sí, Sai?

—¿Qué espíritus le dan vida a esta caja?

—Eso ya lo hemos discutido. —El señor Kakashi puso las manos en el pupitre de Sai y le habló con suma calma—: Los espíritus no dan vida a ninguno de los aparatos que hayamos estudiado en clase o que estudiaremos más adelante. De hecho, los espíritus no dan vida a ningún aparato. ¿Está claro de una vez por todas?

Sai asintió lentamente, aunque no parecía convencido. Llevaba el pelo negro cortado a lo paje y tenía un rostro de expresión sincera e inocente, su piel era aún más pálida que la mía y tenía ojos negros.

—¿Y qué me dice de los espíritus del metal del que está hecha esta caja? —se aventuró a preguntar al cabo de unos segundos.

El señor Kakashi bajó la cabeza, como si se diera por vencido.

—¿Hay alguien por aquí de la época medieval que pudiera echarle una mano a Sai con la transición?

Temari asintió y se puso a su lado.

—Dios, no es tan difícil, es como, no sé, como un walkman con turbo o algo así.

Sakura le lanzó a Sai una mirada desdeñosa y fastidiada.

Era una de las pocas alumnas de Medianoche que no parecía haber perdido el contacto con el mundo moderno. Por lo que había visto, Sakura había ido allí básicamente a socializar. Por desgracia para los demás. Suspiré y volví a dedicarme a crear una lista de reproducción de mis canciones favoritas para Sasuke. Tecnología moderna era muy fácil para mí.

Por raro que pareciera, el lugar donde más me costaba olvidar el problema que acechaba bajo la superficie era la clase de Inglés. Ya habíamos dejado atrás el estudio de la literatura popular y ahora estábamos repasando los clásicos y profundizando en Jane Austen, una de mis autoras preferidas, por lo que creí que sería muy difícil no acertar esta vez. La clase de la señora Tsunade era como un universo donde la literatura quedaba reflejada en un espejo, un lugar donde todo se veía al revés, incluso yo. Había libros que había leído antes y que me sabía a pies juntillas que se me hicieron extraños en su clase, como si los hubieran traducido a una lengua extraña, enrevesada y gutural. Pero _Orgullo y prejuicio_ sería diferente. O eso creía.

—Charlotte Sasuke está desesperada. —De hecho, había levantado la mano, prestándome voluntaria a que me eligiera. ¿Por qué se me pasaría por la cabeza que podría ser una buena idea?—. En aquellos tiempos, si las mujeres no se casaban eran... en fin, no eran nadie. No podían trabajar ni poseer propiedades. Si no querían ser una carga para sus padres, tenían que casarse.

Lo intenté, pero no podía creer que tuviera que explicarle aquello a mi profesora.

—Interesante —dijo la señora Tsunade. «Interesante» era sinónimo de «incorrecto» para ella. Empecé a sudar. La señora Tsunade se paseaba por la clase lentamente, y la luz de la tarde se reflejaba en el broche de oro que llevaba prendido al cuello de la blusa de encaje. Vi las estrías de sus largas y gruesas uñas—. Dígame, ¿Jane Austen se casó?

—No.

—Le propusieron matrimonio en una ocasión. Su familia lo dejó muy claro en varias memorias. Un hombre de medios ofreció su mano en matrimonio a Jane Austen, pero ella lo rechazó. ¿Tuvo ella que casarse, señorita Hyuga?

—Bueno, no, pero era escritora. Sus libros le reportarían...

—Menos ingresos de los que se imagina. —La señora Tsunade estaba encantada de que hubiera caído en su trampa. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que la sección de folclore de nuestras lecturas había servido para enseñar a los vampiros cómo trataba la sociedad del siglo XXI el mundo sobrenatural, y que los clásicos eran una manera de estudiar el cambio de actitud a través de lo que se contaba en esas historias y la actualidad—. Los Austen no eran una familia especialmente acomodada. En cambio los Sasuke... ¿eran pobres?

—No —metió baza Sakura. No había acudido en mi rescate, solo lo hacía para presumir. Dado que ya no se molestaba en rebajarme ante los demás, supuse que lo hacía para que Naruto se fijara en ella. Desde el baile, había renovado sus esfuerzos para ganárselo, pero por lo que yo había visto hasta el momento, con bastante poco éxito—. El padre es sir William Sasuke, el único miembro de la pequeña aristocracia del lugar. Cuentan con los medios suficientes para que Charlotte no tenga que casarse con nadie, a menos que quiera.

—¿De verdad crees que quiere casarse con Collins? —repliqué—. Es un idiota pretencioso.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Quiere casarse y él no es más que un medio para conseguir su objetivo.

La señora Tsunade asintió con la cabeza a modo de aprobación.

—De modo que Charlotte solo está utilizando a Collins. Ella cree estar actuando por necesidad, mientras que él cree estar haciéndolo por amor, o al menos por el afecto debido a una esposa potencial. Collins es sincero, mientras que Charlotte no lo es. —Pensé en las mentiras que le había contado a Sasuke apretando el libro con tanta fuerza que creí que el afilado borde del papel se me hundía en las yemas de los dedos. La señora Tsunade debió de adivinar lo que sentía, porque continuó—: ¿Acaso el hombre engañado no merecería nuestra compasión en vez de nuestro desdén?

Quise que me tragara la tierra.

Naruto me envió una sonrisa de aliento en ese momento, como él solía hacer, y supe que aunque ya no nos viéramos como antes, al menos seguíamos siendo amigos. De hecho, ninguno de los típicos alumnos de Medianoche seguía mirándome por encima del hombro como solían hacerlo. Aunque todavía no fuera un vampiro de verdad, les había demostrado algo. Tal vez ya estuviera «en el club».

En cierto modo, tenía la sensación de haberme salido con la mía, de que había hecho un truco de magia con éxito: había cerrado los ojos, había dicho abracadabra y de repente el mundo estaba al revés. Cuando le diera la mano a Sasuke y riéramos después de clase con alguna de sus bromas, entonces podría creer que todo iba a ir mejor a partir de entonces.

Aunque no era cierto. No podía ser cierto mientras siguiera engañando a Sasuke.

Antes, jamás me hubiera planteado que no compartir con Sasuke el secreto de mi familia fuera mentir. Me habían enseñado a guardar ese secreto desde que era niña y bebía sangre del biberón que traían de la carnicería. Sin embargo, ahora sabía lo cerca que había estado de hacerle daño y mi secreto ya no me parecía tan inocente como antes.

Sasuke y yo estábamos besándonos a todas horas, sin parar: por la mañana antes de desayunar, por la noche cuando nos despedíamos para ir a nuestros dormitorios respectivos... En dos palabras: en cualquier momento que estuviéramos juntos y a solas. Sin embargo, yo siempre me detenía antes de dejarnos llevar.

A veces quería más, y sabía que Sasuke también por la forma en que me miraba, poniendo atención en mis movimientos o en el modo en que mis dedos se aferraban a su muñeca. Sin embargo, nunca me presionaba. A solas en la cama, mis fantasías se volvían mucho más desenfrenadas y pasionales. Ahora conocía el sabor de los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos e imaginaba el tacto de sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda con una claridad que me hacía perder la serenidad.

No obstante, últimamente, durante esas fantasías, siempre acababa apareciendo una misma imagen: mis dientes hundiéndose en el cuello de Sasuke.

Había veces en que me creía capaz de cualquier cosa por volver a probar la sangre de Sasuke. Y esos momentos eran los que más me asustaban.

—¿Qué te parece?

Me puse el viejo sombrero de terciopelo para Sasuke, pensando que se echaría a reír al ver el efecto que haría el color morado del tejido sobre mi cabello negro azulado.

Sin embargo, me sonrió de tal modo que de repente me empezó a entrar calor.

—Estás guapísima.

Estábamos en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano de Riverton, disfrutando de la segunda semana que pasábamos juntos en la ciudad mucho más que la primera. Mis padres volvían a estar de guardia en el cine, así que habíamos decidido perdernos la oportunidad de ver _El halcón maltes_ , y en su lugar estuvimos entrando y saliendo de todas las tiendas que estuvieran abiertas, echando un vistazo a los pósters y los libros, y teniendo que soportar algunas miradas hastiadas de los dependientes detrás del mostrador, claramente hartos de los adolescentes de «ese colegio» que estaban como enloquecidos. Mala suerte para ellos, porque nosotros estábamos pasándonoslo de miedo.

Cogí una estola de pelo blanco de un estante y me envolví los hombros con ella.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Las pieles son algo muerto —contestó Sasuke, torciendo el gesto, aunque tal vez creyera de verdad que la gente no debería ponerse pieles.

Desde mi punto de vista, creía que las cosas de época debían ser una excepción: los animales habían muerto hacía décadas, así que no es como si estuvieras contribuyendo a hacer más daño. De todos modos, me quité la estola.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se probó un abrigo gris de tweed que había rescatado de un estante del fondo repleto de cosas. Como el resto de la tienda, olía un poco a moho, aunque no era un olor desagradable, y el abrigo le sentaba muy bien.

—Es un poco Sherlock Holmes —dije—. Si Sherlock Holmes fuera sexy.

Se echó a reír.

—A algunas chicas le van los intelectuales, ¿sabes?

—Pues tienes suerte de que no sea una de ellas.

Por fortuna, le gustaba que le tomara el pelo. Me abrazó, pasó sus brazos por encima de los míos de modo que quedé atrapada entre los suyos y no pude devolverle el gesto, y me plantó un sonoro beso en la frente.

—Eres insufrible —murmuró—, pero vale la pena aguantarte.

Al sujetarme de esa manera, mi cara quedaba pegada a la curva de su cuello y lo único que veía eran las débiles líneas rosadas, las cicatrices que le había dejado mi mordisco.

—Me alegro de que pienses así.

—Lo sé.

No iba a discutir con él. No había razón para que mi único y terrible error no pudiera seguir siendo eso: un error que no debía repetirse.

Sasuke me acarició la mejilla con un dedo, delicado como la suave punta de un pincel. En ese momento recordé _El beso_ de Klimt, con sus dorados y sus brumas, y por un instante tuve la sensación de haber sido atraída junto a Sasuke al interior del cuadro, envueltos por su belleza y pasión. Escondidos detrás de los estantes como estábamos, perdidos en un laberinto de cuero viejo y cuarteado, satén arrugado y hebillas con diamantes de imitación ajados por el tiempo, Sasuke y yo podríamos habernos besado durante horas sin que nos encontraran. Me imaginé la escena un momento: Sasuke colocando un abrigo negro de pieles en el suelo, dejándome encima de la manta improvisada, inclinándose sobre mí...

Apreté mis labios contra su cuello, sobre las cicatrices, como cuando mi madre solía besar un cardenal o un rasguño para que sanara. Su pulso era firme. Sasuke se puso tenso y pensé que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos.

«Tampoco debe de ser fácil para él. A veces pienso que voy a volverme loca si no lo toco, así que ¿cuánto peor no ha de ser para él? Sobre todo cuando no sabe el por qué.»

Las campanillas de la puerta nos sacaron del trance en que habíamos caído. Ambos echamos un vistazo para ver quién había entrado.

—¡Kiba! —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza—. Debí imaginarme que aparecerías por aquí.

Kiba se acercó tranquilamente, con los pulgares bajo las solapas de la chaqueta a rayas que llevaba debajo de su abrigo de invierno.

—Este aspecto no se consigue así como así, ¿sabes? Hay que trabajárselo para tener esta planta. —Al fijarse en el abrigo de tweed de Sasuke, Kiba lo miró con envidia y protestó—. Los tíos altos siempre os lleváis lo mejor.

—No voy a comprármelo.

Sasuke se lo quitó, preparado para irse. Seguramente quería que tuviéramos unos minutos más de intimidad, porque ya casi era la hora de volver al autocar. Sabía cómo se sentía. Por mucho que me gustara Kiba, no quería que se nos pegara.

—Sasuke, estás loco. Si algo así me sentara bien, no me lo pensaría dos veces.

Kiba suspiró. Estaba claro que no había pasado el peligro de que quisiera acompañarnos hasta el autocar, así que intenté pensar en algo rápidamente.

—¿Sabes? Creo que he visto unas corbatas con chicas hawaianas al fondo de la tienda.

—¿De verdad?

Kiba se fue sin más, abriéndose camino entre el revoltijo de ropa en busca de las corbatas hawaianas.

—Buen trabajo. —Sasuke me quitó el sombrero y luego me cogió la mano—. Vamos.

Casi estábamos en la puerta cuando pasamos junto al expositor de bisutería y un objeto oscuro y brillante me llamó la atención. Era un broche con una piedra tallada, negra como la noche, aunque de un brillo intenso. Se trataba de un par de flores de pétalos exóticos y afilados, como la de mi sueño. El broche era tan pequeño que me cabía en la mano y estaba profusamente trabajado, pero lo que más me sorprendía era cuánto se parecía a la flor que había empezado a creer que solo existía en mi imaginación. Me detuve en seco para mirarlo con detenimiento.

—Mira, Sasuke, es precioso.

—Es azabache auténtico de Whitby. Joyas de luto de la época victoriana. —La dependienta nos escrutó con la mirada por encima de sus gafas de lectura de montura azul, evaluando si éramos clientes potenciales o solo unos chavales a los que debía espantar—. Muy caro.

A Sasuke no le gustaba que lo pusieran en entredicho y arrugo el entrecejo me encantaba todas sus facetas.

—¿Cómo de caro? —dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si se apellidara Rockefeller en vez de Uchiha.

—Doscientos dólares.

Es probable que los ojos se me salieran de las órbitas. Con unos padres que trabajaban de profesores, la paga que recibes no es la mayor del mundo precisamente. Lo único que me había comprado que me hubiera costado más de doscientos dólares había sido el telescopio y eso con la ayuda de mis padres. Reí un poco, intentando ocultar mi incomodidad y la tristeza que sentía al tener que olvidarme del broche. No había pétalo negro que no fuera más bello que el anterior.

Sasuke se limitó a sacar la cartera y le tendió a la dependienta una tarjeta de crédito.

—Nos lo llevamos.

La mujer enarcó una ceja, pero aceptó la tarjeta y fue a pasarla por la máquina.

—¡Sasuke! —Lo cogí por el brazo e intenté hablarle en susurros—. No puedes.

—Ya lo creo.

—¡Pero son doscientos dólares!

—Te has enamorado de él —dijo con toda tranquilidad—, lo sé por cómo lo miras, y si te gusta tanto, deberías tenerlo.

El broche seguía en el expositor. Lo miré fijamente, intentando imaginar que algo tan bello pudiera ser mío.

—Sí... Me gusta, es decir, pero... Sasuke, no quiero que te endeudes por mi culpa.

—¿Desde cuándo los pobres van a Medianoche?

Vale, en eso tenía razón. No sé por qué, pero nunca se me había ocurrido que Sasuke pudiera nadar en la abundancia. Y era probable que sucediera lo mismo con Kiba. Ten-ten había llegado hasta allí gracias a una beca, pero había muy pocos alumnos becados. En realidad, a la mayoría de los humanos les estaba costando un riñon poder estar rodeados de vampiros, aunque, por descontado, de esto último no tenían ni la más remota idea. Si los humanos no sobresalían por comportarse como unos esnobs tal vez se debiera a que no habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Los únicos que realmente se comportaban como niños ricos eran los que habían estado ahorrando dinero durante siglos o quienes compraron acciones de IBM cuando la máquina de escribir era lo último en cuanto a inventos. La jerarquía de Medianoche era tan estricta, vampiros en lo alto y humanos apenas merecedores de atención, que no había caído en que la mayoría de los humanos también procedían de familias adineradas.

En ese momento, recordé que Sasuke había intentando hablarme de su padre en una ocasión y de lo controlador que podía llegar a ser. Habían viajado por todo el mundo, incluso habían vivido en Europa, y había dicho que su abuelo o su bisabuelo o no sé quién también había estudiado en Medianoche, al menos hasta que lo expulsaron por batirse en duelo. Tendría que haber sabido que no le faltaba el dinero.

Tampoco es que se tratara de una sorpresa desagradable precisamente. En mi opinión, todos los novios deberían ser ricos sin que una lo supiera, aunque eso también me hizo recordar que por mucho que adorara a Sasuke, todavía nos encontrábamos a las puertas de conocernos.

Además de los secretos que guardaba yo.

La dependienta nos preguntó si queríamos que envolviera el broche, pero Sasuke lo cogió y me lo prendió en el abrigo. Estuve acariciando con el dedo los afilados pétalos mientras paseábamos de la mano por la plaza del pueblo.

—Gracias. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

—Entonces, es el mejor dinero que he empleado nunca.

Bajé la cabeza, azorada y feliz. Habríamos seguido poniéndonos sentimentales si no hubiéramos entrado en la plaza del pueblo y nos hubiéramos topado con los alumnos que rodeaban el autocar, charlando animados sin ningún profesor a la vista.

—¿Por qué está todo el mundo esperando abajo? ¿Por qué no han subido todavía al autocar?

Sasuke parpadeó, obviamente contrariado por el brusco cambio de tema.

—Eh, no sé. Tienes razón —dijo, cuando consiguió situarse—. A estas horas ya deberían haber empezado a llamarnos.

Nos acercamos al corro de estudiantes.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté a Medianochemaru, un chico que conocía de las clases de química.

—Es Ten-ten. Se ha largado.

Eso no podía ser cierto. Insistí.

—No se habría marchado sola. Se asusta con facilidad.

Kiba se había abierto paso entre la gente hasta nosotros. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico transparente llena de corbatas chillonas.

—¿De verdad? Pues a mí siempre me ha parecido un poco distante —se interrumpió enseguida, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que tal vez no era demasiado apropiado hablar mal de una persona desaparecida—. La he visto antes en la cafetería. Un chico del pueblo estaba intentando hablar con ella, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Ya no la he vuelto a ver después de eso.

Cogí a Sasuke de la mano.

—¿Crees que ese chico ha podido hacerle algo?

—Puede que solo se esté retrasando.

Sasuke intentó aparentar tranquilidad, pero no resultó demasiado convincente. Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—Eh, igual el tío al final dijo lo que ella quería oír y ahora están dándose el lote por ahí.

Ten-ten nunca haría una cosa así. Era demasiado prudente y demasiado desconfiada como para liarse con alguien que no conocía llevada por un impulso. Con cierto remordimiento, me arrepentí de no haberle dicho que se viniera con Sasuke y conmigo, en vez de dejarla sola.

Al ver aparecer a mi padre en la plaza con el ceño fruncido, comprendí que estaba incluso más preocupado que yo.

—Que todo el mundo suba al autocar y vuelva a la escuela. Encontraremos a Ten-ten, no os preocupéis —dijo.

—Yo me quedo para ayudaros a buscarla —le dije a mi padre, alejándome de Sasuke—. Somos amigas. Se me ocurren algunos sitios a los que habría podido ir.

—Muy bien. —Mi padre asintió con la cabeza—. Arriba todo el mundo.

Sentí la mano de Sasuke en el hombro. Aquella no era la despedida romántica que había planeado; sin embargo, él no parecía egoístamente decepcionado. Lo único que vi en él fue preocupación por Ten-ten y por mí.

—Yo también debería quedarme para ayudaros.

—No van a dejarte. Incluso me sorprende que me hayan dejado a mí.

—Es peligroso —insistió, en voz baja.

Sentí mucha lástima por él, desesperado por protegerme y completamente inconsciente de lo bien que sabía protegerme yo sólita, así que le dije lo único que creí que podría tranquilizarlo:

—Mi padre cuidará de mí. —Me puse de puntillas para besar a Sasuke en la mejilla y luego volví a acariciar mi broche con la punta de los dedos—. Gracias. Muchas gracias.

A Sasuke no le hacía gracia dejarme allí, pero todo había quedado arreglado al mencionar a mi padre. Me dio un beso fugaz.

—Nos veremos mañana.

En cuanto arrancó el autocar, mi padre y yo nos dirigimos a toda prisa hacia las afueras del pueblo.

—¿De verdad sabes adonde ha podido ir? —me preguntó mi padre.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea —admití—, pero necesitáis toda la gente de la que podáis disponer. Además, ¿y si precisáis que alguien cruce el río?

A los vampiros no les gustaba el agua en movimiento. A mí no me importaba, al menos por el momento, pero mis padres se ponían frenéticos cada vez que tenían que cruzar hasta el más ridículo de los riachuelos.

—Mi niña sabe cuidar de sí misma. —Su orgullo de padre me cogió con la guardia baja, aunque para bien—. Estás madurando mucho aquí, Hinata. Todo este tiempo en Medianoche te está cambiando para mejor.

Alcé la vista al cielo, cansada del sermón paternal de «tu padre sabe lo que es mejor para ti».

—Es lo que ocurre cuando tienes que sobreponerte a la adversidad.

—Información de última hora: eso es el instituto.

—Lo dices como si hubieras ido.

—Créeme, la adolescencia también era una lata en el siglo XI. La Humanidad avanza, pero hay ciertas cosas que nunca cambian: la gente hace tonterías cuando se enamora, desea lo que no puede tener y esa edad entre los doce y los dieciocho años ha sido, es y será siempre la peor. —Mi padre volvió a ponerse serio cuando abandonamos la calle principal—. No tenemos a nadie en la orilla oeste del río. Quédate cerca de la ribera si crees que vas a perderte.

—No puedo perderme. —Señalé arriba, al firmamento estrellado, donde las constelaciones esperaban para guiarme—. Hasta luego.

Aunque todavía no habíamos visto caer la primera nevada, el invierno ya se había hecho amo y señor de los campos. La tierra crujía bajo mis pies a causa de la escarcha, y la hierba marchita y los matorrales desnudos me rozaban los téjanos mientras avanzaba a lo largo de la orilla. Los pálidos troncos de las hayas sobresalían entre los demás árboles como rayos en un cielo tormentoso. Al final opté por no alejarme del río, y no porque me preocupara perderme, sino porque Ten-ten sí podría estarlo, y si se había aventurado en esa dirección, tal vez habría intentado encontrar el río para orientarse.

«No debería haberse alejado del pueblo. Si Ten-ten ha pasado por aquí, puede que perderse sea el menor de sus problemas.»

Mi desbocada imaginación, siempre presta a concebir el peor de los panoramas posibles, se empeñó en bombardearme con escenas horripilantes: Ten-ten víctima de un atraco a manos de uno de los chicos del pueblo deseoso de robar a uno de los «niños ricos» del colegio; Ten-ten intentando huir de los obreros de la construcción, borrachos, que había visto en la pizzería y que el miedo había transformado de protectores de mujeres a violadores; Ten-ten superada por la tristeza que la agobiaba, entrando en las heladas aguas del río y siendo atraída hacia el fondo por su poderosa corriente...

Di un respingo al oír un repentino y huidizo ruido por encima de mi cabeza, pero solo se trataba de un cuervo que revoloteaba de una rama a otra. Suspiré aliviada y entonces me fijé en que un poco más allá, hacia el oeste, había algo brillante entre los matorrales.

Me dirigí hacia allí sin perder tiempo, a la carrera. Iba a abrir la boca para llamarla, pero la cerré de inmediato sin pronunciar su nombre. Si se trataba de Ten-ten, lo averiguaría enseguida. Si no era así, tal vez lo mejor era no llamar la atención.

Al acercarme, con la respiración entrecortada a causa del esfuerzo, oí la voz de Ten-ten, aunque la alegría que hubiera podido sentir al encontrarla quedó aniquilada por su voz aterrada.

—¡Déjame en paz!

—Eh, pero ¿qué problema hay? —También conocía esa voz. Demasiado tranquila, ligeramente desdeñosa—. Te comportas como si no nos hubiéramos visto nunca.

Era Kankuro. No había ido al pueblo en el autocar de la escuela. Ninguno de los «típicos» alumnos de Medianoche se acercaba a Riverton. Por lo visto lo encontraban aburrido o lo más probable es que esperaran impacientes a que los demás se fueran para poder pasar un rato y comportarse como eran en realidad sin tener que ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. Sin embargo, Kankuro parecía estar preocupantemente cerca de su verdadera naturaleza en esos momentos. Estaba visto que nos había seguido hasta Riverton con la esperanza de que alguien fuera a dar una vuelta solo. Y ese alguien había sido Ten-ten.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo —insistió Ten-ten. Estaba aterrorizada. Normalmente solía dar una imagen de chica dura, pero el acoso de Kankuro la había espantado tanto que había perdido todo su arrojo—. Así que deja de seguirme.

—Te comportas como si fuera un extraño. —Sonrió. Sus dientes blancos relucieron en la oscuridad y me recordó las películas de tiburones que había visto—. Nos sentamos juntos en Biología, Ten-ten ¿Qué problema hay? ¿Qué crees que voy a hacerte?

Ahora ya sabía qué había ocurrido. Kankuro la había encontrado sola en la ciudad y había empezado a seguirla. En vez de esperar en la plaza con los demás, donde Ten-ten hubiera tenido que soportar su presencia o tal vez incluso tener que acabar sentándose con él en el autocar, había intentado escabullirse. Y en esas había terminado alejándose cada vez más del centro de Riverton y, al final, había salido del pueblo. A esas alturas Ten-ten debía de saber que había cometido un error, pero para entonces Kankuro ya la tenía donde él quería y a solas. A pesar de lo fría que era la noche, Ten-ten había recorrido casi tres kilómetros en dirección al colegio, y me sentí henchida de orgullo por su coraje y tozudez.

De acuerdo, también había sido una tontería, pero no tenía razones por las que temer que uno de sus compañeros de clase quisiera matarla.

—¿Sabes qué? Tengo hambre —dijo Kankuro con toda naturalidad.

Ten-ten palideció. Era imposible que ella supiera a qué estaba refiriéndose en realidad, pero sintió lo mismo que yo: lo que hasta el momento no había pasado de una provocación estaba a punto de convertirse en algo más. La energía potencial que fluía entre ellos empezaba a transformarse en energía cinética.

—Me voy —dijo Ten-ten.

—Ya veremos si te vas —contestó él.

—¡Eh! —grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Ambos se volvieron en redondo hacia mí y una expresión de alivio apareció en el rostro de Ten-ten al instante.

—¡Hinata!

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —me espetó Kankuro—. Lárgate.

No podía creerlo. Se suponía que sería él quien se largaría en cuanto comprendiera que lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa, pero estaba visto que no iba a ser así. En otras circunstancias, ese hubiera sido el momento en que yo habría empezado a acobardarme, pero esta vez no. Sentí que la adrenalina corría por mis venas, pero en vez de notar frío o ponerme a temblar, mis músculos se tensaron como cuando estás a punto de participar en una carrera. Mi olfato se agudizó y percibí el sudor de Ten-ten, la loción barata para después del afeitado de Kankuro, incluso el pelo de los ratoncitos entre las hierbas. Tragué saliva y mi lengua rozó los incisivos, que crecían lentamente a causa de la tensión.

«Empezarás a reaccionar como un vampiro», me había dicho mi madre. Aquello formaba parte de lo que había querido decirme.

—No soy yo la que va a irse, sino tú.

Me dirigí hacia ellos y Ten-ten se acercó a mí tambaleante, demasiado temblorosa para poder correr.

Kankuro frunció el ceño, irritado. Parecía un niño malhumorado al que le hubieran negado una golosina después del colegio.

—¿Qué pasa, acaso tú eres la única que puede saltarse las normas?

—¿Saltarse las normas? —preguntó Ten-ten, confundida, con voz rayando en la histeria—. Hinata, ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí?

Palidecí. Kankuro esbozó una sonrisilla desdeñosa y en ese momento sentí la amenaza: estaba a punto de decirle a Ten-ten quiénes y qué éramos. Si Kankuro revelaba el secreto de Medianoche y convencía a Ten-ten de que éramos vampiros —y por las anteriores sospechas de Ten-ten estaba bastante segura de que no le sería difícil conseguirlo—, ella intentaría salir huyendo para alejarse de ambos y eso le ofrecería a Kankuro una magnífica oportunidad para atacarla. Después él incluso podía alegar que lo había hecho para borrarle la memoria. Tal vez podría intentar detenerlo gracias al instinto luchador que sentía agudizándose dentro de mí, pero todavía no era un vampiro por completo. Kankuro era más fuerte y más rápido que yo. Me vencería y se abalanzaría sobre Ten-ten. Y estaba a un paso de conseguirlo, solo le bastaban un par de palabras.

—Se lo diré a la señora Tsunade—dije sin pensarlo.

La sonrisa zalamera de Kankuro fue desdibujándose poco a poco de su rostro. Incluso él sabía lo poco sensato que era tener a la señora Tsunade en contra, sobre todo después de los discursos grandilocuentes de la directora acerca de la necesidad de mantener a los alumnos humanos a salvo para proteger la escuela. No, a la señora Tsunade no iba a gustarle nada de nada la actitud de Kankuro.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo Kankuro—. Déjalo ya, ¿vale?

—Déjalo tú. Largo de aquí. Vete.

Kankuro fulminó a Ten-ten con la mirada y luego se adentró en el bosque con paso airado, solo.

—¡Hinata!

Ten-ten se abrió camino con paso inestable entre las últimas ramas que se interponían entre nosotras. Me pasé la lengua por los dientes rápidamente, intentando calmarme para volver a parecerme y a comportarme como una humana.

—Dios, pero ¿qué le pasa a ese tío?

—Que es un capullo.

Cierto, aunque no fuera toda la verdad. Ten-ten se abrazó a mí con fuerza.

—Que busca... Que se comporta como si... Por favor. Vale. Venga.

Entrecerré los ojos para escrutar en la oscuridad y asegurarme de que Kankuro se alejaba de verdad. Sus pasos se habían perdido en la distancia y ya no se veía su abrigo de color claro. Se había ido, al menos por el momento, aunque no me fiaba de él.

—Vamos, daremos un rápido rodeo.

Ten-ten me siguió de vuelta al río, demasiado aturdida para preguntar. Solo tuvimos que andar medio kilómetro antes de dar con un pequeño puente de piedra. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se utilizaba y alguna de las piedras estaba suelta, pero Ten-ten no se quejó ni hizo preguntas mientras cruzábamos al otro lado.

Kankuro podía cruzar el río si quería, pero su aversión natural al agua en movimiento junto con el temor reverencial que le infundía la señora Tsunade casi seguro que serían suficientes para mantenernos a salvo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté ya en la otra orilla.

—Bien. Estoy bien.

—Ten-ten, dime la verdad. Kankuro te siguió hasta el bosque y... ¡Pero si todavía estás temblando!

—¡Estoy bien! —insistió Ten-ten, casi chillando. Tenía la piel sudorosa. Nos miramos fijamente y en silencio por unos instantes y luego añadió en un susurro— Hinata, por favor. No me ha tocado. Estoy bien.

Algún día Ten-ten estaría preparada para hablar de aquello, pero no esa noche. Esa noche necesitaba alejarse de allí y cuanto antes mejor.

—Muy bien, volvamos a la escuela.

—Quién iba a decirme que algún día me alegraría de volver a Medianoche. —Su risa sonó ligeramente entrecortada. Empezamos a caminar, pero se detuvo enseguida—. ¿No vas a llamar a nadie? A la policía, a los profesores, no sé, a alguien...

—Se lo diremos a la señora Tsunade en cuanto lleguemos.

—Podría intentar llamar desde aquí. Tengo el móvil... En la ciudad funcionaba...

—Ya no estamos en la ciudad. Sabes que aquí no hay cobertura.

—Es increíble. —Temblaba con tanta violencia que hasta le castañeaban los dientes—. ¿Por qué esas brujas ricas no hacen que sus mamás y sus papás pongan un repetidor?

«Porque la mayoría de ellos todavía siguen sin acostumbrarse a los fijos», pensé.

—Vamos, anda.

No me permitió pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros por el camino que nos alejaba del bosque helado, y no dejó de retorcer una y otra vez su pulsera de cuero.

Esa noche fui a ver a la señora Tsunade a la oficina de la cochera después de que Ten-ten se fuera a la cama. Teniendo en cuenta la actitud desdeñosa con que solía tratarme, asumí que dudaría de mi palabra, pero no fue así.

—Nos ocuparemos del asunto —dijo—. Puede retirarse.

Vacilé unos segundos.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Cree que debería dejarle decidir su castigo? ¿Puede que incluso deseara imponérselo usted? —Enarcó una ceja—. Sé cómo mantener la disciplina en mi propia escuela, señorita Hyuga. ¿O le gustaría escribir otro trabajo como recordatorio?

—Me refería a qué vamos a decirle a la gente. Querrán saber qué le ocurrió a Ten-ten —Estaba imaginándome el bello rostro de Sasuke volviendo a cuestionarse si no ocurriría nada extraño en Medianoche—. Ten-ten le dirá a la gente que fue Kankuro. Solo habría que decir que le estaba gastando una broma o algo por el estilo, ¿no?

—Eso parece razonable. —¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que le divertía la situación? Comprendí la razón cuando la señora Tsunade añadió—: Está convirtiéndose en toda una maestra del engaño, señorita Hyuga. Por fin progresamos.

Lo que más temía era que tuviera razón.


	10. Chapter 10 descubierta

Capítulo 10

* * *

La primera nevada del invierno fue una decepción para todos: apenas cuatro centímetros que dieron lo justo para fundirse, convertirse en hielo y volver las aceras resbaladizas. Las laderas tenían un aspecto moteado y triste, y los montes, amarillentos y parduzcos, estaban salpicados de montoncitos de nieve medio derretida. Al otro lado de la ventana del dormitorio de la torre, perlas de agua helada rociaban las escamas y las alas de la gárgola. Ni siquiera había suficiente nieve para salir a jugar o para disfrutar de su contemplación.

—Pues a mí me parece perfecto —dijo Ino, poniéndose una bufanda de color verde fosforescente alrededor del cuello con destreza—. Me gusta que haga un poco de sol.

—Ahora que ya puedes volver a salir a tomarlo, te refieres.

La obsesión de Ino y todos los demás de hacer «dieta» antes del Baile de otoño había sido muy frustrante. Como todos los vampiros que se negaban a beber sangre, estaban cada vez más esqueléticos... y más vampíricos. Sakura y su corte de admiradores se habían mantenido alejados del sol, algo de lo que no ha de preocuparse un vampiro bien alimentado, pero que resulta muy doloroso para uno famélico. Había tenido que tragarme horas enteras viendo cómo Ino se paseaba delante del espejo intentando verse mientras su reflejo, rayando en la invisibilidad, se desvanecía con el paso del tiempo. También me había parecido que se comportaban con mayor crueldad, pero con esa gente nunca se podía estar seguro.

Ino sabía a qué me refería y sacudió la cabeza, exasperada conmigo.

—Estoy bien desde el día del baile. ¡Valió la pena pasar unas cuantas semanas apretándose el cinturón y manteniéndose a la sombra! Tarde o temprano tú también descubrirás el valor del sacrificio. —Al sonreír, se le formaron unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas—. Aunque va a ser difícil mientras Sasuke esté por aquí rondando, ¿no?

Estuvimos riendo un buen rato de uno de los pocos temas que compartíamos y sobre los que bromeábamos. Me alegraba que nos lleváramos tan bien en general porque, entre el problema de Ten-ten y que se acercaban los exámenes, necesitaba el mínimo estrés posible en mí vida.

Los finales fueron increíbles. Ya me lo esperaba, pero no por eso los exámenes de la señora Tsunade se hicieron solos ni el de trigonometría resultó más fácil. Mi madre demostró una veta sádica desconocida hasta el momento al guardar celosamente cualquier cosa que hubiera mencionado en clase, aunque al menos un pequeño balanceo sobre los talones había revelado con antelación el ejercicio que más puntuaba, el trabajo sobre el Compromiso de Missouri. Espero que eso signifique que a Naruto le está yendo bien, pensé mientras escribía tan rápido que acabó entrándome rampa en la mano. Solo esperaba que a mí me fuera al menos la mitad de bien que a él.

Me volqué por completo en el estudio durante las semanas finales, y no solo por la dureza de los exámenes, sino también porque el trabajo me servía de distracción. Hacer que Ten-ten repasara conmigo constantemente la ayudó a dejar de pensar en lo que había estado a punto de suceder en el bosque. Aunque también contribuyó que la señora Tsunade amonestara a Kankuro, lo que se traducía en que él se pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo libre que tenía fregando los pasillos y mirándome con odio siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión.

—No me fío de ese tío —dijo Sasuke en una ocasión, al pasar por su lado.

—Sois incompatibles.

Y no mentía, aunque conocía razones mucho mejores para no confiar en Kankuro.

A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por tener a Ten-ten entretenida, la angustia no la abandonaba. El acoso de Kankuro había multiplicado los miedos que ella hubiera albergado desde siempre en su interior. Las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos revelaban que Ten-ten no era capaz de conciliar el sueño por la noche y un día apareció en la biblioteca con el pelo recién cortado... a tajos. Era obvio que se lo había hecho ella y no con demasiada maña.

—¿Sabes? En mi pueblo solía cortarle el pelo a mis amigos... —dije, tratando de ser diplomática y apartando los libros a un lado para que pudiera sentarse junto a mí.

—Ya sé que llevo un peinado muy cutre. —Ten-ten ni siquiera me miró al dejar la bolsa en el suelo con un golpe sordo—. Y no, no quiero que ni tú ni nadie intente arreglarlo. Espero que parezca cutre, igual así dejará de mirarme.

—¿Quién? ¿Kankuro? —preguntó Sasuke, poniéndose tenso de inmediato.

Ten-ten se derrumbó en su silla.

—¿Quién crees tú? Pues claro que Kankuro.

Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de que yo no era a la única a la que Kankuro miraba fijamente. Lo había interrumpido en medio de una cacería, decidido a beber la sangre de Ten-ten y tal vez... Tal vez incluso a hacerle daño. Según lo que me habían contado mis padres, la mayoría de los vampiros no mataban nunca. ¿Sería Kankuro la excepción que confirmaba la regla?

«Seguro que no —pensé—. La señora Tsunade no permitiría la entrada en Medianoche a nadie así.»

Cuando Sasuke cambió de tema rápidamente y le pidió a Ten-ten los apuntes de la clase de biología de mi padre, lo miré y una vez más sentí la fuerza del deseo, el ansia de la posesión que me asaltaba continuamente en su presencia. «Mío —pensé—. Quiero que seas mío para siempre.»

Siempre había dado por sentado que era el corazón el que hablaba, pero tal vez fuera otra cosa. Quizá esa necesidad de reclamar la posesión de alguien formaba parte de ser un vampiro y, por tanto, era más poderoso que cualquier deseo humano.

Era evidente que Kankuro no albergaba los mismos sentimientos hacia Ten-ten que yo hacia Sasuke pero si únicamente sentía por ella una décima parte del derecho de posesión que yo sentía por Sasuke...

... entonces era imposible que fuera a dejarla en paz.

Esa noche volví a encontrarme con Ten-ten en el lavabo. Estaba vaciando en la mano el bote de pastillas para dormir que le había recomendado, cuatro o cinco.

—Ojo, a ver si vas a tomarte demasiadas —dije.

Ten-ten me miró, inexpresiva.

—¿Y ya no me despierto? Tampoco suena tan mal. —Suspiró—. Créeme, Hinata, con estas no tienes ni para empezar si quieres matarte.

—Son más de las que necesitas para dormir.

—No con los ruidos del tejado. —Se metió las pastillas en la boca y luego se inclinó para beber un par de tragos directamente del grifo del agua fría del lavabo—. No han desaparecido —dijo, después de secarse la cara con el dorso de la mano—. Creo que ahora son más fuertes. Y no paran. Y estoy segura de que no me los estoy imaginando.

Aquello empezó a darme mala espina.

—Te creo.

Lo había dicho sin más, pero Ten-ten me miró con ojos desorbitados.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, apenas con un hilo de voz—. ¿En serio? ¿No lo dices por decir?

—De verdad, te creo.

Para mi sorpresa, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ten-ten se apresuró a retenerlas parpadeando varias veces, pero yo sabía que las había visto.

—Nadie me había creído hasta ahora.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella.

—¿Acerca de qué?

Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a contestar, pero cuando pasó junto a mí de camino a su dormitorio, me tocó el brazo, solo un segundo. Viniendo de Ten-ten, aquello había sido casi como un abrazo de oso. No tenía ni idea de qué la atormentaba de su pasado, pero sabía que Kankuro no la dejaba vivir en paz. Seguramente él no tenía intención de hacerle daño, pero sí parecía el tipo de persona que disfrutaba mortificando a los demás.

Y en eso último sí que podía echarle una mano a Ten-ten.

Esa misma noche, bastante después del toque de queda, me levanté y me puse los téjanos, las zapatillas deportivas y mi jersey negro de abrigo. Me encasqueté la gorra de punto negro en la cabeza, bajo la que oculté mi melena negra. Dudé un par de segundos si pintarme unas rayas negras en las mejillas y la nariz, como hacían los cacos en las películas, pero al final decidí que tampoco hacía falta exagerar.

—¿Sales a tomar un tentempié? —masculló Ino a su almohada—. Las ardillas hibernan. Comida fácil.

—Solo voy a dar una vuelta —contesté, aunque Ino ya había vuelto a dormirse.

Noté el gélido aire nocturno cuando me encaramé a la repisa de la ventana, pero los guantes y el jersey negro me protegían del frío. En cuanto recuperé el equilibrio sobre la rama del árbol, estiré los brazos hacia las ramas superiores y fui apuntalando los pies contra el tronco para que me sirviera de apoyo. Algunas ramas crujieron bajo mi peso, pero no se quebraron. Al cabo de unos minutos, había llegado al tejado.

Al tejado de la parte más baja del edificio, claro. Unos metros más allá, la torre sur se alzaba hacia el firmamento nocturno. Si alargaba el cuello, incluso se distinguían las ventanas oscuras de las estancias de mis padres. Al otro lado estaba la gigantesca torre norte y, en medio de ambas, se encontraba el tejado de tablillas del edificio principal. No se trataba de una superficie plana, sino de una extensión a varios niveles, fruto de la lenta y dilatada construcción de la escuela a lo largo de los siglos, en que las añadiduras no acababan de ensamblarse a la perfección con el resto. Se parecía un poco a un mar embravecido, con olas encrespadas y rompientes que desprendían un fulgor negro azulado a la luz de la luna.

Apreté los dientes y gateé por la pendiente que tenía más cerca, procurando moverme en el más absoluto silencio. Si alguien había salido a tomar un tentempié, daba igual que me viera o no. Sin embargo, si alguien había subido hasta allí con otras intenciones, prefería contar con el factor sorpresa a mi favor.

A pesar de que no dejaba de recordarme que no había nada que temer, estaba muerta de miedo. Sabía que no se me daban bien los desafíos: cuando tenía que enfrentarme a quien fuera, solía agachar la cabeza. Sin embargo, alguien tenía que defender a Ten-ten y, por lo visto, yo era la única que podía hacerlo, así que procuré olvidar las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago y me animé a seguir adelante.

Intenté visualizar mentalmente la disposición de las habitaciones bajo mis pies, concentrándome para ubicar el dormitorio de Ten-ten, que estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo, lejos de la habitación que yo compartía con Ino. Nuestro dormitorio caía debajo de la torre sur, pero Ten-ten no tenía la misma suerte. No, alguien podía montar guardia sobre su habitación, a tan solo unos metros por encima de su cabeza mientras ella dormía.

Eché a andar en cuanto estuve segura de la localización del dormitorio y la memoricé. Por fortuna no había hielo, por lo que no resbalé demasiado mientras iba de teja en teja, a veces caminando y otras gateando. Agudicé el oído durante todo el camino, atenta a cualquier sonido: una pisada, una palabra, incluso una respiración. La conciencia de un posible peligro había despertado mis instintos más oscuros y me había afinado los sentidos. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa.

O eso creía.

Apenas me encontraba a unos metros de la zona de dormitorios de Ten-ten cuando oí un chirrido que recorría todo el tejado. Un sonido prolongado, parsimonioso y seguramente deliberado. Allí había alguien. Alguien que quería que Ten-ten lo oyera.

Me detuve junto a la siguiente pendiente inclinada, con cautela. Allí estaba Kankuro, agazapado entre las sombras, con una rama partida en la mano, que arrastraba arriba y abajo sobre las tejas de pizarra.

—Serás... —murmuré.

Kankuro se enderezó de repente, sorprendido. Su modo de reaccionar y la manera en que se envolvió rápidamente en su largo abrigo me obligaron a preguntarme qué estaba haciendo con la otra mano. Asqueada y nerviosa, me entraron ganas de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero conseguí mantenerme en mi sitio.

—Piérdete.

—¿Quién es ahora el que se salta las normas? —murmuró Kankuro, mirando a su alrededor—. No puedes delatarme sin delatarnos a ambos.

Me acerqué a él, lo bastante para llegar a tocarnos. Nunca antes se había parecido tanto a una rata, con ese rostro chupado y su nariz aguileña.

—No dudaré en hacerlo.

—Uy, sí, qué miedo, saltarse el toque de queda. ¿Y qué? Todo el mundo lo hace. Les da igual.

—No has salido en busca de comida, estás acosando a Ten-ten.

Kankuro me dirigió la mirada más indignada que jamás le había visto a nadie, como si yo fuera algo que evitaría de un salto si me encontrara tirada en la acera.

—No tienes pruebas.

La rabia que se despertó en mi interior ahogó el miedo. Todos mis músculos se tensaron y mis incisivos empezaron a alargarse hasta convertirse en colmillos. Cuando se reaccionaba como un vampiro, no había marcha atrás.

—¿Eso crees?

Lo cogí de la mano y le mordí con fuerza.

La sangre de un vampiro no sabe como la de un humano ni como la de algo vivo. Ni sabe bien, ni sacia, en realidad ni siquiera alimenta. Es información. El sabor de la sangre de un vampiro revela lo que siente en ese mismo instante. Hasta cierto punto tú también compartes esas sensaciones y empiezas a recibir imágenes en tu cabeza que apenas unos segundos antes se encontraban en la mente del vampiro. Me lo habían enseñado mis padres, incluso habían dejado que lo probase con ellos en un par de ocasiones, aunque cuando les pregunté si alguna vez se habían mordido entre ellos, ambos parecieron azorarse mucho y me preguntaron si no tenía deberes que hacer.

Al saborear la sangre de mis padres solo había sentido amor y gozo, y había visto imágenes de mí misma de pequeña, más guapa de lo que era en realidad, curiosa por conocer el mundo. La sangre de Kankuro era diferente. Era el horror.

Sabía a resentimiento, a rabia y a un ansia desmesurada por segar vidas humanas. El líquido estaba tan caliente que ardía y tan turbio que me revolvió el estómago, negándose a admitir ni a la sangre ni a él. Una imagen titiló en mi mente y fue haciéndose mayor y más nítida a cada segundo que pasaba, como un fuego que se propaga fuera de control: la de Ten-ten tal como Kankuro deseaba verla: desparramada en la cama, con el cuello abierto, boqueando su último aliento.

—¡Ay! —Kankuro se zafó de un tirón—. ¿Qué coño crees que haces?

—Quieres hacerle daño. —Me resultaba difícil controlar la voz. Estaba temblando, aterrada por la violenta escena que acababa de ver—. Quieres matarla.

—Querer una cosa no es lo mismo que hacerla —replicó—. ¿Crees que soy el único de por aquí que quiere hincarle el diente a un poco de carne fresca de vez en cuando? Vas lista si piensas que van a castigarme por eso.

—¡Que te largues de su tejado! Vete y no vuelvas más. Si lo haces, se lo diré a la señora Tsunade. Puedes estar seguro de que me creerá y de que te pondrá de patitas en la calle.

—Pues hazlo. Estoy harto de este sitio. Aunque me merezco una alegría antes de irme, ¿no crees?

Kankuro se echó a reír y por un momento creí que, después de todo, quería pelear conmigo. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue saltar del tejado sin molestarse siquiera en atrapar la rama de un árbol en su caída.

Nunca antes había sentido nada comparable a esa ira ciega y recé para no volver a sentirla jamás. A pesar de lo lúgubre y mezquino que pudiera resultar Medianoche, tenía la sensación de haberme enfrentado a la verdadera maldad por primera vez.

Ten-ten me había preguntado en una ocasión si creía en el Mal y yo le había dicho que sí, pero hasta ese momento no sabía qué cara tenía. Temblorosa, hice una par de profundas inspiraciones intentando recuperar la compostura. Tenía que pensar detenidamente sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero esa noche lo único que quería era irme de allí cuanto antes.

Avancé un par de pasos y me dejé resbalar por la pendiente del extremo del tejado para echar un vistazo al lugar en que Kankuro había aterrizado. Quería asegurarme de que se había ido de verdad. Sin embargo, al empezar a bajar, vi otra figura en la oscuridad, como una sombra agazapada al abrigo de las olas. Tal vez Kankuro no estaba solo.

—¡Quieto! —dije—. ¿Quién anda ahí?

La figura se enderezó lentamente, asomando a la luz de la luna. Era Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Enseguida comprendí que había preguntado una tontería. Sasuke había ido hasta allí por la misma razón que yo, para comprobar si Kankuro estaba acosando a Ten-ten. No respondió. Me miraba fijamente, como si no me conociera y retrocedió un paso.

—¿Sasuke?

Al principio no comprendí por qué me rehuía, pero entonces caí en la cuenta: los colmillos todavía no se habían retraído y tenía la boca manchada de sangre. Dependiendo del tiempo que llevara allí agazapado, me habría visto hablar con Kankuro... y me habría visto morderle...

«Sasuke sabe que soy un vampiro.»

La mayoría de la gente ya no cree en vampiros y tampoco lo creería por mucho que uno se esforzara en convencerla, pero Sasuke no necesitaba que nadie lo convenciera, sobre todo cuando tenía delante a un vampiro de colmillos largos con sangre en los labios. Me miraba como si fuera una extraña... No, como si fuera de otro planeta.

Acababan de desvelarse los secretos que toda mí vida había luchado por proteger.

* * *

muchas gracias a los que leen el fic y me dejan comentarios, significa mucho para mi, ya sea que lo hagan aqui o en facebook.. mil gracias los adoro.


	11. Chapter 11 sinceridad

Capítulo 11 sinceridad

Espera —le supliqué. Todavía tenía los labios húmedos a causa de la sangre—. No te vayas. ¡Puedo explicártelo!

—No te acerques a mí.

Sasuke estaba blanco como la nieve.

—Sasuke... Por favor...

—Eres un ¡vampiro!

¿Qué podía decir? Mis nuevas aptitudes como maestra del engaño no me servían de nada. Sasuke sabía la verdad y ya no podía seguir ocultándoselo.

Continuó retrocediendo y tropezando con las tejas de pizarra, agitando los brazos para mantener el equilibrio. El estupor entorpecía sus pasos. Sasuke cuyos movimientos siempre eran precisos y calculados. Era como si anduviese a ciegas.

Sentí el impulso de ir tras él para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera, pero sobre todo necesitaba explicarme, con absoluta desesperación. Sin embargo, Sasuke no iba a dejar que le ayudara. Ya no. Si lo seguía, el pánico se apoderaría de él y huiría. Huiría de mí.

Temblorosa, me senté en el tejado y vi cómo Sasuke se alejaba. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar atrás hasta que apenas le quedaban unos pasos para llegar a la torre norte y a las habitaciones de los chicos. Para entonces, yo había pasado los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan asustada y avergonzada, ni siquiera cuando le había mordido.

¿Habría adivinado lo que había sucedido en realidad la noche del Baile de otoño y que había sido yo quien le había hecho la herida del cuello? Estaba segura de que no tardaría mucho en atar cabos, si no lo había hecho ya, era demasiado listo y aunque siempre me había gustado eso de él, ahora solo complicaba más las cosas.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decírselo a mis padres sin perder tiempo? Se enfadarían conmigo... Además de tener que tomar medidas respecto a Sasuke. Ignoraba qué le reservaban los vampiros al humano que descubría el secreto de Medianoche, pero sospechaba que no era nada bueno. ¿Y si se lo contaba a la señora Tsunade? Ni hablar. Podía intentar despertar a Ino para pedirle consejo, pero seguramente se encogería de hombros, se daría unos retoques en su sombra de ojos y volvería a quedarse dormida.

Ahora que el secreto había dejado de serlo, toda esa gente estaba en peligro. Era probable que Sasuke no se lo dijera a nadie por temor a que lo llamaran chiflado. Y aunque se lo contara a alguien, era muy poco probable que lo creyeran. Sin embargo, me atormentaba el riesgo, por pequeño que fuera, de que nos viéramos expuestos. Y todo por mi culpa.

Tenía que haber algún modo de poder arreglarlo, tenía que hacer algo.

«Hablaré con Sasuke. Será lo primero que haga por la mañana. No, que tiene examen. —Era muy extraño tener que pensar en cosas tan mundanas como un examen en medio de todo aquello—. Iré a buscarlo después. No querrá hablar conmigo, pero no va a ponerse a gritar en el pasillo sobre vampiros. Tendré que aprovechar esa oportunidad, siempre que se me ocurra qué decirle...»

Y luego, ¿qué? Le había mentido. Le había hecho daño. Tal vez lo mejor era que se alejara de mí todo lo que pudiera.

Sin embargo, sabía que debía intentarlo, aunque me arriesgara a perder a Sasuke para siempre. Si era así, haría lo que fuera por recuperarlo: suplicar, llorar o revelarle todos mis secretos; pero si de algo estaba segura era de que le debía una explicación.

Tras una larga noche en vela, me levanté, me puse el jersey y la falda negros y bajé la escalera a toda prisa. Pensaba que había llegado justo a tiempo de que acabara el examen de Sasuke, pero según me contó uno de sus compañeros habían dejado salir a los alumnos a medida que acababan la prueba, y Sasuke había terminado de los primeros. Eso significaba que probablemente volvía a estar en su dormitorio. Reuní todo mi valor y me colé en la zona de dormitorios de los chicos. Kiba y Sasuke me habían señalado su ventana desde los jardines, así que no tendría problemas en encontrar la habitación, si no me pescaban antes, claro.

¿Le aterraría verme aparecer de pronto en su habitación? Tal vez. Tenía que arriesgarme, ya no lo soportaba más. El suspenso me estaba torturando, me estaba volviendo loca. Aunque Sasuke acabara diciéndome que no quería que volviera a acercarme a él nunca más, al menos tenía que saberlo. La incertidumbre era peor que nada.

Supe que había llegado a mi destino cuando me topé con una puerta decorada con dos pósters: uno de _Vértigo_ , la película de Alfred Hitchcock, y otro de algo llamado _Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!_

No respondieron cuando llamé, así que la abrí, insegura. No había nadie. La habitación de Sasuke olía a él: a especias y a bosque, casi era como estar entre los árboles. La mitad de la habitación estaba cubierta de pósters de películas de acción, armas y mujeres colocados en todas direcciones. La mitad que contenía la cama con una colcha estampada con nudos. Es decir, la mitad de Kiba. La otra mitad, la de Sasuke, estaba casi vacía. No había pósters ni láminas colgadas en las paredes desnudas, y en el pequeño tablero de anuncios, que pendía encima de todas las camas del internado, solo había pinchado su horario de clases y una entrada de cine: _Sospecha_ , de nuestra primera cita. Una colcha de los excedentes del ejército cubría la cama.

Por lo visto no me quedaba más remedio que esperar. Sin saber qué hacer, me acerqué a la ventana desde la que se divisaba un tramo del camino de entrada del colegio, cubierto de gravilla. Había aparcados varios coches, casi todos pertenecientes a los padres que habían ido a recoger a sus hijos el último día de exámenes para llevárselos a casa a pasar la Navidad. Hijos humanos, claro. Vi a gente abrazándose, cargando el maletero... y a Sasuke saliendo por la puerta principal con su bolsa de tela gruesa al hombro.

—Oh, no —musité.

Apreté las manos contra la ventana con tanta fuerza que temí que el cristal, o yo, nos hiciéramos añicos, pero Sasuke continuó su camino sin vacilar. Se dirigió derecho hacia un sedán negro con las ventanillas tintadas. La puerta del sedán se abrió e intenté ver quién había dentro, pero no lo conseguí. La mitad desnuda de la habitación empezó a cobrar sentido para mí. En ese momento supe que Sasuke se había ido de Medianoche para pasar fuera las vacaciones de Navidad, sin despedirse, y que seguramente no volvería jamás.

—Eh, ¿ahora las habitaciones van a ser mixtas? Qué pasóte. —Kiba había entrado en el dormitorio. Lo saludé con una débil sonrisa antes de volverme para ver alejarse el coche de Sasuke. El automóvil salió disparado, como si tuviera prisa—. Qué buena eres colándote aquí. Vosotros dos solo os habréis despedido, ¿no?

—Aja.

¿Qué otra cosa iba a decirle?

—No te pongas depre, ¿vale? —Kiba me dio un suave empujoncito en el hombro—. Algunos tipos saben lo que hay que decirle a una chica cuando está triste, pero no soy uno de esos.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. —Miré a Kiba detenidamente. Era la única persona de la escuela con la que Sasuke hubiera compartido sus sospechas—. ¿Te ha parecido que Sasuke... estaba bien?

—Rechazó mi invitación a Jamaica. —Kiba se encogió de hombros—. Dijo no sé qué de reunirse con amigos de la familia, pero me dio la impresión de que no iban a hacer nada especial. ¿No preferirías pasar la Navidad tumbada en la playa en vez de ir por ahí con unos pesados que solo conoce tu padre?

No era eso a lo que me refería. Sin embargo, si eso era lo único extraño que Kiba había visto, tal vez Sasuke se había guardado sus ideas sobre los vampiros para él solo. Kiba no era de los que podrían ocultar algo parecido. Con cierto remordimiento, me di cuenta de que Kiba era una persona mucho más sincera que yo.

—¿Patatas? —Kiba me ofreció una bolsa medio llena y cubierta de polvillo naranja. Negué con la cabeza e intenté fingir con todas mis fuerzas que no lo añoraba—. Se arrepentirá. Espera y verás. Mi familia y yo vamos a pasárnoslo de miedo. ¿Y qué va a estar haciendo él? Preocupándose por sus modales en la mesa vete a saber dónde. Va a ser un mes muy largo —predijo Kiba con la boca llena de patatas.

—Sí, mucho —murmuré.

Supongo que la mayoría de la gente daría por sentado que a los vampiros no les gusta la Navidad. Y la mayoría de la gente se equivocaría.

La parte religiosa nos hacía sentir incómodos. No ardíamos ni nos convertíamos en humo si nos mostraban una cruz o nos rociaban con agua bendita, como en las películas de terror, pero no nos sentaba bien entrar en una capilla o en una iglesia, nos producía una sensación escalofriante muy rara, como si estuviera observándonos alguien invisible. Así que ni celebrábamos la misa del gallo, ni montábamos el pesebre ni nada de eso. Sin embargo, a los vampiros les gusta recibir regalos como a cualquiera. Si a eso le añades que no hay que ir a clase, tienes unas vacaciones que hasta los no muertos disfrutan.

Al menos la mayoría de los no muertos. Esa Navidad me sentí más deprimida de lo que nunca lo había estado en mi vida.

La atmósfera agobiante se distendió cuando los alumnos humanos se fueron y solo quedaron en el internado los vampiros. La gente dejó de darse tantos aires; en realidad no quedaba nadie con quien meterse o a quien impresionar. Unos cuantos se fueron, entre ellos Ino, quien insistió en que esquiar en Suiza en esa época del año era algo que no podía perderse. Los demás, profesores y alumnos por igual, nos quedamos en Medianoche porque era nuestro hogar, o lo más próximo a un hogar que tenían muchos.

—Somos una excepción, Hinata. —Mi madre colgaba guirnaldas encima de la puerta mientras yo estaba debajo, aguantando la escalera. Tanto ella como mi padre habían reparado en mi languidez y se estaban esforzando por imbuirme del espíritu navideño—. Somos la única familia de Medianoche, ¿te das cuenta? Ninguno de los que están aquí ha tenido una familia desde... Bueno, desde que estaban vivos, supongo.

—Se me hace extraño que no tengan un hogar al que ir. —Le pasé una chincheta para que sujetara la guirnalda en su sitio—. Nosotros teníamos una casa. ¿Cómo se las apaña la gente que no tiene casa?

—Hemos tenido casa dieciséis años —me corrigió mi padre desde el sofá, donde estaba muy ocupado buscando entre sus discos antiguos el de _Ella_ _Wishes You a Swinging Christmas_ —. Eso es toda tu vida, pero para tu madre y para mí es como...

—Un abrir y cerrar de ojos —contestó ella, con un suspiro.

Mi padre le sonrió y su expresión me recordó que él era unos seiscientos años mayor que ella, que incluso los siglos que habían pasado juntos debían de ser apenas un parpadeo para él.

—Lo permanente no existe. La gente viene y va de un lugar a otro y se regala en los placeres o en los lujos o en cualquier otra cosa que pueda distraerles del aburrimiento ocasional de la inmortalidad. La vida continúa y los que no estamos vivos tenemos problemas para seguirle el ritmo.

—Por eso existe Medianoche —dije, pensando en Tecnología moderna y en las caras confusas de los alumnos cuando el señor Kakashi introdujo el concepto de correo electrónico. Muchos de ellos habían oído hablar de él, y algunos incluso sabían utilizarlo, pero yo era la única que comprendía de verdad su funcionamiento antes de que el señor Hatake lo explicara. Una cosa era salir del apuro en el día a día en el siglo XXI, y otra comprender lo que ocurría de verdad—. ¿Y qué ocurre con los que parecen demasiado mayores para entrar en el colegio?

—Bueno, este no es el único sitio que tenemos, ¿sabes? —Mi madre se agachó para coger otra guirnalda—. Hay spas y hoteles, ese tipo de lugares a los que se supone que la gente va para aislarse del resto del mundo y donde puede controlarse quién entra. Tiempo atrás, solíamos tener un montón de monasterios y conventos, pero ahora es difícil crear nuevos. La Reforma cerró bastantes, por las turbas de hugonotes, los incendios y cosas por el estilo. Los residentes no podían explicar que no eran católicos sin empeorar las cosas. Hoy en día, la mayoría de nosotros se adscribe a clubes y colegios.

—El año que viene abrirán un centro de rehabilitación falso en Arizona —añadió mi padre.

Nos imaginé a todos nosotros desperdigados por el mundo, juntándonos aquí y allá solo una vez al siglo. ¿Era así como iba a pasar el resto de mi existencia?

Parecía de una insoportable soledad. ¿Qué sentido tenía ser inmortal si debía llevar una vida sin amor? Mis padres habían tenido suerte al encontrarse el uno al otro y seguir juntos durante siglos. Yo había encontrado a Sasuke y lo había perdido en cuestión de pocos meses. Intenté convencerme de que algún día me parecería una tontería, que el tiempo que había pasado con Sasuke apenas sería «un abrir y cerrar de ojos», pero me negaba a creerlo.

La primera semana de vacaciones la pasé fundamentalmente en mi habitación. Casi siempre en la cama. De vez en cuando comprobaba el correo electrónico en la desolada sala de ordenadores, con la vana esperanza de recibir un mensaje de Sasuke. Sin embargo, lo único que recibí fueron varias fotos de Kiba haciendo el tonto en la playa, con gafas de sol y un gorro de papá Noel. Me pregunté si no sería mejor escribir a Sasuke en vez de esperar a que lo hiciera él, pero ¿qué iba a decirle?

Mis padres me sacaban de la habitación para realizar actividades vacacionales siempre que podían y yo intentaba seguirles la corriente. Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí: ser hija de los únicos vampiros de la historia del mundo que hornean tarta de frutas. De vez en cuando los pillaba intercambiando una mirada. Era obvio que se habían fijado en mi estado de ánimo y que no tardarían mucho en preguntarme qué me ocurría.

En cierto modo quería contárselo. Había veces en que lo único que deseaba era confesarles toda la historia de un tirón y llorar en sus brazos... Y si eso era ser una inmadura, pues me daba igual. Lo que de verdad me preocupaba era que informaran a la señora Tsunade después de contarles la verdad, como, por otro lado, sería su obligación, porque estaba segura de que la directora iría detrás de Sasuke para hacerle la vida imposible.

Por el bien de Sasuke, no podía compartir mi infelicidad.

Habría seguido así todas las vacaciones si no hubiera sido por la nevada que cayó dos días antes de Navidad. Fue más copiosa que la primera y cubrió los prados de silencio, suavidad y un brillo blanco azulado. La nieve siempre me había gustado y fue verla, reluciente y perfecta sobre el paisaje, y levantarme el ánimo. Me puse los téjanos, las botas y el jersey verde más tupido y pesado que tenía. Con el broche prendido en la solapa del abrigo gris, bajé la escalera para ir a dar un paseo. Sabía que el frío se me iba a meter hasta los huesos, pero valdría la pena si las primeras pisadas de los prados y el bosque eran las mías. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta vi que no había sido la única que había tenido la misma idea.

Naruto me sonrió avergonzado por encima de su bufanda roja.

—Cientos de años en Nueva Inglaterra y la nieve sigue emocionándome.

—Sé cómo te sientes. —Todavía seguía existiendo cierta fricción entre nosotros, pero mis buenos modales me obligaron a invitarle a pasear—. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

—Sí. Vamos.

Al principio ambos permanecimos callados, aunque no estábamos incómodos. La nevada y la luz primeriza de la mañana, rosada y dorada, exigían silencio, y a ninguno de los dos le apetecía oír otra cosa que no fuera el crujido amortiguado de nuestras botas sobre la nieve. El camino que tomamos nos llevó hasta el bosque, igual que el paseo que habíamos dado la noche del Baile de otoño. Inhalé y solté una cálida bocanada de vaho suave y gris en el cielo invernal.

A Naruto se le formaron unas arruguitas en la comisura de los ojos, como si estuviera divirtiéndose o, al menos, como si se sintiera feliz. Pensé en los siglos que debía de haber vivido y en el hecho de que todavía no tuviera a alguien con quien compartirlos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Naruto parpadeó, sorprendido, aunque no molesto.

—Claro.

—¿Cuándo moriste?

En vez de contestar de inmediato, Naruto siguió caminando. Por el modo en que miró el horizonte pensé que estaba intentando recordar cómo eran las cosas... antes.

—En 1691.

—¿En Nueva Inglaterra? —pregunté, recordando lo que ya me había contado.

—Sí, de hecho no muy lejos de aquí. En el mismo pueblo en que nací. Solo había salido de él un par de veces. —Naruto tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte—. En un viaje a Boston.

—Si prefieres no hablar del tema...

—No, no pasa nada. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo de casa.

Un cuervo hambriento se poso en una rama de un acebo cercano, negro y reluciente en medio de las espinosas hojas, y se puso a picotear las bayas. Naruto se quedó observando los progresos del cuervo, probablemente para no tener que mirarme a mí. No sabía qué estaba preparándose para decir, pero comprendí que no le resultaba fácil.

—Mis padres se establecieron aquí en los primeros años. No vinieron en el Mayflower, pero tampoco tardaron mucho más. Mi hermana Hanabi nació durante el viaje. Ya tenía un mes cuando vio tierra firme por primera vez. Dijeron que eso la hizo inestable, que no estaba enraizada a la tierra. —Suspiró—. Yo nací aquí. Americano de nacimiento con ascendencia europea. En aquellos tiempos no era muy común.

—Hanabi. Era un nombre puritano, ¿no?

Creí recordar que lo había leído en algún libro, pero no podía imaginarme a Naruto vestido como uno de los primeros colonos celebrando el día de Acción de Gracias.

—Los más ancianos no nos habrían situado entre los devotos. Solo nos admitieron en la parroquia de la iglesia porque... —Mi expresión debió de traicionar mi confusión, porque se echó a reír—. Historia antigua. Para los estándares actuales, mi familia era profundamente religiosa. Mis padres bautizaron a mi hermana con el nombre de Hanabi que significa flor de fuego, ellos creían que el fuego purificaba y al ser flor sería delicada, creían en ello como si fueran algo tan real que pudiera tocarse, en algo alejado de ellos. Como se cree hoy en el sol y las estrellas.

—Si eran tan religiosos, ¿por qué te pusieron un nombre tan original como Naruto?

Me miró fijamente.

—Naruto era un nombre que tenía que ver con la religión, o al menos es lo que mis padres solían decirme, era algo así como remolino de energía- se rasco la nuca y sonrió ampliamente

—Ah.

—No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. —Naruto descansó su manaza en mi hombro apenas un minuto—. Ahora hay muy poca gente que se lo enseñe a sus hijos, pero antes formaba parte de la vida diaria. El mundo cambia a marchas forzadas y es muy difícil seguir su ritmo.

—Debes de echarlos mucho de menos. A tu familia, me refiero.

Me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. ¿Qué debía de suponer para Naruto el llevar varios siglos sin ver a sus padres o a su hermana? Ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginar el dolor que acarreaba.

«¿Y cuando tú lleves doscientos años sin ver a Sasuke?»

No podía soportar volver a pensar en eso otra vez, así que me concentré en Naruto.

—A veces creo que he cambiado tanto que mis padres apenas me reconocerían. Y mi hermana... —Naruto se detuvo y luego sacudió la cabeza—. Sé que me has preguntado cómo eran las cosas entonces, hasta qué punto cambian, pero en realidad lo que cambia somos nosotros, Hinata. Eso es lo que más asusta y es una de las razones por las que mucha gente de aquí se comporta como adolescentes, aunque tengan cientos de años. No entienden lo que les ocurre o lo que le sucede al mundo al que han de incorporarse. Es una especie de adolescencia eterna. Y no es muy divertido.

Me abracé, temblaba de frío y de miedo al pensar en todos esos años, décadas y siglos que me esperaban por delante, cambiantes e inciertos.

Seguimos caminando un rato, Naruto ensimismado en sus pensamientos y yo perdida en los míos. Nuestros pies levantaban pequeñas esquirlas de nieve fresca e íbamos dejando las únicas pisadas en un mar blanco. Al final, encontré el valor de preguntarle a Naruto lo que realmente quería saber.

—Si pudieras retroceder en el tiempo, ¿te los traerías contigo? ¿A tu familia?

Esperaba que me dijera que sí, que haría cualquier cosa para volver a estar con ellos. O que me dijera que no, que a pesar de todo no habría encontrado las fuerzas para acabar con sus vidas. Cualquiera de las dos respuestas me diría mucho acerca de cuánto duraba el dolor, hasta cuándo tendría que soportar la angustia de haber perdido a Sasuke. Lo que no esperaba era que Naruto se detuviera en seco y me mirara con dureza.

—Si pudiera volver atrás, moriría con mis padres —contestó.

—¿Qué?

Estaba tan sorprendida que no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir.

Naruto se acercó a mí y me tocó la mejilla con su mano enguantada. Su gesto no fue cariñoso, como el de Sasuke. Lo que Naruto intentaba era abrirme los ojos, despertarme a la realidad.

—Tú estás viva, Hinata, aunque todavía no sabes apreciar lo que eso significa. Es mejor que ser un vampiro, mejor que cualquier cosa. Ya apenas recuerdo qué se sentía estando vivo, y si pudiera volver a sentirlo, aunque solo fuera por un día, no podría pagarlo ni con todo el oro del mundo. Incluso volver a morir, para siempre. Los siglos que he vivido y las maravillas que he visto no pueden compararse a estar vivo. ¿Por qué crees que los vampiros de aquí son tan crueles con los alumnos humanos?

—Porque... Bueno, porque son unos esnobs, supongo...

—Te equivocas, es por celos. —Nos miramos en silencio un largo rato antes de que añadiera—: Disfruta de la vida mientras puedas, porque no dura... Ni para los vampiros ni para nadie.

Jamás me habían dicho nada por el estilo. Mis padres no añoraban estar vivos, ¿no? Nunca les había oído decir ni una palabra al respecto. Y Sakura, Kankuro, Ino, Sai... ¿De verdad todos ellos deseaban ser humanos?

—No me crees —dijo Naruto, tal vez adivinando mis dudas.

—No es eso. Sé que no me mientes, no me mentirías sobre algo tan importante, tú no eres así.

Naruto asintió y al ver la lenta y leve sonrisa que empezó a dibujarse en sus labios, tuve la sensación de haber dicho más de lo que pretendía decir. Esa luz esperanzada en su mirada era algo que no había visto desde la noche del Baile de otoño, antes de que me decantara por Sasuke.

Sin embargo, lo que más me reconcomía era que yo también había dicho la verdad: Naruto nunca me mentiría acerca de algo importante, ni aunque la verdad me resultara ingrata de oír. Naruto era alguien en quien se podía confiar, una buena persona, y deseé ser como él, alguien que antepusiera el bien común a sus propios intereses, alguien que se hubiera merecido la confianza de Sasuke.

«Tal vez todavía no sea demasiado tarde», pensé.

Nuestras pisadas dibujaron un camino serpenteante por los prados de regreso al internado, donde me despedí de Naruto y subí la escalera a toda prisa hacia la sala de ordenadores. Por fortuna, la puerta no estaba cerrada. Mientras esperaba que mi ordenador se encendiera, recordé la lámina de _El beso_ de Klimt sobre mi cama. Los dos amantes se abrazaban para la eternidad, fusionándose en uno solo, fundidos en un mosaico de rosa y oro.

Cuando se ama a alguien hay que impedir que las mentiras se interpongan entre ambos. No importa lo que suceda, aunque se le pierda para siempre, decir la verdad es fundamental.

Introduje la dirección de correo electrónico de Sasuke con dedos temblorosos, y en la línea de asunto puse: «y nada más que la verdad». Empecé a escribir y vomité todo lo que había guardado hasta ese día. Le conté que lo que había visto esa noche era cierto con toda la brevedad y sencillez de la que fui capaz.

Que era un vampiro, hija de vampiros y que estaba predestinada a ser como ellos.

Que Medianoche estaba lleno de vampiros, que la escuela existía para instruirnos en los cambios que sufría el mundo y para protegernos de la gente que nos tenía miedo porque no nos entendía.

Que le había mordido la noche del Baile de otoño sin intención de hacerle daño porque deseaba estar lo más cerca posible de él.

Las palabras salían a borbotones. En realidad era un poco caótico. Nunca me había atrevido a contar esos secretos y no dejaba de repetirme y de explicarme mal o de hacer preguntas de cuyas respuestas no estaba segura. Sin embargo, todo eso daba igual. Lo único que importaba de verdad era sincerarme con Sasuke de una vez por todas.

Al final, escribí:

 _No te lo cuento porque con ello espere recuperarte. Sé que no lo merezco, sobre todo después de lo que he hecho, y aunque no estás en peligro en Medianoche, supongo que no querrás volver a acercarte a la escuela._

 _Si te escribo es en gran parte para pedirte que, si todavía no le has dicho a nadie lo que viste aquí, por favor no lo hagas. No le enseñes a nadie este correo. Guarda este secreto por mí. Si la verdad sale a la luz, mis padres, Naruto y muchos otros estudiantes estarán en peligro y todo habría sido por mi culpa. No podría soportar haber sido la responsable de haberle hecho daño a alguien._

 _No le he contado a nadie que me viste con Kankuro en el tejado. Lo he hecho para mantenerte a salvo. A cambio podrías hacer lo mismo por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Es lo único que te pido. Tal vez sea más de lo que merezco, pero no se trata solo de mí, se trata de la gente que podría resultar malparada._

 _También quería que supieras que me importas lo suficiente como para contarte la verdad. Siento haber tardado tanto y que sea demasiado tarde, pero espero que sepas entender su importancia cuando comprendas cómo me siento._

 _Te añoraré siempre. Adiós, Sasuke._

Apreté el botón de «enviar» antes de que pudiera arrepentirme, y nada más hacerlo, sentí que un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo. ¿Y si Sasuke ignoraba mis palabras? ¿Y si el correo electrónico que le había enviado no solo no lo animaba a guardar silencio sino que además le proporcionaba pruebas? Tal vez debería haberme arrepentido de habérselo enviado, pero no fue así. Tal vez Sasuke ya no volviera a confiar en mí, pero yo seguía confiando en él.

No esperaba una respuesta. Sin embargo, la esperanza era lo último que se perdía. Me pasé todo el día comprobando y volviendo a comprobar el correo electrónico, y el siguiente, y luego en Navidad, en cuanto pude escaquearme de la entrega de regalos.

Sasuke no había contestado.

Año Nuevo. Nada.

Me dije que había valido la pena decirle la verdad aunque solo fuera por tener la conciencia tranquila, y lo creía de todo corazón, pero no por eso fue más fácil tener que afrontar que mi confesión no había servido de nada. Lo había perdido para siempre.

* * *

hola, muchas gracias por leer no olviden dejar review, agradezco su apoyo y un gran salud para GrayZaforeve si continuare con el fic solo estaba adelantando algunos capitulos, perdon por hacerte esperar y muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Guest gracias por leerlo, te mando un enorme saludo y espero que te este gustando mucho.

gracias y un fuerte abrazo.


	12. Chapter 12 vuelta a clases

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

 **hola muchas gracias por seguir el fic, auqnue me tardo siglos en actualizar, espero disfruten del capitulo y no olviden dejar su review un abrazo psicologico a todos (si lo saque de german) los amo (eso de chumel torres) muchas gracias**

* * *

El día que los alumnos volvieron a la escuela, me planté en los escalones de la entrada con la esperanza de ver una cara amiga. Sabía que Sasuke no iba a volver; y aunque no dejaba de fantasear una y otra vez con que lo veía, solo se trataba de mi imaginación, que cruelmente me jugaba malas pasadas.

Pensé que, en cierto modo, ese día marcaría un antes y un después: al menos sabría a qué atenerme cuando Sasuke no apareciera definitivamente y dejaría de torturarme deseando inútilmente algo que me estaba negado. Afrontaría la realidad y me obligaría a seguir adelante.

Y si iba a ser así, necesitaría los pocos amigos que aún me quedaban en Medianoche.

Vi a Ten-ten abriéndose camino entre la gente, nerviosa. Enseguida comprendí la causa de su nerviosismo, solo tuve que volver la cabeza y ver que Kankuro tenía su mirada clavada en ella en lo alto de los escalones. Me acerqué rápidamente a Ten-ten y me colgué una de sus bolsas al hombro.

—Has vuelto. No las tenía todas conmigo —dije.

—Si por mí fuera... —Ten-ten no levantó los ojos del suelo—. No te ofendas, a ti te habría echado de menos, pero no quería volver a verlo a él.

No hacía falta que me explicara de quién estaba hablando.

—¿No se lo has dicho a tus padres?

Supuse que llamarían a la señora Tsunade, enfadados por no haber echado a Kankuro, y que tal vez sacarían a Ten-ten de la academia. Se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaron que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Siempre hacen lo mismo.

Recordé la emoción en el rostro de Raquel cuando le dije que la creía y en ese momento comprendí por qué.

—Da igual. He vuelto. Tengo que tragar. Además, perdí mi pulsera preferida la noche antes de vacaciones. Tenía que volver aunque solo fuera para buscarla.

Volví la cabeza hacia Kankuro. Sus ojos oscuros seguían clavados en nosotras. Al ver que lo miraba, una sonrisita burlona se dibujó en sus labios. Indignada, me volví hacia la multitud...

Sasuke.

No, no era posible. Mi imaginación intentaba burlarse de mí una vez más para seguir alentando mis esperanzas. Era imposible que Sasuke volviera jamás a Medianoche, y menos después de lo que había visto y de lo que yo le había contado.

Sin embargo, al abrirse un hueco entre la gente y verlo con claridad, comprendí que no me había equivocado: Sasuke había vuelto.

Allí estaba, a apenas unos pasos de mí. Parecía más desaliñado que antes: iba despeinado y llevaba el gastado jersey azul marino más rozado que tenía de su uniforme de Medianoche. A él le quedaba de muerte.

Se me iluminó la cara al verlo, no pude evitarlo. En cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, Sasuke volvió la cabeza, como si no supiera qué hacer. Fue como un bofetón en plena cara.

Mi primer impulso fue tirar la bolsa de Ten-ten al suelo y salir corriendo al lavabo antes de ponerme a berrear allí mismo, en los escalones, pero en ese momento una saeta a cuadros pasó corriendo por mi lado como una exhalación y se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Kiba—. ¡Eh, tío! Has vuelto.

—Anda, suéltame —dijo Sasuke sonriendo, mientras apartaba a Kiba.

—Echadle un vistazo a esto. — Kiba rebuscó en su mochila y sacó un salacot cien por cien auténtico, como los que solían llevar en las películas antiguas de safaris. Nos lo enseñó a los dos. Por lo visto, Kiba no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estábamos juntos—. ¿A que es la leche?

—Vas listo si crees que van a dejarte llevar eso en clase —dije, fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Tal vez Sasuke me seguiría la corriente y eso me daría pie a hablar con él—. Ya te pasaron las deportivas, pero creo que un salacot es rizar el rizo.

—Solo tengo intención de llevarlo en _Chez_ Sasuke _et_ Kiba. —Kiba se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza para hacer una demostración—. Es ideal para los momentos de relajación y estudio. ¿A que mola, Sasuke?

Nadie contestó. Sasuke había desaparecido entre la gente Kiba e volvió hacia mí, evidentemente confuso ante el número de escapismo perpetrado por su compañero de habitación. Yo también estaba bastante confundida, no se me ocurría por qué razón había vuelto.

Era evidente que Sasuke iba a necesitar un tiempo antes de decidirse a hablar conmigo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía de mí, de Medianoche y de los vampiros, pensé que se merecía todo el tiempo que necesitara. Hasta entonces, no me quedaba más remedio que esperar.

Un par de días después, mientras me preparaba para ir a clase, fingía estar realmente fascinada por las historias de Ino acerca de sus vacaciones en Suiza.

—Nunca dejará de sorprenderme que haya gente que prefiera esquiar en Colorado. —Ino arrugó la nariz. ¿De verdad creía que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Estados Unidos era hortera? ¿O se trataría de una especie de compensación y fingía ser más sofisticada de lo que era en realidad? Sabiendo todos los secretos que yo misma guardaba, empezaba a no tomarme al pie de la letra lo que decían los demás—. Suiza es mucho más civilizada para mi gusto. Y se conoce a un abanico más amplio de gente.

—No me gusta esquiar —dije despreocupadamente mientras me ponía rimel—. Es más divertido hacer snowboard.

—¿Qué?

Ino se me quedó mirando de hito en hito. Nunca antes se me había ocurrido llevarle la contraria. Aunque quedó claro que no le gustaba que la contradijeran, ni siquiera en un tema tan trivial como el esquí o el snowboard.

Antes de que pudiera explicarme, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Era Sakura y parecía... despeinada. Sakura, la que siempre llevaba el pelo perfectamente alisado y maquillaje incluso cuando te topabas con ella en el lavabo a las dos de la mañana.

—¿Habéis visto a Kankuro?

—¿A Kankuro? —Ino enarcó una ceja—. No recuerdo haberlo invitado a mi habitación. ¿Y tú, Hinata?

—Al menos no anoche.

—Ahorraos el sarcasmo, ¿vale? —nos espetó Sakura—. Cualquiera diría que os importa un pimiento que uno de vuestros compañeros haya desaparecido. Alguien se larga y vosotras os comportáis como si todo fuera en broma. Temari está llorando a lágrima viva.

—Un momento, ¿Kankuro ha desaparecido?

Ten-ten apareció en la puerta, junto a un par de alumnas más, todas ellas en distintas fases de preparación para ir a clase. Las noticias volaban.

—¿Conocéis a su compañero de habitación, Shino? Volvió ayer. —Me di cuenta de que la preocupación de Sakura no era tan profunda como para no disfrutar de ser el centro de atención—. Shino dice que es como si hubieran registrado la habitación de Kankuro de arriba abajo —continuó, entusiasmada—. ¡El sitio está patas arriba! Y no hay rastro de Kankuro por ninguna parte. Se suponía que Temari y él iban a salir este fin de semana, y ahora ella está echa polvo.

—Pues a partir de ahora intentaremos que no se nos oiga reír —prometió Ten-ten, bastante menos preocupada por Kankuro.

¿Quién iba a tenérselo en cuenta? Sakura nos miró frunciendo el ceño y se fue haciendo aspavientos.

—Cualquiera diría que Temari no soporta perderse la oportunidad de oro de que la violen durante una cita amorosa —me comentó Ten-ten esa misma mañana, más tarde, de camino a nuestra primera clase.

—Creo que Kankuro estaba harto de la escuela —dije—. Según he oído, un montón de alumnos la abandonan todos los años antes de que acabe el curso- además Temari y Kankuro no tenían una relación amorosa, eran más como hermanos de una extraña manera, salían a cazar juntos y eso era todo lo que sabía de ellos.

Sabía que Kankuro era un alumno más entre los muchos vampiros que acudían a Medianoche para comprender el funcionamiento del mundo moderno que se hartaban de ser tratados como estudiantes y que iban a divertirse a otro lado. O puede que la señora Tsunade hubiera adivinado en él lo que yo había visto y le había ordenado que abandonara la escuela de inmediato.

—Los alumnos que se fugan son los más inteligentes, por eso me sorprende que Kankuro sea el primero en marcharse. —Ten-ten hizo una pausa—. Parecen estar muy seguros de que se ha ido, porque no le comentó nada a nadie. Además, si tenía intención de irse, lo más lógico habría sido que lo hubiera hecho durante las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿Crees que vendrá la poli? Al menos deberían investigarlo.

—Seguramente llamó a sus padres para que vinieran a recogerlo y se lo llevaron a otro internado pijo. Estoy segura de que la señora Tsunade está enterada de todo. A Sakura le gusta dramatizar.

—Sí, no me sorprendería. Además, Kankuro es el típico capullo que dejaría su habitación patas arriba antes de irse para que alguien tuviera que ordenarla. —Sin embargo, Ten-ten no parecía convencida del todo—. Aunque deberían investigarlo de todos modos. Los profesores e incluso la poli.

—Al final acabará sabiéndose. —El tema estaba empezando a intranquilizarme—. Dale tiempo.

—La gente de esta escuela se comporta como si no pasara nada cuando desaparece un alumno. —Ten-ten sacudió la cabeza—. Repito lo que dije el semestre pasado: el año que viene no pienso volver a este lugar.

Me pregunté si eso mismo sería lo que habría dicho Kankuro.

Todo el mundo se comportó de manera extraña el resto del día. Los alumnos estaban distraídos en clase, lanzando conjeturas sobre adonde podría haber ido Kankuro. Shino nos informó de que se había llevado todos sus libros y papeles, pero que había dejado la ropa, algo que no encajaba en absoluto con su carácter. Yo estuve esperando a que la señora Tsunade nos reuniera para ofrecernos algún tipo de explicación, pero esta no se produjo.

Esa noche, acabé merodeando por la escalera de la torre, la de las ventanas estrechas que apenas abrían un resquicio en la pared y desde las que se disponía de las mejores vistas del camino de grava que conducía a la carretera principal. No esperaba ver a Kankuro, pero de todos modos me quedé esperando algo.

—Creo que la policía no vendrá.

Aparté la cabeza de la ventana y vi a Sasuke unos escalones más arriba. Vestía la versión negra del uniforme, y su silueta se recortaba con tanta nitidez contra la luz del pasillo del piso superior que no pude diferenciar su cara. Solo se distinguía su figura: sus anchos hombros, el modo en que se apoyaba contra la pared de piedra de la escalera. Mis miedos se disolvieron en deseo.

—No, la señora Tsunade no llamará a la policía —respondí, casi sin aliento—. Eso atraería una atención bastante indeseada.

—Pero no hay peligro de que uno de los... Uno de los «niños ricos» dé con él.

—No, Kankuro era tan «niño rico» como el que más.

Sasuke bajó un peldaño y por fin conseguí ver su cara a pesar de la penumbra. Todas las horas que había pasado echándole de menos en Navidad salieron a flote a la vez y deseé con todas mis fuerzas acariciarle la mejilla o apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro. Pero no lo hice. Había una barrera entre los dos, una que no podría salvar jamás.

—Siento no haber contestado a tu correo —dijo Sasuke—. Creo que estaba... conmocionado.

—No te culpo.

Se me aceleró el corazón.

—Tenemos que hablar. A solas —se limitó a decir.

Si a pesar de saber que había sido yo quien le había mordido seguía confiando en mí lo suficiente para estar a solas conmigo, eso quería decir que todavía no estaba todo perdido.

—Conozco un sitio —dije, intentando serenarme para que no me temblara la voz—. ¿Quieres que vayamos allí?

—Tú diriges —dijo Sasuke y me atreví a acariciar una esperanza.


	13. Chapter 13 la charla

Capítulo 13

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Sasuke mientras me seguía hacia lo alto de la escalera trasera.

—A la torre norte. La que queda detrás y por encima de los dormitorios de los chicos. Solo la utilizan para guardar cosas. Allí no nos molestará nadie.

—¿Y no podríamos ir a otro sitio?

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Tal vez no confiaba lo suficiente en mí como para atreverse a quedarse a solas conmigo.

—Creo que es el único lugar donde podríamos tener un poco de intimidad. Si prefieres... No sé, si quieres esperar a que salga el sol o algo así...

—No, no pasa nada.

Sasuke parecía receloso, como si sí pasara algo, pero continuó siguiéndome. Me dije que no podía pedir más.

Los alumnos no solían prodigarse por la escalera trasera, sobre todo porque estaba cerca de los alojamientos del profesorado. Por descontado, los profesores también eran vampiros, en su mayoría vampiros muy poderosos. Puede que los alumnos como Kiba y Ten-ten no conocieran la existencia de esa diferencia entre los otros alumnos y los profesores, pero era evidente que la sentían. En mi antiguo colegio, la gente se burlaba de los maestros a todas horas, pero todo el mundo en Medianoche, desde humanos a vampiros, se dirigían a ellos con respeto. Algunos, como mis padres, vivían en la otra torre, pero la mayoría se alojaba allí. Supuse que Sasuke y yo seriamos los primeros que pasábamos junto a los aposentos del profesorado en todo el año.

El eco de nuestras pisadas rebotaba contra las paredes de piedra, pero nadie pareció oírnos. Al menos, eso esperaba. Aquella conversación sería lo último que querría que alguien escuchara.

—¿Cómo conoces este sitio? ¿Subes aquí de vez en cuando?

Sasuke seguía mostrándose intranquilo.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que había hecho un poco de exploración antes de que empezara el curso? Este es uno de los sitios que encontré. No había vuelto desde entonces, pero estoy segura de que nadie más sabe de su existencia.

Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado al llegar a lo alto de la escalera. Una lluvia de telarañas y polvo me habían dado la bienvenida el pasado otoño. Las arañas debían de haberse mudado, porque nada nos impidió el paso. La estancia se dividía en habitaciones que se distribuían como en el apartamento de mis padres, pero en vez de estar amuebladas de manera acogedora, estaban repletas de cajas y más cajas apiladas, de las que asomaban las esquinas amarillentas de los papeles que contenían. Eran los archivos de Medianoche, los historiales de todos los alumnos que habían pasado por la escuela desde su fundación, a finales del siglo XVIII.

—Aquí arriba hace frío. —Sasuke estiró las mangas del jersey para cubrirse las manos—. ¿Estás segura de que no hay otro sitio mejor?

—Tenemos que hablar y debemos estar a solas.

—El cenador...

—Está cubierto de hielo, don Friolero. Además, nos podrían ver fuera y nos harían volver a entrar y... Y no podríamos acabar de hablar. —Me volví hacia la ventana para poder ver las estrellas, capaces de reconfortarme incluso en esos momentos—. Se nos da muy bien evitar el tema.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Sasuke claudicó y se sentó con pesadez en un arcón que tenía cerca—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—No sé. —Me abracé para entrar en calor y vi abajo la gárgola del antepecho, la gemela de la que se veía por la ventana de mi habitación—. ¿Sigues teniéndome miedo?

—No, no te tengo miedo. En absoluto. —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza lentamente, incrédulo—. Tendría que... Mierda, no sé cómo tendría que sentirme. No hago más que repetirme que debería mantenerme alejado y olvidarme de ti, porque todo ha cambiado. Pero no puedo.

—¿Qué?

Me había quedado tan muda de asombro que incluso olvidé mis esperanzas.

—Cuando vi por primera vez lo que eras, allí arriba, en el tejado... —dijo, con voz ronca—. Hinata, fue como si todo en lo que había creído hasta el momento fuera mentira.

—Supongo que no es fácil aceptar que los vampiros existen de verdad.

—En realidad, no fue eso lo que me molestó.

Entonces lo comprendí: por mucho que le hubiera perturbado lo que había descubierto acerca de los vampiros, mis mentiras habían sido mucho peores para él.

—¿Se lo has contado a tu madre? ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a nadie? —Lo miré extrañada—. ¿Se te ocurre un modo mejor de acabar en una unidad de psiquiatría para adolescentes?

—No —tuve que admitir—, lo más probable es que te llevaran directamente al loquero.

—Además, me pediste que no lo hiciera —añadió Sasuke, con aspereza.

Sasuke había leído esa larga carta llena de revelaciones y había descubierto que le había mentido, que yo era algo que seguramente consideraría un monstruo, y aun así había sido capaz de atender mi súplica de que lo mantuviera en secreto y había hecho lo que le había pedido.

—Gracias.

—No iba a volver. No iba a volver a verte nunca más. Estaba muy dolido y pensé que el único modo de superarlo era obligándome a olvidarte. —Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, como si le agotara aunque solo fuera recordar el dilema al que había tenido que enfrentarse—. Intenté olvidarte con todas mis fuerzas, Hinata, y no pude. Luego me convencí de que mi deber era volver a Medianoche

—¿Deber? —pregunté, confusa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera qué decir.

—¿Para averiguar la verdad ? ¿Para intentar entenderlo? No lo sé. —Su expresión cambió al levantar la vista hacia mí y mirarme, como lo hacía antes, con esa mirada que conseguía que me flaquearan las piernas y sus increíbles ojos negros, como cuando dijo que el hombre del cuadro de Klimt solo tenía una cosa preciada en el mundo—. Sin embargo, en cuanto te vi, supe que seguía necesitándote, que todavía confiaba en ti, aunque seas un vampiro o un casi vampiro o lo que quiera que seas. —Sasuke seguía pronunciando la palabra «vampiro» como si no pudiera creerlo—. No importa; debería, pero no es así. Es inútil negar lo que siento por ti.

No pude soportarlo más. Me acerqué a Sasuke y caí de rodillas delante de él. El me sujetó la cara entre sus manos y todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

—¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo? ¿Aunque te mintiera?

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Nunca te lo he tenido en cuenta.

—Entonces... entonces comprendes por qué tenía que mantenerlo en secreto. —Todos los miedos y el terror que albergaba en mi interior se desvanecieron y deseé poder rodear a Sasuke con mis brazos y fundirme en él—. Lo entiendes de verdad. Jamás hubiera imaginado que pudieras hacerlo.

—No puedo creer que no me importe —susurró—. No puedo creer hasta qué punto te necesito.

Sasuke rozó sus labios contra los míos, solo una vez. Tal vez él no tuviera intención de ir más lejos, pero yo sí. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo besé. Todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia; solo pensaba en Sasuke y en lo cerca que lo tenía, en el aroma a cedro de su piel, en el modo en que respirábamos juntos cuando nos besábamos, como si fuéramos dos partes de una misma persona. Estremecida por la emoción, noté que me hormigueaban las puntas de los dedos, el abdomen, todo el cuerpo.

—Debería salir corriendo de aquí. —Su cálido aliento batió contra mi oído. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la cinturilla de mi falda, que utilizó para arramblarme contra él—. ¿Qué me has hecho?

Decidí apartarme cuando me apretó contra su pecho. Llegados a ese punto, solía retirarme por miedo de lo que mi deseo por Sasuke pudiera llevarme a hacer. Lo lógico habría sido que fuera él quien tuviera miedo, pero no era así. Confiaba lo suficiente en mí para besarme, para dejarse caer al suelo y acabar ambos arrodillados el uno frente al otro, para cerrar los ojos cuando le pasé las manos por el pelo.

—A partir de aquí me resulta muy difícil mantener el control —le susurré, avisándole.

—Averigüemos hasta dónde llega ese control.

Se estiró el cuello del jersey y expuso su garganta ante mí. Estaba poniéndome a prueba para demostrarme que podía contenerme. Le puse la mano sobre la piel desnuda y presioné los labios aún más abiertos sobre él. Sasuke soltó un gemido gutural que tuvo un extraño efecto en todo mi cuerpo, como si me hubiera levantado demasiado deprisa y me hubiera mareado. Sus manos fueron acercándose lentamente hacia el borde del jersey de mí uniforme, atentas a mi reacción. Lo besé apasionadamente. Sasuke me subió el jersey por la espalda y levanté los brazos para ayudarle a quitármelo. Solo llevaba una fina camiseta interior y el sujetador, negro azulado, que se transparentaba bajo la camiseta blanca sin mangas.

Sasuke me miraba con intensidad y su respiración se volvía cada vez más rápida y superficial. Se quitó el jersey y lo extendió en el suelo, como una manta. Luego me tendió encima, para que quedara tumbada sobre el jersey, debajo de él. La respiración de Sasuke seguía desbocada, pero luchaba por mantener el control.

—Aquí no, ni esta noche... Pero tal vez podríamos traer algo o encontrar otro lugar donde estar solos una noche...

Lo silencié con un beso, lo bastante efusivo y apasionado para hacerle entender que accedía. Sasuke me devolvió el beso y me abrazó con fuerza... Aunque no con tanta como para no poder darme la vuelta y colocarme encima de él, de modo que ahora era Sasuke quien tenía la espalda contra el suelo y quedaba tendido debajo de mí. Lo sentía todo multiplicado por cien: sus piernas alrededor de las mías, el cuadrado helado de su hebilla contra mi abdomen, sus dedos jugueteando con el tirante de mi sujetador, haciéndolo resbalar por mi hombro.

Por un instante, solo un instante, me pregunté cómo sería si Sasuke y yo hubiéramos subido allí con mantas, almohadas, música y protección y hubiéramos tenido toda la noche para estar juntos.

—Ojalá pudiéramos —dije jadeante—, ojalá pudiéramos estar seguros de que puedo parar.

—Tal vez... Tal vez no hace falta.

—¿Qué?

A Sasuke le brillaban los ojos y notaba su cálida y acelerada respiración contra mi mejilla.

—Me mordiste una vez y te detuviste a tiempo. No hizo falta que me mataras ni que me transformaras, solo que me mordieras. Si solo es eso... Entonces tal vez... Oh, Dios. Hazlo.

Sasuke quería lo mismo que yo. El deseo ardía en mi interior y no tenía que detenerme. Empujé a Sasuke contra el suelo y le mordí con fuerza.

—Hinata...

Sasuke se revolvió solo un segundo cuando el éxtasis nos alcanzó a ambos: mi pulso se fundió con el suyo al tiempo que su sangre fluía en mi interior, más poderosa que el más apasionado de los besos, entrelazándonos. Conocía el sabor de su sangre, pero esta vez era incluso más irresistible. La tragué, saboreando el calor, la vida y la sal en mi lengua. Sasuke se estremeció debajo de mí y comprendí que el mordisco tenía el mismo efecto en ambos.

Sasuke empezó a boquear y me obligué a detenerme. Me separé de él poco a poco. Estaba mareado y débil, pero no había perdido el conocimiento. Me cogió la cara con ambas manos y volví a la realidad de golpe: tenía los labios manchados de sangre y los colmillos todavía no se habían retraído. ¿Cómo podía mirarme siendo vampiro sin sentir repulsión?

Sin embargo, a pesar de la sangre, me besó.

—Solo es esto, te lo prometo —le susurré, cuando nuestros labios se separaron—. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Podrás soportarlo?

—Quiero estar contigo, Hinata —contestó—. Seas lo que seas. Pase lo que pase.

* * *

hola a todos muchas gracias por sus comentarios, e gusta y review, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. perdon por la tardanza pero volvi a clases hace dos semanas y ya comence con las practicas profesionales y casi estoy muriendo con las materias pero prometo que cada fin de semana actualizare o lo intentare, muchas gracias un fuerte abrazo a todos.


	14. Chapter 14 cambios

Capítulo 14

—¿puedes levantarte?

—Todavía no. —Sasuke se llevó las manos a los ojos y luego dejó caer los brazos, inermes, al suelo—. Necesito un segundo más.

—He intentado no beber demasiada sangre. —Lo último que deseaba era tener que ir a pedirle ayuda de nuevo a la señora Tsunade—. Me diste permiso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, no estoy seguro de que estuviera en mis cabales, pero eso es problema mío, no tuyo. —La tensión que hasta ese momento había sentido en mi interior desapareció por completo y pude volver a respirar tranquila. Mientras Sasuke pensara de aquella manera, todo iría bien—. ¿Te dijeron tus padres o la señora Tsunade que lo hicieras?

—¿Morderte?

—Eso ya sé que no. Me refiero a que me hablaras de la escuela.

—Todo lo contrario. Me pidieron que te mintiera, por eso lo hice. —Todo aquello seguía haciéndome sentir avergonzada—. Lo siento, Sasuke. Pensé que seguirle la corriente a la señora Tsunade y corroborar la historia que se inventó para rellenar las horas que habías olvidado sería lo mejor para ambos.

—Es raro. Recuerdo que acabas de morderme... pero está como borroso. Como a veces cuando no eres capaz de recordar a la perfección un sueño cinco minutos después de despertarte. Si no hubieras estado aquí conmigo y no me hubieras mantenido despierto, lo más probable es que hubiera vuelto a olvidarlo. Aunque lo lógico sería pensar que ser mordido por un vampiro es una de esas cosas que se te quedan grabadas en la memoria... No sé, porque se salen de lo normal, supongo.

—La amnesia forma parte del mordisco, pero no sé por qué. Tal vez nadie lo sepa. No es que existan demasiadas explicaciones científicas sobre los vampiros precisamente.

Sasuke hizo una profunda inspiración y a continuación, poco a poco, se apuntaló sobre los codos hasta conseguir quedarse sentado. Lo cogí por el hombro con la mano libre, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, creo.

—Ahora ya sabes por qué hay veces que cuando nos besamos tengo que, bueno, tengo que reprimirme.

—Ahora lo entiendo. —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, como si algo le divirtiera—. En parte es un alivio. Estaba empezando a creer que debía cambiar de enjuague bucal o algo así.

Se me escapó una risita y lo besé en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes, no te he convertido en vampiro.

—Lo sé. Bueno, el corazón todavía me late, así que no soy un vampiro. — Sasuke sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo llevó al cuello. Mientras se enjugaba la herida, hizo un gesto de dolor—. Todavía no puedo creer que nacieras siendo vampiro. Nunca había oído hablar de algo así.

—¿Cómo ibas a oír hablar de algo así si no sabías que los vampiros existían de verdad?

—Tienes razón.

—No volveré a morderte, a no ser que me lo pidas.

—Te creo. —Sasuke se echó a reír, aunque de una manera extraña, como si le hubiera hecho gracia algo que yo ignoraba—. Te creo del todo. Incluso ahora.

Lo abracé con fuerza. Significaba mucho que Sasuke dijera aquello después de saber que le había mentido... En fin, no podía pedir más.

Le hice un vendaje a Sasuke con sumo cuidado para que nadie reparara en la herida mientras llevara la camisa del uniforme. Bajamos la escalera y conseguimos librarnos del hecho de saltarnos el toque de queda. Me besó con total naturalidad a la entrada de los dormitorios de los chicos y se alejó como si esa noche no se hubiera diferenciado en nada de las demás.

—Estás rara —me dijo Ten-ten poco después, mientras nos cepillábamos los dientes en el lavabo—. Sé que la cosa estaba un poco tirante entre Sasuke y tú. ¿Va todo bien?

—Todo va fenomenal. Tuvimos una especie de malentendido durante las vacaciones, pero ahora ya está todo arreglado. —Con lo de «estar rara» se refería a que yo estaba intentando cubrirme el ángulo para que Ten-ten no pudiera ver que la pasta de dientes que estaba escupiendo era rosa por culpa de la sangre de Sasuke—. ¿Qué tal tú?

—¿Yo? Genial —contestó con verdadero entusiasmo, lo que me llevó a mirarla fijamente, muy sorprendida. Ten-ten se echó a reír— Lo siento. Ahora que no está Kankuro, Medianoche casi me parece soportable.

—¿De verdad? Deberías escucharte. El año que viene serás la capitana de las animadoras de Medianoche

—Primero: si vuelves a llamarme animadora, limpiaré el suelo contigo —dijo Ten-ten con el cepillo de dientes en la boca—. Y segundo: menudo rollo animar una escuela donde solo se practica equitación y esgrima. De verdad, es como estar anclados en la Edad Media.

—Yo diría que a principios del siglo XVIII. —Cerré el grifo del agua fría y la miré con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no has negado que fueras a volver el año que viene.

Eso me valió una toalla húmeda lanzada a la cabeza, pero conseguí esquivarla.

Esa noche, mientras estaba en la cama e Ino se escabullía por la ventana en busca de un tentempié, intenté evaluar cómo me sentía. Volvía a sentir esa proximidad casi mística con Sasuke, pero esta vez era incluso mejor. Ahora él lo sabía y lo comprendía todo. Ya no tenía que seguir mintiendo, y eso en sí ya era un notable y confortante alivio. En realidad todo lo demás daba igual.

O eso creía yo, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Me levanté con los sentidos agudizados, igual que la otra vez. Mis padres me habían dicho que me acostumbraría a esas sensaciones, pero era evidente que iba para largo. Hundí la cabeza en la almohada en un vano intento por amortiguar los madrigales que Temari cantaba en la ducha, los pájaros graznando en el exterior y el ruido que estaba haciendo alguien en el piso de abajo que ya estaba sacándole punta a los lápices. La trama de la funda de la almohada me rozaba la piel y me mareaba el olor de laca de uñas de Ino.

—¿Tienes que hacerte la pedicura todos los días?

Retiré la colcha.

Ino me miró los pies descalzos, los cuales era evidente que no habían recibido demasiada atención desde hacía un tiempo.

—Algunos ponen más empeño en el cuidado personal que otros. Es una cuestión de preferencias personales. No pretendo considerarlo como un reflejo del carácter de nadie.

—Algunos tienen mejores cosas que hacer que pintarse las uñas —repliqué.

Ino me ignoró y continuó aplicándose laca de color Burdeos en la uña del dedo pequeño.

Cuando por fin bajé, tuve la impresión de que empezaba a manejar mis sentidos agudizados. Sin embargo, lo que realmente me preocupaba era la incertidumbre de si volvería a ver a Sasuke. A pesar de que me había pedido que lo mordiera, la herida tenía que doler. ¿Y si eso lo ahuyentaba?

No estaba esperándome cuando bajé. El trimestre anterior, cuando salíamos juntos, solía esperarme a la entrada de los dormitorios de las chicas, con la mochila al hombro, pero ese día, nada. No le di mayor importancia y me dije que habría vuelto a dormirse. A veces le pasaba, y después de la noche anterior, era evidente que necesitaba descansar.

A la hora de la comida, lo busqué por los alrededores del internado, pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte. Aun así, no les dije nada ni a mis padres ni a nadie más. La noche anterior Sasuke me había asegurado que creía en mí y eso significaba que yo debía creer en él. Ni siquiera cuando fui a la clase de Química y vi que Sasuke había hecho novillos dejé de repetirme que debía tener fe.

Tuve que esperar hasta después de clases, cuando Kiba se acercó a mí en el pasillo e intentó comportarse con naturalidad, aunque le salió muy mal.

—Eh, hola. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te colaste en nuestra habitación?

—Sí, antes de Navidad. —Lo miré de soslayo—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Crees que podrías volver a hacerlo? A Sasuke le pasa algo raro y no quiere decir nada. Supongo que si alguien puede convencerlo para que vaya a ver al médico, ese alguien eres tú.

«¿El médico? Oh, no.» Angustiada, cogí a Kiba por el brazo.

—Llévame allí. Ahora.

—¡Vale, vale! —Empezó a guiarme hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, echando un vistazo furtivo alrededor por si nos seguían—. Cálmate. No es una apendicitis ni nada por el estilo. Solo es que está un poco raro. Más raro de lo normal, quiero decir.

Todo el mundo estaba en tensión desde la desaparición de Kankuro, así que esta vez no me resultó tan fácil colarme. Kiba comprobaba los pasillos, esperaba a que estuvieran despejados y luego me hacía señas como un poseso. A continuación, yo cruzaba el pasillo a la carrera y me agachaba en una esquina, mientras Kiba comprobaba el pasillo siguiente. Por fin llegamos y entré en su habitación.

Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama, con las manos sobre el estómago, como si estuviera enfermo. Se sorprendió al verme, pero enseguida pareció sentirse aliviado. A pesar de todo, se alegraba de que estuviera allí y eso me hizo tan feliz que no pude por menos que sonreír.

—Hola, ¿dolor de estómago? —le pregunté, arrodillándome junto a la cama.

—No creo que ese sea el problema. —Cerró los ojos mientras le apartaba unos mechones azabaches de la frente sudorosa—. Kiba, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento?

—Claro. Cuelga la corbata del pomo si estáis ocupados. Me va el porno gratis, pero...

—¡Kiba! —protestamos ambos al unísono.

Kiba levantó las manos y salió marcha atrás, sonriendo.

—Vale, vale.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, me volví hacia Sasuke.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Es desde esta mañana, es como si... Hinata, lo oigo todo. Todo lo que pasa en esta escuela. La gente cuando habla, cuando camina, incluso cuando escribe. Los bolis sobre el papel. Lo oigo todo muy alto. —Sus síntomas me resultaron tan conocidos que un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Sasuke entrecerró los párpados, como si la luz le hiciera daño en los ojos—. Los olores también son muy penetrantes. Es como si todo estuviera... exagerado. Es insoportable.

—A mí también me pasó después de morderte.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—No puede ser por el mordisco —insistió—. La otra vez no me sentí así. Me desperté en casa de la señora Tsunade con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero nada más.

—Más de una vez... —murmuré, recordando lo que me había dicho mi madre—. No puedes convertirte en vampiro hasta que te hayan mordido más de una vez.

Sasuke se enderezó de repente y apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera de metal.

—Eh, eh, que no soy un vampiro, estoy vivo.

—No, no eres un vampiro, pero podría convertirte en uno. Es posible. Y tal vez... Tal vez, ya que es posible, tu cuerpo está empezando a cambiar.

Hizo una mueca.

—Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

—¡No bromearía con una cosa así!

—Bueno, pues podemos, no sé, ¿dar marcha atrás? ¿Podemos arreglarlo para que no me convierta en un vampiro?

—¡No lo sé! No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona esto.

—¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? ¿No te han dado ningún tipo de charla sobre cómo se hacen los vampiros o algo así?

Ya volvía a estar insinuando que mis padres me habían ocultado información importante y aunque seguía encontrándolo irritante, tuve la desoladora idea de que podía ser cierto.

—Me han explicado cómo me convertiría en un vampiro. Me han preparado para mi propio cambio, no para el tuyo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Su mano en mi hombro me tranquilizó y me sentí avergonzada de que fuera él quien tuviera que consolarme estando tan asustado e indispuesto como estaba—. Es que me cuesta hacerme a la idea.

—Pues ya somos dos.

¿Por qué hasta ese momento no me había parado nunca a pensar sobre lo poco que sabía acerca de lo que significaba ser un vampiro? Antes ni siquiera me había planteado preguntar por la cuestión. Tal vez mis padres no me estuvieran ocultando la verdad de manera consciente, tal vez solo estaban esperando a que estuviera preparada. Y entonces caí en la cuenta de que esa podría ser la verdadera explicación de por qué habían insistido en que viniera a la Academia Medianoche. Quizá estaban preparándome para conocer toda la verdad.

Si era así, lo habían conseguido.

—Intentaré averiguar algo al respecto. Tiene que haber libros en la biblioteca. O podría preguntarle a alguien que no sospechara. A Ino, tal vez. Sé que Naruto me lo diría, pero él sabría enseguida que he vuelto a morderte. Puede que no se lo dijera a mis padres, pero acabaría haciéndolo si creyera que es necesario por nuestro bien.

—No te arriesgues —dijo Sasuke—. Ya lo averiguaremos de alguna manera.

Descubrir la verdad acabó siendo mucho más duro de lo que pensaba.

—¿Ves lo fácil que es? —Ino estaba tan contenta de que le hubiera pedido que me iniciara en el arte de la pedicura que cualquiera diría que le estaba pagando clases particulares—. Mañana probaremos con un color que vaya mejor con tu tono de piel. Este rojo coral no acaba de pegarte.

—Vaya, qué bien. Es decir, que eso estaría muy bien. —No había contado con que tendría que repintarme las uñas de los pies el resto del curso, pero si podía aprender algo útil, valdría la pena—. Supongo que en los viejos tiempos, no sé, antes de que existiera el quitaesmalte y esas cosas, tenía que ser difícil mantenerse.

—Bueno, no había pintauñas que quitarse, pero arreglarse era todo un reto. Los polvos de talco ayudaban mucho. —Ino suspiró y una leve sonrisa afloró a sus labios—. Agua de Florida. Saquitos perfumados también, y perfume en pañuelitos que podías meter en el escote del vestido.

—¿Y eso atraía a los chicos? —Al ver que asentía, me aventuré un poco más—. Así podías, bueno, ¿morderlos?

—A veces. —En ese momento, el rostro de Ino adoptó una expresión que casi nunca había visto en ella: la rabia—. Los hombres que conocí no eran caballeros precisamente, ¿sabes? Eran postores. Compradores. Los bailes a los que acudía antes de la guerra civil eran bailes para mestizos... No sabes de qué te estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—A las chicas como yo, con sangre negra y blanca en las venas, aunque de piel clara como para complacer a los amos de las plantaciones, nos enviaban a vivir a Nueva Orleans, donde se nos educaba como a jovencitas respetables. A veces llegabas a olvidar que eras una esclava. —Ino miró fijamente sus uñas de los pies a medio pintar, tres de las cuales todavía estaban húmedas y brillaban—. Luego, al crecer y llegar a cierta edad, podías acudir a los bailes para mestizos donde los hombres blancos te examinaban y te compraban a tu amo, como una especie de concubina

—Ino, eso es horrible— apenas podía creer que la trataran como esclava, ella era rubia, de ojos de color y hermosa. Nunca había oído hablar de algo tan espantoso.

—Me transformé la noche anterior a mi primer baile —dijo con toda naturalidad, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Se puede decir que me pasé toda la temporada social bebiendo de un hombre a otro. Mientras ellos creían que estaban utilizándome, era yo quien los utilizaba a ellos. Luego, huí.

Era la primera vez que Ino compartía algo conmigo... Al menos, algo real. Me habría gustado que hubiera seguido contándome cosas sobre su pasado, pero tuve que cambiar de tema por el bien de Sasuke

—¿Alguna vez llegaste a beber la sangre de alguien en más de una ocasión?

—¿Hum? —Ino pareció regresar de muy lejos—. Ah, sí, la de Beauregard. Un tipo gordo y muy pagado de sí mismo. Podía perder un litro sin enterarse, lo que me venía muy bien.

—¿Y qué le pasó a ese tal Beauregard?

—La última noche de la temporada social, se cayó del caballo y se rompió el cuello. Tal vez se debió a lo débil que estaba después de perder tanta sangre, pero lo más probable es que estuviera borracho. ¿Crees que el ciruela va bien con mi tono de piel?

—El ciruela te queda de muerte.

Y ahí acabó nuestra conversación, El puente que se había tendido entre nosotras se había recogido, e Ino había vuelto a refugiarse en su mundo de sedas y perfumes, a salvo de tener que rememorar su duro pasado. Sabía que no podía seguir preguntándole sin levantar sospechas, así que la conversación en sí no me había servido de nada.

¿Y la biblioteca? Aún peor. Lo lógico habría sido pensar que en la biblioteca de una escuela de vampiros encontraría libros sobre vampiros, ¿no? Pues no. Los únicos ejemplares que tenían eran novelas de terror (clasificadas en la sección de humor) y estudios serios sobre el folclore como los que habíamos leído en la clase de la señora Tsunade, más pintorescos que realistas. Estaba visto que ningún vampiro había escrito un libro sobre vampiros. Al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza contra una hilera de tomos enciclopédicos, suspirando de frustración, me pregunté si algún día no debería hacer una incursión en el mercado editorial con algo por el estilo. Puede que aquello me sirviera a la hora de elegir carrera, pero no demasiado para solucionar la situación de Sasuke.

Por fortuna, Sasuke se sintió mejor en un par de días. Sus sentidos agudizados remitieron más lentamente que los míos, pero al final volvieron a la normalidad y dejaron de ser un problema. Sin embargo, hubo otros cambios, cambios más complicados de comprender, pero a los que estaba más habituada.

—Mira esto —dijo Sasuke mientras paseábamos por el lindar de los prados a la semana siguiente.

Mientras miraba, dio un salto para alcanzar la rama más baja de un pino, se aferró a ella con fuerza y quedó colgando sin ningún esfuerzo. Luego, lentamente, fue levantando las piernas, afianzando las manos sobre la rama a medida que iba alzando el cuerpo por encima de esta, se inclinó hacia delante al sobrepasarla con el tórax y finalmente estiró las piernas hacia arriba para hacer el pino. Los pies quedaron en vertical sobre su cabeza.

—No me digas que ahora eres gimnasta olímpico —bromeé, intranquila.

—Vaya, mi vida secreta ha salido a la luz.

—¿No eras tú el que salía en esa lata de espinacas?

—En serio, estoy en forma, pero ni en mis mejores sueños podría hacer algo parecido. Y bajar debería ser un suplicio, pero... —Sasuke volvió a enroscarse, se soltó y aterrizó con dureza—. Ningún problema.

—Yo también puedo hacerlo —confesé—, pero solo después de alimentarme. Mis padres hacen cosas por el estilo a cualquier hora.

—Entonces estás diciéndome que son poderes de vampiro. —Vi que a Sasuke no le gustó nada cómo sonaba eso—. Que ahora soy más fuerte que un humano, tal vez incluso más fuerte que tú, aunque no sea un vampiro.

—Yo tampoco acabo de entenderlo, pero... igual sí.

Con la llegada de febrero, fuimos descubriendo más cosas acerca de los cambios que sufría Sasuke. Salíamos a correr por el campo y no tenía que esperarlo. Corríamos más rápido que cualquier humano, a veces durante horas. Acabábamos agotados, pero lo hacíamos sin problemas. Por la noche, nos escabullíamos a los jardines o al tejado y ponía a prueba el alcance del oído de Sasuke. Podía distinguir el ulular de una lechuza o el quiebre de una ramita a casi un kilómetro de distancia. No poseía un oído tan fino como el mío, y ninguno de los dos teníamos los sentidos tan desarrollados como después de que le mordiera, pero seguía estando por encima del umbral humano.

No volvimos a visitar la estancia de lo alto de la torre norte. Aunque deseaba estar con Sasuke más que nunca y sabía que a él le ocurría lo mismo, éramos precavidos. Tal como estaban las cosas, ya teníamos suficientes problemas tratando de controlar mi sed de sangre. Además, en el caso de que algo hubiera cambiado en la naturaleza de Sasuke, también podrían surgir otros peligros si empezábamos a besarnos y nos dejábamos llevar demasiado lejos. Por tanto, no era difícil imaginar las ganas que tenía de obtener respuestas.

Una noche decidí que debíamos intentar la prueba definitiva.

Quedé con Sasuke en el cenador y me presenté con un termo en la mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, sin sospechar nada.

—Sangre.

—Ah. —Puso una cara rara—. Si tienes hambre, pues... Ya sabes, como si yo no estuviera.

Sasuke evitó mi mirada mientras intercambiaba nervioso el peso de un pie al otro. Por lo visto todavía lo incomodaba la idea de que yo bebiera sangre, lo que no presagiaba nada bueno para el experimento que tenía en mente.

—No es para mí, es para ti.

—Ni hablar —contestó, horrorizado.

—Sasuke, afrontémoslo: cuando te mordí la segunda vez, algo cambió en tu naturaleza y tal vez haya sido para siempre. Debemos averiguar si te he convertido en medio vampiro o si vas a acabar siéndolo como yo.

Palideció y se arrebujó en su largo abrigo.

—¿De verdad crees que eso fue lo que ocurrió? Porque... Hinata, la idea de convertirme en un vampiro es superior a mis fuerzas.

Su rechazo categórico a la idea de ser como yo me dolió; ya había empezado a imaginar que compartiría con él una larga vida a través de los siglos, vampiros jóvenes, bellos y enamorados para la eternidad, pero intenté concentrarme en el experimento. Llevaba unos guantes grises sin dedos, por lo que no me resultó difícil desenroscar la tapa del termo.

—Tenemos que averiguar cómo reaccionas ante la sangre, ya sabes que no queda otro remedio. Bebe un trago y acabemos con esto de una vez.

—Esto no será, bueno, no sé, de una persona, ¿verdad?

—¡No! Es de vaca. Recién ordeñada.

Daba la impresión de que Sasuke hubiera preferido que lo abandonaran desnudo a la intemperie en medio de la noche helada, pero respiró hondo, aceptó el vaso y procuró no hacer demasiadas muecas mientras le servía un dedo de sangre. Apenas había para un trago, pero sería suficiente para averiguar lo que queríamos. Sasuke se llevó el vaso a la boca con una mueca de repugnancia, lo inclinó lentamente, bebió...

... y lo escupió en el suelo de inmediato.

—¡Uf! ¡Por amor de Dios, qué asco!

—Ahí tenemos la respuesta. —Muy seria, volví a enroscar la tapa del termo. La había calentado y la había probado yo misma, así que sabía que estaba deliciosa. Si a Sasuke no le gustaba, entonces todavía no oía la llamada de la sangre—. No eres como yo, eres otra cosa.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a averiguarlo? —Sasuke estaba ocupado limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, intentando quitarse cualquier resto de sangre—. No hay trabajos a los que acudir en busca de información y ninguno de los dos se ha topado antes con algo por el estilo. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no, en la Wikipedia no dicen nada de esto. Estaba desesperado y lo busqué. Nada. No hay... nada.

Deseé que Sasuke dejara de hablar como si supiera algo sobre los vampiros, era un poco irritante. Sin embargo, el pobre acababa de probar algo repugnante para él, así que decidí perdonarlo por esta vez.

—Tengo una propuesta. No te gustará, pero creo que sí lo piensas, verás que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

—Muy bien, explícame esa propuesta que no va a gustarme.

—Preguntémosles a mis padres.

—Pues tenías razón en que no iba a gustarme. —Sasuke se pasó las manos por el pelo, como si quisiera arrancárselo llevado por la desesperación—. ¿Quieres decírselo así, sin más? ¿Quieres contarles a los vampiros lo que me pasa?

—Deja de pensar en ellos como los «vampiros» y piensa en ellos como mis padres. —Sabía que Sasuke necesitaría un tiempo para hacerse a la idea, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a presionarlo. Con el tiempo había aprendido a aceptarme tal como era y, tarde o temprano, le sucedería lo mismo con mis padres—. Te escucharán y, si pueden ayudarte, lo harán. —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza—. Si tienen que enfadarse con alguien, será conmigo. Soy yo la que volvió a morderte y empezó todo esto.

—Entonces no deberíamos meterte en problemas.

—Si necesitas ayuda, todo lo demás no importa. —Lo miré directamente a los ojos—. Piénsalo, Sasuke. Cuando lo sepan, podremos hablar del tema abiertamente y obtener respuestas tanto para tus preguntas como para las mías. Si estás destinado a convertirte en un vampiro...

Se estremeció.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

—He dicho «si». Tendrás que saberlo todo de nosotros, ¿no crees? Incluso la historia y los poderes que yo todavía desconozco. Podríamos aprenderlo juntos. —Y tal vez acabara convenciéndole lo que oyera y decidiera unirse a mí como vampiro para siempre jamás. Por pedir que no fuera, ¿no?—. Cuando seas uno de los nuestros, vampiro o humano, da lo mismo, podrán hablar contigo con claridad y tú podrás preguntarles lo que quieras. Tal vez así consiga convencer a mis padres de que soy lo bastante mayor para saber toda la verdad. No volveremos a sentirnos desvalidos o confusos. Averiguaremos lo que queremos saber, lo sabremos todo. ¿No lo ves?

Sasuke se quedó helado y tuve la sensación de que por primera vez comprendía lo que estaba intentando decirle: que fuera lo que fuese lo que le había ocurrido, eso en cierto modo le permitía pasar a formar parte de Medianoche. A pesar de lo poco que le gustaba la escuela, me dio la impresión de que quería saber más, tanto que nos sorprendió a ambos. Después de todo, tal vez Sasuke necesitaba encajar en algún sitio.

O tal vez estaba empezando a plantearse lo de convertirse en un vampiro y quedarse conmigo para siempre.

—No me pidas que haga eso —dijo Sasuke con un hilo de voz—. No me des esa opción.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te guste lo que oigas? —lo reté.

Sasuke no contestó. Al final, lentamente, asintió.

—Vayamos a hablar con ellos.

Suponía que mis padres se enfadarían conmigo, pero lo que no había imaginado era hasta qué punto. Primero mi madre me leyó la cartilla por haberme saltado a la torera todas sus advertencias, y luego mi padre quiso saber en qué estaba pensando Sasuke al llevar a una jovencita a lo alto de la torre norte a solas.

—¡Casi tengo diecisiete años! —grité, ya harta—. No haces más que decirme que tome decisiones maduras y cuando tomo una, ¡me gritas!

—¡Decisiones maduras! —Mi padre estaba tan fuera de sí que temía ver sus colmillos asomando en cualquier momento—. Revelas todos nuestros secretos porque «te gusta un chico» y ¡encima pretendes hablar de decisiones maduras! Estás pisando terreno peligroso, jovencita.

—Hiashi, tranquilo. —Mi madre puso ambas manos en sus hombros. Creí que iba a defenderme, hasta que dijo—: Si Hinata quiere pasarse los próximos siglos pareciendo demasiado joven para obtener un trabajo, comprarse un coche o hacer cualquier otra cosa que le permita manejar su vida, entonces no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

—¡Eso no es lo que quiero! —No quería ni imaginar tener que estar enseñando el carnet a la entrada de las discotecas para toda la eternidad—. No lo he matado, así que no me he convertido, ¿vale?

—Te has acercado mucho y lo sabes —replicó mi padre.

—¡Pues en realidad no lo sé! ¡Nunca me habéis explicado qué ocurriría si mordía a un humano sin matarlo! ¡Nunca me habéis explicado qué sabrían u olvidarían los humanos al día siguiente! Hay un montón de cosas que nunca me habéis explicado ¡y ahora por fin descubro la ignorancia en la que me habéis mantenido todos estos años!

—¡Pues perdona por no haber sabido manejar la situación! Nacen muy pocos bebés vampiro cada siglo, no hay mucha gente a la que pueda recurrirse en busca de consejo, ¿sabes? —Mi madre parecía tan alterada como para arrancarse los pelos—. Pero tienes razón, Hinata, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es evidente que nos hemos equivocado en algo, ¡si no ahora estarías comportándote con sensatez en vez de hacerlo de esta manera!

—La culpa es mía... —intentó defenderme Sasuke desde el sofá, donde mis padres le habían dejado bastante claro que se quedara sentadito.

—Tú, chitón. —La mirada encendida de mi padre podría haber fundido el metal—. Después ya hablaré contigo largo y tendido.

Y por si creía que las cosas no podían ir peor, mi madre anunció:

—Tenemos que decírselo a la señora Tsunade.

—¿Qué? —No daba crédito a lo que oía. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¡No, mamá!

—Tu madre tiene razón. —Mi padre se dirigió a la puerta con paso airado—. Le has contado el secreto de Medianoche a un humano. Tenemos que explicárselo a la señora Tsunade. Es lo primero en lo que tendrías que haber pensado.

—Nuestros secretos nos protegen, Hinata —añadió mi madre con más tranquilidad cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo detrás de él—. Algún día lo comprenderás.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos tenía la impresión de que nunca entendería nada. Me senté derrotada junto a Sasuke en el sofá, al menos así estaríamos juntos cuando cayera la bomba. Los minutos pasaron y los tres seguíamos guardando un lúgubre silencio, sin movernos, hasta que empezaron a resonar unos pasos en la escalera de piedra. El repiqueteo me hizo estremecer. La señora Tsunade estaba cerca.

Irrumpió en la habitación como si fuera la dueña del lugar y los demás unos simples intrusos. Mi padre, detrás de ella, podría haber sido su sombra. La siguió una fragancia a lavanda que se adueñó sutilmente del lugar. Clavó sus ojos miel en Sasuke, quien aguantó su mirada estoicamente, sin decir nada.

—¿A esto es a lo que llama autocontrol, señorita Hyuga? —Su larga falda barrió el suelo al acercarse. Esa noche llevaba un prendedor de plata en el cuello de la blusa, tan brillante que lanzaba destellos de luz. A pesar de que se había pintado las uñas de un color morado muy intenso, no conseguía ocultar los profundos surcos que las recorrían—. Supuse que tarde o temprano ocurriría. Y ya veo que no ha perdido el tiempo.

—Hinata no tiene la culpa —dijo Sasuke—. La culpa es mía.

—Muy cortés por su parte, señor Uchiha, pero creo que es bastante evidente quién es la parte activa en este caso. —Lo agarró por el cuello del jersey y le dio un tirón, un gesto extrañamente íntimo tratándose de profesora y alumno. Sasuke se puso tenso y temí que le mordiera si la señora Tsunade se atrevía a tocarle el cuello—. Ha recibido dos mordeduras de vampiro. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa?

—¿Cómo va a saberlo? —pregunté—. Ni siquiera sabía que los vampiros existían de verdad hasta hace un par de meses.

La señora Tsunade suspiró.

—Recuérdeme que volvamos a repasar en clase el concepto de «pregunta retórica». Como le estaba diciendo, señor Uchiha, ahora está marcado como uno de los nuestros.

—Marcado —repitió Sasuke—. ¿Se refiere a que soy como Hinata?

—El cambio apenas es perceptible al principio. —La señora Tsunade empezó a caminar lentamente alrededor de Sasuke, estudiándolo de pies a cabeza—. Ahora lo percibo, aunque solo porque me han hecho fijarme en usted. Sin embargo, con el tiempo el cambio será más pronunciado y los vampiros de su alrededor lo notarán hasta que les sea imposible ignorarlo. Se ha rendido a un vampiro, ¡y en más de una ocasión! Eso ha estado a punto de convertirlo en uno de nosotros.

—¿Significa eso que acabaré convirtiéndome en un vampiro me guste o no? —preguntó Sasuke.

Me removí inquieta, incapaz de ocultar las esperanzas que empezaba a albergar. Mi madre me lanzó una mirada que me frenó de golpe.

La señora Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

—No necesariamente. Puede que disfrute de una larga vida y muera por otras causas, si eso es algo que considera digno de celebración. Sin embargo, pronto descubrirá que se siente irremediablemente atraído hacia la señorita Hyuga, cuya falta de disciplina ha quedado de sobras demostrada. —Mi padre avanzó un paso, como si fuera a defenderme, pero mi madre puso una mano en su hombro para detenerlo—. Les resultará tentador a otros vampiros, aunque la prohibición de cazar la presa de otro debería protegerlo... al menos por un tiempo. Al final, señor Uchiha, descubrirá que la perspectiva le seduce tanto como a ella. Lo deseará con más fuerza de lo que pueda imaginar. Es un deseo que ningún humano podrá comprender jamás. Y cuando llegue el momento, es probable que decida unirse a nosotros.

Sí Sasuke tenía que perder los estribos, imaginé que ese sería el momento; sin embargo, no pareció inmutarse.

—¿Eso significa que soy una especie de... punto intermedio? ¿Como Hinata?

—No exactamente como ella, pero algo bastante parecido. —Los labios fruncidos de la señora Tsunade se relajaron un ápice y comprendí que casi estaba sonriendo—. Es usted muy despierto, señor Uchiha.

—Me gustaría saber más —contestó él, aprovechando el halago de la señora Tsunade—. Me gustaría entender estos... sentidos. Habilidades. Poderes.

—Y también limitaciones. Arraigan en los humanos con mayor lentitud que nuestros poderes, pero llegarán. No debe olvidarlo. —La señora Tsunade lo meditó unos instantes y luego asintió con la cabeza—. No era esto lo que esperaba cuando abrí la escuela a los alumnos humanos, pero debería de haberlo previsto. Le enviaré información que tal vez pueda ayudarle. Cartas antiguas, estudios y cosas similares acerca de aquellos que han compartido su situación y que han escogido seguir nuestro camino. No lo olvide, señor Uchiha: nuestro secreto es ahora el suyo. Cuanto más aprenda, más unido a nosotros estará. De ahora en adelante, si traiciona la verdad de Medianoche, se traicionará a sí mismo. A partir de ahora, lo vigilaré muy de cerca.

—La creo. No voy a decirle una palabra sobre vampiros a nadie. —Me miró de soslayo—. Bueno, al menos a nadie que todavía no lo sepa.

Le apreté la mano, contenta y aliviada. Me daba igual lo que mis padres nos dijeran o lo que fuera a durar mi castigo. Lo único que importaba era que por fin la verdad había salido a la luz y que a Sasuke no iba a pasarle nada. Además, ahora... tal vez podría ser mío para siempre.

Hasta un poco después no caí en la cuenta de que la señora Tsunade no le había explicado a Sasuke qué ocurriría si decidía no convertirse en vampiro. No le había dado opción. Me pregunté si sería porque era imposible que Sasuke eligiera otra cosa... o porque no iba a permitírsele elegir.

* * *

hola bueno espero y disfutaran del capitulo y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la actualización, deesenme suerte en mi examen de medicina forense que es el lunes.. muchas gracias a todos lo que dejan su review, o comentario me alegran el dia..

hasta la proxima actualizacion


	15. Chapter 15 tormenta, traiciones y duelos

Capítulo 15

Con marzo llegaron las lluvias, aguaceros torrenciales que enturbiaban los cristales y convertían la tierra en lodo. Por primera vez no podíamos evadirnos en los prados; sin embargo, también por primera vez no nos hacía falta. Sasuke y yo estábamos empapándonos de Medianoche. Empezábamos a formar parte de ella.

—Mira esto. —Una tarde, sentados en un apartado rincón de la biblioteca, Sasuke me acercó uno de los pesados volúmenes de la señora Tsunade, encuadernados en piel negra. Solo se oía la lluvia golpeando contra los cristales. El paso del tiempo había amarilleado las páginas del libro y la tinta se había difuminado, por lo que tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para adivinar las palabras. Fui leyendo mientras Sasuke me lo explicaba—. Hablan todo el rato de «la Tribu». Un grupo ancestral de vampiros. ¿Hay alguien aquí de la Tribu?

—Nunca había oído hablar de esa Tribu. —Jamás habría imaginado lo compleja que era la tradición vampírica. Mis padres ni siquiera habían mencionado nada de aquello—. Aunque, ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices «ancestral»? Mi padre tiene cerca de mil años. Dudo que se pueda ser más ancestral.

—No si todo el mundo es inmortal. Debe de haber vampiros dos, tres, diez veces mayores que él. Antiguos romanos, antiguos egipcios, los que vinieran antes que ellos... ¿Dónde están? Aquí no creo.

Tenía razón. Probablemente Sai, que había muerto en el siglo VII, era el vampiro de mayor edad de Medianoche. Los vampiros también morían; es decir, que morían de verdad. Podía matarlos la abstinencia de sangre durante muchos meses o, incluso, una abstinencia más corta pero combinada con exponerse a la luz del sol. Mis padres me lo habían dejado muy claro cuando era niña y no quería acabarme el vaso de sangre de cabra. La peor pesadilla de todos era el fuego, que acababa con los vampiros incluso con mayor rapidez que con los humanos. Sin embargo, a pesar de esos peligros, muchos vampiros debían de haber sobrevivido incluso más tiempo que Sai.

—Mis padres dicen que hay gente que pierde el norte —murmuré—. Que pierden la noción del tiempo y ya no son capaces de seguir el ritmo de los cambios. La Academia Medianoche se construyó para que los vampiros no cayeran en esa trampa. ¿Crees que era ese el propósito de mis padres? Tal vez la Tribu acoge a los vampiros que perdieron el norte, a eremitas y reclusos sin relación con la Humanidad.

Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

—Te estás agobiando, ¿verdad?

—Sí, un poquito.

Sasuke me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—¿Quieres que hagamos un descanso?

Comprendí que, en cierto modo, así era.

—Debería estar estudiando Historia. Es difícil sacar excelentes cuando te ponen al lado gente que ha vivido en sus propias carnes la mitad de los acontecimientos que aparecen en el libro. Además, mi madre es más dura conmigo que nunca.

—Adelante. —Sasuke ya había devuelto su atención al libro sobre la tradición vampírica—. No me moveré de aquí.

No levantó la cabeza del tomo en la hora siguiente, y cuando recogí mis cosas para bajar, tuve que irme sin él porque se quedó trabajando hasta que cerró la biblioteca. Ni nos habíamos planteado que pudiera llevárselo a su habitación. Kiba podía ser un inconsciente, pero no era tonto, y sería una imprudencia dejar a la vista información fidedigna sobre vampiros.

De vez en cuando me asaltaban las dudas y me preguntaba si Sasuke no tendría otras razones desconocidas para sumergirse en los libros de la señora Tsunade, pero enseguida descartaba la idea. La mayoría de las veces lo animaba a seguir adelante, pensando que estaba cada vez más cerca de convertirse en un vampiro y de quedarse conmigo para siempre.

Por descontado, no todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo. Sakura había aflojado la presión después de que yo mordiera a Sasuke por primera vez imaginando, tal vez, que por fin había ingresado «en el club». Sin embargo, no quería que él formara parte de ese club; es decir, que después de que corriera la voz por la escuela acerca del segundo mordisco, ella había entrado en modo «bruja supino».

—¿Te imaginas pasar cientos de años saliendo con ese tipo? —rezongó un día en clase de Tecnología moderna, dirigiéndose a Temari en voz alta, mientras el señor Kakashi estaba en el rincón explicándole algo, con paciencia de santo, al perpetuamente despistado Temari—. Es decir, por favor. Me basta y me sobra teniendo que aguantar un curso entero a Sasuke Uchiha. Va listo si cree que de aquí a veinte años voy a irle detrás cuando esté intentando dar coba a la gente con la que estuvo metiéndose.

—Eh, Sakura, refréscame la memoria —dijo Naruto con toda naturalidad, mientras intentaba programar el microondas, que era en lo que consistía la lección del día—. El otro día creí recordar que te había visto en la Indochina francesa, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podía ser porque tú te transformaste... ¿Cuánto hace? ¿Cincuenta años?

—Hum... —De súbito, Sakura parecía muy interesada en la punta de su coleta—. Más o menos.

—No, espera. No hace cincuenta. —Naruto frunció el ceño, como si el microondas fuera para él una máquina ininteligible, aunque adiviné que ya había descubierto cómo funcionaba—. Fue en... No, en los setenta tampoco... En 1987, ¿no?

—¡No! —Sakura se había sonrojado. Temari la miró fijamente; no sabía nada y parecía horrorizada—. Fue en 1984.

—Ah, en 1984, tres años antes. Bastante después de que los franceses se fueran de Indochina. Me había equivocado. —Naruto se encogió de hombros—. Discúlpame, Sakura. Las décadas pasan volando para los que llevamos ya un tiempo danzando por aquí.

Fingí que no estaba escuchándolos, pero se me escapó una risita cuando Naruto le dio triunfalmente al botón de encendido y el microondas empezó a calentar un vaso de sangre. La edad significaba estatus, y todo aquel que no pasara de medio siglo era un novato, por lo que los aspavientos indignados de Sakura quedaron ridiculizados. Sasuke y yo pertenecíamos a la escuela tanto como ella... Lo que me hacía sentir rara, pero era cierto. Puede que volviéramos al cabo de cuarenta años o de cuatrocientos; tal vez regresaríamos para entender los cambios que se habían producido en el mundo y volveríamos a visitar el lugar donde nos habíamos conocido. Todavía me acongojaba pensar en la eternidad que nos esperaba por delante. Seguía angustiándome ligeramente cada vez que pensaba en hasta qué punto tendría que adaptarme a un mundo que podía cambiar tanto como lo había hecho para mi padre desde la invasión normanda. La sensación que me invadía en esos momentos se acercaba mucho al pánico a las alturas: muy cerca de la caída.

Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en que tendría a Sasuke a mi lado para enfrentarme a todos esos años, mis miedos desaparecían.

La peor tormenta de todas estalló a mediados de marzo, una noche de sábado tan ventosa que incluso los gruesos y antiguos cristales de las ventanas de la escuela traqueteaban en sus marcos. Los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo tan a menudo que a veces parecía de día durante un par de minutos. Dada la imposibilidad de salir afuera, todas las estancias comunes estaban abarrotadas. Por fortuna, varios amigos y yo encontramos el modo de distraernos.

—Vale, ¿cómo puedes tener tantos de Duke Ellington y ni uno de Dizzy Gillespie? —le preguntó Sasuke a mi padre.

Estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, rebuscando entre los discos para poner algo de música. Yo podría haber ido a buscar unos cuantos compactos y la minicadena a mi cuarto, pero eso habría significado dejar libre el sitio que ocupaba junto a Sasuke en el sofá. El me había pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros y yo no tenía ninguna intención de moverme.

—Antes tenía algunos de Dizzy —se justificó mi padre—, pero los perdí en el incendio del sesenta y cinco.

Ino, sentada con remilgo en una silla, suspiró.

—Yo viví un terrible incendio en 1892. Es horrible.

—Pues cualquiera diría que te habría encantado aprovechar la oportunidad para renovar el vestuario —le tomó el pelo Sasuke. Todos nos volvimos hacia él—. ¿Qué he dicho?

—El fuego es una de las pocas cosas que puede acabar con nosotros —le explicó mi madre, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho—. Por eso es un tema delicado.

Mis padres seguían sin fiarse de Sasuke, pero hacían lo que podían. Igual que la señora Tsunade, habían comprendido que cuanto más supiera, menos probable sería que cometiera desafortunados errores por el estilo.

Vi que a Sasuke se le enturbió el semblante y por un segundo me intrigó lo que estuviera pensando o sintiendo. Aunque en realidad estaba deleitándome con la idea de que mi madre había dicho «con nosotros», incluyéndolo a él, como si Sasuke ya fuera uno de los nuestros.

—De hecho, el otro día hablábamos de ello —dijo Sasuke, de repente—. ¿Qué otros modos hay? Me refiero a modos en que pueden morir los vampiros.

—Bueno, veamos. —Mi padre dio una palmada, como si tuviera que desempolvar sus recuerdos para traerlos a la memoria—. En realidad la lista es bastante corta.

—Estacas —dijo Sasuke sin dudarlo—. Al menos eso es lo que sale en tele.

—La caja tonta. —Era evidente que Ino creía que la televisión era un invento demasiado moderno para que mereciera su atención, aunque al menos no le importaba hablarle a Sasuke de lo que significaba ser un vampiro. Yo albergaba la esperanza de que se abriera un poco, igual que lo había hecho sobre su vida en Nueva Orleans, pero hasta el momento se había ceñido a los hechos—. Las estacas son mortíferas, pero solo de manera temporal. En cuanto te la sacan, te recuperas en un santiamén.

—Solo tienes que procurar tener un amigo que te desentierre y se ocupe de ello, claro —añadió Naruto, poniendo un disco de Billie Holiday.

—O sea que, fundamentalmente, son el fuego y la decapitación —intervino mi madre, contándolos con los dedos.

—¿Y el agua bendita? —preguntó Sasuke.

—En absoluto —contestó mi padre, sin preocuparse de ocultar su desdén por la sugerencia de Sasuke—. Me han rociado con agua bendita varias veces y si hay alguna diferencia entre esa agua y la lluvia, que baje Dios y lo vea.

Sasuke no parecía demasiado convencido, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Lo siento, sé que son preguntas tontas.

—Hay mucho que aprender —dijo Ino.

Viniendo de ella, era un gesto muy generoso, así que le sonreí mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke. Cortinas de lluvia repicaban contra las ventanas, un constante susurro de fondo para la ronca voz de Billie.

Mi madre debió de fijarse en que me arrimaba a Sasuke, porque le dio unos rápidos golpecitos en el hombro a mi padre.

—Muy bien, Hiashi. Ya hemos pasado un ratito con ellos. Estoy segura de que estos chicos preferirían charlar sin tenernos delante.

—¿Chicos? Resérvate eso para la clase, ¡pero si casi somos de la misma edad! —Naruto se echó a reír. Tenía razón, aunque se me hizo raro pensar en ello—. Deberíais quedaros.

—A mí no me importa —dijo Ino, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke y yo intercambiamos una mirada. A nosotros sí nos importaba. En un mundo ideal, mis padres se habrían llevado a Naruto y a Ino con ellos para que nosotros pudiéramos hacérnoslo en el sofá, pero eso no iba a suceder.

Mi madre hizo un alarde de esa preocupante telepatía materna que tenía y suspiró comprensiva.

—Supongo que hay veces en que toda la intimidad que pueden proporcionarte tus padres no es suficiente, ¿eh?

—Sí, no es fácil salir con alguien en Medianoche —convino Sasuke.

Naruto fingió interesarse repentinamente en la carátula del disco de Billie Holliday.

Pensando en cómo le había dado calabazas a Naruto, traté de encontrar el modo de relajar el ambiente para que se sintiera más cómodo, y entonces recordé una historia curiosa que podía contar.

—Eh, al menos nosotros no lo tenemos tan mal como lo tuvo tu retatara lo que sea, ¿no, Sasuke?

Sasuke me miró perplejo y palideció, como si hubiera dicho algo terrible. Seguramente no me había entendido.

—¿Se trata de una anécdota familiar? —preguntó mi madre—. Esas son las mejores.

Todo el mundo me prestó atención.

—Hará unos ciento cincuenta años, uno de los antepasados de Sasuke estudió en Medianoche, un bisabuelo o algo así. ¡Pero si tú lo cuentas mejor! —Le di un codazo a Sasuke, pero estaba muy tenso, rígido como una tabla. Me había advertido que la historia era un secreto, pero lo habría dicho en broma, ¿no? Una historia de hacía más de ciento cincuenta años no podía ser un secreto. Tal vez Sasuke pensaba que era un poco embarazosa, pero yo no creía que hubiera nada de lo que tuviera que avergonzarse—. Bueno, pues resulta que vino a estudiar aquí y se batió en duelo con otro alumno, creo que por una chica, justo en el vestíbulo principal. Y así es como acabó rota esa vidriera, ¿lo sabíais? Ninguno de los dos murió, pero lo expulsaron y...

Mi voz fue convirtiéndose en un débil hilillo al ver que mis padres y Naruto se habían quedado completamente inmóviles y habían clavado sus miradas en Sasuke, quien estaba hundiéndome los dedos en el hombro.

La única persona de la habitación que parecía tan confundida como yo era Ino.

—¿Ya habían admitido humanos antes?

—No —contestó Naruto con aspereza—. Nunca.

—¿Uno de tus antepasados era vampiro? —No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo—. Sasuke, ¿cómo es posible que no lo supieras?

—Me temo que no es eso. —Mi padre se puso en pie lentamente. No era un hombre muy alto, pero el modo en que se acercó al sofá resultó muy intimidatorio—. Mucho me temo que se trata de otra cosa.

—Hace ciento cincuenta años. —A mi madre le temblaba la voz—. Eso fue cuando... La vez que...

—Sí —contestó mi padre, sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke.

Y lo apresó por el cuello.

Yo lancé un chillido. ¿Es que mi padre se había vuelto loco? De repente, Sasuke introdujo sus brazos por dentro de los de mi padre para obligarle a soltarlo y acto seguido le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz. La sangre manó a borbotones y unas gotitas húmedas me salpicaron la cara.

—¡Parad! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Quietos! —grité.

A continuación, todo sucedió muy rápido. Naruto me apartó a un lado, sin miramientos, y yo acabé trastabillando y cayendo al suelo. El también le lanzó un puñetazo a Sasuke, pero este lo esquivó. Ino me rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a gritar con fuerza, incapaz de moverse. Mi madre golpeó una de las sillas de madera del salón contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que esta se partió. Al principio pensé que estaba intentando atraer su atención para aclarar qué demonios ocurría; sin embargo, arrancó una de las patas de la silla con una mano y, a modo de porra, golpeó a Sasuke en los riñones.

Sasuke gritó de dolor, pero se volvió de inmediato y le arrancó la pata de la mano a mi madre, cuya muñeca se resintió. Mi padre y Naruto se abalanzaron sobre Sasuke y lo abordaron a la vez, pero Sasuke era igual de rápido que ellos y esquivó sus golpes. En ese momento, recordé la pelea de la pizzería. Aunque entonces las habilidades de Sasuke me habían sorprendido, comprendí que en realidad no había sido nada. Lo que estaba viendo ahora era la verdadera demostración de sus aptitudes, lo bastante desarrolladas para rechazar a dos vampiros a la vez.

A pesar de poseer la fuerza suficiente para luchar con ellos, no quería pelearme con mis padres por Sasuke, o con Sasuke por mis padres, al menos hasta que supiera qué demonios había ocurrido.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —me desgañité—. ¡Parad de una vez, parad!

No se detuvieron. Mi padre le lanzó un puñetazo al estómago y cuando Sasuke se encorvó, dio la impresión de que iba a caer hacia atrás, pero en realidad estaba fingiendo. En realidad se había agachado para coger la pata de la silla que mi madre había soltado. Mi padre y Naruto retrocedieron al instante y comprendí que Sasuke se había hecho con una estaca. Puede que no pudiera matar definitivamente a ninguno de los dos solo con eso, pero al menos podía dejarlos fuera de circulación por el momento.

Ino empezó a chillarme en el oído cuando Sasuke cargó contra el pecho de Naruto con la estaca en alto. Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás y consiguió esquivarlo por los pelos. Vi que el puñetazo de Sasuke le había hecho un corte en el pómulo en forma de media luna. A continuación, y para mi más absoluta consternación y horror, Sasuke se volvió hacia mi padre. Iba a intentar clavarle la estaca a mi padre.

—¡Sasuke, no! —le supliqué—. Mamá, dile que... ¿Dónde está mamá?

Estaba tan absorta en la pelea que no la había visto salir.

—Ha bajado a buscar ayuda —contestó mi padre con un gruñido—. La señora Tsunade no tardará y se ocupará de esto.

Sasuke vaciló solo un segundo.

—Hinata, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Sasuke?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Te quiero.

Echó a correr hacia la puerta y bajó los escalones como una exhalación. Al principio, nos habíamos quedado tan desconcertados que no supimos reaccionar, pero mi padre y Naruto enseguida salieron detrás de él. Me volví hacia Ino, que seguía hecha un ovillo a mi lado, en el suelo.

—¿Tú entiendes algo?

—No.

Se pasó las manos por el suave cabello trenzado, como si pudiera ahuyentar el pánico arreglándose el pelo. No le importaba nada más.

Aunque me temblaban las piernas, me levanté para salir tras ellos y bajé la escalera tropezando en los escalones. Desde allí arriba oí los gritos de Naruto, que resonaban en las paredes de piedra.

—¡Detenedle! ¡Detenedle!

A continuación se oyó un gran estruendo, el sonido quebradizo de las esquirlas de cristal rebotando contra suelos y paredes, y mi padre soltó un taco. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que creí que me moriría si no paraba de correr, aunque también lo haría si me detenía, porque Sasuke estaba en peligro y yo debía estar con él.

Bajé los últimos peldaños de la escalera de caracol como pude, medio corriendo, medio tropezando, y me encontré con Naruto, mi padre y unos cuantos alumnos más allí plantados, mirando fijamente la ventana del cristal transparente del vestíbulo principal. La ventana estaba hecha añicos y comprendí que Sasuke había utilizado la pata de la silla para romperla y escapar por allí. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para atravesar la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta. Probablemente mis padres no habían salido tras él porque el vestíbulo estaba lleno de alumnos humanos alucinados y a punto de ponerse a hacer preguntas comprometidas.

Mi madre entró en el vestíbulo principal, cogiéndose la muñeca. Unos pasos más atrás venía la señora Tsunade, en cuya mirada hervía una rabia mal disimulada.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? —Ten-ten bajó la escalera detrás de mí—. ¿Ha habido...? ¿Ha habido una pelea o algo así?

La señora Tsunade se puso muy derecha.

—Esto no es asunto suyo. Todo el mundo a sus habitaciones.

Ten-ten me miró mientras regresaba a nuestro piso. Era obvio que quería que se lo explicara, pero ¿qué iba a decirle? Estaba muy acalorada, aunque mi cuerpo fue enfriándose con cada latido de mi corazón; me faltaba el aire. No hacía ni cinco minutos que estaba sentada junto a Sasuke, riéndonos de los chistes de mis padres.

Mis padres y Naruto no se movieron de su sitio cuando los demás regresaron a sus habitaciones, y yo también me quedé con ellos.

En cuanto nos quedáramos solos, iba a preguntarle a mi padre qué significaba todo aquello, pero se me adelantaron.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la señora Tsunade.

—Sasuke es miembro de la Cruz Negra —contestó mi padre. La señora Tsunade lo miró con ojos desorbitados, aunque no de espanto, sino de sorpresa; la primera vez que apreciaba una mínima vulnerabilidad en ella—. Acabamos de descubrirlo ahora mismo.

—La Cruz Negra. —Cerró las manos en un puño y miró fijamente la ventana rota. El viento azotaba la lluvia que entraba por el agujero bordeado de cristales afilados y volvió a oírse el estallido de un trueno—. ¿Qué pretenden?

—Tenemos que ir tras él de inmediato.

Mí padre parecía dispuesto a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

—Siempre habrá cazadores —dijo mi madre en voz baja, poniéndole la mano buena en el brazo—. Nada ha cambiado.

La señora Tsunade se volvió hacia ella, con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Su compasión no nos sirve de nada, Hitomi. Comprendo que desee ahorrarle sufrimientos a su hija, pero si su marido y usted hubieran puesto mayor cuidado, ahora no se encontraría en esta situación.

—Ese chico vino aquí con una misión y le hizo daño a nuestra hija para cumplirla. Le aseguro que averiguaré qué pretendía. —Mi padre escudriñó la oscuridad—. No puede avanzar tan rápido como nosotros en la tormenta. Deberíamos salir ahora mismo.

—Todavía hay tiempo para formar una expedición —insistió la señora Tsunade—. El señor Uchiha pedirá ayuda en cuanto pueda, lo que significa que no es seguro que lo encontremos a solas. Señor y señora Hyuga, ambos vendrán conmigo para alistar y armar a los demás.

—Yo también voy —dijo Naruto, con determinación.

La señora Tsunade lo miró de arriba abajo, evaluándolo.

—Muy bien, señor Uzumaki. Por el momento le sugiero que se ocupe de la señorita Hyuga. Explíquele la insensatez que ha cometido y procure que no vaya contándolo por ahí.

Mi madre me tendió una mano.

—Debería hablar con ella.

—Dada su inclinación a ignorar la realidad, será mejor que le deje esa tarea a una parte más neutral.

La señora Tsunade señaló la escalera de caracol.

Todavía tenía la esperanza de que mi madre le dijera a la señora Tsunade dónde podía meterse su prepotencia, pero mi padre la cogió por el brazo bueno y la empujó escalera arriba con él. La señora Tsunade los siguió, levantando la larga falda con una mano. Me volví hacia Naruto en cuanto estuvimos solos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Chist, Hinata, cálmate.

Naruto colocó sus manos en mis hombros, pero yo no estaba por la labor.

—¡Que me calme! Acabáis de atacar a mi novio y él se ha revuelto. ¡No entiendo nada de nada! Naruto, por favor, dime... Dime... Por Dios, ¿qué...? ¡Si ni siquiera sé qué preguntar!

Había tantas preguntas agolpándose por salir, que era como si me atragantaran y me asfixiaran.

—Te han mentido. Nos han mentido a todos —contestó Naruto, sin alterarse.

La pregunta que acudió a mis labios anuló todas las demás.

—¿Qué es la Cruz Negra?

—Cazadores de vampiros.

—¿Qué?

—La Cruz Negra es un grupo de cazadores de vampiros que lleva asediándonos desde la Edad Media. Nos siguen el rastro, nos separan de los nuestros y acaban con nosotros. —Naruto me limpió las gotas de sangre de mi padre que me habían salpicado la cara, con tanta delicadeza como si fueran lágrimas—. Ya en una ocasión intentaron infiltrarse en la Academia Medianoche. De vez en cuando, un humano consigue entrar mediante zalamerías o sobornos y se le tolera para evitar llamar la atención. Uno de esos humanos resultó ser un miembro de la Cruz Negra.

—Hace ciento cincuenta años... —La historia que acababa de contar arriba, la que Sasuke me había confiado cuando nos conocimos, cobró sentido de repente—. La pelea de la que hablaba... no fue un duelo, ¿verdad?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No, alguien descubrió que era miembro de la Cruz Negra y él consiguió escapar. Lo mismo que ha ocurrido esta noche.

La Cruz Negra. Cazadores de vampiros. Sasuke nunca me había mencionado que hubiera encontrado algo por el estilo en los libros que la señora Tsunade le había prestado, y en ese momento comprendí que me lo había ocultado. Sasuke había acudido a Medianoche para cazar y matar criaturas como yo. Incluso me había embaucado para que volviera a morderle... y así proporcionarle la fuerza y el poder que necesitaba para defenderse. Me había utilizado para convertirse en un asesino más eficiente, había intentando matar a mis padres y me había mentido en todo, desde el principio.

«En un primer momento, antes de que Sasuke supiera que yo era un vampiro, había intentado protegerme. Yo creí que se preocupaba por mí porque me sentía sola, pero no era por eso; él pensó que yo era una humana rodeada de vampiros, y por eso se preocupaba por mí. Pero desde que ha descubierto lo que soy, me ha estado utilizando para adentrarse en los entresijos de Medianoche, para asumir nuestros poderes, para llegar a donde deseaba. Me hizo sentir culpable por haberle mentido cuando él me estaba contando una mentira aún mayor.»

Lo que parecía amor era traición.

* * *

hola, espero les haya gustado ese nuevo capitulo, perdon por el sabado pasado no haber subido nada pero tenia la entrega de un trabajo de medicina forense y el examen parcial de la misma materia..

muchas gracias a

 **grayZaforever** por tu review, me alegras el dia, extrañaba tus comentarios, espero este capitulo te guste tanto como me gusta a mi...

 **18** aqui esta la continuacion y perdon por hacerte esperar.

 **.chan**

 **Tieve** thanks I hope you liked this chapter, thank you very much for your comment


	16. Chapter 16 caza y huida

Capítulo 16

Me senté aturdida en el último escalón de la escalera, atenta a los preparativos que estaban llevándose a cabo a mí alrededor.

La expedición de la señora Tsunade estaba compuesta por cinco vampiros: mis padres, Naruto, el profesor Iruka y ella. Todos llevaban impermeables pesados y puñales sujetos a las pantorrillas y los antebrazos.

—Deberíamos llevar pistola para enfrentarnos a este tipo de situaciones —apuntó Naruto.

—Solo hemos tenido que enfrentarnos a «este tipo de situaciones» en dos ocasiones en más de doscientos años —contestó la señora Tsunade, más glacial que nunca—. Nuestras aptitudes suelen ser más que suficientes para tratar con los humanos. ¿O acaso no cree estar preparado para lo que se le encomienda, señor Uzumaki?

«Sasuke es un cazador de vampiros. Sasuke vino aquí para matar gente como mis padres. Me dijo que no me fiara de ellos. Supongo que creyó que me habían raptado siendo un bebé. Intentó abrir una brecha entre nosotros. Creí que solo estaba siendo grosero, pero tal vez estaba decidido a matarlos.»

—Sé arreglármelas yo solo —dijo Naruto—, pero es posible que Sasuke también vaya armado. Es un cruz negra. Es imposible que viniera aquí a pecho descubierto. Es muy probable que haya encontrado un escondite para su arsenal dentro de la escuela y le aseguro que ahí estarán sus armas.

«Subimos la escalera de la torre norte juntos y estuvo rezongando todo el camino. Creí que era porque Sasuke me tenía miedo, que temía a los vampiros, pero no se trataba de eso. Incluso una vez en el suelo, cuando estábamos besándonos, me pidió que volviéramos a vernos a solas, pero en otro lugar.»

—En la habitación que hay en lo alto de la torre norte —dije de repente con una voz extraña que apenas reconocí como mía—. Está allí.

La señora Tsunade se puso muy tensa.

—¿Usted lo sabía?

—No, es una corazonada.

—Comprobémoslo. —Naruto me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie—. Vamos.

Parecía que todo estaba igual que la última vez que Sasuke y yo estuvimos allí arriba juntos. La señora Tsunade cerró los ojos un momento, consternada.

—La habitación de archivo. Si ha estado aquí arriba, habrá leído casi toda nuestra historia. Los lugares donde se ocultan muchos de los nuestros... Y ahora la Cruz Negra los conoce.

—Muchos de estos archivos llevan décadas desfasados —intentó razonar mi padre—. Los años más recientes están en el ordenador.

—Creo que también ha tenido acceso a esos —dije, recordando el día que había encontrado a Sasuke saliendo a hurtadillas del despacho que la señora Tsunade tenía en la cochera.

La señora Tsunade se volvió en redondo hacia mí, a punto de perder los estribos.

—Vio que Sasuke Uchiha incumplía las normas y jamás avisó a nadie de dirección. Dejó que un miembro de la Cruz Negra campara a sus anchas por Medianoche durante meses, señorita Hyuga. No crea que voy a olvidarlo.

Por lo general, yo solía encogerme cuando me hablaba de ese modo; sin embargo, esa vez repliqué.

—¡Fue usted quien lo admitió aquí en primer lugar!

Después de eso, todo el mundo guardó silencio unos segundos. Solo lo había dicho para defenderme, pero comprendí que la señora Tsunade había metido la pata, pero hasta el fondo, y su intento por endiñarle la culpa a otro le había salido mal.

En vez de estrangularme, la señora Tsunade me dio la espalda, muy estirada, para inspeccionar la estancia.

—Abran las cajas, miren en los armarios y en las vigas. Quiero saber qué guardaba aquí arriba el señor Uchiha.

El recuerdo de los momentos que Sasuke y yo habíamos pasado juntos me abrumaba, pero intenté concentrarme en un día en concreto: el día que subimos a esa habitación. Sasuke se había sentado inmediatamente sobre el enorme arcón que había colocado contra una pared. En aquel instante pensé que estaría cansado, pero tal vez lo había hecho por un motivo bien distinto: para que yo no lo abriera.

Naruto miró hacia donde apuntaban mis ojos. No dijo nada, pero enarcó una ceja a modo inquisitivo. Asentí con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el arcón para abrir la tapa. No pude ver lo que había dentro, pero mi madre dio un grito ahogado y el profesor Iruka maldijo entre dientes.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

La señora Tsunade se acercó y echó un vistazo al interior del arcón. Mantuvo una expresión de absoluta frialdad al agacharse y sacar una calavera.

Ahogué un grito y me sentí como una estúpida.

—Eso tiene que ser muy antiguo. Vaya, mirad qué pinta tiene.

—Nuestros cuerpos se descomponen muy deprisa al morir, señorita Hyuga. —La señora Tsunade no paraba de darle vueltas al cráneo, lo que me recordó sus clases sobre Hamlet—. Para ser exactos, se deterioran hasta alcanzar el estado de descomposición que tendrían si hubieran muerto siendo humanos. A pesar de que los huesos están limpios, conservan restos de piel... Lo que nos sugiere que este cráneo pertenecía a un vampiro que murió hace décadas, tal vez incluso un siglo.

—Kankuro —dijo Naruto de pronto—. Una vez comentó que había muerto en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Sasuke y Kankuro siempre se estaban buscando. Si Sasuke lo atrajo hasta aquí y Kankuro no tenía ni idea de que estaba tratando con un cazador de la Cruz Negra, el resultado es fácil de imaginar.

—Sobre todo si Sasuke contaba con uno de estos. —Mi padre había abierto otra caja, de la que había sacado un cuchillo enorme; no, un machete—. Con esto podría despachar a cualquiera de nosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Naruto dejó escapar un prolongado silbido mientras examinaba la hoja.

—Esos dos solían pelearse, pero Kankuro siempre pudo con Sasuke. O bien Sasuke perdía a posta, o sabía que si demostraba lo que era capaz de hacer lo hubiéramos descubierto.

—Creía que Kankuro se había escapado —protesté.

Tenía que ser así; Sasuke y Kankuro se habían peleado, pero Sasuke no podía haberlo matado.

—Es lo que creímos todos, pero nos equivocamos. —La señora Tsunade devolvió el cráneo de Kankuro al arcón sin ceremonias—. Sigamos buscando.

Los demás obedecieron. Temblorosa, me acerqué al arcón para mirar dentro. Había un montón de huesos, un uniforme polvoriento de Medianoche y, en un rincón, un redondel de color marrón. Con un sobresalto comprendí que se trataba de la pulsera de cuero que Ten-ten había perdido. Era imposible que Sasuke se la hubiera robado. No, se la había quitado Kankuro y la llevaba cuando murió.

«Cuando lo mató Sasuke.»

—Hinata, cariño. —Mi madre se acercó. Se había puesto unos téjanos y unas botas. Por lo general, se negaba a vestirse con lo que seguía calificando como ropa de hombre, pero había hecho una excepción para ir tras Sasuke—. Deberías ir a nuestra habitación. No es necesario que sigas aquí.

—¿Que me vaya al piso a hacer qué? ¿A leer un libro? ¿A escuchar música? Creo que no.

La señora Tsunade me fulminó con la mirada por encima del hombro de Iruka.

—Daremos con su rastro a pesar de la lluvia. No le contará jamás a nadie de esta escuela nada acerca de esta noche.

Cerré la tapa del arcón lentamente.

—Yo también voy.

—Hinata. —Mi madre negó con la cabeza—. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Sí, sí tengo que hacerlo.

—No. —Naruto se acercó a mí—. Esto es totalmente nuevo para ti... y la Cruz Negra... Son muy buenos. Mortales. Puede que Sasuke sea joven, pero es bastante obvio que sabe perfectamente lo que se hace.

—Lo que Naruto no dice por educación es que puede ser peligroso. —Mi padre parecía furioso. Tenía la nariz roja e hinchada, probablemente rota. Incluso las heridas de los vampiros tardan un tiempo en curar—. Sasuke Uchiha podría hacerte daño, incluso podría matarte.

Me estremecí, pero no di mi brazo a torcer.

—Podría mataros a cualquiera de vosotros y aun así iréis tras él.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos del asunto —insistió Naruto—. Lo peor de todo esto es lo que te hizo, Hinata. Tus padres no dejarán que Sasuke se salga con la suya, y yo tampoco.

La señora Tsunade enarcó una ceja. Era obvio que para ella mi corazón roto no era «lo peor de todo», por eso esperaba que arremetiera contra mí, como siempre.

—Que venga —dijo, en cambio.

Mi madre se la quedó mirando, incrédula.

—¡Solo es una niña!

—Fue lo bastante mayor para morder a un humano, lo bastante mayor para darle poderes, y eso la hace lo bastante mayor para afrontar las consecuencias. —Me miró fijamente—. ¿Necesitará un arma, señorita Hyuga?

—No.

¿Cómo iba a clavarle un cuchillo a Sasuke?

La señora Tsunade malinterpretó mi negativa. Tal vez con toda la intención.

—Supongo que podría completar su transformación esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? —dijeron mis padres al unísono.

—Los niños crecen tarde o temprano.

«Quiere que vuelva a morder a Sasuke, pero esta vez quiere que lo mate. Le prenderán fuego al cuerpo antes de pueda volver a levantarse en forma de vampiro y habré perdido a Sasuke para siempre.»

La señora Tsunade se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un empujón. Naruto me puso un chubasquero sobre los hombros y yo intenté meter los brazos por las mangas, demasiado largas.

—Vamos.

Iniciamos nuestro descenso por la escalera hacia la oscuridad.

Mis padres me explicaron que eran vampiros en cuanto fui lo bastante mayor para saber guardar secretos, por lo que el hecho de no ser humana era algo tan normal y corriente para mí como que el cabello de mi madre tuviera un tono negro azulado como el mío o que a mi padre le gustara llevar el ritmo chascando los dedos al compás del jazz de los cincuenta. Bebían sangre sentados a la mesa en vez de ingerir alimentos, y les gustaba perderse en sus recuerdos acerca de los buques de vela, la rueca y, en el caso de mi padre, acerca de la vez que vio a William Shakespeare actuando en una de sus obras. No eran más que anécdotas, divertidas y enternecedoras, pero nunca escalofriantes. Nunca las había considerado como algo antinatural.

En cuanto iniciamos la persecución, comprendí lo poco que los conocía en realidad.

Avanzaban mucho más rápido que yo, más que la mayoría de los humanos. Sasuke y yo creíamos estar desarrollando nuestros poderes cuando corríamos por los terrenos del internado semanas atrás, pero comparados con ellos éramos unas tortugas. Mis padres, Naruto, todos avanzaban con paso seguro a pesar del fango, y podían ver en la oscuridad. Yo tenía que confiar en los haces de luz de las linternas y en sus voces para guiarme.

—¡Aquí! —El acento nigeriano del profesor Iruka era aún más cerrado cuando algo lo preocupaba—. El chico ha pasado por aquí.

«¿Cómo pueden saberlo?» Vi que Iruka apoyaba la mano sobre las ramas de un arbusto. Al tocarlo, sentí el vello de las suaves yemas de las hojas nuevas en mis manos heladas. Una de las ramas estaba partida. Sasuke la había roto al pasar corriendo por el lado.

«Corre para ponerse a salvo. Debe de estar muerto de miedo.»

«Dijo que me quería.»

El estallido de un nuevo relámpago centelleó en el cielo y todo quedó iluminado por unos instantes como si fuera de día. Vi la silueta de la señora Tsunade recortada contra el oscuro bosque y reconocí el paisaje: estábamos muy cerca del río. Era la primera vez desde hacía un buen rato que sabía dónde estábamos, porque las nubes cargadas de lluvia ocultaban las estrellas.

—No es uno de los caminos habituales que toman los alumnos —dijo la señora Tsunade—. La Cruz Negra debe de haberlo entrenado lo bastante bien para que tuviera preparado un plan de fuga, y eso significa que ha tenido que marcar la ruta con antelación.

Un trueno estalló sobre nosotros y ahogó la respuesta del profesor Iruka. Con cansancio, saqué los pies del fango en el que se habían hundido. Naruto me cogió por el codo para servirme de apoyo hasta que encontrara tierra firme.

«¿Cómo es posible que durante todo este tiempo en que creía que Sasuke estaba protegiéndome, en realidad estuviera poniéndome en peligro?»

Noté la presión de los dedos de Naruto en mi brazo.

—Por aquí, vamos.

Cuando un nuevo relámpago surcó el cielo, vi lo que Naruto había encontrado: pisadas profundas en el barro que se dirigían hacia el río. Sasuke había tenido que sacar los pies del fango como yo. A pesar de los nuevos poderes que compartíamos, Sasuke no era ni tan rápido ni tan sobrenaturalmente etéreo como los vampiros que tenía a mi alrededor. Solo era un chico que corría hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, abriéndose camino a través de una tormenta, consciente de que se jugaba la vida si lo atrapaban.

Llovía con demasiada fuerza para que ese tipo de pisadas aguantaran mucho antes de que el agua las borrara. Ya estábamos muy cerca.

«Me mintió desde el principio. Desde el primer día. Mientras yo estaba angustiada por todos los secretos que no podía compartir con él, Sasuke se burlaba de mí cada vez que nos besábamos.»

—¡Rápido! —nos urgió la señora Tsunade. A pesar de la larga falda, se movía más rápido que ninguno. Yo me quedaba rezagada, sin aliento y helada de frío, aunque lo bastante cerca de ellos para oír la lluvia rebotando contra sus chubasqueros—. Habrá cruzado el río. Eso nos hará perder tiempo.

El río.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, mis padres habían bromeado sobre el pánico que le tenían al agua en movimiento. Cuando íbamos de excursión, siempre intentaban seguir una ruta que no atravesara ningún río. Si había que hacerlo, lo hacían, pero solían demorarse bastante hasta que por fin se decidían: mi padre frenaba en cuanto aparecía un puente a la vista, mi madre se mordía las uñas angustiada y yo no podía parar de reír durante la media hora que necesitaban para encontrar el valor y decidirse a cruzarlo. Ambos describían su viaje en barco al Nuevo Mundo como la peor experiencia que jamás habían vivido.

«Los vampiros tienen problemas para cruzar el agua en movimiento.»

Algunos alumnos humanos se habían preguntado por qué los profesores a los que les tocaba vigilarnos salían en dirección a Riverton antes que nosotros, aunque yo sabía que era porque querían cruzar el puente a su ritmo, sin testigos de lo que representaba para ellos esa experiencia. En ese momento, comprendí que Sasuke también lo sabía y que contaba con ello para ponerse a salvo.

Seguimos adelante, hasta que todos se detuvieron unos pasos más allá. No hizo falta que ningún relámpago me mostrara el camino. Jadeando, les di alcance y pasé al lado del profesor Iruka, de Naruto, de mis padres y, finalmente, de la señora Tsunade, quien se había detenido a escasos pasos del puente.

—Espere aquí —ordenó—, continuaremos enseguida.

Frunció los labios, tal vez infundiéndose ánimos para superar su única debilidad.

—Escapará.

Pasé junto a ella.

—¡Señorita Hyuga! ¡Deténgase inmediatamente!

Mis pies tocaron el puente. Era más sencillo caminar sobre unos viejos tablones de madera empapados de agua que por el fango.

—¡Hinata! —me llamó mi padre—. Hinata, espéranos. No puedes hacerlo sola.

—Sí, puedo.

Eché a correr. La lluvia me golpeaba la cara y me dolía el costado por culpa del flato. El chubasquero cargado de agua era como un peso muerto sobre los hombros. Lo único que quería era dejarme caer sobre el puente y llorar. Mi cuerpo estaba al límite de la extenuación.

Y sin embargo seguí corriendo. Corrí aunque las piernas me pesaban como el plomo y tenía un nudo en la garganta por las lágrimas reprimidas, mientras mis padres, mis profesores y mi amigo no dejaban de gritarme que volviera. Seguí corriendo, y a cada paso ganaba velocidad.

Desde que había llegado a Medianoche... No, en realidad durante toda mi vida había dejado que los demás solucionaran mis problemas. Nadie podía encargarse de aquello por mí. Tenía que enfrentarme yo sola.

No sabía si iba detrás de Sasuke o si huía con él. Lo único que sabía era que debía correr.

Después de cruzar el puente, no tuve demasiados problemas para seguir el rastro de Sasuke sin ayuda de nadie. Estaba muy oscuro y no poseía la visión o el oído extrasensoriales de los verdaderos vampiros. Sin embargo, era obvio que Sasuke se dirigía a Riverton, y en ese lugar había muy pocos caminos que le llevaran al sitio al que se dirigía. Sasuke sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder y que, por tanto, tenía que alejarse de allí lo antes posible.

Después de que se fuera a casa a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad, yo había acompañado a Ten-ten hasta la estación de autobuses. Aunque ella ansiaba abandonar Medianoche cuanto antes, su familia no iba a estar en casa hasta un poco más tarde, así que estuvimos esperando uno de los últimos autobuses, el que salía hacia Boston a las 8:08. Ya casi eran las ocho y estaba segura de que Sasuke iba a intentar subir a ese autobús. El siguiente no pasaría hasta al cabo de un par de horas y eso era demasiado margen. La señora Tsunade y los demás caerían antes sobre él. El autobús a Boston era la única oportunidad real que Sasuke tendría de escapar.

El centro de la ciudad estaba casi desierto. No había coches en las calles y los pocos negocios que se habían molestado en seguir abiertos parecían vacíos. A nadie le apetecía salir en una noche como aquella. Con el pelo empapado pegado a la cabeza, lo consideré lo más normal del mundo. Miré en un par de tiendas abiertas, incluido el establecimiento donde encontramos el broche. Sasuke no estaba.

«No. Sabe que es el primer lugar donde mirarían.»

En ese momento, comprendí que tenía una ventaja sobre la señora Tsunade y mi padres, algo que ni siquiera siglos de experiencia y poderes sobrenaturales podían darles: conocía a Sasuke y eso significaba que sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Era probable que ellos también imaginaran que Sasuke no intentaría esconderse en un lugar público. Incluso puede que hicieran la inferencia que yo hice: que se ocultaría tan cerca de la estación de autobuses como le fuera posible para no exponerse demasiado en el pueblo antes de poder subir al autobús y salir de allí. Sin embargo, la estación de autobuses estaba en el mismo centro de la ciudad, rodeada por un puñado de tiendas y, por lo que ellos sabían, él podría estar en cualquiera de ellas.

Sasuke había ido conmigo a ver una película antigua y me había comprado el broche en la tienda de ropa vieja. Y antes de salir corriendo me había dicho que me quería.

Lo que significaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, escogería para ocultarse el mismo lugar que hubiera escogido yo.

Me dirigí de nuevo hacia la tienda de antigüedades del extremo más alejado de la plaza, sorteando los charcos de agua. Cualquier duda que hubiera podido albergar acerca de mi corazonada se desvaneció en cuanto llegué a la puerta trasera de la tienda y vi que la habían dejado entornada.

La abrí poco a poco. Las bisagras no chirriaron y avancé con cuidado sobre los tablones de madera. Con las luces apagadas, la oscuridad era prácticamente completa. Apenas conseguía distinguir la silueta de los objetos extraños que me rodeaban. Al principio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: una coraza, un zorro disecado, un bate de criquet, hasta que comprendí que la amalgama de objetos tenía una razón de ser: formaban parte del almacén de la tienda de antigüedades, cosas que compraba muy poca gente. Todo era un poco surrealista, como si viviera una pesadilla estando completamente despierta.

Al principio intenté no hacer ruido, pero a medida que avanzaba comprendí que eso podía ser peligroso. Puede que Sasuke estuviera dispuesto a atacar a los demás que iban tras él, pero estaba convencida de que a mí no me haría nada.

—¿Sasuke? —Nadie contestó—. Sasuke, sé que estás aquí. —Silencio, aunque sabía que alguien me observaba—. Estoy sola, pero ellos están cerca. Si tienes algo que decirme, será mejor que me lo digas ahora.

—Hinata.

Sasuke dijo mi nombre en un suspiro, como si estuviera demasiado cansado para seguir reteniéndolo. Intenté escudriñar la oscuridad, pero no lo vi. Lo único que sabía era que su voz procedía de algún lugar por delante de mí.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ti?

—Depende de lo que digan.

Oí unas pisadas que se acercaban poco a poco en mi dirección. Me apoyé con una mano temblorosa sobre el objeto que tenía más cerca para que me sirviera de sostén, una silla tapizada de terciopelo gastado.

—Dicen que eres miembro de una organización llamada la Cruz Negra. Cazadores de vampiros. Que has estado mintiéndome a mí... Y a todos.

—Es cierto. —Nunca me había parecido tan cansado—. ¿De verdad estás sola? No te culpo si me has mentido.

—Solo te he mentido una vez y no voy a empezar a hacerlo de nuevo ahora.

—¿Una vez? Se me ocurren bastantes veces en las que se te pasó por alto comentarme que eras un vampiro.

—¡Tú tampoco me dijiste que eras un cazador de vampiros!

Lo habría abofeteado. Mi rabia no pareció conmoverlo en lo más mínimo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Supongo que al fin y al cabo es lo mismo.

—¡Te conté toda la verdad en ese correo electrónico! ¡No me guardé nada!

—Porque te pillé. Así no cuenta y lo sabes.

¿Por qué continuaba insistiendo en que habíamos hecho lo mismo?

—Yo no elegí ser lo que soy. Tú... Vosotros planeáis dar caza a mi familia, a mis amigos...

—Yo tampoco lo elegí, Hinata—dijo con voz ronca, como si se ahogara. Mi rabia se transformó en otra emoción, en una que no podía nombrar. Sasuke se acercó un poco más. Al escudriñar en la oscuridad, entreví su silueta a unos pasos de mí—. Ni quién soy ni lo que soy, ni siquiera el venir a Medianoche.

—Pero elegiste estar conmigo.

Aunque él había intentado convencerme de que no me convenía, ¿no? En ese momento comprendí por qué.

—Sí, lo hice, y sé que te he hecho daño. Lo siento. Eres la última persona en el mundo a la que querría hacer sufrir.

Parecía completamente sincero. Deseé poder creerle como nunca antes había deseado nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, se había acabado lo de creerlo todo sin más.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué?

—Sería muy largo de explicar y no tenemos tanto tiempo.

El autobús de las 8:08 h a Boston. Consulté la hora; las manecillas fosforescentes me indicaron que apenas nos quedaban cinco minutos.

Me acerqué a Sasuke con las manos extendidas, abriéndome camino a tientas. Mis dedos acariciaron unas plumas de avestruz, polvorientas después de tantos años, y algo suave y frío, tal vez el armazón de una cama de latón. Sasuke se volvió hacia la izquierda, intentando evitarme, y se ocultó detrás de un panel, aunque descubrí que podía ver a través de él. Al acercarme vi que se trataba de una vidriera.

Estábamos en la pieza principal de la tienda de antigüedades, menos abarrotada y en penumbra. Las farolas de la calle proyectaban su luz verdusca y desvaída sobre nosotros. Sasuke se quedó detrás de la vidriera. ¿Me tenía miedo? ¿Le daba vergüenza mirarme a la cara? En vez de rodear el panel, me coloqué delante de él, así nos veríamos a través de los vidrios tintados. La cara de Sasuke estaba dividida en cuatro cuadrados de color, y en sus ojos oscuros había una mirada atormentada.

Los dos permanecimos en silencio hasta que Sasuke sonrió con tristeza.

—Eh.

—Eh.

Yo también sonreí, y estuve a punto de echarme a llorar.

—Por favor, no llores.

—No, no lo haré. —Se me escapó un sollozo, pero tragué saliva y me mordí la lengua. Como siempre, el sabor de la sangre me dio fuerzas—. ¿He de temer algo?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. En su rostro se reflejaba el color de las piedras preciosas a través del cristal: topacio, zafiro y amatista.

—No de mí. De mí nunca.

—Díselo a Kankuro.

—Lo habéis encontrado. —Sasuke no parecía ni remotamente arrepentido—. Kankuro estaba acosando a Ten-ten. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando la oí hablar de la pulsera que había perdido, supe que se le acababa el tiempo. Robar las posesiones de su víctima es una señal típica de que el vampiro asediador se está preparando para atacarla. Kankuro quería matarla y, si hubiera encontrado la ocasión, lo habría hecho. Creo que en el fondo tú también los sabes.

Me intranquilizó tener que darle la razón. Si no hubiera probado la sangre de Kankuro y hubiera sentido toda aquella maldad yo misma, tal vez no le habría creído. Sin embargo, había visto la sed de mal en la mente de Kankuro y sospechaba que Sasuke decía la verdad, al menos acerca de ese tema.

—Todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea.

—Ya lo sé. Sé que debe de ser duro para ti.

—Dime lo que he de saber.

Sasuke guardó silencio y temí que no fuera a responderme. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida, empezó a hablar.

—Al principio te mentí por la misma razón por la que tú me mentiste a mí. Cruz Negra es un secreto que he guardado con celo toda mi vida, algo con lo que me comprometió mi padre al nacer. —Sasuke hablaba con voz distante, absorto en sus recuerdos—. Me enseñaron a pelear, me inculcaron disciplina y me enviaron a cumplir mi misión en cuanto fui lo bastante mayor para sujetar una estaca.

Recordé que Sasuke me había contado en el pasado que su madre era una mujer muy severa, y que él a veces tenía la sensación de que no tomaba sus propias decisiones. Por fin comprendí lo que realmente había querido decirme. Solo tenía cinco años y se había llevado un arma al fugarse de casa, pero jamás me había nombrado a su padre, aun así no podía pensar en interrumpirlo era la primera vez que me contaba algo y que podía saber real.

—Al principio creí que eras una de las alumnas humanas de la escuela. Cuando me dijiste lo de tus padres, pensé que habrían asesinado a los verdaderos y que te habrían adoptado. Supuse que no sabías qué eran en realidad. —Nuestras miradas se encontraron a través de la vidriera. Su sonrisa era descorazonadora—. Me dije que debía mantenerme alejado de ti por tu propio bien, pero no pude. Era como si formaras parte de mí casi desde el instante en que te vi. La Cruz Negra me habría dicho que te apartara a un lado, pero estaba harto de apartar a la gente de mí. Por una vez en mi vida quería estar con alguien sin preocuparme de cómo podría afectar eso a la Cruz Negra, por una vez quería vivir como una persona normal. Después de la primera conversación que tuvimos... ¿Te puedes creer que pensé que eras una chica muy guapa y normal?

Era lo más gracioso y lo más triste que había oído en mi vida.

—Para que vuelvas a fiarte.

—No me importa... lo que eres. Ya te lo dije, y lo dije en serio. —Se volvió hacia el escaparate, y la preocupación se perfiló en su silueta—. Tengo que decirte muchas cosas, pero el autobús está a punto de salir... Mierda, tal vez podría coger el siguiente...

—¡No! —Apreté una de las manos contra la vidriera. Aunque seguía sin saber cómo iba a poder volver a confiar en Sasuke, sabía que jamás podría hacerle daño y mucho menos quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras la señora Tsunade y mis padres tenían intención de matarlo—. Sasuke, los demás están muy cerca. No esperes. Vete, rápido.

Sasuke debería haber salido corriendo de allí en ese preciso momento. Sin embargo, se me quedó mirando a través de la vidriera y poco a poco abrió la mano al otro lado de modo que ambas quedaron encaradas contra el mismo vidrio, dedo con dedo, palma con palma. Nos acercamos al cristal y nuestros rostros quedaron a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. A pesar de la vidriera que nos separaba, fue tan íntimo como otras veces en que nos habíamos besado.

—Ven conmigo —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —parpadeé, incapaz de comprender lo que me pedía—. ¿Quieres decir que... huya contigo? ¿De verdad? ¿Como me dijiste que hiciera el primer día?

—Para poder hablar contigo sobre todo lo que ha sucedido y... Para que podamos despedirnos como es debido en vez de... —Sasuke tragó saliva y comprendí que estaba tan angustiado y asustado como yo—. Tengo suficiente dinero para comprar dos billetes que nos sacarían de la ciudad. Luego puedo conseguir más dinero para enviarte a casa si es lo que quieres. Podemos irnos ahora mismo. Cruza la calle y sube al autobús. Saldremos juntos de aquí.

—¿Vas a entregarme a la Cruz Negra?- mi voz sonó quebrada, tenía miedo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Sasuke no parecía habérselo planteado si quiera—. En lo que a cualquier humano concierne, eres humana. Cuidaré de ti si vienes conmigo.

—Dime una cosa antes de que te conteste —le pedí, muy lentamente.

Sasuke pareció receloso.

—De acuerdo, pregunta.

—Dijiste que me querías. ¿Lo dijiste en serio?

Si me había mentido sobre todo lo demás, incluso sobre su nombre, creía poder soportarlo, siempre que supiera aquello.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en algo que no fue ni una risa ni un sollozo.

—Dios, sí, Hinata, te quiero con toda mi alma. Aunque no vuelva a verte nunca más, aunque salgamos de aquí y caigamos en una emboscada que me hubieras preparado con tus padres, siempre te querré.

En medio de todas las mentiras, al menos había algo que era cierto.

—Yo también te quiero —dije—. Tenemos que darnos prisa.


	17. Chapter 17 juntos

**Capítulo 17 "juntos"**

Lo hemos conseguido —dije, al derrumbarme en el asiento del autobús, tan cansada que hasta las piernas me temblaban.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no.

El autobús se puso en marcha con una sacudida y enfiló la carretera lentamente. Habíamos sido los últimos pasajeros en subir. Tres minutos más y habríamos perdido la oportunidad de escapar.

—Sé que mis padres son rápidos, pero no creo que puedan atrapar un autobús en la autopista.

Una mujer mayor, sentada unas cuantas filas por delante de nosotros, se volvió para mirarnos con evidente curiosidad por saber de qué narices estábamos hablando. Sasuke le dedicó la más encantadora de sus sonrisas, a la que ella respondió con otra, flanqueada por unos hoyuelos, antes de volver a concentrarse en su novela. A continuación, Sasuke me tomó de la mano y me condujo hacia la parte de atrás del autobús, casi vacío, donde pudiéramos hablar con total libertad sin peligro de que algún pasajero nos oyera charlar sobre vampiros.

Sasuke ocupó el asiento de la ventanilla. Creía que iba a estrecharme entre sus brazos, pero permaneció tenso, mirando fijamente el cristal enturbiado por el agua.

—No lo habremos conseguido hasta que crucemos el paso elevado, el que está a casi cinco kilómetros del pueblo.

No sabía de qué estaba hablando. Estaba claro que Sasuke había hecho un reconocimiento táctico de la zona mucho más profundo que el mío.

—¿Qué crees que harían? ¿Plantarse en medio de la carretera para parar el autobús?

—La señora Tsunade no es tonta —contestó, sin apartar la vista de la ventanilla. Las luces de la carretera que íbamos pasando proyectaban sobre él una suave luz azulada, que se desvanecía al dejarlas atrás y volvían a recluirnos entre las sombras—. Sí, puede que me hayan seguido hasta el pueblo, pero también puede que hayan adivinado que iba a tomar un autobús y, si es así, su expedición de caza estará esperándome en ese paso a nivel. Irrumpirán en el autobús, me sacarán a la fuerza y que la poli se las apañe luego para explicar lo sucedido a los pasajeros.

—¡Como van a hacer una cosa así!

—¿Para detener a un cazador de la Cruz Negra? Ya puedes apostarte lo que quieras.

—Si estás con esa Cruz Negra, ¿por qué viniste a la Academia Medianoche?

—Me enviaron para que me infiltrara en la escuela. Era mi misión y las misiones de la Cruz Negra no se rechazan. O la cumples o mueres en el intento.

La desanimada convicción con que Sasuke lo dijo me preocupó tanto como todo lo que había oído sobre los vampiros.

—¿Acabáis de descubrir el internado?

—La Cruz Negra conoce la existencia de Medianoche casi desde que se fundó. Los lugares a los que acuden los vampiros...

—Perdona, acudimos.

—Da igual. Suelen ser los lugares donde los vampiros apenas atacan. Nadie quiere montar escenas o que la gente de los alrededores sospeche, por eso los vampiros siempre se controlan en esas zonas. No cazan y no causan problemas. Si los vampiros se comportaran así siempre, la Cruz Negra no tendría razón de ser.

—La mayoría de los vampiros no cazan —insistí.

El autobús dio una sacudida al encontrar un bache y todos nos zarandeamos. Solté un grito ahogado empujada por el miedo. Sasuke me puso una mano en la rodilla para tranquilizarme, pero volvió a mirar por la ventanilla de inmediato. Ya casi habíamos salido de Riverton y cada vez quedaba menos para llegar al paso a nivel.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me has dicho en la tienda de antigüedades? —murmuró—. Lo de que se lo digan a Kankuro. Iba a por Ten-ten.

¿Cómo podía hacérselo entender? Intenté encontrar un ejemplo que sirviera.

—Te gustan las hamburguesas, ¿no?

—Deberíamos hablar seriamente de cuándo es el momento adecuado y cuándo no para las charlas triviales. Durante la cena: bien. Cinco minutos antes de una emboscada de vampiros: mal.

—Escúchame. ¿Te comerías una hamburguesa si hubiera la posibilidad de que te diera un puñetazo?

—¿Cómo va a darme un puñetazo una hamburguesa?

—Imagínate que puede. —No era el momento para ponerse quismiquis con las metáforas—. ¿Perderías el tiempo intentando hincarle el diente o preferirías comer otra cosa?

Sasuke lo pensó un par de segundos.

—Dejando a un lado el esfuerzo de imaginación que se necesita para ver una hamburguesa al ataque, que ya te digo que es mucho, no, creo que no me la comería.

—Por eso la mayoría de los vampiros no atacan a los humanos, porque los humanos responden, gritan, vomitan, llaman a la policía por el móvil... De un modo u otro, los humanos crean más problemas que otra cosa. Es mucho más fácil comprar sangre en la carnicería o alimentarse de animales pequeños. La mayoría de la gente escoge el camino fácil, Sasuke. Sé que crees que las personas solemos movernos por motivaciones egoístas, por eso debería resultarte fácil entenderlo.

—Aséptico y lógico. Seguro que me lo estás contando tal como te lo contaron tus padres, pero todavía no te he oído decir que matar a alguien esté mal.

Me fastidió que hubiera adivinado que la explicación procedía de mis padres y no de mí. Y me fastidió no contar con ninguna otra versión a parte de la que ellos me habían ofrecido.

—Eso no hace falta decirlo.

—Pues muchos vampiros no opinan lo mismo. Lo que dices tiene sentido, pero no es tan tranquilizador como crees. Uno de los dos se equivoca acerca de cuántos vampiros matan, pero yo sé que muere mucha gente. Lo he visto, ¿y tú?

—No, nunca. Mis padres... No son así. Ellos nunca le harían daño a nadie.

—Que no lo hayas visto no significa que no haya ocurrido.

—¿Acaso lo has visto tú? —lo reté.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies al ver que asentía con la cabeza y fue peor aún al oír lo que dijo a continuación.

—Mataron a mi madre.

—Oh, Dios— dude un segundo porque me había nombrado a su madre, pero mis dudas se dispersaron al ver sus ojos oscuros.

Sasuke clavó la mirada en la ventanilla con mayor intensidad que antes. Teníamos que estar muy cerca del paso a nivel.

—Se lo que estas pensando— dijo el con voz ronca — te mentí en ello — guardo silencio unos segundos y continuo— Yo no estaba. Era muy pequeño, de hecho apenas me acuerdo de ella. Pero he visto vampiros atacando a gente y he visto los cuerpos que dejan detrás. Hinata, es horrible, más de lo que creo que puedas llegar a comprender, incluso de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar. Tus padres solo te han enseñado la cara amable, pero también existe una que no lo es tanto.

—¿Y si eres tú el que solo ha visto la cara desagradable? ¿Y si eres tú el que no entiende el verdadero equilibrio? —Tenía el estómago revuelto y mis dedos se hundieron en el respaldo del asiento vacío que tenía delante. ¿Estábamos a punto de tener que luchar por nuestras vidas?—. Si mis padres me han ocultado la verdad, quizá tu padre también haya hecho lo mismo contigo.

—Mi padre no suele dulcificar las cosas. Créeme. —Sasuke soltó un suspiro—. Prepárate.

El autobús tomó una curva cerrada y los pasajeros se vieron zarandeados de un lado al otro. Vi que se acercaban las luces del paso a nivel a través de la cortina de lluvia y escudriñé en la oscuridad tratando de adivinar siluetas o algo en movimiento, cualquier señal de que la señora Tsunade pudiera estar esperándonos.

Sasuke inspiró hondo.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Dos segundos más y el autobús pasó con estruendo bajo las barreras del paso a nivel. No ocurrió nada. Al final, la señora Tsunade había conducido la expedición al pueblo.

—Lo hemos conseguido —susurré.

Me acogió en su pecho. Al tiempo que Sasuke se relajaba sobre mi hombro, me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba y de la presión a la que había estado sometido. Pasé los dedos por su cabello azabache y húmedo para tranquilizarlo. Ya habría tiempo para discutir luego, para hablar de Medianoche y de la Cruz Negra y de todo lo que nos separaba. Por el momento, lo único que importaba era que estábamos a salvo.

No había estado en Boston desde que era muy pequeña, por lo que recordaba muy vagamente qué era estar en una ciudad y no en el campo: ruido y basura, asfalto y señales de tráfico en vez de tierra y árboles, y luces por todas partes, tan potentes que conseguían ocultar las estrellas. Aunque me preparé para el inevitable ataque de pánico que me veía venir, ya era bastante tarde y estábamos rendidos cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, una zona en las afueras de la ciudad y, por lo que se veía, una de las más deprimidas. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo, solo estaba aturdida.

—Deberíamos pensar en lo que vamos a hacer esta noche. —Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Sasuke me dijo cuando bajamos del autobús. Echamos a andar con las manos entrelazadas con fuerza, intentando evitar a la gente, de aspecto furtivo. Llevaban ropa que les iba demasiado grande, reían demasiado alto y miraban fijamente todos los coches que doblaban la esquina—. Nadie vendrá a recogernos hasta mañana por la mañana.

—¿A recogernos? ¿Quién va a venir a recogernos?

—Alguien de la Cruz Negra. Los llamé por teléfono cuando entré en la tienda de antigüedades y les dejé el mensaje de que me dirigía hacia aquí. Volveré a llamarles para decirles dónde pueden venir a recogernos cuando lo sepamos.

—No me gustaría seguir dando muchas vueltas por este barrio.

Miré de soslayo una ventanilla rota de un coche.

—Hinata, piensa. —Se detuvo en seco y, por primera vez en toda la noche, volví a reconocer al Sasuke tenso de siempre—. ¿Quién crees que debería tener miedo? ¿Ellos o nosotros?

«¿Por qué iba a tenerme miedo esta gente?» Y la respuesta acudió a mí de repente, como si mi vida fuera un chiste y la respuesta el remate: «Porque soy un vampiro».

Empecé a reírme tontamente y Sasuke se contagió. Cuando perdí el control y los ojos se me empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, me envolvió en sus brazos y me estrechó con fuerza.

«Soy un vampiro. Todo el mundo me tiene miedo. A mí. ¿Y Sasuke? Es la única persona a la que temen los vampiros. Si toda esta gente de aspecto amenazador lo supiera... Saldrían corriendo para ponerse a salvo.»

Cuando conseguí volver a respirar, me aparté un poco de Sasuke e intenté evaluar nuestra situación con calma, aunque me resultó difícil pensar en algo que no fuera él y lo desamparados que estábamos. La luz fluorescente de las farolas absorbía el brillo azabache del cabello de Sasuke, que solo parecía negro, sin el brillo inusual que siempre tenían. Tal vez el cansancio tuviera la culpa de su palidez y de su aspecto demacrado, por lo que no quería saber qué pinta tendría yo.

—Casi es medianoche. ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

Se me encendieron las mejillas de inmediato al pensar en lo que había dicho: sonaba a una invitación a pasar la noche juntos. Aunque, ¿acaso no nos habíamos escapado? Tal vez para él fuera lo más normal del mundo asumir que acabaríamos acostándonos. Y quizá también lo habría sido para mí —además, no podía negar que en alguna ocasión había deseado estar con él hasta tal punto que no podía dormir—, pero esa noche, después de todo lo que había pasado, la perspectiva me hizo sentir violenta y me puso nerviosa.

Sasuke pareció darse cuenta de nuestra delicada situación al mismo tiempo que yo.

—No llevo la tarjeta de crédito, creo que me la he olvidado con las prisas, y nos hemos gastado todo el dinero que llevaba suelto.

—Lo único que yo traigo es una linterna. —Las señales demasiado luminosas de algunas tiendas me hacían daño a los ojos—. Nos habría ido mejor con un tirachinas y unas galletas.

La tormenta que se había abatido sobre Riverton no había llegado hasta allí, así que no debíamos preocuparnos por mojarnos mientras seguíamos dando vueltas intentando pensar qué íbamos a hacer.

Estábamos tan empapados, cansados y desorientados, que disimulábamos muy mal cuando intentábamos comportarnos con naturalidad, dejando atrás casas de empeño y licorerías. Pasar la noche ovillados en bancos diferentes en un parque destartalado no era un panorama demasiado alentador.

Para tranquilizarme, me llevé la mano al jersey, justo por debajo de la clavícula, donde había prendido el broche aquella misma mañana, aunque era como si hiciera mil años. El broche seguía allí; sentí el frío de los bordes afilados de los pétalos azabache contra mis dedos.

En ese momento pasamos junto a una casa de empeños con tres círculos dorados de neón sobre la puerta, y comprendí lo que debía hacer.

—Hinata, no —protestó Sasuke cuando tiré de él para entrar en la sórdida tiendecilla. Las estanterías estaban abarrotadas de trastos dejados al azar, cosas de las que la gente había tenido que desprenderse, como abrigos de piel de colores vistosos, gafas de sol de montura metálica y caros equipos electrónicos que probablemente eran robados—. Podemos volver a la estación de autobuses.

—No, no podemos. —Me desabroché el prendedor del jersey, intentando no mirarlo. El mínimo atisbo de las perfectas flores negras haría que me arrepintiera—. No se trata de estar cómodo o no, Sasuke, se trata de estar a salvo y de encontrar un sitio donde poder hablar y...

«Y despedirnos», pensé, aunque no pude decirlo.

Sasuke lo meditó unos segundos antes de asentir con un gesto.

Seguramente parecíamos dos almas en pena cuando nos acercamos al prestamista, pero al tendero no pareció importarle lo más mínimo, un hombre enjuto con camisa de poliéster que apenas reparó en nosotros.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Es de plástico o algo así?

—Es auténtico —me apresuré a contestar—. Es azabache de Whitby.

—No sé de qué Whitby me hablas. —El prestamista tamborileó los dedos contra las hojas labradas—. Esto está bastante pasado de moda.

—Eso es porque es antiguo —dijo Sasuke.

—Es lo que dicen todos —suspiró el prestamista—. Cien dólares. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

—¡Cien dólares! ¡Pero si cuesta el doble! —protesté.

Además, valía mucho más que el dinero. Lo había llevado prácticamente todos los días desde hacía meses como el símbolo material del amor que sentía por Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía mirarlo con tanta frialdad?

—La gente no viene aquí porque les dan los mejores intereses, guapita; la gente viene aquí porque necesita pasta. ¿Quieres la pasta? Ya sabes la oferta, si no, no me hagas perder el tiempo, ya sabes donde está la puerta.

Sasuke estaba decidido a recuperar el broche en vez de desprenderse de él por una cantidad tan inferior a su precio real; lo sabía por la tensión de la mandíbula. Empezaba a darme cuenta de que Sasuke solía hacer lo que más le seducía, aunque no fuera lo más acertado, y en nuestro caso quedarnos con el broche no era lo más acertado.

—Pues cien dólares —dije con resolución, tendiéndole la mano abierta.

A cambio de nuestro sacrificio, recibimos cinco billetes de veinte y un resguardo de papel con el que reclamar el broche más adelante, si por una de esas cosas dábamos con una fortuna en un par de días.

—Conseguiré el dinero —prometió Sasuke al salir y dirigirnos al único motel que habíamos visto—. Lo recuperaré para ti.

—Cuando me regalaste el broche, me dijiste que eras rico. ¿Es verdad?

—Eh...

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿No mucho?

—Tengo acceso a los fondos de la Cruz Negra, y no están nada mal, pero se supone que debo utilizarlo para abastecerme. Para cosas necesarias. —Se encogió de hombros—. No joyas.

—Te metiste en líos por comprármelo.

Sasuke se metió los puños en los bolsillos, de mal humor.

—Lo que vine a decirles es que trabajo para ellos, pero teniendo en cuenta que no recibo un salario o una paga por peligrosidad, en lo que a mí respecta, están en deuda conmigo. Y eso es lo que pienso decirles exactamente cuando les explique que voy a recuperar el broche. Porque el broche es tuyo, Hinata. Te pertenece y punto.

—Te creo —sujeté su cara entre mis manos—, pero eso no es lo más importante, ¿de acuerdo? Lo más importante es que estamos a salvo y que tenemos la oportunidad de resolver la situación.

—Sí. —Noté el calor que desprendía su cabello empapado y despeinado entre mis dedos cuando se lo retiré hacia atrás. Sasuke cerró los ojos—. Busquemos un sitio donde pasar la noche.

Tuvimos que caminar un par de manzanas más antes de encontrar un hotel barato. En la recepción, una estancia pequeña que olía a cerveza y tabaco, Sasuke pidió que le dieran una habitación con dos camas, lo que hizo que la recepcionista nos mirara divertida desde detrás de la pantalla antibalas. Intenté no pensar en el precioso broche que acababa de vender para pagar una noche en una habitación pequeña con una par de camas desvencijadas con colchas de lana azul oscuro y una única lamparita de noche de porcelana con la que vernos. A pesar de que ni nos rozamos al entrar a la habitación, de que ni siquiera nos dimos la mano, era muy consciente de que estábamos solos en un dormitorio. Sasuke encendió la lamparita que había entre las camas, aunque eso no me relajó; al contrario, me descubrí muy interesada en cómo se le pegaba al cuerpo la camisa blanca empapada de agua. El algodón casi transparente perfilaba los músculos de su espalda.

—¿Quieres desnudarte en el cuarto de baño? —preguntó Sasuke, con delicadeza—. Me meteré en la cama y apagaré la luz. Así no veré nada cuando salgas.

Me eché a reír, aliviada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora tienes algunos de nuestros poderes y hay quien puede ver en la oscuridad.

—Yo, no. Lo juro —dijo, con una sonrisa torcida.

Entré en el diminuto cuarto de baño y me quité la ropa empapada de agua, prenda por prenda. Al menos la camiseta y la ropa interior estaban bastante secas. Me lavé la cara y me hice una trenza con el pelo húmedo y encrespado. Oí hablar a Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta, brevemente, y luego que colgaba el teléfono. Estaba claro que acababa de dejar un mensaje para informar a la Cruz Negra de dónde podía encontrarnos.

Me miré en el espejo. No es que antes no le hubiera prestado atención a mi cuerpo, pero nunca me había mirado y me había preguntado cómo me vería otra persona. Y Sasuke iba a verme en cualquier momento. ¿Me encontraría guapa? Descubrí que al menos yo me sentía así y que quería que Sasuke me viera. Me pasé las manos por el vientre y luego por las caderas y los muslos, despertando a los sentidos de mi propio tacto. Y mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Desvistiéndose. Esperándome.

El resquicio de luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta del baño desapareció. Respiré hondo, apagué la luz y salí del lavabo. El débil resplandor de las luces de la ciudad, filtrado por la cortina, iluminaba nuestra habitación. Escudriñando entre la oscuridad, vi a Sasuke en la penumbra. Había elegido la cama más alejada del baño y ya estaba bajo las mantas, aunque con un brazo fuera.

Inspiré profundamente un par de veces y luego me acerqué a la cama de Sasuke. Él me miró, incrédulo, pero levantó la colcha para invitarme a entrar.

—Solo para dormir —dije en un susurro.

El corazón me latía desbocado y el hilo de voz que había usado me sonó extraño incluso a mí. Ardía por dentro, sentía calor hasta entre los dedos de las manos y los pies.

—Solo para dormir —prometió él.

No estaba segura de si creer a ninguno de los dos.

Me metí en su cama y Sasuke nos cubrió a ambos con la manta. Descansé la cabeza sobre la almohada, a apenas unos centímetros de la suya. La cama era tan pequeña que era inevitable que nos tocáramos; mis piernas desnudas acariciaron las suyas, noté la tela tosca de sus calzoncillos contra mis muslos, y mis pechos quedaban lo bastante cerca para sentir el calor corporal que desprendía su torso desnudo.

Sasuke no apartó la mirada de mí.

—Necesito saber que crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Lo medité unos instantes.

—Creo que estás haciendo lo que crees que es correcto.

—Es más o menos lo mismo —dijo, cansado.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

En ese momento, deseé atraerlo hacia mí para perdernos el uno en el otro y olvidar todo lo demás. Me daba igual si estábamos a salvo, si volveríamos a vernos, incluso que hubiera sido mi primera vez. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar el siguiente paso, Sasuke encerró mis manos entre las suyas con la misma solemnidad de alguien a punto de ponerse a rezar.

—No podemos dejarnos llevar —murmuró.

Le ardía la mirada, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que deseara más que dejarse llevar.

—¿Por qué no? —me atreví a decir, con voz temblorosa.

Sus manos se cerraron aún más sobre las mías y algo me sacudió por dentro como toda respuesta. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se acercó para besarme.

—Porque no podemos —contestó, como si al tiempo que intentaba convencerme a mí también intentara convencerse a él—. Ahora mismo, ambos estamos demasiado cerca de convertirnos en vampiros. Si alguno de los dos pierde el control... Si lo hacemos ambos... Sabes que podría suceder, Hinata.

—¿Y eso sería tan malo?

—Sí, creo que sí. —Antes de enzarzarnos en una nueva discusión acerca de lo que los vampiros eran y dejaban de ser, quiénes eran los malos y quiénes los buenos, Sasuke añadió—: Además, mañana vamos a reunimos con un grupo de cazadores de vampiros; tal vez no sea el mejor momento para transformarse en uno.

Vale, aquello tenía sentido, aunque eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarme.

—Muy bien —murmuré—. Pero, Sasuke...

—¿Qué?

—Algún día...

—Algún día —repitió Sasuke con voz ronca.

Cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza hasta que sus dedos tocaron mi mejilla. Ahora ya podía dormir. Ya podía creer que todo iba a salir bien. Tal vez no fuera más que otro sueño, pero estábamos en el lugar donde se nos permitía soñar.

—¿Sasuke?

Oí una voz de hombre como a través de la bruma. Al principio me pregunté por qué Kiba estaría llamando a Sasuke, pero luego comprendí que no era Kiba el que hablaba, que no estábamos en medianoche.

Asustada, me incorporé en la cama. Los sucesos de la noche anterior acudieron a mi memoria en un torrente, aturdiéndome mientras parpadeaba ante la súbita luz que inundaba la habitación. En vez de despertarme en mi dormitorio, estaba en la cama con Sasuke, quien estaba desperezándose y pasándome una mano por el pelo alborotado... y había un hombre de unos cuarenta años plantado en la puerta de nuestra habitación de motel, mirándonos fijamente.

Sasuke tragó saliva y luego sonrió.

—Hola, papá.

* * *

hola, lamento la tardanza, pero estuve con muchos examenes y trabajos, y ademas estaba lideando con mis propios sentimientos, porque me gusta alguien y no se como decirle y si saben por favor diganme, mas que nada no se como hacer para gustarle, soy pesima en esto...

bueno muchas gracias a los que han dejado review o han puesto me gusta, ya casi terminamos este proyecto y espero les este gustando.

no olviden dejar su review o su consejo


	18. Chapter 18 Cruz Negra

Capítulo 18

—Vale que estemos en el siglo XXI y que no contara con que esperaras a casarte —el padre de Sasuke se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—, pero para serte sincero, Sasuke, sabías que venía. ¿De verdad tenías que restregármelo por la cara?

—No es lo que parece —se defendió Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? En vez de deshacerse en disculpas y explicaciones medio tartamudeando como hubiera hecho yo, él se limitó a poner una mano en mi hombro y sonreír—. Hinata y yo hemos compartido la habitación porque estábamos sin blanca. Incluso hemos tenido que empeñar algo para que nos dieran este cuarto. Además, nadie te obligó a forzar esa cerradura, así que tranquilo, ¿vale?

El padre de Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Casi tienes veinte años, tú sabrás lo que haces.

—¿Tienes veinte años? —susurré.

—Diecinueve y poco. ¿Importa?

—Supongo que no.

En comparación con lo que llevaba descubierto sobre Sasuke en el último día, ¿qué importancia tenía que tuviera tres años más que yo?

Se levantó con toda naturalidad. Qué suerte la mía: la primera vez que lo veía en calzoncillos y ni siquiera podía relajarme para disfrutar del espectáculo.

—Hinata, te presento a mi padre, Fugaku Uchiha. Padre, esta es la chica de la que te he hablado, Hinata.

El padre de Sasuke me saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

—Llámame Fugaku.

Ahora que por fin estaba lo bastante despierta para centrarme, me fijé en lo mucho que se parecía a Sasuke. Era alto, tal vez incluso más que él, llevaba una media melena de un tono negro azabache quizá más oscuro que el de Sasuke y tenía los mismos ojos de color negro. También compartía con su hijo los rasgos angulosos: mandíbula cuadrada y barbilla puntiaguda. Llevaba unos téjanos azules desteñidos y una camisa granate Henley un poco floja y aun así se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos. Creo que nunca había conocido a nadie con menos pinta de padre que él. Es decir, ¿qué clase de padre encontraba a su hijo en la cama con una adolescente y se limitaba a sonreír?

Claro que eso también me ahorraba una escena.

—Hola —la saludé, levantando una mano, saludándolo con torpeza.

—Lo mismo digo. Chicos, debéis de haber pasado una noche de perros. Vamos a por un café y veamos cómo podemos ayudar a Hinata— a pesar de que lo decía amablemente sonaba un poco rudo.

Fugaku señaló la calle con un gesto de cabeza. Sasuke ya se estaba peinando con los dedos y enfundándose en sus téjanos, muy poco cohibido delante de su padre, mientras que yo solo quería envolverme con la colcha o algo por el estilo, aunque eso hubiera sido incluso más humillante. Por fin me decidí, salté de la cama y me planté en el baño en un par de saltos. Una vez dentro, conseguí recuperar algo de dignidad mientras me vestía. Tenía la ropa seca, aunque arrugada. Me deshice la trenza con la que había dormido y el pelo me cayó alrededor de la cara en suaves ondas. No es que fuera el mejor de los apaños, pero en el siglo XVII no contaban con mucho más. Sentí cierta añoranza al recordar que me lo había enseñado mi madre.

—Vamos.

Sasuke me miró intencionadamente cuando salíamos por la puerta tal vez tratando de dilucidar qué tal lo llevaba. Puede que mi falsa determinación convenciera a Fugaku, pero él me conocía bastante mejor. Levanté la barbilla con orgullo para que supiera que estaba decidida a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para salvar una situación que se complicaba cada vez más.

Fugaku nos acompañó hasta una camioneta de los años cincuenta bastante desvencijada, de un color azul oscuro desvaído y con unos faros que tenían la misma forma de los motores de la nave espacial Enterprise. Fugaku no dejó de vigilar a su alrededor hasta que llegamos junto al vehículo, examinando a todos los viandantes.

—Chicos, ¿creéis que os siguieron? A los profesores no suelen caerles demasiado bien los alumnos que se dan a la fuga.

—Llegaron hasta Riverton, pero nosotros ya nos habíamos ido —me apresuré a contestar mientras me acomodaba sin perder el tiempo en el centro y Sasuke se sentaba a mi lado—. El agua en movimiento los retuvo.

Fugaku se quedó helado, con la mano paralizada sobre la llave de contacto, y miró fijamente a Sasuke. Sin embargo, no se trató de la típica mirada de padre disgustado en la que adivinas que estás a dos segundos de ser castigado, sino de una mucho más dura. Siempre había imaginado que era así cómo el jefe de un ejército enviaba a los traidores al pelotón de fusilamiento.

—¿Se lo has contado?

—Padre, escúchame un momento. —Sasuke respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y alargó las manos, como sí así pudiera detenerlo—. Hinata ya sabía lo de Medianoche. Yo solo le expliqué lo de la Cruz Negra porque no me quedó más remedio. Ella sabía de la existencia de los vampiros de antes, ¿vale?

—No, no vale. Puede que tu error sea comprensible, pero no por eso deja de ser un error. A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo. —Se retiró el flequillo hacia atrás y me miró con mayor detenimiento que antes. La actitud despreocupada de Fugaku había desaparecido—. ¿Cómo te enteraste de su existencia?

Al principio creí que hablaba de la Cruz Negra, pero enseguida comprendí que se refería a la existencia de los vampiros. Sasuke no le había explicado qué era yo en realidad y, al sentir cómo se removía en su asiento a mi lado, adiviné que le había ocultado la verdad para protegerme. Estaba claro que tampoco le habría mencionado el hecho de que, hasta cierto punto, ahora él también tenía poderes vampíricos.

Por eso hice lo que estaba visto que a Sasuke y a mí se nos daba mejor: mentir.

—Había todo tipo de pistas: que la escuela no sirviera comida a los alumnos y que por eso todo el mundo comiera en privado; ardillas muertas por todas partes; las actitudes e ideas más propias de otros tiempos que mostraba mucha gente... No fue tan difícil.

—Pues a mí no me parecen pruebas demasiado convincentes. —Receloso, Fugaku puso el motor en marcha y enfiló a toda velocidad una carretera que conducía fuera de la ciudad—. Es la primera vez que te topas con lo sobrenatural y ¿con eso te basta para averiguar lo que está ocurriendo?

—Hinata te está ocultando parte de la verdad para no asustarte —intervino Sasuke—. Ella fue la que me ayudó cuando me ocurrió esto.

Se abrió el cuello de la camisa con sumo cuidado. Todavía podían apreciarse las oscuras marcas rosadas en la piel, las cicatrices que le habían quedado después de mi segundo mordisco.

—Dios mío. —Fugaku se inclinó sobre mí inmediatamente para tocar el brazo de Sasuke. Así que, después de todo, le podía lo de padre que llevaba dentro, aunque no lo demostrara siempre—. Sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir, lo sabíamos, pero yo quise engañarme convenciéndome de que no ocurriría.

Sasuke se zafó de él, avergonzado.

—estoy bien—contesto Sasuke, apartándose un poco.

—Habéis escapado. ¿Cómo lo habéis conseguido?

—Maté a uno de ellos, a un vampiro llamado Kankuro que había estado amenazando a varios alumnos humanos. Nos enzarzamos en una pelea y él se llevó la peor parte. En realidad no hay mucho más que contar.

El don de Sasuke para el engaño era más fácil de admirar cuando la víctima de sus mentiras era otro. Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente admirable era que en realidad Sasuke no estaba inventándose nada; ciñéndonos a lo ocurrido, todo lo que le había dicho a su padre hasta el momento era cierto. Él simplemente se había limitado a explicar los hechos de un modo que conduciría a Fugaku a creer que los acontecimientos se habían desarrollo de un modo distinto y, según los cuales, Kankuro habría mordido a Sasuke y yo sería la chica encantadora, espabilada y completamente normal que le había ayudado a recuperarse.

—Entonces sabes a qué nos enfrentamos —dijo Fugaku, dirigiéndose a mí con mayor respeto que antes. Estaba visto que quien ayudara a su hijo merecía su consideración. No apartó la vista de la carretera en ningún momento, conduciendo a toda velocidad por las calles mal pavimentadas. Nos dirigíamos a un barrio más pequeño que parecía bastante más viejo y abandonado—. Es un trabajo peligroso y no estás preparada para ello, pero a mi entender tenemos la responsabilidad de mantenerte a salvo. Si esa mala pécora de la señora Tsunade averigua que estás ayudando a un miembro de la Cruz Negra, tu vida no valdrá nada.

No dudaba que la señora Tsunade haría cualquier cosa por proteger sus secretos, pero me costaba mucho creer que estuviera dispuesta a matar, y mucho menos a mí.

—Tanto tiempo desperdiciado y tantos peligros, ¿para qué? Porque dudo que al final consiguieras averiguar el gran secreto —le dijo a Sasuke—. Supongo que si lo supieras habría aparecido mencionado en tus informes.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza cansinamente.

—No, no tengo ni idea, pero no hace falta que me machaques, ¿vale?

—¿Qué secreto? —Pensé que tal vez podría ser algo que mis padres hubieran mencionado alguna vez. Si podía ayudar a Sasuke, si había algún tipo de información que pudiera revelarle sin perjudicar a mis padres o a Naruto, se la daría—. ¿Qué estabais tratando de averiguar en Medianoche?

—Es el primer año que admiten alumnos humanos. El miembro de la Cruz Negra que se infiltró antes que Sasuke y los pocos humanos a los que les han abierto las puertas a lo largo de su historia son casos muy especiales, excepciones que los vampiros de Medianoche hacen para echarle el guante a grandes sumas de dinero y no llamar la atención. Sin embargo, no sé que se traerán entre manos, pero ahora es diferente. Han admitido a un mínimo de treinta humanos. ¿Por qué han cambiado las normas?

La señora Tsunade había dicho que habían permitido la entrada de «alumnos nuevos» en Medianoche para que nosotros pudiéramos tener una visión más amplia del mundo. En realidad, eso era lo último que ella deseaba. Sí, los alumnos iban allí para conocer mejor el mundo que les rodea, pero el propósito de la señora Tsunade era otro, y tener alumnos humanos en Medianoche comprometía ese propósito.

Ten-ten no había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de que algo no funcionaba, aunque no sabía exactamente qué, y el ejemplo de Sasuke hablaba por sí solo. Además, los vampiros se veían obligados a ocultar lo que eran en uno de los pocos lugares de la tierra donde se suponía que podían relajarse y ser ellos mismos. Únicamente un motivo muy poderoso podía llevar a la señora Tsunade a permitir algo por el estilo, pero ¿cuál?

—Pues no lo sé —admití.

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? —Fugaku se encogió de hombros, enfilando una calle sombreada. Las casas tenían aspecto destartalado y un par de ellas parecían abandonadas. Frenó en la entrada trasera de uno de esos edificios deshabitados, aunque pronto comprendí que no se trataba de una casa cualquiera. Era un centro cívico, uno de esos que hay en casi todos los pueblos de Nueva Inglaterra, aunque era evidente que hacía décadas que nadie lo utilizaba. Al menos la mitad de las ventanas estaban rotas y la pintura blanca se estaba descascarillando y tenía manchas de humedad—. Solo que conservaras el juicio después de lo que has descubierto sobre los chupa-sangres es más de lo que mucha gente soportaría. Sasuke es un profesional. Si no ha conseguido averiguar el secreto, es que lo han enterrado muy bien.

—Un profesional, ¿eh? —dijo Sasuke, bajando de la furgoneta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Me dio la impresión de que su padre no solía elogiarlo a menudo, pero que, cuando lo hacía, Sasuke lo recibía como el agua de mayo.

Fugaku asintió con la cabeza y vi que su sonrisa y la de Sasuke se parecían mucho.

—Lo siento, pero me temo que un profesional que vuelve a estar de servicio. Hay mucho que hacer.

Me pregunté a qué se referiría.

—¿De servicio?

Fugaku recuperó su compostura habitual.

—No me refiero a ti, Hinata, tú ya has hecho suficiente. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo, siempre. Has ayudado a Sasuke a salir de ese agujero infecto, incluso le has salvado la vida... —Me sonrió o eso pareció mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta trasera de la casa—. No voy a compensarte enviándote a correr peligros. Te quedarás aquí, a salvo. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo lo demás.

—Cuando dices «nosotros» te refieres a...

—La Cruz Negra.

Fugaku giró la llave en la cerradura sin más y le dio un empujón a la puerta. Me estremecí intranquila al dirigirme hacia la oscuridad, pero mi visión se adaptó rápidamente a la penumbra y enseguida divisé la escena que se desarrollaba en su interior. Había cerca de una docena de personas reunidas en una sala alargada y rectangular con suelo de madera, tan viejo que los tablones se habían encogido y estaban separados. Todavía quedaban pegados a la pared unos cuantos bancos, también de madera, tan pulposa y vieja que se astillaba. Había armas en todos ellos, como si las hubieran dispuesto de aquella manera para realizar un inventario: cuchillos, estacas, incluso hachas. Las personas que había allí reunidas eran de lo más variopintas, no podrían ser entre ellas más diferentes: altas y bajas; gordas, flacas y musculosas; vestidas con ropa de diario de diversos estilos. Había un chico alto y castaño que no parecía mucho mayor que Sasuke, con una sudadera con capucha varias tallas más grande, junto a el un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro llegando a negro, sus ojos color chocolate nos miraban fijamente. Lo único que todas aquellas personas parecían tener en común fue el suspiro de alivio unánime que soltaron al reconocer a Sasuke.

—Hola, chicos —dijo Sasuke, dándome la mano.

—Lo has conseguido —dijo el chico de la sudadera, quien resultó tener una amplia sonrisa que dejaba a la vista su blanca dentadura que le daba cierto encanto—. Aunque no creo que hayas aguantado hasta los finales, a no ser que ahora se hagan en marzo, claro.

—Que sí, Neji. No he aguantado todo el curso, así que ganas la apuesta. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Aunque como los vampiros me quitaron la cartera, me temo que tendrás que contentarte con una victoria moral.

—Por lo que parece no has olvidado traerte lo más importante. —Neji me tendió una mano. No me hacía ninguna gracia soltar la de Sasuke, así que se la estreché con la izquierda—. Me llamo Neji. Sasuke y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Tú debes de ser Hinata.

—¿De qué me conoces?

—Pero si no ha hablado de otra cosa durante todas las Navidades.

Neji sonrió. Miré a Sasuke de soslayo y su media sonrisa me complació y, a pesar de encontrarme entre extraños, me hizo sentir segura de mí misma.

—Ah, ¿con que esta es tu joven dama? —El caballero de cabello negro nos regaló una amplia sonrisa—. Soy el señor Azuma. Conozco a Sasuke desde que era...

—Lo suficiente para avergonzarlo —lo interrumpió otra persona, una mujer lo suficientemente alta para parecer imponente, delgada, cabello rojizo, y ojos color verde, muy hermosa. Me puso nerviosa aunque no supe definir por qué, su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por su flequillo. Fugaku le pasó un brazo y la tomo de la cintura al llegar junto a nosotros—. Me llamo Mei Terumi, soy la madrastra de Sasuke.

—Ah, bien, hola. Es un placer.

Sasuke nunca había mencionado que tuviera una madrastra. Por lo visto no le entusiasmaba la idea de tener que considerarlo un miembro más de la familia. La sonrisa de Sasuke era poco convincente.

—Tuve que sacar a Hinata de allí. Sé que me he saltado el protocolo al hablarle de la Cruz Negra, pero confío en ella.

—Espero que Sasuke no se haya equivocado contigo, Hinata —dijo Mei, entrecerrando los ojos y clavándolos en mí antes de mirar fijamente a Sasuke. La amenaza era clara: por mi bien, más me valía que Sasuke tuviera razón. Desvelar secretos no era algo que esa organización se tomara a la ligera, sobre todo Mei y Fugaku, quienes parecían ser los cabecillas—. Si queremos ponernos en marcha, tendremos que acelerar las explicaciones.

Todo el mundo empezó a bombardear a Sasuke con preguntas sobre la huida intempestiva. A pesar de ser consciente de que yo también debía responder a sus cuestiones, aunque solo fuera para ayudar a Sasuke con la historia que tendría que inventarse, algo me impedía concentrarme. Mi vida estaba cambiando en cuestión de segundos y me alejaba a tal velocidad de lo que había sido mi mundo hasta entonces que sentía una especie de bloqueo. Aunque no solo por eso. También percibía una especie de zumbido sordo del que era incapaz de establecer su procedencia; era como si el suelo vibrara suavemente. A pesar de que casi llevaba un día entero sin comer, tenía el estómago revuelto. En ese lugar ocurría algo, algo muy extraño.

Entonces, al mirar a un lado vi una silueta que se dibujaba en el yeso, más clara que el resto de la pared, donde durante años hubo colgado algo que había impedido el paso de la luz. Una cruz.

Demasiado tarde comprendí que no nos encontrábamos en un simple centro cívico abandonado. Siglos atrás, muchos de esos edificios también habían servido para otras funciones. Durante la semana eran lugares donde la comunidad se congregaba para debatir sus problemas, donde se interpretaban obras de teatro o incluso se celebraban juicios; pero los domingos esos edificios se convertían en iglesias.

Una iglesia... ¡qué horror! Los vampiros no ardían al tocar una cruz, como tanto les gustaba proclamar en las películas de terror, pero eso no significaba que se lo pasaran bien en las iglesias. Estaba un poco mareada y aparté la vista de la forma en cruz.

—¿Hinata? —Los dedos de Sasuke me acariciaron la mejilla—. ¿Estás bien?

—No puedo quedarme aquí. ¿No hay otro sitio al que podamos ir?

—No puedes irte ahora, no es seguro. —Para mi sorpresa, fue Neji quien respondió—. Olvida a esos cabrones de Medianoche. La mala noticia ha llegado a la ciudad y ya tenemos suficientes problemas con ella.

Debería haber preguntado qué era esa «mala noticia», o podría haber fingido que conocía un lugar seguro al que ir, cualquier cosa, pero el zumbido que tenía metido en la cabeza era cada vez más intenso... La tierra consagrada me ordenaba que me fuera. Lo que estaba sintiendo apenas podía empezar a compararse con lo que mis padres experimentaban en las iglesias, pero era suficiente para aturdirme y debilitarme.

—¿Y si vuelvo al motel? No hemos devuelto la llave.

—¿Un motel? Madre de Dios. —El señor Azuma parecía escandalizado—. Hoy en día crecen muy deprisa.

—Tendríamos que llevar a Hinata a un lugar seguro. —El duro tono de Fugaku convertía una mera sugerencia en una orden—. Debemos concentrarnos y sospecho que Sasuke no podrá mientras ella esté aquí.

—Estoy bien. —Era evidente que Sasuke había recibido el comentario de Fugaku como una crítica—. Hinata me ayuda a pensar con claridad. Estoy mejor cuando estoy con ella.

El señor Azuma lo miró con una amplia sonrisa y yo lo habría imitado si no me hubiera superado la necesidad de salir de allí cuanto antes.

—No pasa nada —aseguré—. Puedes venir a buscarme después. Debería volver al motel.

Mei negó con la cabeza.

—Los vampiros podrían haberos seguido hasta allí. Deberíamos llevarte a un lugar seguro. ¿Qué me dices de tu casa?

La sola idea me cortó la respiración. Mi hogar —mis padres, mi telescopio, mi póster de Klimt, los discos antiguos e incluso la gárgola— me parecía el lugar más seguro del mundo y el más alejado de todos. Pocas veces me había sentido tan sola.

—No puedo volver allí.

—Si te preocupa lo que vas a decir, podemos ayudarte —insistió Fugaku, poco dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer—. Solo tenemos que llevarte con tu familia. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

La puerta trasera se abrió de golpe y dio paso a la luz y el aire frío de la calle, que se colaron en la sala. Di un respingo, pero fui la única. Todos los miembros de la Cruz Negra, Sasuke incluido, se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia, empuñando sus armas, para enfrentarse a los enemigos que habían aparecido en la puerta. Los vampiros.

Mis padres iban al frente.


	19. Chapter 19 El Final y despedida

**Capítulo 19**

—Hinata— gritaron al unísono mi padre y Sasuke.

Ambos trataban de advertirme sobre el otro y me sentí como si estuviera dividida en dos. Los demás también empezaron a gritar; sus palabras se solapaban y el zumbido de mi cerebro mezclado con el pánico me impidió distinguir sus voces individualmente.

—¡Suéltala!

—¡Largo de aquí!

—Atrás o moriréis. No lo repito.

—Si le haces daño...

—Hinata. ¡Hinata! —gritó mi madre.

Me concentré exclusivamente en ella. Estaba en la entrada, tendiéndome la mano. La luz de la mañana irisaba su cabello azabache haciendo que pareciera rodeada por un halo.

—Ven aquí, vida mía. —Abrió tanto la mano que se le tensaron todos los músculos y tendones, tanto que tenía que dolerle—. Ven.

—Ella no va a ninguna parte. —Fugaku dio un paso al frente y se interpuso entre nosotras, con las manos en jarras. Había dejado uno de sus dedos sobre la empuñadura del cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón—. Se acabó lo de seguir engañando a esta niña. De hecho, se acabó todo, punto.

—Tenéis diez segundos —les advirtió mi padre con voz ronca.

—¿Diez segundos para qué? ¿Para que tomes la casa por asalto y acabes con todos nosotros? —Fugaku extendió los brazos en un gesto que abarcaba toda la sala, incluyendo la silueta desdibujada de la cruz en la pared—. Eres más débil en la casa de Dios. Lo sabes tan bien como yo, así que adelante, entra, pónnoslo fácil.

A mi alrededor, todos los miembros de la Cruz Negra iban armados. Mei empuñaba un cuchillo enorme y Neji blandía un hacha como si estuviera acostumbrado a usarlo. Incluso el señor Azuma sostenía una estaca. ¿Cómo era posible que unas personas tan agradables pudieran transformarse en un instante en los asesinos de mis seres queridos? Vi el perfil de Naruto en la puerta, detrás de mis padres. Él había aceptado mi rechazo con resignación, había seguido siendo mi amigo e incluso había arriesgado su vida para protegerme. Se merecía algo mejor que aquello. Igual que Sasuke. A pesar de lo claro que lo veía, parecía invisible para los demás.

—No entraremos nosotros. —Torció el gesto en una extraña sonrisa; la nariz rota cambiaba su aspecto—. Seréis vosotros los que saldréis.

—Cuidado.

Sasuke me puso una mano en el brazo, aunque no se había dirigido a mí. ¿Qué habría visto?

Acto seguido, Naruto se descolgó un arco del hombro con movimientos precisos y apuntó con él, dándole el tiempo justo a mi madre para encender la punta de la saeta con un mechero plateado antes de que la flecha incendiaria saliera disparada y cruzara la habitación, una centella de luz y calor, para alcanzar la pared, que se prendió de inmediato.

Fuego. Una de las pocas cosas que podía acabar con nosotros, una de las pocas cosas que todos temíamos. Sin embargo, Naruto siguió disparando una flecha tras otra al interior de la iglesia, sin apuntar directamente ni a nadie ni a nada en concreto, con la única intención de prenderle fuego al lugar, mientras los miembros de la Cruz Negra se agachaban e intentaban esquivarlas. Mi madre no se movió de su lado, creando la salva de fuego con su encendedor sin vacilar un solo instante. Uno de los proyectiles hizo añicos la lámpara de lo alto y envió esquirlas de cristal en todas direcciones; la punta ardiendo se hundió profundamente en el techo. A nuestro alrededor, la vieja y seca madera del centro cívico prendió de inmediato y el fuego empezó a extenderse. El humo, denso y oscuro, había comenzado a oscurecerlo todo.

—¡Corred! —gritó Fugaku, volviéndose hacia las amplias puertas delanteras, que el señor Azuma ya estaba abriendo.

Sin embargo, alguien más los esperaba cuando acabaron de abrirlas: la señora Tsunade, el profesor Iruka, el señor Kakashi y unos cuantos profesores más formaban una hilera sombría e imponente. Ninguno de ellos iba armado, aunque tampoco necesitaban de sus armas para que la amenaza fuera evidente.

—¡Esperad! —Neji se desprendió del hacha y cogió lo que parecía ser una enorme pistola de agua—. ¡Vamos a darles una buena ducha a esos cabrones!

—¿Agua bendita? —oí decir a la señora Tsunade por encima del rugido de las llamas. No pude verla con claridad, sobre todo porque me escocían los ojos con tanto humo, pero imaginé sin esfuerzo el gesto irónico que debía de lucir su rostro—. No vale la pena. Podríais hundirnos en las pilas de todas las iglesias de la cristiandad y aun así no funcionaría.

—Apenas quedan curas que puedan bendecir el agua —convino Mei. Por el tono de su voz parecía estar divirtiéndose y eso era algo bastante perturbador—. La mayoría de los predicadores de la fe que sea no son verdaderos siervos de Dios, pero los hay... Como estáis a punto de comprobar.

Neji apretó el gatillo y envió un fuerte chorro de agua hacia los profesores. El señor Kakashi y el profesor Iruka retrocedieron de inmediato gritando de dolor como si los hubieran rociado con ácido.

—¡Así se hace! —aulló Fugaku.

Sin embargo, cuando Neji volvió a disparar, el siguiente chorro no alcanzó su destino. El aire estaba caldeándose tanto que el agua se evaporaba al instante.

Las vigas de madera del techo crujieron de manera alarmante. El profesor Iruka seguía gritando de dolor y el señor Azuma tosía profusamente por culpa del humo. Las tablas del suelo estaban empezando a calentarse. Dejé de preguntarme qué bando caería y empecé a cuestionarme si no lo haríamos todos.

—¡Salgo! —grité—. ¡Voy a salir!

—¡No, Hinata! —La luz que desprendía el fuego bañaba el rostro de Sasuke de rojo y dorado—. ¡No puedes irte!

—Si no me voy, moriréis. Todos. No puedo permitirlo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Jamás había imaginado cómo sería tener que despedirse de Sasuke, pues dicha despedida me habría parecido imposible. No solo formaba parte de mi vida, formaba parte de mí. Separarme de él era como cortarme una mano y tener que serrar tendones y huesos: sangriento, desgarrador, aterrador. Sin embargo, habría hecho cualquier cosa por Sasuke y eso significaba que incluso podía hacer aquello.

—No —murmuró Sasuke. Su voz apenas era audible por encima del rugido de las llamas. Los miembros de la Cruz Negra estaban reuniéndose en el centro de la sala para defenderse—. Tiene que haber otro modo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hay. Lo sabes igual que yo. Sasuke, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia mí y estuve tentada de echarme en sus brazos y volver a abrazarlo al menos una última vez. Sin embargo, sabía que si lo hacía no podría irme nunca. Tenía que ser fuerte, por el bien de ambos.

—Te quiero —dije, antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo hacia mis padres.

La mano de mi padre se cerró sobre mi brazo al tiempo que mi madre y él tiraban de mí hacia fuera. La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

—¡Hinata! —Mi madre me abrazó con fuerza y comprendí que lloraba. Su cuerpo se agitaba con cada sollozo—. Mi niña, mi niña, creíamos que no volveríamos a verte.

—Lo siento. —Yo también la abracé, sin soltar la mano de mi padre, cuya cara magullada y ojos oscuros veía por encima del hombro de mi madre. En vez de la furia o el rencor que hubiera esperado, solo descubrí alivio en su mirada—. Os quiero mucho a los dos.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó mi padre.

—Estoy bien, lo prometo. Dejadles ir, por favor. Hacedlo por mí. Dejadles ir.

Mis padres asintieron con la cabeza y si a Naruto no le pareció bien, al menos no lo expresó en voz alta. Nos dirigimos hacia las puertas delanteras del centro cívico. El humo denso que escapaba por el tejado se alzaba en una gruesa y oscura columna ensortijada. Una transeúnte ya se había puesto a gritarle al teléfono móvil desde el coche, aparcado en la calle de enfrente. Los bomberos no tardarían en aparecer.

Los tres subimos a la acera todavía abrazados. Naruto nos seguía muy de cerca. La señora Tsunade se dirigió a nosotros sin perder tiempo, con sus largas faldas agitándose tras ella.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó—. ¡Vigilen la retaguardia! ¡No les dejen salir!

—¡No! —grité—. No puede hacer eso. ¡No puede matarlos!

—Es lo que ellos harían con nosotros —replicó la señora Tsunade con voz áspera. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa forzada.

—No, déjeles irse —dijo mi madre, respirando hondo.

Mi padre la miró un segundo, pero no puso objeciones; se limitó a no soltarme la mano.

—Ya me han oído. —La señora Tsunade se acercó a nosotros y clavó sus ojos miel en mí como lo haría un halcón antes de lanzarse en picado sobre su presa—. ¿Acaso cuestionan mi autoridad? ¡Soy la directora de Medianoche!

Fue Naruto quien contestó, cargando el arco con toda naturalidad, de modo que acabó apuntando directamente a la señora Tsunade. No la estaba amenazando de manera explícita, pero estaba claro que no iba a echarse atrás. Al tiempo que la señora Tsunade se erguía de un respingo, conmocionada, Naruto dijo, alargando las palabras:

—Ahora no hay clases.

La señora Tsunade frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada; ni siquiera hizo intención de moverse cuando oímos la furgoneta en la parte de atrás, señal inequívoca de que los miembros de la Cruz Negra escapaban. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y deseé oír las sirenas de los bomberos para que ahogaran las pisadas de Sasuke alejándose de mí para siempre.

—Sus padres dicen que la secuestraron.

La señora Tsunade estaba sentada detrás del escritorio de su despacho, el de la cochera de Medianoche. Yo había tomado asiento delante de ella, en una incómoda silla de madera. Llevaba la ropa arrugada y manchada de hollín. Estaba helada hasta los huesos, extenuada, y tenía hambre, tanto de algo sólido como de sangre. Los últimos rayos de luz anaranjados se colaban a través de los cristales. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que mi mundo se había desmoronado y la verdad acerca de Sasuke había salido a la luz. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que hubieran pasado siglos.

—Exacto —contesté, sin convicción—. Sasuke me obligó a irme con él.

Sentada en su silla, la señora Tsunade hacía correr el relicario de oro de un lado a otro de la cadena una y otra vez, adelante y atrás, por lo que tenía el débil ruidito metálico metido en los oídos. A diferencia de mí, ella tenía un aspecto impecable, incluso el encaje de volantes del cuello seguía almidonado, aunque olía a humo y no a lavanda.

—Es curioso que no supiera defenderse. Después de todo, es usted un vampiro.

«¿Lo soy?». Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de eso.

—Es un miembro de la Cruz Negra —contesté—. Y tiene alguno de nuestros poderes. Pudo con mi padre y con Naruto a la vez. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Veo que ya ha aprendido a contestar preguntas comprometidas con otra pregunta. —La señora Tsunade soltó un hondo suspiro y, por primera vez, vi un atisbo de humor sombrío en su mirada—. Ya veo que ha dejado de ser la pusilánime de siempre. Al menos este año ha aprendido algo.

Recordé lo que Sasuke me había dicho la noche anterior: la señora Tsunade había cambiado unas normas de cientos de años de antigüedad para admitir alumnos humanos en Medianoche. El no había conseguido descubrir por qué y yo no sabía por dónde empezar. Mientras la miraba, solo podía pensar en que era más vieja, más fuerte y más taimada de lo que nunca había imaginado. Sin embargo, ya no le tenía miedo porque sabía que incluso la señora Tsunade era vulnerable.

Si había permitido la entrada de alumnos humanos en Medianoche era porque necesitaba algo, desesperadamente, y eso significaba que tenía una debilidad, lo que la igualaba a los demás. Consciente de ello, ahora podía mirarla a la cara.

Me levanté de la silla sin pedir permiso para irme.

—Buenas noches, señora Tsunade.

Sus ojos miel lanzaron un brillo peligroso, pero se limitó a despedirme con un gesto de la mano.

—Buenas noches.

Esa noche, mis padres me mimaron como no lo habían hecho desde que era niña: me buscaron unos calcetines que abrigaran, unas almohadas bien mullidas y me calentaron un vaso de sangre en el microondas a temperatura corporal. No tuve que preguntarles si de verdad creían que Sasuke me había secuestrado, habría sido un insulto para su inteligencia. Sabía que no lo entendían; cualquier simpatía que Sasuke pudiera despertarles quedaba aniquilada por el odio que sentían hacia la Cruz Negra. Sin embargo, aunque no compartieran mis decisiones, me perdonaron y eso fue más que suficiente para recordarme lo mucho que me querían. Incluso se apoltronaron en la cama, uno a cada lado, mientras Rosemary Clooney daba vueltas en el tocadiscos de la otra habitación, y me contaron viejas historias sobre qué aspecto tenían los campos de trigo de Inglaterra, historias amables ajenas a peligros, historias inmutables, bellas. Y siguieron hablando largo rato hasta que el dolor se rindió al cansancio y al final, por fin, conseguí dormirme.

Esa noche volví a soñar con la tormenta, con el arbusto trepador que encerraba a Medianoche en un cerco de zarzas y con las misteriosas flores negras que florecían bajo mis manos. Incluso en el sueño era consciente de que ya lo había visto antes. Había sido avisada de que las flores no eran para mí incluso antes de conocer a Sasuke, y aun así, a pesar de las espinas y de la tormenta, intenté cogerlas.

—Ya vuelves a soñar despierta.

Las palabras de Ten-ten me devolvieron a la realidad. Estábamos en el lindar del bosque, donde empezaban los terrenos de la escuela, bajo los brotes de las hojas nuevas y lozanas, tan suaves que se rizaban en los bordes. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba inmóvil, con la mano apoyada en una rama. Ten-ten era una buena amiga, sabía cuándo necesitaba espacio y me lo prestaba, y cuándo era el momento de devolverme a la tierra.

—Lo siento. —Echamos a andar con paso relajado sin tomar ninguna dirección en particular—. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

—Estabas pensando en Sasuke. —Ten-ten no se dejaba embaucar así como así—. Ya han pasado casi seis semanas, Hinata. Tienes que olvidarlo y lo sabes.

Ten-ten solo sabía lo que los alumnos como ella sabían: que Sasuke había incumplido un montón de normas y que se había fugado después de agredir a mi padre en su huida. Tal vez aquello encajara a la perfección en su amargada visión del mundo donde los secretos solo encubrían violencia. Me había advertido acerca de Sasuke muchas veces. ¿Por qué no iba a creer que se hubiera fugado? Sin embargo, jamás le oí nada que ni siquiera se le pareciera a un «te lo dije». Ten-ten era demasiado buena para eso.

Kiba no se lo tomó tan bien. Sasuke era su mejor amigo en Medianoche y ahora había un vacío en la vida de Kiba que no estaba en mis manos poder llenar. Le había intentado convencer como había podido de que Sasuke era una buena persona y que tenía sus motivos para irse, sin desvelarle ningún secreto que hubiera podido ponerlo en peligro. Pensaba que Kiba me había creído, pero ya no sonreía tanto como antes, y no me habrían venido nada mal algunas de sus sonrisas.

Los demás vampiros, tanto alumnos como profesores, sabían más o menos la verdad. Sabían que Sasuke era miembro de la Cruz Negra y que ahora compartía parte de la fuerza y el poder de un vampiro gracias a mí. Antes, Sakura y sus amigos se limitaban a despreciarme; ahora me odiaban, simple y llanamente.

No obstante, y para mi sorpresa, el grupo de Sakura era una minoría. Mis padres me habían perdonado, por descontado, y Naruto culpaba a Sasuke de todo, por lo que me trataba con mayor delicadeza para compensar la supuesta crueldad de Sasuke. No obstante, también recibí el consuelo y el apoyo de otros: del profesor Iruka, quien había impartido varias clases fuera del programa sobre la traicionera Cruz Negra mientras gesticulaba con sus manos vendadas; o de Ino, quien insistió en que no podía considerarse responsable a ninguna chica por enamorarse por primera vez. Supuse que, para ellos, enfrentarme a la Cruz Negra significaba estar aún más de su lado. Un vampiro más puro que antes.

Yo era la única que sabía toda la verdad sobre Sasuke: quién era en realidad y qué sentíamos el uno por el otro. Esa certeza era lo único que me quedaba de él y tendría que acarrear con ella yo sola.

—Deberíamos volver adentro. —Ten-ten me dio un ligero codazo, que era la máxima muestra de afecto que pudiera pedírsele. La pulsera de cuero marrón bailaba de nuevo en su muñeca. Le había dicho que había aparecido en objetos perdidos—. Pronto llegará el correo.

—¿Esperas un paquete? —Los padres de Ten-ten la habían defraudado en muchas ocasiones, pero al menos sabían cocinar—. Si va a haber más galletas de avena...

Ten-ten se encogió de hombros.

—Será mejor que estés cuando abra la caja o me las zamparé en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Aprende a controlarte un poco, anda.

Sentí que una sonrisa intentaba dibujarse en mi cara cuando empezamos a atravesar los jardines. Por primera vez era capaz de pasar junto al cenador sin esperar ver a Sasuke en cualquier momento.

—Conocerse a sí mismo es mejor que controlarse, en eso no hay discusión —afirmó Ten-ten—, y me conozco lo suficiente para saber cómo me comporto cuando se trata de galletas.

Entramos en el gran vestíbulo cuando los primeros paquetes con envoltorio de papel marrón y sobres de FedEx empezaban a viajar entre los presentes. Tal como había dado a entender, Ten-ten recibió una caja enorme y ambas nos dirigimos a la escalera que subía hasta su habitación para dar cuenta de las galletas. Sin embargo, no había acabado de poner el pie en el primer peldaño cuando alguien me tiró del brazo.

—¿Hinata? —Kiba se retiró el mechón castaño hacia atrás para apartárselo de la cara y sonrió indeciso—. Eh, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

Parecía nervioso e incómodo.

—Esto... ¿A solas?

Recé para que a Kiba no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la peregrina idea de pedirme salir de rebote.

—Vale, de acuerdo. —Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a Ten-ten—. Será mejor que queden galletas cuando vuelva.

—No prometo nada.

Subió corriendo la escalera sin mí y decidí tardar lo menos posible.

Kiba me llevó al otro extremo del salón, cerca de la única ventana de cristal transparente, la que había roto Sasuke y, mucho tiempo atrás, otro miembro de la Cruz Negra. En vez de sus habituales andares desgarbados, Kiba estaba tenso y un poco raro. Bueno, más raro de lo habitual.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —le pregunté.

—¿Yo? Sí, claro. —Miró a su alrededor, se convenció de que por fin estábamos solos y luego sonrió—. Y tú vas a estar muchísimo mejor gracias a algo que he encontrado en mi paquete.

—¿A qué te refieres...?

Fui quedándome sin voz cuando Kiba me deslizó algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

«Día de entrega de correo. Sasuke debió de suponer que comprobarían las cartas que yo recibiera, pero no las de Kiba. Si Sasuke quisiera llegar hasta mí, es así cómo lo haría.»

Puse una mano sobre el bolsillo, que ahora abultaba con un sobre grueso y acolchado. Kiba asintió rápidamente.

—Vale, pues sí, entonces así está bien. Me alegro de que nos hayamos entendido. ¡Nos vemos!

Respiré hondo mientras lo veía alejarse a grandes zancadas. Creí que se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho, pero subí la escalera con toda tranquilidad hasta llegar a los alojamientos de mis padres. No había nadie, seguramente estarían abajo, corrigiendo trabajos y preparando los finales. Entré en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y, tras un momento de vacilación, bajé la persiana para que ni siquiera la gárgola pudiera verme. Luego, abrí el sobre con dedos temblorosos.

Dentro había una cajita blanca. Al abrirla, algo oscuro cayó en mi mano extendida: mi broche. Las flores negras lanzaron un destello en mi palma, tan perfectas y hermosas como siempre.

«Lo prometió. Sasuke prometió que lo recuperaría para mí, y lo ha hecho. Ha cumplido su palabra.»

Por un momento no pude pensar en nada más que en el broche. Deseé prendérmelo en la camisa de inmediato, donde siempre lo llevaba, pero donde ya no podría hacerlo nunca más. Demasiada gente sabía que había sido un regalo de Sasuke, y si alguien descubría que él y yo seguíamos en contacto, la señora Tsunade y sus acólitos lo utilizarían para ir tras él. No, tenía que esconderlo por el bien de Sasuke, tenía que guardarlo a buen recaudo.

Puede que nunca más volviera a tener nada de él, pero al menos contaba con aquello para recordarme algo que nadie más comprendería: que Sasuke y yo nos queríamos de verdad y que siempre lo haríamos.

Envolví el broche con sumo cuidado en una de mis bufandas y la metí en el fondo de un cajón del tocador. Estaba a punto de arrojar el sobre para ocultar las pruebas, cuando descubrí que dentro había algo más: una postal. Era una de esas postales caras que venden en los museos, de papel blanco, grueso y satinado, con una ilustración en el frente: _El beso_ de Klimt. Levanté la vista para ver el póster idéntico colgado junto a mi cama, la misma lámina que él había contemplando mientras estuvo allí, compartiendo risas, conversaciones y besos durante esos breves meses que pasamos juntos. Con reverencia, giré la postal y leí lo que había escrito:

 _Hinata, he de ser breve. Tienes que destruir esta postal en cuanto acabes de leerla porque sería peligroso para ti que la señora Tsunade la descubriera. Sé que si me extendiera demasiado, te aferrarías a ella para siempre, por peligroso que fuera._

No pude por menos que sonreír. Sasuke me conocía a fondo.

 _Estoy bien, igual que mi padre y mis amigos, y todo gracias a ti. Fuiste más fuerte de lo que yo podría haberlo sido ese día. Yo no habría tenido el valor de despedirme de ti._

 _Y tampoco pienso hacerlo ahora._

 _Volveremos a estar juntos, Hinata. No se dónde, ni cuándo, ni cómo, pero lo sé. No podría ser de otro modo._

 _Necesito que lo creas. Porque creo en ti._

—Lo creo, Sasuke —murmuré.

Habíamos vuelto a encontrarnos, y lo único que tenía que hacer era aguantar hasta que llegara ese momento. Algún día, Sasuke y yo encontraríamos el modo de volver a estar juntos.

* * *

 **hola antes que nada este es el ultimo capitulo del fic, ¿les gustaria que siguiera con el de adiccion? que es el libro que le sigue a este.**

 **Tuve otros 3 comentarios el capitulo pasado donde me decian que lo que estaba haciendo era plagio, pense en no terminar el fic, pero me di cuenta que no es plagio, no es una adaptacion propiamente dicha, pero es algo para que los fans de esta hermosa pareja lo disfruten, además que nunca he utilizado las palabras o ideas como si fueran propias, siempre he dejado en claro que esta historia pertenece a Claudia Gray, y bueno respecto a lo que escribiera historias propias, las tengo y te invito a leerlas, tal vez me falta mucho por mejorar, pero lo intento. no cumple con los dos elementos del plagio, pues nunca he dicho que la obra sea mia, por el contrario siempre he dejado en claro que no lo es.**

 **agradezco a todos los que han leiido este fic, me alegra que les guste y tambien agradezco a quienes han dejado comentarios en este y los otros fics.**


End file.
